Bella And The Mob Boss
by Gokdeneyes123
Summary: From the moment shy Bella and Mob Boss Edward met it was love at first sight. B shocked by her wanton behavior flees from E, never imagining that Edward would pursue her, or that he’d vowed to never let her go.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. ****Copyright © 2010 Gokdeneyes123. All rights reserved worldwide.**

**Story Outline:**

**From the moment that Bella and Edward met it was love at first sight. Bella never imagined she could act so wanton or that a complete stranger could drive her wild upon there first meeting, shocked by her actions, she had run from the restaurant in port Angels to her small town of Forks Washington, never imagining that Edward would pursue her…or that he'd vowed to never let her go. He'd known only darkness for so long, in his secret world of being the head of the Cullen Crime family. He needed the light of her love to fight his ghosts and dark nature, and would do anything to keep Bella in his life. When a freak accident occurs causing Bella to lose her memory, he takes full advantage of this using it as an excuse to keep from losing her even if it meant continuing to lie to her-but could she risk giving her heart to a man who courted danger?**

**Chapter One**

**First Sight**

BELLA SWAN NEVER thought that tonight of all nights working in the small Italian restaurant waiting tables, could literally change her whole life. It was the first time that she laid eyes on what had to be the most beautiful man Bella had ever seen. It all started when she'd agreed to work a double shift to help her boss Aro.

The La Bella Italia was a small quaint Italian restaurant in which she worked, and it was unusual for it to be as busy as it was that Thursday night.

Bella found herself being talked into working a double shift, and before she knew it hours had gone by since she'd had a chance to take another break. She was completely worn out and it seemed that there would be no let up as customer after customer continued to walk through the door, as the night wore on.

She was hurriedly clearing off one of the many tables scattered through out the restaurant, when she heard Aro's deep Italian accent coming from behind her.

"Bella!" her boss Aro called to her as he made his way to her side.

"Yes, Aro?" Bella asked as she continued to clear the table in front of her.

"Bella, I need you to clear off one of round tables, we have a big group we need a space. I know you busy…but this can not a wait," Aro said in his clipped English.

She stopped what she was doing, and with a sigh looked up at her boss. She thought about just throwing her hands up and saying to heck with it, punch out and leave, but she knew she needed the money. "Okay, Aro, though why can't you ask Angela or Ben to do it?" she asked with agitation.

Aro chuckled, "Because _*mia cara_, they keeping you from having to take orders, and you are helping them by clearing tables and setting them for our next guests."

"Well I think I need a raise. And just so you know, I have been waiting tables just as much as they have, the only difference is I've been here since six O' clock this morning," Bella grumbled.

Aro patted her shoulders with his beefy hands, "And I love you to, *_ cara,_" he said. Seeing her weakening. He knew that she could never refuse her favorite boss anything. "I greatly appreciate, if you do this one little thing for me, *per favore."

Bella snorted, _little thing indeed_, she thought. Then felt the beginnings of a smile form on her lips after he used the endearment of _dear _on her. Bella shook her head wondering how Aro was able to talk her into doing things, "Fine, how many do I need to set up for?" she asked.

"All ten chairs will be filled."

She turned back to the table she had started to clear when she heard Aro clear his throat beside her. With another exasperated sigh she threw down her cleaning cloth and turned her head to look at him, one eyebrow raised.

"I need that right now," Aro said with laughter shining in his eyes.

"This very second?" she asked annoyed.

"_Si_," came his chuckled reply.

Bella took a deep breath, and waved one of her fingers back and forth in front of him, "Aro, if I didn't like you…" she threatened, but couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her when he placed his hand over his heart.

"A Bella, you make me so _*felice_." he said with a huge grin, then clapped his hands together, "Now hop to it."

Bella stood there with a smile on her face hands planted on her hips and watched him walk away from her, then with another sigh she distractedly ran a hand through her hair before walking toward the only empty table in the restaurant and set to the task of clearing it.

It was nearing eight in the evening when the bell sounded over the door, for the thousandth time that day. Bella was taking the order of a couple that was a few tables away, when she heard the big booming voice of her boss Aro.

"Ah, welcome!" her boss called out in delighted surprise.

Bella had glanced up from what she had been doing, and smiled at the sight of her boss being engulfed in a big embrace by a man much taller than he. Over the top of Aro's balding head the man had caught her smile and had returned it as if he knew what she found so amusing. This caused her to flick her chocolate brown eyes upwards to clash with the liquid emerald green of his.

_Oh, my God! _She thought, there in that moment, when their eyes had locked something unmistakable sparked in the air between them. His beautiful eyes had darkened, his smile had fallen from his handsome face, his strong muscular, lean body had tensed up and his expression changed to one of complete surprise, as if he'd been hit over the head with a sledgehammer. She was pretty sure she mimicked him in her actions as she stood there, caught, by the same hypnotic sensations, and felt the beginnings of a hot flush fill her checks from her body's sudden awareness of him.

…**...**

AS EDWARD CULLEN walked into his uncle's La Bella Italia restaurant, followed closely behind by his party. He was a man that made an immediate impact before he even opened his mouth. He knew he screamed power, and danger. That every inch of him hinted that he exerted authority from the arrogant way he carried himself to the very dark pin-striped three piece suit that shrieked money, down to his black leather shoes. He was aware of the sharp in drawn breaths of appreciation he received from a lot of the females inside the restaurant. But as usual he didn't give them a second look, as he made his way into the restaurant.

They were all there for one thing and one thing only, a meeting to discuss some problems that had been occurring lately with other crime families in the area. He had started immediately looking around the restaurant for his uncle, when his booming voice called out to him.

"Ah, welcome!" Aro called in happy delight.

Moving forward to greet him and the rest of the men Edward found himself in a tight embrace. "Aro," he said, in greeting, as he hugged his uncle back.

"It's so a good to see you," Aro said in his clipped English, still not releasing him.

Edward laughed and that's when he saw her over the top of his uncle's head. At first glance, Edward thought she looked like a party girl, standing three tables away from where they where. She had a beautiful smile plastered on her lips, staring towards him and his uncle. That smile he found to be infectious and he couldn't help the sudden overwhelming feeling to smile back. Then she raised her eyes to clash with his, and he had to suck in his breath, eyes widening at the sudden spark of awareness that zinged in the air between them.

He could feel his body tense, as he continued to stare at her, an alarm sounded in the back of his mind. It was the kind of a sixth sense, finely tuned from years spent living on the extreme edge. It usually warned him when something was about to go wrong. The sight of a desirable woman had never triggered it before, and he felt a surge of adrenaline kick in. He suddenly had an overpowering need to get a closer look at her, to be near her. Though as he stared at her he realized that thinking she was desirable was an understatement. She was not the voluptuous type, yet there was a subtle invitation in the small curves of her high breasts, he could see outlined beneath the small white cotton blouse, and the flaring of her hips in the black knee length skirt she wore.

He could also detect the hint of a reddish tint in her long brown hair illuminated by the overhanging lights. The rich mass curved on each side of her heart-shaped face, the ends caressing her shoulders. For an endless moment Edward absorbed the full force of her chocolate brown eyes. He felt like he was being pulled and held captive by her gaze, and for the life of him he couldn't look away from her in that moment. Sexual energy burned the distance between them. It followed by a flash of primitive recognition that almost rocked him off his feet and overrode the alarm still ringing in his head. He tightened his grip around his uncle as shock waves traveled up his spine and exploded in his head, and slowly he moved his gaze to look away from her.

"*Quale è sbagliato?" his uncle Aro asked under his breath, when he noticed the tension that filled his nephews body.

Edward quickly pulled out of his embrace, "_What is wrong?" _his uncle had asked him, but he wasn't sure what had just happened and shook his head indicating that nothing was wrong. When he glanced back over his uncle's shoulder it was to see the beautiful woman walking quickly away toward the back of the restaurant.

"Aro, who is that doll?" Edward demanded of his uncle not being able to stand the curiosity eating away at him any longer. Though why he even cared was a mystery to him.

Aro turned his head to look in the direction Edward was staring and when he noticed Bella he grinned, instantly aware what was captivating his nephew. "Ah, I see you have already spotted someone that interests you. That is Isabella, one of my waitresses," he said.

"Isabella?" Edward whispered. Her name suited her, such a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl, he thought as he kept his gaze on her retreating back.

"Si, would you like to meet her? I could have her wait your table no?" Aro asked him, a huge smile on his face. Only to be interrupted by Jessica Stanley who had suddenly decided to make her presence known by latching onto Edward's arm.

"Eddie! They're ready to start the meeting, are you coming?" she asked.

Edward pried his gaze from the door in which Isabella disappeared behind, and turned his cold gaze on her, before removing her hand from his arm. "Sure doll, whatever you say," then he glanced back to his uncle, "Get her then," he commanded Aro in a low voice before turning toward there table with Jessica in tow.

BELLA FELT AS if she'd been shaken to the depths of her soul from her body's reaction to the man standing in front of her. As soon as their eyes were no longer locked together she had quickly fled to the back of the restaurant, forgetting in her hast about the couple she'd been helping.

She knew from the moment she met his emerald green gaze, something strange had happened to her, something so compelling and blatantly sensual, it made her head spin and heart flutter furiously in her chest. She had never in her twenty-six years felt so exhilarated and frightened at the same time. And she could have sworn that he had experienced the same staggering sensations.

But as soon as she thought that she knew it to be ridiculous, she told herself. Men like _that _simply didn't react that way to a plain Jane girl such as she, Bella Swan, and yet…she had to smile. Remembering the way the man had looked at her, she felt her smile widen into a full-blown grin that lit up her face. If she didn't watch his sudden attention was going to give her feminine ego a boost. She thought as she quickly pushed the door leading to the kitchen open and disappeared inside. All the while unaware that a pair of emerald green eyes followed her.

…**...**

BY THE TIME Edward had sat down at their table and claimed his drink, his inner warning system was silent. With a single glance around the room he realized that the woman named Isabella had not returned back to the floor. He fought the temptation to get up and go in search of her, but at the same time knew that he could not. After all he was here to discuss business and he didn't need a distraction of a chocolate brown-eyed girl just then. It would be best to forget her. So why did he tell his uncle to go and get her then? What had gotten into him, no chick ever stirred his interest like this doll did.

He raised his drink to his lips. The smooth whisky coursed down his throat. Lowering his glass back down to the table he stared broodingly down into its contents, and unbidden a picture of the woman formed in his mind, she didn't look like she'd fit into his kind of lifestyle anyway. She didn't fit the image of a good-time girl at all, nothing like Jessica whom he'd been sleeping with off and on for the past year, when the itch got to strong and he needed to squelch it. Then again maybe she was, no one knew better than he did that things and people weren't always what they seemed.

_Gees! What was wrong with him? Just forget about it. _He told himself trying to shake the image of Isabella from his head. He had bigger and better things to concentrate on right now, such as getting ready to get down to business. But as soon as he thought that he sensed a presence behind him, and immediately felt that charged current in the air once again, even before she spoke he knew it was she.

"Hello, I'm Bella and I will be your waitress for tonight," The woman, Bella said from behind with what had to be the most beautiful bell like voice he'd ever heard. Immediately his head snapped in her direction so he could better gaze upon her, and was blown away by the beauty standing before him.

FROM THE SHORT distance that had separated them earlier Bella thought him attractive, but seeing him up close, she realized her first assessment of him was completely off the mark. For this man was beyond handsome, a chiseled, aggressive face with strong features and a brooding sensuality, the prominent cheekbones, long broad nose, and pale skin, that screamed more along the lines of a Greek god than just plain handsome. She took note that he didn't look older than mid to late twenties, but then again she wasn't sure.

His hair caught her attention next, and added to his aura of sensuality. It was the strangest color of red bronze that she'd ever seen, and in the lighting from the restaurant took on a life of its own, as if begging her to reach out and run her fingers through it. With a small gasp her eyes widened as she realized that this man was the kind her father and mother warned her away from. The kind of man that exerted power and authority from his expensive, expertly tailored suit to the polished sheen of his shoes. Yes this was defiantly the kind of man that she had tried to avoid, she thought to herself.

"Doll, you all right?"

Bella blinked as her eyes focused back on the man in front of her, she'd not realized that he'd been speaking, and could feel her face fill with hot color, "What-what did you say?" she asked, hoping he didn't notice the trembling of her body or the way she had to take a deep breath. _Oh for pete's sake! _She couldn't even hold the pad steady from the shaking of her fingers.

"Did you get all of that?" he repeated quietly. His deep, velvety voice, sent chills down her spine, and his eyes, _Oh god _those gleaming emerald green eyes, that were watchful, calculating, seeming to absorb and analyze her without so much as showing, or giving away any emotion as to what he was thinking or feeling.

"I…err-" she said dumbly as she continued to stare into his mesmerizing eyes. _God, why me? Why now do I have to act like an idiot? _She thought.

"Well, boys looks like we got us a bright one," A man sitting to the left of the Greek god spoke up, "Just our luck."

"Emmett," The Greek god said in a warning tone, as he turned his head to glare at the man beside him. Then he turned back to look upon Bella once again, a wolfish smile stole across his face, "Did you get the order?" he asked.

Bella felt her heart kick into over drive as he sat there smiling at her. Damn it! What was wrong with her? Why did this man have this affect on her? She thought clearing her throat as she tried to snap herself out of the fog her brain seemed to be in.

"Oh…the order? I'm sorry, what did you want again?" she asked and could feel the embarrassment of another deep blush fill her cheeks. _They probably think I'm such an idiot!_

"We would all just like another round of drinks," the Greek god said to her, with a knowing smirk.

_Ugh! _He knew, he knew exactly what he was doing to her, she thought with a jolt of panic. "Um…yes, okay will that be all?" Bella asked trying with difficulty to get control of her raging emotions.

"That will be all…for now," his velvet voice purred.

Bella's heart stopped, and then just as quickly started back up again, she could have sworn there was an underlining meaning to what he'd just said.

She started backing away from the table slowly as she stuttered, "O-okay, I-I'll be back-back in a moment," before turning to flee to the safety of the bar.

…**...**

AS THE HOURS ticked by Edward found that he played his part well, giving everyone of his men a rundown of the activities and problems accruing from rival gangs in the area. He mentally recorded everyone's reactions to all he had said and heard. Even if it were an hour from now or a year he'd be able to recall everything that was discussed tonight. The information as well as the role he played in front of his men seemed pointless to him at times, and had long lost its entertainment value, that part of his life was over, and he knew that he had to appear hard, ruthless and commanding to get the respect of his men. But that didn't help him with this restless, uneasy feeling. It had haunted him for a while now, and he wasn't sure why.

By ten in the evening the meeting had finally come to an end, and a lot of his men had already left. Leaving Emmett, Marcus, Jessica and he still seated at the table. He swallowed the rest of his whiskey, and wondered with a sigh why he felt so damn lost and alone? It wasn't as if he didn't have anyone around him, he was always surrounded by one person or another, and never was he in need of a woman, and those were plentiful to come by…

With another sigh he set his glass down on the now empty table and caught a glimpse of Bella from the corner of his eye. She was standing behind the bar across the room; scowling as he felt the beginnings of his body stir once again when he looked upon her.

What the hell was the matter with him? And why the hell was he not getting up and leaving his uncle's restaurant? He thought as he continued to stare at Bella. Though he knew that for some odd reason he couldn't explain he was compelled to stay.

"Eddie darling," Jessica whispered in what was supposed to be a sexy voice, "How about you and I get out a here, and go back to my place," she asked him. One of her fingers lightly caressed down the side of his cheek.

For the first time in his life he felt his skin crawl at Jessica's closeness and offering of her services for the evening. He felt his body stiffen, as this unfamiliar feeling of guilt made him pull away from her touch and remove her hand from his arm. _Guilty? _Why did he suddenly feel _guilty_ for having Jessica near him? And why the hell was he throwing worried glances at Bella every time Jessica touched him? Things like that never bothered him before, so why now? He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, but knew he had to get a hold of himself, he was freaking Edward Cullen one of the most ruthless crime lords in Washington, he wasn't no pussy.

Abruptly and without warning Edward rose from his chair, "Not now Jessica," he said abruptly brushing her off as if she was yesterday's garbage. Without so much as a second glance at her he turned his back and walked toward the bar, leaving a stunned Jessica staring at his retreating back. He did not understand why he was suddenly feeling an overwhelming desire to speak to Bella, but he was.

It didn't take him long to walk the few short steps over to the bar, instead of trying to get her attention immediately, he positioned himself where he could observe her without being noticed, and watched her with renewed fascination as she worked at putting things away behind the bar.

BELLA PUT ANOTHER glass back into its proper place, and reached out for another one when she accidentally knocked one over, causing it to go crashing to the floor.

"Gosh darn it!" she cried as she jumped out of the way of the shattering glass. She sighed her luck with trying not to be clumsy wasn't any better than her luck with men, whom had a way of breaking her heart, or deserting her altogether. Bella thought angrily to herself. She leaned down and reluctantly started to clean up her mess. The night was finally winding down and it would only be another hour until she could go home.

"You might want to be careful, doll."

Bella whirled around to find the man from earlier standing at the bar behind her. "Thanks, I'll try to remember that," she said without humor. "I don't have much luck when it comes to my clumsiness."

"I have a feeling that your luck is about to change," he said, and once again Bella could feel herself falling under the spell of his hypnotic voice.

A small, awkward silence fell between them as they both stood there gazing at one another. "I didn't get a chance to introduce myself earlier…I'm Ed-Anthony Masen." He smiled. The hint of a dimple in his right cheek softened the hard contours of his face, and Bella could feel herself go weak in the knees.

"I'm, Bella…Bella Swan," She responded as her gaze traveled from his handsome face to where his strong hands rested on the bar in front of him. Then she watched as he raised one hand and extended it out in front of him.

Bella shrugged and reached for his hand, when her fingertips grazed his palm, he surprised her by quickly curving his fingers over hers. His hand was large and warm, even when he exerted no pressure she could still feel the strength of his long, tapered fingers. There was a spark of electricity that shocked them as there hands touched. For a split second she was stunned when she imagined what those hands would feel like sliding over her bare skin. _What! Where did that just come from? She was not one to think naughty things such as that, _she thought.

Quickly she withdrew her hand from his and shyly smoothed her hair back away from her face, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, and completely confused about the wanton thoughts she was having for this man. Turning back to the glasses she grabbed one and started vigorously drying it. While she continued in her task she'd keep sliding sideways glances at him, noticing that he'd not moved away from the bar, but instead stood there gazing at her, a slight smirk on his handsome face.

She exhaled on a sigh of relief when she finished drying and putting away the rest of the glasses without breaking another. That's all she needed to make herself look like an even bigger fool than she'd already had in front of him. She finally turned back around to face him fully, and smiled up at him.

"So do you really believe in luck?"

"Well, I believe luck comes in different ways, I also believe in listening to my instincts and, Bella, I think my first impression of you might have been wrong."

She stared blankly at him for a moment, her head bent slightly toward her shoulder, "And what impression would that be, Mr. …Masen?" she asked him.

He chuckled softly, "I thought you were a party girl, but I…can see that you're not like that. Though I hope I'm not to forward when I say you're very beautiful."

Did he just insult her then turn around and compliment her at the same time? And was it her imagination or did he just say she was beautiful? She thought, as her eyes widened in wonder; She… plain Bella Swan, beautiful? Then a pink flush spread over her checks, and she lowered her eyes to look down at the bar.

"Party girl, you say?" she asked deciding to go with the first thing he said to her, "Why would you think that I was a…" she couldn't finish the thought.

He just shrugged his shoulders, "What can I say my first impression of you wasn't the best," he said apologetically.

Bella stiffened, and in an act of defiance raised her head up to glare into his eyes, "Well I can assure you that I'm not."

His gaze slid from her long brown hair lying over her shoulders, to the ivory column of her throat, then to the intriguing swell of her breasts that were visible from the open v of her white cotton blouse.

"As I said I only thought you were a party girl for just a second," he reassured her, smiling. "I knew after you came to our table to take our order that something about that first impression of you didn't ring true. Though I must admit that I found myself quite intrigued…that is after watching you for a while.

"Really and how did you come to that all mighty conclusion, being that you don't even know me, Mr. Masen?" She asked primly.

He leaned into the countertop, and hesitated a moment, studying her bemused expression. Why was he suddenly feeling so nervous in answering?

her? He Edward Cullen was never nervous, and why when he introduced himself did he have a sudden need for her not to know who he truly was? It was as if he didn't want this woman to see his dark side. "It's hard to explain, but you have a softness about you that most women who I've put into the category of a party girl, usually don't have."

She raised an eyebrow at him, "And exactly what do you mean by that?"

"You don't act like a woman on the hunt for a man that's rich and all you want is their money. Also you don't seem to be the flirty, party going type at all." Before Bella could comprehend what to make of that, he added. "If you're finished for the evening, would you like to go somewhere else with me?"

Bella's eyes widened as she stared at him, swallowing uneasily, she contemplated on how to answer him. On the one hand she very much wanted to say yes, but her deep-seated sense of caution asserted itself. Not allowing her to take him up on the offer, "I'm sorry, but I don't even know you."

He smiled causing her to catch her breath, as his face became even more devastatingly handsome. Then he leaned toward her and said in a persuading tone, "Come spend some time with me and get to know who I am."

"I-I," Bella stuttered.

His mouth quirked into a brief smile, "I can assure you I'm not some psycho, out to get you…Miss Swan."

"How-how do I know that? And besides you might have a girlfriend already," she said with a frown, wondering why that thought caused her to feel sad.

He laughed, "Ah, I see…well I don't have a girlfriend or a wife for that matter," he answered her. Inwardly he winched, thinking of Jessica and all the other women he'd bedded in the last month, but what she didn't know would not hurt her. He thought.

Bella blinked, "Oh?' was all she could say. An overwhelming relief filled her body at his words.

"So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Do you have someone else in your life? Because if you were my girl, I wouldn't let you out of my sight." he said in a seductive, almost possessive tone, as his eyes caressed from her head and down her body.

Bella felt the beginnings of another blush fill her cheeks, as she shook her head, "No I-I don't have anyone," she squeaked out. She was not used to men, especially good-looking men complimenting her.

"Well that's good," he hesitated extending his hand out to her again, "So will you come with me?" he asked.

Bella still weary of him hesitated, not sure yet as to how to answer him. She should be trying to resist the lure of enchantment this man was casting over her, but her defenses were wavering. She wasn't sure if she could do it. To let her hair down a little and accept the invitation she saw gleaming in Anthony's dangerous eyes. Once again she got the sense that he wasn't whom he made himself out to be. What if he was really dangerous? What if he ended up being the really bad company her father and mother had tried to warn her not to get mixed up with? Could she do it? Could she take that chance? And what if she found out that he was a wonderful guy, and because of her insecurities she passed up the chance to get to know him? Hmmm…decisions, decisions….

…**...**

EDWARD WATCHED THE multitude of emotions filter across her face, and in her expressive brown eyes, and didn't blame her for being cautious. It was so obvious that she was struggling with her desire to go with him, and he was afraid those inhibitions were winning. He wasn't sure what he was feeling right now for this woman standing before him but he knew in his gut that he would regret it deeply if he allowed Bella to walk away from him just then. For some reason that he couldn't explain he wanted a chance to get to know her. He actually wanted to find out why he felt so drawn to her, why he was compelled to lie to her and say his name was Anthony and not Edward. He thought to himself.

"Please, Bella, I promise you'll be safe with me," he almost begged, as he silently winced at that blatant bold-faced lie. He knew that it would almost be impossible for him to keep her safe with the kind of lifestyle he led.

"Safe? That's good to know," she murmured, still doubtful, still unsure about him.

Reading the doubt in her eyes he continued quickly, "What do you say…if I ask Aro if we can stay on here?" he asked her.

"But-but the restaurant is closing," Bella gasped out. "Besides how would you be able to talk him in doing so?"

Edward chuckled, "I know…but I think Aro would let us stay, don't you? I am known around town to have a certain pull."

"I-I don't know," Bella, said confused. Wondering just what he meant by that last statement.

"Then let me go and ask him, I'll be right back," Edward said before walking away from her, to go in search of his uncle Aro. He found him in his office counting down the drawers from the registers. He knocked on his office door to get his uncle's attention.

His uncle Aro looked up from the money he was counting and a surprised look stole across his features before he replaced it with a smile. "Edward! You a still here? I thought you left with everyone?" he asked him.

Edward came into the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk, "No Uncle Aro not yet, I am in need of a favor."

Aro raised an eyebrow, giving him a quizzical look, "Oh. And what this favor be?" he asked.

"Bella Swan," Edward said her name softly as his heart started to pound loudly in his chest just from the mention of her name.

"Isabella? What interest do you have a her?"

Edward could feel himself blush, and was embarrassed that he was showing any kind of weakness in front of his uncle. Who was now staring at him with that knowing look in his eye as it dawned on him why he'd even asked about her?

"You like her, no?" he asked in his clipped English.

"Well I-I'm not sure, that's why I'd like to spend a few more hours with her to find out," Edward answered him.

"And this favor you ask a me?"

"To see if you'd let us stay here awhile longer, she doesn't trust me."

His uncle Aro laughed at that, and sat back in his desk chair and just stared at his nephew with a knowing grin on his face. "So she hard a get, that's my *_cara_. She's a good girl, no?'

Edward gritted his teeth, and then nodded, "Yes she is."

Aro clapped his hands excitedly, "So you want to know her? She not a like…what's the word? Tramps you a like."

"I think I'm beginning to see that Uncle Aro," Edward growled having enough of his teasing for one night. "So are you going to let us stay here for awhile or not?" he asked.

"Ah…for my favorite nephew and waitress…I will allow but just this one time," Aro said with a laugh. Knowing he was starting to get on Edwards last nerve.

"Thank you… Uncle," Edward said standing back up.

"Edward! Be nice to her _*capisci_?"

Edward laughed and gave his uncle a nod of his head; he knew then that his last assumption that Bella as a nice girl was correct if his uncle Aro seemed to be protective of her.

"Oh by the way Uncle, do not tell her that you and I are related or that my name is Edward Cullen," Edward said turning back to look at him last minute.

His uncle gave him a surprised look, "Then what am I to call you?"

"Anthony Masen," Edward answered.

"Is that what you want," Aro answered him looking a little puzzled. "Though I not a sure why?"

"Yes for the moment that's what I want," Edward answered before he turned and disappeared back into the hallway, not giving his uncle any other explanation.

Once he returned back to the dining room, he went in search of Emmett, Marcus and Jessica to let them know that he was going to be detained, and that they should leave.

"Emmett, Marcus!" he greeted them.

They looked up, "Hey boss, what's up?" Emmett said.

Edward stiffened and flung his glance toward Bella to see if she'd heard Emmett greet him as boss. He was relieved to see that she wasn't paying them any attention at the moment, and then he turned his gaze to look upon the three of them. "Listen up; I am going to be detained. Why don't the three of you take your leave for this evening," he said.

"Sure boss…is it anything that you might need back up with?" Emmett asked him.

Edward chuckled at the thought of needing assistance to handle Bella Swan, and immediately stopped when he saw the surprised expressions on their faces. For they were not used to seeing their boss Edward Cullen with a smile on his face, normally he was frowning. Though they had a right to look at him like that, being he wasn't in his right frame of mind at the moment.

"No this is something that I can handle," his gaze slid to Bella once again, "All by myself," he murmured. Then his glance slid back to the three of them. "Also I need you to refer to me as Anthony…in no way are you to call me boss or Edward until I give you the A okay to do so…do you all understand," he asked eyeing each one of them.

"Sure Boss-Anthony," Emmett started to say but quickly corrected himself.

"But-but Eddie, I thought you and I were going-" Jessica protested only to be cut off by Edward.

"What did I just tell you? And as I said before not tonight Jessica." Edward spat angrily at her.

"What exactly has taken your interest away from me tonight; you'd never pass me up any other time?" Jessica said just as agitated.

Edward could feel his temper flare, as he stood there glaring at Jessica. What for the life of him did he ever see in her? He thought to himself. "It's not anything to concern yourself with."

Jessica sat there glaring at him, then her eyes caught sight of Bella sitting over by the bar, and comprehension dawned on her, "It's that bitch isn't it?" she cried.

"As I said it's none of your concern, Emmett get her out a here before I am forced to do something," Edward warned trying to hold onto his temper.

"Bastard!" Jessica hissed at him as Emmett grabbed her upper arm and began to pull her up from the chair she was sitting on. "You'll be sorry about this," Jessica threatened.

Edward laughed without humor, "I've been called worse, doll get over it."

He called out to her retreating back. "And don't ever threaten me, or it just might be your last." Emmett turned and gave him a grin before they walked out of the restaurant leaving only Bella and him in the dining area.

Once again he made his way over to the bar area of the restaurant, and sauntered to her side, "So beautiful, have you changed your mind?" he asked.

Bella startled jumped and placed her hand over her heaving chest, as her head whipped around to stare at him, a look of fright in her eyes before she recognized who he was, "My goodness you scared me half to death!" she cried.

Edward let out a resounding good-humored laugh, "I talked to Aro, and he said it would be all right to stay a little while longer…that is if you want?"

OH, BELLA WANTED it to be true about what he said about her being safe with him, but wasn't a hundred percent certain. She wanted to be with him a little while longer to try and understand this invisible pull between them.

"Okay, I guess so," She said quickly before she could change her mind, and wondered what had gotten into her ever since he walked into this restaurant?

He answered her with a smile, then captured her hand and tucked it into the crook of his arm. "Well then my lady, let's find us a more comfortable place to sit and talk…shall we?" He asked.

As they walked toward a booth in a private corner of the restaurant, Bella was startled at how easily she'd let him talk her into staying longer, she wasn't sure what it was about this man that made her give into him so easily. Maybe it was just the way he moved, or the way he carried himself with confidence and sensuality that seemed to pour out of him, making her think of bad boys and kisses that lasted forever.

"Here we are," he said quietly into her ear, breaking the silence between them. "The booth should be more comfortable than that bar stool you were sitting on a few moments ago," he said as he swept his hand in a motion toward the booth to indicate for her to be seated.

Edward kept up a steady flow of conversation, and within the next half hour had gathered up some information about her. She lived in a small town in Forks Washington, but just recently moved back here from Phoenix Arizona after living with her grandmother to attend college.

"You don't want anything to drink do you…Bella?" he asked. "I'm sure that Aro won't mind if we helped ourselves."

Bella shook her head, "No-no I'm fine, Mr. Masen," she answered still feeling nervous around him.

Edward didn't respond to her, just leaned back to study Bella. Dark brown lashes that shined with intelligence and curiosity, peering at him from across the table, fringed her dark brown eyes. Eyes that he found himself falling deeper and deeper into each time he gazed into them. And he noticed that she had the softest lips, and most kissable looking mouth he'd ever seen.

"Please…Bella call me Anthony, Mr. Masen seems so formal don't you think?" he asked of her.

"Fine, on one condition," Bella answered him.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Oh! And what condition would that be?"

Her hands twisted together on the tabletop, "May I ask you something private?"

"Private?"

"I mean I don't want to jump to any wrong conclusions about you, but I just…oh never mind…. Anthony," Bella said embarrassed.

He listened to her say the name he asked her to call him, but he'd given anything to hear her say his real name, her voice was so sweet and refreshing and it never sounded so good on any others lips. He sat forward, "I'm just as curious about you, so it would only be fair if I ask private questions about you as well?"

"I'm really not that interesting, I am not one to seek adventure and danger, and as a matter of fact I try to avoid it as much as possible, even though my family have accused me of being a danger magnet."

He gave her a hard stare, "A danger magnet? Somehow I find that hard to believe."

She laughed, and Edward liked the sound of it. He could easily get used to the soft beautiful glow it brought to her eyes.

"No I mean it, I'm not that special. As for being a danger magnet, I agree with them. I have been in and out of the hospital many times in my life for just that reason."

"Let me be the judge of that?" he said gently.

"Okay, so ask away," she said hesitantly.

"Do you have any family here, in Port Angeles?"

"No I don't."

"So then do they live in the same town as you do?"

"Yes-yes, just my father, mother and I live in Forks, as I told you my grandmother is still living in Phoenix."

"I see," Edward said.

Bella was staring down at her hands when she asked her next question, "Anthony, are you somewhat of a bad boy… party type?"

When she raised her head the look on her face was very serious, and at first he was startled, and wondered if she had heard part of his conversation with the fellows earlier. Then taking in her frown and knotted hands he couldn't resist teasing her, "Do I look like one?"

She shook her head, and then unclasped her hands, "You look like a man that answers questions with questions, like a modern day _villain_ or something."

"_Villain_, you say," he couldn't help but laugh at that, God this woman was so intriguing, he couldn't remember the last time he just laughed to laugh, though he'd give her credit for being close to guessing his true nature, and back ground. Which was one of the reasons that he'd not told her who he really was; he didn't want to scare her off…just yet. He thought.

"Please don't laugh, I'm trying to be serious," she scolded him. "My father all ways warned me about those types of people…especially men." _Way to go Bella, just sound more pathetic than you already are,_ She thought.

His dimple made a brief appearance, "No, Bella, I don't make my living by being a _villain,_"_ he_ said making quotation marks with his hands. "So your father he sounds like an interesting man, to worn his daughter of how dangerous men can be in this world."

"Yes… Char-dad is the chief of Police in Forks," Bella explained, as she turned three shades of red. _Just great he's laughing at me, God I'm so embarrassed, _She thought to herself.

"Really…?" Edward asked as his eyes narrowed. _Just great that's all he needed was some pig getting in his way._ He thought vehemently. "Your father is the chief of police for Forks…his name wouldn't happen to be Charlie Swan?" he asked hoping that he wasn't _the_ Charlie Swan that has been trying to help bust members of his family and crime family for the past nine years.

"Why yes, he is," Bella said with a smile, happy to see that Anthony knew her father.

"Well…that's _nice_ to know," he said with a hint of malice in his voice, as he regarded her across the table. He wasn't sure what he should do now that he knew who her father was. He'd been a thorn in Edward's side for nine long years, and now here he sat talking to none other than the police chief's daughter. That should been enough information to end this conversation, to get up and walk out of there and never look back. But for some reason he didn't want to get up and walk away from her, she intrigued him too much.

"So…Anthony, tell me what you do? Who you are?" Bella asked.

As he sat there he wanted to tell her the truth about him but knew that he couldn't. He'd have to settle with telling her half-truths, about his company and being a businessman who owned his company…naturally leaving out the part of being the crime lord to the Cullen crime family. He thought, and said instead, "I'm a business man."

"Oh really, and how do I know if you're telling the truth? For all I know you could be putting on an act."

Edward laughed again, "Well I'm not…for your information I am the owner and CEO of E & C Corporation…perhaps you've heard of it?" he mused.

Her eyes widened, "Maybe…I have," she said slowly.

Edward reached across the table for her hand. He encircled hers in his big hand, it seemed almost too small and fragile to him. "You know what I think? "He drawled softly, "I think you want to believe me, you're just afraid to."

Bella tried to appear casual, and relaxed even though her pulse raced from the thrill of his hand on hers, "What-what makes you think that?" she asked.

"Because your eyes give everything that you're thinking away. It your expressions on your face that make you hard to read," he said letting go of her hand and sat back once again. His eyes locked on hers.

"That's strange, because I've been told I'm an open book." She said softly, as she sat there trapped in his emerald green gaze, she experienced the same spine-tingling feeling she'd had the first time their eyes met. Only this time she wasn't as frightened by it. He said she could trust him and now sitting here with him, she knew that no matter whom Anthony Masen was he would never harm her, at least she hoped not.

Bella smiled a shy smile, "So are you trying to tempt me into liking you…Mr. Masen?" she teased.

A flash of laughter appeared in his eyes, lasting a second before it disappeared, back into his unreadable expression. "You could say that…Miss. Swan."

"What makes you think that I'm going to be tempted?" she said lowering her gaze.

"Oh I just have this feeling…" he teased, "Also I think if you were not tempted… you'd not be sitting here with me now."

She looked at him again, "Yeah…well that's funny, you see? Because I really do not do things like this…ever. My family and friends know me as the quiet, shy, plain Isabella Swan." A flush of embarrassment heated her cheeks.

"Then why did you take me up on my offer to get to know me better, if that is how you feel?" Edward asked with amusement.

"Because for once, I just wanted to be impulsive. I am so tired of being a goody two shoes all of the time…it can be quite boring," she paused and started playing with a lock of her hair, "Tell me, Anthony have you ever been impulsive before?"

Edward found himself nodding in agreement to her question and in understanding. For a moment she thought that they had formed a small bond, as if they were becoming kindred spirits. It was a strange feeling, but she felt like she'd known this man all her life and couldn't explain why she felt this way. "Maybe I'm just being ridiculous."

"No, I wouldn't say that," he said shaking his head.

"You wouldn't?" she asked taken aback.

"No…you're far from plain, as a matter of fact I think you're quite beautiful."

Bella blinked, stunned, "You don't have to say that, I know I'm not beautiful."

"Bella, I don't think you see yourself clearly at all. Believe me when I say you're beautiful. You certainly turned my head when I first saw you, and I haven't been able to take my eyes off you since, it's as if I was meant to walk into this restaurant tonight and find you," he said gruffly.

A small silence fell between them as they gazed into each other's eyes, and the quiet satisfaction in his voice made Bella feel very beautiful indeed, and Bella found herself nodding her head in agreement. "Yes it does seem that way doesn't it?" she asked him with a little weariness in her voice and shining in her eyes.

…**...**

EDWARD REGRETTED THE weariness he read in her eyes almost immediately, because he now understood what that persistent inner alarm had been trying to tell him earlier in the evening when he'd first laid eyes on, Bella. The epiphany came, and he realized that he was completely, inconceivably, attracted to her, this shy woman who didn't see herself clearly as being beautiful. For a moment he contemplated how to go about winning her trust, for he wanted her trust more than anything, but knew with a deep dread that he couldn't be straight with her about his true profession or his true nature. He really didn't want to have to manipulate her to gain her trust and overcome her weariness in him, but he could not think of another way just then. So he'd have to stretch the truth just a little, and hope she didn't see it for the lies that they were.

"So you're rich then?"

He leaned forward once again and locked his gaze back on hers, "Does that bother you?" he said with a frown.

"No why should it, I'm not too easily impressed by what you have in your bank account…it's more the person you are and what you can offer me in the way of friendship or whatever… I can't be bought with money of any kind."

"Well that's good to know," he said flatly with a small frown on his brow. Thinking that is all his life consisted of, money, greed, power; they were complete opposites in every way.

"So tell me a little more about your job…I mean being a big CEO and all?" Bella asked him.

Edward sighed, not breaking their gaze, "I think that my job…defines pretty much who I am. Anthony Masen, ruthless businessman, wealthy, powerful. I've been in business for nine years ever since I turned twenty-one."

"Did you just get the position or did you have to attend college and work your way up to it?"

"Actually both, my grandfather handed the business over, but I did have to go to college to get a degree." Falsehood number four and more to come he thought as he gazed into her eyes, for he never had to go to college.

"So if you started working when you were twenty-one…then that makes you what, thirty now?"

He winched, hoping that she didn't think him to old, he was also thankful to see that she seemed to be relieved that he supposedly wasn't a criminal. Little did she know how wrong she was, but he supposed that hanging out with bad company such as working alongside dope dealers, and petty hustlers. Not to mention all the penthouses he owned, nightclubs and one or two mansions. It was the way of his life and his families and it could carry over with him in his mannerisms, and give her reason to think badly of him in the first place.

"Yes, I am thirty. If you don't mind me asking…how old are you?"

Bella blushed, "I'm twenty-six," she answered, "So tell me why you think you're such a ruthless, wealthy, and powerful business man?" she asked him with curiosity in her voice, "Surely you can't be as bad as all that?"

"That's exactly who I am, Bella. I'm pretty much nothing without my job," he shrugged. "You could say my job is my life…and being so I have to work hard at being a figure of authority and power. Otherwise I'd not be taken seriously. It can be hard at times keeping all of my…employees in line, and all my businesses on track."

"So does that not leave you anytime for relationships?" she asked shyly. "Or are you one of those one night stand types?"

He sat back to observe the effect he was having on her, he was as close to the truth as he could get, without confessing that he was a crime lord who killed people for a living and committed unspeakable acts of wrong-doing. His heart began beating against his chest as though he'd just run a marathon. He was scared he'd chase her away, and that was something that he didn't want to happen.

"No," he answered simply, knowing that was lie number five.

Bella was surprised that she was remaining calm and steady beneath his piercing gaze. For some reason she suspected that he wanted her to make some kind of harsh assessment about how he conducted himself with his business life. But she could think of nothing harsh to say, "Well, that explains your persona when you walked into the restaurant this evening."

He smirked, "What do you mean by that?"

"I'm just saying you came in and acted like you owned the place, and your associates seemed to be at your beck and call all night…"

"Oh, does that bother you? To see the power and authority I have over people?"

"No it doesn't…it's just something I noticed about you is all." she said, and from the way he smiled at her, showing his dimple to advantage, she knew he didn't believe her, "Fine! I'll admit I was a bit intimidated," she said with a laugh, "Only because I have the impression that you're used to getting your way a lot, and analyzing everything that goes on around you. Also you have a very disconcerting way to guard your emotions from people."

"Really?" he asked with a bit of tension. He'd give her credit; she was very perceptive, and observant.

"Yes."

Edward decided that he wanted no needed to get closer to her and maneuvered himself along the seat of the booth until he was sitting right next to her. In doing so, his thigh brushed hers. Instead of the usual impersonal feelings that came with accidental body contact, he felt a hot shaft of desire go through him and pool into his groin. He sucked in his breath as the sensation rocked through him, and when he opened his eyes again it was to meet her startled gaze for what seemed like an eternity. The flow of electricity between them mesmerized him. For the life of him he couldn't remember when such close proximity to a woman ever affected him like this, and he didn't want what he was feeling to go away. Edward found that he was actually craving the feel of her skin, of wanting to be even closer to her. _This was fucking crazy! He never felt like this before, never wanted to be this physically close to a woman before. What was the matter with him? Why was he acting like this? _He thought to himself, as he fought the urge to move even closer toward her.

She was the first to look away, turning her head to look toward the front of the restaurant, and just like that the mood was broken. Whatever was happening between them, Edward didn't believe it was a simple case of physical attraction. No this feeling was to powerful, too overpowering, and just too damn mystifying.

He studied Bella's profile, liking the delicate curve of her jaw and the way her hair caressed the side of her face, as she unconsciously bushed it out of her way. A warm lethargy spread over him, even as excitement stirred deep within him. _Yes_, he thought. There was something different and special about Isabella Swan and he found himself wondering what it would be like having Bella in his bed. Her skin would be oh so soft and supple. Their bodies would fit together so perfectly. Her lips would be moist and delectable, as he thought this, his eyes had a mind of their own and they tracked down to ogle the slopes of her breasts hidden beneath her white blouse.

Wearily, Bella met his gaze, and knew he was watching her. For once, she realized that he wasn't bothering to hide what he was truly feeling from her. The way he was looking at her with those hot smoldering eyes of his literally stole her breath and produced a tightening sensation in the pit of her stomach. _God! _He looked at her as if he wanted to ravish her, to take her home and make her his. No man had ever looked at her that way before, and it caused her to be filled with this strange mixture of excitement and panic, running along her nerve endings, and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. And in that moment she was rendered speechless as her throat became dry, and couldn't think of a single comment, as she sat there lost in his eyes.

"Anthony…" she finally got out in a breathless voice not recognizing it as her own.

"Yes, Bella?" he whispered in a strained voice.

"Do you feel it too?"

"What do I feel?" he asked, still caught up in the moment.

Bella shook her head trying to clear it, "There you go again, trying to answer a question with a question. I wish you'd stop that."

"Sorry, *_mia cara," _Edward whispered. It occurred to him that being with; Bella gave him the same feelings that his job did. "I just am too excited being around you," He said. "I have to operate with all my senses on high alert."

"And is that a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked.

"That all depends on the occasion," he said as he thought grimly of how all the cold and ruthless scum bags he worked with could harden ones heart and deadened the spirit, making it easy to forget there was anything decent and good to believe in. That was until, Bella came into his life bringing the goodness that she carried with her and for once shining a bright light onto his dark soul. "Sometimes my job consumes everything," he said. "I find myself not being able to share my responsibilities, and can't get emotionally attached or involved. So I have learned to distance myself, and let it spill into other areas of my life."

"So you don't let yourself get involved emotionally with anyone?"

He shook his head, as bitterness ate at his gut, "No…I-I never do."

"That sounds like a very lonely existence, Anthony. No one should have to subject himself or herself to that way of life," she whispered.

"I agree…it can be lonely at times, but usually I'm too busy with the job to think much about it."

"I'm sorry," she said with sympathy. "It must be hard for you?"

Her insight startled him, "Yeah, it can be. But don't worry I'll get over it." He picked up her hand that was lying on the table and brought it to his lips, to place a light kiss on her knuckles. "I find myself really starting to like you, and for me that's saying a lot," He watched as her eyes lit up with pleasure, and was amazed at how good that made him feel.

He glanced down at his watch and realized that it was nearing midnight, and knew he didn't want the evening to end. It was his reluctance to say good night to her that strengthened with each passing second of time. He usually was in the habit of picking up strange women for one thing and one thing only to bring them back to his penthouse and have sex with them, after all he was a crime lord, powerful, rich and feared above all else. He didn't want or need a relationship; fuck them and leave them was his motto, but with Bella he wanted to break all his own rules. Because he simply did not want to let her go now that he'd found her. He moved away from her abruptly, with a long sigh.

Bella blinked a few times, "Anthony what's wrong?" she asked.

"It's getting late," he muttered.

"Oh, "Bella said as she raised her wrist to look at her watch, her eyes widened when she noticed the time, "Oh! It's so late. I have to get home," She cried, trying to stand up. "Aro must have already left for the night."

"I'm sure that he has, here let me help you lock up?'

"We should just be able to leave through the front door, I'll have to set the alarm, and lock the door," Bella said digging around in her purse for her keys as well as the restaurant keys.

He waited patiently near the front entrance as she set the alarm, and headed for him. He opened the door and quickly shut it behind them. Bella moved forward and quickly locked both locks before placing the keys back into her purse. Without a word he captured her hand and headed not for her car but toward his.

"Anthony, what are you doing?'

He came to an abrupt stop when he felt her resistance. Stilling her question by touching her lips with his fingertips. "I don't want to say good night just yet. Please let me give you a ride home?"

She shook her head, "Anthony, I-I only agreed to talk to you tonight. I am more than capable of seeing myself home," Bella, said fighting the desire pulsing through her from the touch of his fingertips on her lips.

"Please, Bella just a little while longer?" His voice deepened to a husky, sexy drawl. _Why was he begging? He never was one to beg, it usually was beneath him to do so, but he seemed not to care much right then._

"No, I-I-"

"I can see it in your eyes that you want to let me drive you home," he tried to persuade her. "Then we could sit awhile longer and talk."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," she said as the desire grew and smoldered inside of her.

"I don't care."

Bella couldn't say anything she was spellbound by his intense gaze. She had the oddest feeling of being seduced by the rich intimacy of his voice and the ravishing awareness of his thumb stroking her sensitive lower lip. Alone standing in an empty parking lot in the dark, she never believed in mutual desire, and attraction until now. She was completely oblivious to anything other than wanting in that moment to be consumed by Anthony, and the spell like trance that weaved around her.

"Anthony, please…"

"Please what?" he murmured, as he raised one of her hands, his lips whispering over her skin.

Bella felt herself trembling as her eyes closed, of their own will when his other hand that had been touching her lips moved to caress her cheek. _God! This was such wonderful torment. _Her brain cried, as she concentrated on not melting in a puddle at his feet, and he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"Please, don't," she squeaked out.

"To answer your question from earlier…yes I feel that there is some undeniable spark between us, and I'm interested to find out what it is." He murmured.

As her eyes fluttered open his heated gaze swam into her vision. She sighed and brushed his hand away from her face, and tried to take a step back from him, "Please stop trying to seduce me, Anthony Masen," she said trying to give him a stern look.

His hand holding hers prevented her from moving completely away from him, "Why not?" he asked a hint of a smile hovered on his lips.

"Because I'm not that kind of girl," she spat at him.

He stood there gazing deeply into her eyes, "I know that you're not, but I'm trying to show you what I'm thinking and feeling."

"What?"

"You told me earlier that I hid my emotions, now I'm trying with difficulty mind you, to show you what I'm feeling," he said.

"No! Forget I even mentioned that," she laughed nervously and tried to pry her hand from his hold on it.

"I don't think that I can, Bella." His smile became more tempting.

"Well you need to try," she said helplessly, felling hopelessly caught up in the moment, and the desire shining in his hypnotic eyes.

"All I'm asking is that you let me spend a little more time with you, and if that means allowing me to drive you home, than that's what I'll do."

"I think you're implying you want more?" she asked.

"What if I said I want it all? That I want to spend my every wakening moment with you for all eternity."

_Oh God! _Anthony Masen, she thought, _you are truly a dangerous, man for a good little plain girl such as myself, _Bella thought. And for just once she wanted to take a chance, to be reckless, live a little, but knew she couldn't.

Edward watched as her lips curved into a smile, and could not help but be mesmerized by those luscious lips of hers, "Please say yes?" he urged. "As I said, I promise you'll be safe with me…that is as much as you want to be."

Bella took another step away from him, and sighed, "I'm sorry, Anthony. But I just can't let you do that…not tonight. Thank you for the nice conversation, but I really must go," Bella said turning to walk toward her car.

"Bella! Wait!" Anthony called out to her sounding desperate, following behind her. He couldn't believe it she was actually turning him down. Him… Edward Cullen. Not if he could help it she wouldn't be. He thought as he chased after her.

She unlocked her door and seated herself inside, but could not close the door for Anthony stood in the way. "Please, Anthony, I have to go."

"At least let me take you out, I would like to see you again?" he asked.

"I-don't know," she hesitated.

"Just one date, Bella, that's all I ask. If you don't like me by then…I'll never bother you again," he persuaded her. Knowing full well, now that he liked Bella he'd never settle for letting her go.

Bella left out a sigh and realized that he was not going to take no for an answer. She wasn't sure why, maybe it was due to the fact that she was very tired, or deep down she wanted to accept his invitation, but she found herself giving in. "Fine, one date…now if you'll be so kind as to move out of the way so I can close my door-"

Edward smiled at her, "So you'll go on a date with me then?" he asked cutting her off in mid-sentence.

"I already said I would," Bella said gritting her teeth, and trying not to get upset.

"When are you available?"

Bella sat there looking up at him and frowned; she didn't want to tell him but knew he wasn't going to let her go until she gave him an answer. "I have to work until four in the evening tomorrow. I guess if you're not too busy we could meet up then?"

"That's fine, I'll meet you here," Edward said then moved out of the way so she could finally shut her car door. She started her car up, and without another glance in his direction, threw her car into drive and slowly drove out of the parking lot.

Edward stood there a few moments watching her drive away from him, a huge smile on his handsome face. Though he was sad to let her go, he was also filled with a happiness that didn't come to him very often, and knew it was Bella who made him feel that way. There was just something about her, that affected him like no other woman ever had, and he couldn't wait to explore these new feelings.

…

**A/N: **Hello everybody! I just wanted to fill you all in on some things about this story, that is if you all haven't figured it out already. It is in third person or author's point of view; sorry I get them confused sometimes. Anyway I tried to separate the different characters views, but sometimes I have the thoughts filtering back and forth so fast, and only in small paragraphs that I didn't separate them with lines or stars or fancy decorative fonts, then other times I did. Sorry about that, but I think I made it easy to decipher who I was going back and forth with. Also I used some Italian words in this first chapter and provided a list below of what the words mean. If I have used the wrong use, or wording for my Italian please let me know so I can fix it. Thanks and please review!

*** Meaning of Italian words used**

mia cara = my dear

per favore = please

si = yes

felice = pleased

Quale è sbagliato? = what is wrong?

Capisci = you understand

Cara = dear

Mio caro = my darling

Piccolo = baby


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright © 2010 Gokdeneyes123.**

**Chapter Two**

**Seduction of the Virgin**

WHEN BELLA HEARD the sharp in drawn breaths and the small silence that fell over the restaurant she knew, Anthony had arrived and made his way inside. He drew attention immediately, despite the elegantly styled dark business suit there was a raw sexuality, an aura of brooding power about him that few women would be immune to, and he was well aware of the impact he made on the opposite sex. She thought.

She found herself drawn to him once again, to the primary masculine magnetism that came natural to him, and couldn't help suppress the small, shy smile that formed when he noticed her, a heart dropping smile spread across his handsome face, as he waved in her direction. Bella quickly turned her head to look back down at the two women she'd been taking the order from.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back," She murmured quietly, and then hurried over to where Anthony stood waiting to be seated.

"Why hello, Bella," he greeted her in a husky drawl.

"Anthony," she said breathlessly, not realizing she'd been holding her breath.

A small silence fell between them as they both gazed shyly at each other.

Anthony raised his hand and ran it through his red bronzed hair, "So are you ready to leave?" he asked her.

Bella moved her gaze to her watch on her wrist and read the time to be 4:15 P.M. "Oh, no I can't," she said.

"Oh!" he said the smile fell from his face.

"No…I mean yes…I mean no… I still have fifteen minutes until my shift ends. Umm…" she spluttered as her attention was drawn to his mesmerizing mouth, and wondered what those lips would feel like pressed up against hers. _Stop it Bella! Don't even go there._

"Ah, I see," Edward replied a smile back on his face. "I guess I am a little early."

Bella stood there and drew in a sharp breath as she watched those sensuous lips of his spread into a grin that lit up his handsome face. Suddenly the air around them seemed to crackle, and grow hot, and she was unaware that she licked her bottom lip with her tongue in anticipation of wanting to feel and taste them on hers. She was also unaware of his sudden indrawn breath and the darkening of his eyes as he watched her tongue caress her lower lip.

Another awkward silence fell between them, as Bella felt the beginnings of another blush stain her cheeks. "Yeah…err," _Ugh! Not again, why was she always blubbering like an idiot in front of this man? Could she ever complete a sentence when around him? _And the man was now laughing at her discomfort, she thought.

"Bella, did you hear me?" Anthony's voice snapped her out of her wanton thoughts.

"Err…I'm sorry, what were you saying?" She asked. Embarrassed for the hundredth time in little over five minutes.

"I asked if my showing up early hasn't upset you? I just couldn't wait any longer to see you," he said quickly, a small blush formed on his handsome face as he gave her a sheepish look before looking down toward the carpeted floor. Knowing if he continued staring at her mouth he'd reach out and wrap his arms around her as he took possession of that desirable mouth of hers.

"Oh! Not-not at all," she hurried to reassure him, "Why-why don't you go and sit-sit down, and you know…err, I'll come and kiss you…err I mean get you." she gushed out quickly then looked around for an empty table and found one in the middle of the restaurant, as she gestured toward it, she could feel a blush stain her checks at her slip of words and prayed he'd not picked up on them. _Please someone kill me now? _She thought mortified.

"Yes, I can do that," Edward answered his eyes followed her hand in the direction she'd gestured. He noticed it was in the center of the restaurant, and narrowed his eyes. _That was all he needed to sit in the center of a small crowded restaurant with all the women staring at him right then. _He thought."Though, Bella is there anything a little out of the way…more private," he asked her nodding his head toward everyone staring at them.

Bella turned to look at what he was talking about and it suddenly struck her that what Anthony was telling her last evening about being well known wasn't to far from the truth. Almost everyone was staring at him and it didn't appear they were going to stop anytime soon. "You weren't kidding about being well known around here," she scoffed in an incredulous voice. Not liking the attention that had now been bestowed upon her, concerning this man.

………………………………**......**

EDWARD STIFFENED AS a wave of unease shot through him; he thought that she might have figured out who he truly was. He'd made sure that everyone knew not to give away his true identity. Threatening them with in an inch of there life, if she were to find out. His eyes narrowed as they bored into hers, trying to read the expression in her eyes and on her face. So this was it? He wouldn't get his chance to really get to know this woman? And that thought brought a feeling of sadness, until he remembered what he'd told her in there conversation from last night about being well known because of his business.

"Well as I said it comes with the territory." Making it sound like he had not a care in the world, but was in fact worried that she might reject him. He laughed inwardly to himself. _Edward you're turning into such a weak pussy of a man when it comes to this woman._

"I guess the only-only other place would be the…bar," she said.

Edward smiled and then nodded, "The bar will be fine." Then he proceeded to walk over to it to seat himself at one of the less noticeable stools surrounding the bar. He turned his head to give Bella a quick glance to see that she went quickly back to work, and he frowned, she shouldn't have to work so hard, he thought. If she were his girl he'd make sure she wouldn't have to work another day in her life. It wasn't as if he didn't have the means to take care of her after all, he mused to himself a smirk on his handsome face.

"What can I get for you?" the bartender asked him snapping him out of his thoughts.

Edward gave him a chuckle and then asked for a whiskey. Even though he was happy to see Bella his day had been hectic, and stressed. The other crime families in the area were becoming more persistent in their need to show him that they were not going to take things lying down anymore. The La Push gang with Jacob Black as their leader was making threats of a war if Edward and his crime family didn't meet their demands. Such as giving them more territory, more weapons, and more money for the drugs they were helping to distribute. What it all led up to was Jacob Black wanted more power and he was willing to do anything to obtain it even if it meant going up against the most powerful crime family in Washington. These were demands that Edward and his grandfather were not willing to meet, thus causing Jacob's threat for a war. It had been one of the reasons he called for a meeting at his uncle's restaurant last night to talk about the possible threat to themselves and other family members. Edward had been forced to take precautions by doubling up on bodyguards and patrols, and if that wasn't bad enough he had to also deal with the cops interfering with drug busts and raids of the local bars and nightclubs that he owned.

Which is one of the reasons he should not be here tonight, sitting here at this bar waiting for Bella who just happened to be the police Chief's daughter. _Now how twisted was that? _He had to be an ass to even get involved with this chick. It was going to do nothing but cause him trouble, and wasn't he already lying to her to hide his identity? And what would happen when the other gang leaders found out about Bella? It could cause a chink in his armor if something should happen to her. If they tried to hurt Bella to get to him...he shook his head not even wanting to go down that route of thinking just then.

He sighed as he looked down into the contents of his glass swirling the liquid around, thinking that if Bella ever found out about him, she'd probably run screaming in the opposite direction and try to get as far away from him as possible. It would give her father all the more ammunition to come after him, because after all Charlie Swan would rather die than see his daughter with a crime lord, especially one that had a hand in giving the order to kill his brother and son, though he'd never know who he was unless word got out. Over the years he'd made sure to take drastic measures so he and the rest of his family were never photographed in public places that pertained to the crime side of the business. Being that Edward was so deep in thought he hadn't noticed some of the ladies that had sidled up to him at the bar, until he felt a couple of them trying to caress his back, and another rubbing his strong, muscular arm.

"Hello handsome," a beautiful blonde woman purred into his ear.

Edward turned to glare at her, if it was any other normal day when he'd not met Bella, this woman's sudden attention would have been welcomed. But now he was not in any way interested in this woman's company or attention.

"What brings a handsome man like you to a place like this?" the woman asked in a seductive voice.

"What do you think? I'm hungry." Edward said trying not to sound to rude. Raising his whisky glass back up; he took a quick swig, and rolled his eyes when the other women he noticed started to giggle around him.

"Well handsome…we can help you with that," came another woman's purred seductive reply as she tried to press her breasts in front of his face.

He laughed harshly and without humor, "Really…you say?" his eyes boring coldly into the woman eyes. The woman's smile fell from her beautiful face when she saw the look on his and took a hesitant step back from him. "I don't think so," he said with a shake of his head. Edward was getting ready to tell them to beat it, get lost. That he was only interested in one woman at the moment and they were not her. But before he had the chance he noticed Bella out of the corner of his eye slowly making her way toward him with a deep frown marring her brow. He quickly stood and beat a hasty retreat toward Bella, not giving the women at the bar another glance. She was not smiling in fact; she looked a little upset as they came to stand close to each other. Not sure as to why she would be upset he asked stupidly.

"What?"

* * *

ONCE BELLA"S SHIFT ended and she clocked out she went in search of Anthony, and found him at the bar surrounded by five beautiful women. For a split second Bella felt a sharp jab of some unexplained emotion in the pit of her stomach that made her teeth clench in agitation. _Okay Bella get a grip, what does it matter to you to see him with other women? It's not like you're in a committed relationship to the guy or anything._ She told herself, as she came to a stop and drew in a couple of deep breaths before she continued forward. _She had no right to feel this sudden jab of jealousy. _She stopped when they drew close to each other, and didn't realize that she was glaring at him with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

Anthony gave her a peculiar look, "What?" he asked when she continued to glower at him.

She shook her head, the frown still on her beautiful face, "Its nothing." She said with irritation.

Edward raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You seem a little upset."

"I said it's nothing," Bella snapped slinging her purse over her arm. _What was wrong with her? She was acting as if she were jealous. _Inwardly she was shocked._ Was that what she was feeling? But how could she feel jealous when she'd only known this man for two days? _She asked herself, bewildered by her own thoughts.

"You ready to go?" Anthony asked her in a husky whisper, and nodded his head toward the entrance of the restaurant. He was completely unaware of her inner turmoil as she stood there glaring up at him.

After seeing the spectacle at the bar with him being surrounded by all those women Bella had a notion to decline. But as they stood there gazing into each other's eyes she could feel something exquisite and primitive uncurl inside of her once again just like the night before. The need to surrender to it took her physically, and emotionally, by storm, and she gave herself up to the inevitable. With a long sigh, she swallowed her jealous thoughts and found herself giving in. "Yes."

Minutes later they were strolling through the front door and out into the evening toward Anthony's car. Although the September days remained pleasantly warm, the constant rain and winds made the evenings and early mornings a bit cold. Bella shivered as the soft air hit her exposed skin that her outfit did not cover.

"Cold?" Edward asked.

Bella could only nod, her teeth were chattering too much, she was surprised when he took his trench coat off and offered it to her to put on. She smiled her gratitude and quickly draped it around her shoulders. In companionable silence they walked the remaining distance to his Volvo, and she was surprised again when he escorted her around to the passenger side and opened the door for her. Once inside he quickly closed her door and walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"So you never told me where you're taking me?" Bella asked him as he started the engine.

He turned his head to look at her and a mysterious smile stole across his face, "It's a surprise."

Bella sighed, "Well just so you know, I don't like surprises."

Edward laughed, as he turned his head to look out the back window so he could back up, "I think you'll like this one."

"Why not just tell me and save us all the suspense?" She tried again.

He shook his head and bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing again, "No…I don't think so, you'll just have to wait and see."

Surprise wasn't a strong enough word to register what she was thinking as they pulled up to the nightclub. She couldn't believe it; he brought her to Calypso, which was one of the most expensive nightclubs and restaurants in the area. She gazed at him in wide eyed wonder, he wasn't kidding when he said he was rich, Bella found herself thinking as he came around to open her door and help her get out.

Edward caught her wide-eyed look and couldn't help but ask, "What is it?"

"Anthony…you-you brought me to Calypso?" she gushed.

He shrugged his shoulders, and gave her a sheepish smile, "Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No-no, I…it's just," she stuttered out, looking down at what she was dressed in, and suddenly felt a little self conscious.

He noticed her hesitation, "Bella, don't worry you look perfect, no one will say anything, so stop worrying," He said placing his hand on her lower back and began to escort her to the entrance of the nightclub.

As soon as they entered they were met with the pulsating beat of the music playing, and the beautiful scenery that was Calypso. Bella took in the center of the club with a fake mountain at the center, with cascading waterfalls that fell into a huge fountain. There were live trees and foliage growing in the landscape around it all giving it almost a tropical looks about it. There were walkways above it that lead to the restaurant park of the nightclub, where people could stand to look out over and enjoy the view of the beautiful scenery and the dancers below.

"Do you like?" Anthony asked, leaning down to whisper into her ear.

Bella could only nod her head as she looked on in awe; she'd never seen anything so beautiful before in her life that was other than La Push beach in the summer months.

She heard Anthony chuckle beside her, "Come on Bella lets get seated."

Anthony guided her toward a table near one of the waterfalls. The restaurant part of the nightclub was on the top floor, and it looked out over the bottom floor where the club and dance floor was.

As soon as they were seated she watched as Anthony crooked a finger and a waiter appeared out of nowhere.

"Are you hungry, Bella?" Edward asked her.

Bella shook her head in answer. But noticed that the waiter seemed to be very nervous and flustered around Anthony, giving him special attention.

Even when the waiter offered him the Calypso specialty, which was mushroom ravioli, his voice quivered with nervousness. He then turned to look expectantly at her.

"And what can I get for your beautiful lady friend?" he asked displaying a wide toothy grin.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" Edward agreed with him.

Bella felt herself blush at the attention. That is one thing she was not used to, having the attention of men complimenting her on how beautiful she was when she knew she was just plain. "I'll have what he's having, thank you," Bella answered him with a shy smile.

As soon as the waiter left with there food and drink orders, Bella looked across the table at Anthony and burst out laughing, "He seemed so nervous around you, like you'd fire him or something if he didn't do everything right," she said, "He looked almost relieved to walk away from us."

"What can I say, I'm well known here."

"Well known? I'd say they treat you almost like a celebrity or something," she paused glaring at him, "What did you say you do again?"

Edward laughed, "A celebrity you say? Well I can see that happening, but I am well known for my business meetings here," he said. Though what he wasn't telling her was he owned Calypso. He was secretly hoping that none of his people slipped up and addressed him as Mr. Cullen, instead of Mr. Masen.

"Oh, well it does seem like you are well known. I guess being a business man would do that," she agreed. Tilting her head back, she began to relax and closed her eyes. The music and the sound of the waterfalls inside of the club filled her senses, making her blood pulse in her ears, casting this magical spell over her. She was suddenly glad that she had agreed to see Anthony again.

"What's wrong?" He asked her with concern in his voice.

She opened her eyes and smiled at him, "Nothing is wrong, it's very nice in here…this is the first time I've been to this place," she said as her eyes took in the people dancing below them with a wistful look.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and rose abruptly and came to stand beside her.

Bella gazed up at him, "I-I'm not a very good dancer."

"Don't worry I am…Come on give it a try," he said in a persuasive voice.

"No really, Anthony I have two left feet, I'll only embarrass you," Bella warned.

"Let me be the judge of that…I'm a very good dancer."

"I seriously can't dance," she said again.

He sighed and gave her a determined look as a crooked grin formed on his handsome face, "Then I'll just have to make you."

Bella gave him a stern look and folded her arms stubbornly across her chest, "I'm not afraid of you."

He just stared down at her as an even darker, more predatory smile filtered across his features, then he leaned down bracing his hands on the table in front of her, "You really should not have said that," he said in a hard chilling tone.

Bella felt a shiver of awareness run down her spine and pool in between her thighs, her breathing picked up from his close proximity. For an instant she knew she should be scared, but for the life of her she couldn't stop the sudden awareness of arousal flooding her body at his words. _Seriously what was wrong with her? It was as if she had no control over the actions of her body anymore. _She thought to herself.

She barely had time to form another retort, before she was whisked down the stairs onto the dance floor and into his strong muscular arms.

"I swear you move way to fast," she murmured in protest, as she felt her head spin, causing her to have to hold onto his shoulders to keep from falling.

"Sorry."

She huffed, "Well you don't sound sorry."

He laughed and pulled her closer into his embrace, "Your, right I'm not at all sorry." he said as he brushed his lips lightly on her temple. Then moved his head to whisper in her ear, "I couldn't wait any longer to hold you in my arms." His arms tightened around her as he pulled her closer to the hard contours of his body, "Dancing seemed the easiest way to do that."

Bella sighed. Realizing that Anthony was a man who was overwhelmingly confident, with the knowledge of knowing what he wanted and went about getting it. He struck her as the type of man who was never thwarted very often, used to getting what he wanted, and she found that quality about him very appealing for some unbeknownst reason.

"See?" he breathed into her ear, causing shivers to travel down her spine.

"See what?" She asked him puzzled. As she looked around the dance floor she noticed how packed it was and how they were pressed closely together,

"Why you're dancing," he teased.

"At Calypso," she murmured, as she slowly raised her arms to clasp her hands behind his neck. She couldn't help but to think about how nicely they fit together, as she dreamily swayed back and forth with him. "I usually have two left feet."

"It's okay, Bella just follow my lead." He said as he moved them around the dance floor.

Anthony wasn't lying when he said he was a good dancer, he moved with grace and ease. She was aware of every sensual movement of his body. A thrust of his hip, the tantalizing brush of his hard thigh against hers, the warmth and feel of his hands on the lower part of her back…

Edward felt his heart beat with the sexy beat of the music, and her nearness as she slowly lowered her head to rest her cheek against his chest. Holding her was like a drug, and her scent of strawberries and freesias and something all her own entered his bloodstream in a powerful rush, as he breathed in deeply and tried to control the sudden blast of desire that rocked through him.

She sighed contentedly in his arms, her breath lightly caressing his chin, but it was her fingers gently brushing his nape, that was almost his undoing. He groaned softly, but loud enough to make her raise her head up, and look at him questioningly.

He was mesmerized by her moist, tempting lips that were to close for comfort. He couldn't fight the over whelming desire that coursed through his body at her closeness. _He had to kiss her, he had to do it now…_With a strangled growl he lowered his head determinedly, taking the opportunity to satisfy his growing need to taste her.

Bella's eyes widened as his mouth took possession of hers. She had not expected him to kiss her so soon, and especially not on the dance floor in open view of everyone. She couldn't make herself pull away, instead she moved closer to him as if starved for the touch and taste of him. _What was she doing? Good girls like her didn't behave so wantonly. _She told herself as she pressed herself even closer to him, as the demanding pressure of his mouth forced hers to open. He ravished her with his tongue. She moaned as he pulled her even tighter against him. Her skin felt as if it was burning, and she grew weak with the exquisite magic flowing between them.

To her shock it was he who pulled away first, both breathing heavily, as they stood there in frozen silence there foreheads touching, while the music drifted around them.

"Bella?" He spoke her name in a husky whisper, filled with undisguised passion, as he looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes now glazed over with her desire shining in them.

She knew this was wrong, knew that he was trying to seduce her again, but she was completely enthralled by it, by this power he had over her. She had never felt or experienced anything like this in her twenty-six years that was remotely close to what she was feeling now.

"Anthony, this is crazy, this can't be real," she gasped out.

He chuckled as he feathered soft kisses across her forehead, "I know how you feel, it's almost like I'm intoxicated. And what were feeling between us is very real."

_Intoxicated? _Yes she defiantly felt _intoxicated_, because she was dizzy with the closeness of him, the scent of him and was glad that he was holding onto her, or she just might have fallen.

They were oblivious when the music stopped, and the crowd began to disperse; leaving them both still swaying back and forth on the dance floor, neither willing to step away from the other. Both too caught up in the moment to even care.

Bella was the first to snap out of the desire-induced haze she was in to realize that the music had stopped, and that they were the only two left on the dance floor. "The music has stopped," she murmured.

"Umm, it has, hasn't it?"

"I think we need to go back."

"Go back?" he asked puzzled, as a feeling of dread rose, thinking that she wanted to leave.

"I mean go back to the table."

"Sure, Bella…if that's what you want to do." He sighed in relief, glad that she didn't want to end there date.

_Oh, no! _She didn't want to leave the dance floor, but knew it was the right thing to do. Reluctantly she lowered her arms and pulled away from him, missing the comforting warmth of his arms as soon as she did.

They walked slowly hand in hand back to the upper floor to their table; she was about to sit down when Anthony decided to lay some money down on the table. "What-what are you doing?" she asked bewildered.

With out looking at her he said, "I was thinking while on are way back up here…that I really don't want to stay here any longer, do you?" He asked, deciding that he wanted to be alone, to have Bella all to himself with no interruptions. He was hoping that she felt the same way that he did and picked up on his meaning.

Looking at him through a haze of desire, she couldn't speak, couldn't think rationally. All she knew was that she wanted this man, so she stood there wordlessly as Anthony grabbed his coat and draped it back over her shoulders.

"That's what I thought," he muttered, as he wrapped an arm possessively around her waist and firmly pinned her to his side. A devilish grin stole across his handsome face as he guided her away from the table and out to a walkway leading to another building. _He had to get her to his place, _He thought. For the need, and desire to make her, his was becoming too strong. He was almost in pain from the force of his need for this woman.

When Bella realized that they were not headed to his car she began to panic a little, "Anthony, where are we going? I thought you wanted to leave?" she asked hesitantly.

"I do, Bella. I thought we could continue this in my room."

"Your room? What are you talking about?" she asked shocked.

"This is where I live on the top floor of this building."

Bella thought that her brain wasn't working fast enough; she could have sworn he said that this was where he lived. _How could that be? She knew that Calypso wasn't considered a hotel. _She thought. Bella felt so dizzy on her own reaction to the raging desire in her body that she wasn't fully filtering his words.

It seemed to only take minutes for them to arrive by lift to the top floor of Anthony's penthouse. But by the time he turned the key in the lock, the tension building in Bella was almost more than she could bear.

He opened the door and switched on a light. Her legs began to shake as he ushered her inside, and followed her, before closing the door behind them.

As soon as the door closed Bella didn't know what she was doing. She had spent her life always being the good girl, always doing the right thing. Why good girls like her didn't allow themselves to be seduced by a complete stranger, whether he be a sexy, good-looking man at that. What in the world was she doing? Why was she letting herself get into something like this?

"This is your place," she said lamely, knowing full well he'd already told her that.

Edward suppressed a grin. He stood with his back against the door, watching her look around at everything but at him. "Yes," he answered her.

She finally met his gaze, and he saw by the pink staining her cheeks that she was embarrassed. _God! She was beautiful_, he thought, and totally refreshing to have around him from the other type of women he normally brought here. He pushed himself off the door and slowly stalked toward her. Stopping with in arm's length he raised his hand to brush a wisp of her hair back away from her face and tuck it behind her ear. He saw her eyes widen as though she thought he might grab her and tie her up before she could get away.

"Bella," he whispered softly, "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Fine-fine," she squeaked. _How stupid she was terrified in that moment, _she thought. He looked so dangerous, like a dark angel ready to fulfill her darkest fantasies. _Oh God what was she doing? _It was the pull of attraction that she felt for him blazing to life in the pit of her stomach that kept her from bolting for the door like the scared rabbit that she was. But as she stood there she wasn't sure if it was from fear of him or from the fear of her own insecurities and sexuality that kept her from throwing herself at him like she'd wanted to since last evening.

He studied her with a deep intensity shining in his dark hypnotic emerald green eyes, "Bella…" her name was a sexy sigh upon his lips, and "I've never wanted a woman more than I want you. You have bewitched me, but if you don't want me as much as I do you then…" He hesitated, as though not sure what to say next. He knew that he would die if she rejected him at this point; the need to have her was too strong.

She met his gaze and wasn't sure if he was trying to make her feel less stressed or trying to reassure her that everything was alright.

He smiled, that heart-stopping smile again, "Look, Bella I told you that you had nothing to fear with me, that I would take care of you, keep you safe. I don't want you to leave, but if you have changed your mind…I'll understand."

"Leave?" she asked confused.

"Yes, if that is what you want, it's _your_ decision. I don't want to scare you, Bella."

"Scare me?" she asked again still confused.

"Well do I scare you? Is that why you're strung tighter than a kite string?" he asked her.

Another deep silence fell between then as Anthony's gaze pierced into Bella's so that she believed for a second that he could read all the doubts harboring in her head, and the longing in her heart.

"No, not scared. You have to understand, I-I have never…I mean I never done anything like this…before," She flushed deeply.

"You've never done what?"

Bella laughed shakily, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm a-a, that I…err, never slept with a man-"

He touched her, stopping her words as it dawned on him what she was trying to confide to him. _She was a virgin! _He realized, and that information made his heart jump as a feeling of possessiveness filled his body knowing that he would be her first, and hopefully her last. He cradled her face between his hands and stroked her cheeks gently with his thumbs. "It's okay…Bella," he tried to soothe her. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"It's just this is all new to me, I-I don't do things like this…and I am just a little scared…" she prattled on nervously biting her lower lip between her teeth as she once again blushed to the roots of her hair. _Ugh! It was so embarrassing to tell someone that you're a twenty-six year old virgin._ She thought.

"Bella, your doing fine. As I said you have nothing to fear with me, that I would take care of you, keep you safe." _Shit where was all this tenderness coming from? _He couldn't believe that he was taking the time to even care that she was scared, frightened or a virgin. Normally he just took what he wanted no questions asked, and to hell with the woman's feelings or the consequences of his actions. He thought. But here he was happy to find out she was a virgin and hell even trying to console her.

At his words Bella felt another shudder of desire go through her body until it consumed her. She felt weak at the knees, helpless, strong, and daring all at the same time, all new emotions that up until now had been unknown to her. She wondered if all women felt like this with a man that they desired. A nervous laugh escaped her, as her eyes lowered to look at the carpeted floor.

She didn't see Anthony's mouth lift into a slow, sensual smile. Then his finger touched her chin and he lightly tilted her face up so she had no other choice but to look at him, "You know, Bella when you blush like that you are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld. You still can leave…that is before it's too late." Giving her one last chance to stop what was happening between them.

Another spark ignited deep inside of her, sending her mind reeling. Before she could think clearly, her voice was barely a whisper. "I don't-don't want to leave."

Edward stood there looking deeply into her eyes, and drew in a deep breath to try and control the desire racing through his body and pooling in his groin, "Bella, I feel as if I've known you forever, and I can't explain why."

"I know. I feel it too," she said. She watched as he gazed at her and realized that she was holding her breath. Bella closed her eyes, wanting to absorb his strength, his self-assurance all those qualities lacking in her.

"This is something much stronger than sex…I just can't put it into words."

"Anthony…this is crazy, I -I wasn't looking…I mean I had no intension to get involved with anyone." She jumped when she felt the light caress of his hand as he rubbed his knuckles over the top curve of her breasts.

"I know. I wasn't looking for a woman either," he said in a tender whisper, as he showered soft kisses across the bridge of her nose, "But we found each other, and that is all that matters to me now."

One second he was what seemed to be miles away from her and the next he'd pulled her closer to the hard contours of his body, and his lips took possession of hers. She let him take her mouth, her arms sliding up around his shoulders.

_Lust_, she thought. She'd heard time and time again it was one of the deadly sins but she'd never experienced it before. Now with his lips on hers, she knew she wanted to drown in him. She turned her head, not knowing how she knew what to do, and felt his tongue touch hers.

Rockets exploded inside of her head, as her body arched as she pressed against him, her breasts hurting as they pushed against his hard chest. He moved one leg so his thigh was between hers, and Bella moaned. She wanted to surrender and not be afraid to lose herself in her own sexuality.

"Anthony," she whispered as he freed her mouth and kissed a scorching trail to her ear. Her hands slid across his wide shoulders, her fingers plunged into his inviting, red-bronzed hair. She knew this was wrong that she should leave, get away from him, but she could not do it. She wanted all she could get from this moment, and wanted to feel as much of him as was possible. Her hands moved down his shoulders and up over his back, and then ran her palms up over his arms; felt the hard muscles there, then back down to his ribs and waist…

Edward groaned as his tongue found the sensitive inner fold of her ear. A shudder passed through his body and was echoed in hers. He moved away from her and for a moment they stood apart, not touching, but looking into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily. "God! Bella, we are going to be so good together," he said before taking her back into his arms and sliding his hands down and over her buttocks, lifting and pressing her boldly into his hips, where she could feel the evidence of his desire for her, "We are meant to be together, and that is all that matters right now. Stop thinking about the bad, and concentrate only on the good."

_Think? _She couldn't _think_, not when he was causing her body to go crazy with desire. There was no way she could hold herself in check any longer at that particular time she didn't want to be the good little virgin. No she wanted to be a bad girl…a very, very bad girl. With a cry, she lunged forward grabbing fistfuls of his beautiful red bronzed hair pulling his head toward her, as she pressed her lips to his wanting to taste them, feel them, and devour them as she wanted to devour his whole body.

With a wicked laugh he swept his hands up her back to capture her head. His mouth over hers was deepening the kiss and causing her legs to go weak and her heart to pound harder than a freight train.

"I want to see you, touch you," he said, and the way he said it made chills form on her body.

With practiced ease, his hands moved to the small buttons on her white uniform blouse and began to quickly unbutton them slipping it down and over her shoulders, so she had to release his hair and lower her arms until he pulled it completely from her body where it fell on the carpeted floor. She had to clutch his hard, powerful body to keep from falling, as he reached behind her to unclasp her bra, then moved to the short zipper of her black skirt, unzipping it to let it pool at her feet. Cool air feathered over her skin, and then was replaced by the warmth of his hands. She stood there half naked in front of him before he knelt down and started to remove her stockings and panties. His palms traveled slowly down the length of her shapely legs, and ripples of excitement cascaded through her and pooled between her thighs.

When she was completely nude, Edward leaned back from her, so he could look at her, see the way her breasts rose and fell with her deep, quick breaths. He looked at her waist, and then reached out to cup her breasts, "You are so beautiful," he murmured thickly, rubbing his thumbs over her taut nipples. Then moved one of his hands to caress her hip, and then lower down her thigh.

He looked back up at her face.

Bella's breath was coming in short gasps and she felt hot. Anthony leaned forward and kissed her. She closed her eyes and let the sensation flow through her body. She could feel his kiss all the way to her toes. Her shaking hands rushed to his belt and frantically unbuckled it. She struggled with his zipper, feeling the hardness of his arousal through his trousers, "Oh, God! Anthony! I-I."

He raised his head and sucked in his breath, there eyes clashing. She realized he was smiling at her, sweet and soft. Not filled with the hardness and cynicism that she'd seen him ware in the past two days she'd known him. No this smile made his eyes gentle and kind, and if she had known him better she would have thought his eyes were filled with love.

"I can give you everything and anything that you want," he murmured.

"Anthony," she whispered, as she reached for his shirt and began to unbutton it.

He put his fingertips over her lips, then withdrew them and kissed her, and in that instant Bella stopped thinking. When he looked at her like that, she seemed unable to form a thought. "Love, we have all night," he growled huskily, and then stepped away from her.

For a timeless moment they stared at each other. Hunger and something wild shimmered in both of their gazes. Anthony began to remove the rest of his clothing, until he stood naked in front of her. Bella drew in her breath at the pure male beauty that was Anthony Masen. His answered that primal need that shined in her eyes, and then he moved forward picking her up bridal style and walked them the short distance to his bedroom. He laid her down on his bed then knelt down beside her, his lips capturing hers as he lowered himself down onto the bed beside her.

He began kissing her body. Slowly, languorously, as though he had all the time in the world. No rush. She gave herself up completely to the pleasure of his exploration. Her hips moved sensually, loving the aroused manhood pressing insistently against her. His hair roughened thigh thrust between her legs and rubbed the heat of her apex. She dug her nails into his back and dared to nip at his shoulders.

Edward groaned and slipped his hands down to explore the secrets hidden by her dark triangle of curls. "God, Bella. You smell so good," he said, breathing in her subtle scent. _Freesias and strawberries, _"And it's driving me crazy." He moved his head and his hard, warm mouth settled over hers.

She accepted his tongue and gave him her own once again in a deep, aggressive kiss that would have made the naive girl in her blush if she'd of stopped to consider what she was doing. But it felt to right kissing him, so wonderful to be in this man's embrace. Oh yes, she thought she was being absolutely impulsive right now and she didn't even care.

Edward moved from her lips down to her neck, then lower to her breast, taking the peak in his mouth.

Bella arched her back and put her hands in his hair. His hair was so soft and thick and full; she could feel the abundance of it.

Edward moved downward, kissing her waist, his tongue making little circles about her navel. All the time he was kissing her, his hands were touching her, as though he meant to memorize her body. His hands slid up over her waist, over her breasts, and then cupped her face. _God she was so beautiful_, he thought. As he looked deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, so filled with trusting desire, he remembered that she'd said she was a virgin that she was someone he needed to cherish and not bed and forget. Someone to make a home with, to love…

He smirked for those were thoughts that he never allowed himself to think about. They were not suited to the life he lived. His breath was unsteady as he forced breath in and out of his lungs, and even knowing that he was unable to stop, the need to have this woman was to strong.

He bent his head to kiss her throat, "You feel so good…Bella," he groaned, into the silkiness of her skin, and the scent clinging to her filled his senses like nothing ever had before. It was rare, heady and delicious making him want to worship her body from head to toe. He kept kissing her, moving back down her neck, over her breasts, her thighs, then her calves.

Bella closed her eyes, waiting in agony to feel his mouth on her breasts again. She wasn't aware that she groaned in frustration, threading her fingers through his hair, as she tried to pull his head back to her breasts.

"Anthony!" She cried out when his tongue stroked her taut nipple, arching her back to press even closer to him. With a chuckle he gave her what she wanted, she felt something warm and wonderful opening inside of her, and she wanted to weep for the joy of it.

Edward lifted his head and smiled at her as though he understood what she was feeling and thinking, then he put his hands on her knees and slowly slid them back up her body, over her breasts, up her neck, and at last to hold her face. He shuddered at the feel of her breasts crushed against his chest; his hands flowed downward again to caress her silky legs, and then traveled between her parted thighs.

Bella stiffened her eyes widened in fright, as she realized where he was touching her, "No!" she cried out, tossing her head back and forth. Not understanding whether she wanted him to continue or to stop. No man had ever touched her there and she couldn't believe that she was going to let him.

"Bella," he groaned as he gazed into her eyes thrilling in the evidence of her desire for him, and the knowledge that no other man had ever touched her before. "I promise you have nothing to fear. I'll be as gentle as I can with you," he said huskily as he cupped her sex. _Mine! _He thought possessively.

Bella moaned softly in reply, right now she couldn't speak. She couldn't think clearly. All she could feel was the miracle he worked with his clever fingers as wave after wave of excitement rushed through her body. She thought she might die from the sensation, her nails dug into the skin of his broad shoulders and she cried out his name. Shutting her eyes she lifted her mouth toward his. "Please-please…Anthony!" she cried, not understanding what she wanted.

Edward kissed her eyelids as need twisted inside of him. He had known need before, but this was different. It was a new complex sensation, and it created a searing ache through him.

"Bella, love," he murmured her name as he raised his eyes to bore into hers and saw the blatant hunger that glittered in her gaze, "It's going to be all right, I want to take care of you…I _need_ to take care of you." The blood roared so loudly in his ears, he was surprised that she didn't hear it. He knew he had tricked her into spending time with him. He knew that he'd tried every scam in the book to seduce her into his bed. As he found her taut nipple with his mouth and began to suck gently he vowed he would never give her reason to regret this night.

He began to murmur his need for her, and his words caused her veins to sing with renewed desire for him. He trailed kisses from her breasts to the core of her heated desire. Again and again, she moaned beneath his exquisite touch and his incredibly erotic words, which would have been shocking to her if she'd been in the right frame of mind. Her head thrashed to and fro as her legs splayed wantonly wider. Never had she felt so primitive, so completely free. She trembled violently as the tension built and raged out of control. She was unaware that she was whimpering, sobbing, and clawing at his shoulders like a wild animal. Then something wonderful, indescribable exploded inside of her, and she arched her hips off the bed.

"Anthony!" she screamed out in glorious release.

His name had barely left her lips when he shifted and she felt the impact of his weight on her body. Her head was spinning still gripped in the throes of her first orgasm, and was shocked and in pain when Anthony plunged himself between her thighs, entering her fully.

Bella gasped in pain, as she tried to push away from him but he kissed her to keep her from crying out.

"Hush, lie still," he commanded. "The pain will stop in a moment."

She did as he instructed, but not because she believed him. She was pretty sure that she was going to be torn in half.

He began to kiss her again, kiss her neck. His hand moved to her breast, his thumb on the peak. From somewhere deep within her, Bella began to respond, her fingers dug into his back.

"Ant-Anthony," she whispered.

"Yes, love, I'm here."

She lifted her hips clumsily, to meet him. Anthony put his hand on her hip to guide her next movement. She realized that the pain didn't hurt as bad, and was leaving in its wake a new sensation. One that she found she rather liked.

Edward put his hands on her thighs, holding her to him as he began to move himself out of her.

"No!" Bella cried in panic thinking that he was leaving her, "Please stay!" her arms tightened around him, not willing to let him go.

Anthony made the oddest sound. It was half chuckle and half groan, but it confirmed to her that he would rather die than to be parted from her in that moment. Her eyes widened as he thrust harder and deeper back into her body in an undeniable act of possession that took her breath away

"Oh…My…God!" she gasped out in surprise from the sensation, "Oh…Oh, my!"

Edward lifted his head to look at her, saw her face and smiled at her, "Are you alright?" he murmured against her lips.

She could only nod her head quickly, wrapping her arms around his back and her legs around his hips. Giving herself up completely to a passion so sensual, she became crazy with it.

After that neither of them spoke again, for Edward started his long, slow thrusts. Bella lay almost still, feeling this utterly new sensation and thinking that she might have died and gone to heaven.

Somewhere within his movements, she began to move also. Edward held her hips and began to guide her, so that she matched her movements with his, until they reached a perfect tempo that bound them to each other in wave after wave of rapture. Her eyes opened wider as she began to feel something building within her, she felt herself soaring high toward some unknown emotion. She clung to him and raised her hips to a higher position, as the tension gripped her quaking body.

"Anthony," she said, and there was a bit of fear in her voice. She looked at him and saw that strain showed on his face, as though he were trying to prevent something from happening. Inside of her, excitement kept building and building until she thought she might explode.

"I need you to cum for me love," Edward moaned as his hand moved to caress her clit, 'It's okay love. I've got you. Let go."

Fiery sensations rippled through her, and then tiny lights flashed behind her eyes. A moan of pleasure escaped her lips, as she clutched at Anthony. Her fingers buried themselves into the flesh of his back. His face was hidden in her neck; she could feel the dampness of his hair against her skin, then he joined her with a cry of his own in there divine release.

They lay there for a long while, holding each other tightly. Bella feeling dazed floated slowly down from the clouds, breathing in deep as he relaxed his body along hers. She was in awe, never had she known that lovemaking could feel like this. He had made her come alive and aware of the power of her own femininity.

Edward lifted his head from her breast. Cradling her face between his shaking hands, he was flabbergasted at the complete euphoria that came over him as he looked down at her with an expression of pure male satisfaction that it made her heart race.

But the thrill of what they had just shared started to slowly melt away as the realization of what they'd just done dawned on her. _Oh, God, she'd just given her virginity to a complete stranger! Something she had wanted to wait to give her husband one day should she marry. _She thought.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked seeing the distress in her eyes, and hoped that she wasn't regretting what they'd just shared. "I didn't hurt you did I?"

With a sigh, Bella reached up and caressed the hair at his temples, smoothing it back from his face. "I-I don't think we should have done this," she said softly.

His eyes darkened for a moment as he tried to tramp down some hidden emotion, "Yes we should have, and we did…Bella," he said then leaned down to feather a kiss across her lips.

"But-but I-" she stuttered out.

He took her mouth in a warm lingering kiss, "You're mine," he whispered with a raw possessive voice, as his arms tightened around her pulling her closer into his side. "There's nothing to feel sorry for, we both wanted this." He tried to sooth her.

For a moment they both lay there, peacefully in each other's arms. Her fingers unconsciously played across his muscular chest. His hand rubbed her arm from elbow to shoulder, creating delicious sensations.

Hearing her sleepy contented sigh, Edward gazed down at the top of her head, cradled upon his chest. Emotions, unfamiliar, raw, possessive and incredibly tender, filled him all at once; his mind racing with thoughts of how he was going to try and fit Bella into his life. How she made his dark, cynical soul feel new again. He knew after tonight that he would not be able to let Bella go. The woman had completely bewitched him. As of this moment she was everything that was important to him in life, his light in the darkness that always surrounded him, and he would not lose her.

"Anthony…?"

"Yes, love?"

"What's going to happen with us tomorrow?" she asked shyly, and a little worried.

"Let's talk about everything, then. Right now we need to sleep," he whispered kissing her lightly on the top of her head, and breathing in her scent of strawberries and freesias. Yes, tomorrow they would sit down and talk about there future together and what that would mean for the both of them. He thought.

"_Okay…" _he thought he heard her whisper as his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep holding her in his arms.

* * *

BELLA WOKE WITH a start, her unfocused eyes and muddled brain not recognizing her surroundings, causing her to panic. Before the heavy feel of a muscular arm wrapped around her waist, brought her back to where she was and whom the arm belonged to.

_Anthony! I am in Anthony's home…in his bed. Oh God his bed! _She thought as she silently lay there. She noticed that the morning light was peaking through a small opening in the curtains. She turned her head to look upon Anthony, and noticed the aggressive lines of his handsome face were soft in sleep. A sunbeam fell on his hair making it glow even redder in the morning light. Her gaze traveled from his tangled bronzed hair coming to rest on the muscular arm wrapped around her waist. He was such a beautiful specimen of a man, she thought.

She swallowed as she remembered what those arms and fingers had done to her body the night before. The shock of what she had done made her cringe. Forlornly she wondered which stunned her more; that she'd slept with a man she barely knew, or that she was already half in love with him.

_Half in love with him! _She whispered in fear_. What the hell? Where did that come from? _She thought, as she remembered how wanton she'd acted in his arms last night. _Why had she been so foolish? Why had she let down her guard? _For a moment she hated herself, hated him. But then she knew she only had herself to blame for her immoral ways. It was as if she had no will of her own when around him. Closing her eyes she sighed, wondering how in the world she was going to get herself out of this mess. Because she had a feeling that Anthony didn't feel even remotely close to what she was feeling toward him. He probably thought she was some slut after his money, after she fell so easily into his arms and his bed.

As slowly as she could, she reached for his arm. He murmured something but remained asleep, snuggling closer to her. Lifting his arm, she eased herself away from him and out of the bed. Looking around quietly she started gathering up her clothes and dressed quickly, praying that he didn't wake. Bella knew she had to leave to get far away from him, so she could spare herself from the heartache of his rejection of her when he woke from his sleep.

She walked to the door, and opened it. She paused and glanced back to take one last look at him, for a moment she was filled with a terrible ache, and longing that made her heart twist painfully in her chest. She recognized this feeling as not wanting to leave to stay there with him and forget about the rest of the world. But she couldn't she had to leave like the frightened virgin that she had been, that she still was in a lot of ways. He didn't want her like she wanted him, and so she panicked. With a small smile, and tears that fell silently down her cheeks, she turned away from the man in the bed that in two days had rocked her world, turning it upside down, and closed the door quietly behind her.

………………………………**...................**

EDWARD WOKE WITH a start, quickly realizing that something was wrong. He groggily rubbed the sleep from his eyes and rolled over to look upon Bella. A small smile played about his lips, but quickly fell away when he realized that her side of the bed was empty. He also realized that for the first time in years he had slept soundly, so soundly that he'd not even heard when Bella got up out of bed.

He sat up and slowly looked around his room, and listened for the sounds of his shower thinking she might have wanted to clean up.

"Bella!" he called out, only to be greeted with silence.

_Where the hell was she? _Then he noticed that her clothes were gone. _What the hell! Bella had gotten dressed and left! _His mind shouted at him in irrational shock, as he sat frozen on his bed. _She was gone! _He felt like he'd been punched in the gut, as a sudden rage filled his body making him shake, and almost choke on the blood boiling in his veins in anger.

"No!" He cried, as that single word reverberated throughout the room. _No! She couldn't leave him…this was more than a one night stand. _He thought, running his trembling hands through his disheveled hair. He moved to sit on the edge of his bed. He wasn't sure where she would have gone, unless she went back to the restaurant and retrieved her car to drive back to her home in Forks. Even if he left right now he wouldn't be able to catch up with her. She'd never exactly told him where she lived in Forks. But then that shouldn't be too hard to find out. He thought angrily.

He stood up and was filled with the uncontrollable need to break something, balling his hands into fists he tried to clamp down on his temper that was threatening to take over. Why had she left? He wasn't mistaken she'd given herself to him last night. After what they shared did she not understand that she was his now? That he could and would not let her go? Fighting a fresh wave of anger, he started to pace back and forth, running his hands agitatedly through his hair.

He stopped in his tracks as a sudden sickening thought crossed his mind. He hadn't made a mistake and let it slip whom he was? Surely she didn't know? Though he wasn't so sure he hadn't told her, being near her had intoxicated him, almost making him drunk on her nearness, and her scent on his need to be near her, to touch her skin, to…

_Need_, oh yes he needed her more than any other woman he'd ever been with. He needed her naivety, her sweetness. Needed her selfless nature, and those beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at him with the trust he saw shining from them last night. He needed her to keep the demons and darkness away. She'd helped him find his light in the darkness, and in the short time he'd been with her he'd found happiness and a sense of belonging. Something he hadn't felt in a long time.

He closed his eyes and tried to take a deep breath, to reign in his temper, no one had been able to take away the bleak, never ending darkness, the emptiness. Of how close he was to losing his mind and going off the deep end. Letting the crime life he led, lead him down a destructive path. Every day was worse than the last fighting to try and keep some part of his soul from, becoming a complete monster…uncaring, unfeeling…selfish bastard.

_But Bella did, she'd helped keep the dark side of his nature away._

He began to pace again, Damn it! He was not going to lose her. He would do anything to keep her in his life now she was his. No other man could have her. He would stop at nothing to make sure she stayed in his life. Hell he was fucking Edward Cullen, one of the richest crime lords in Washington. He had the power and means to be able to find anyone that he needed to, this was in no way a set back for him to hunt down, and make a claim on Bella Swan. He thought as determination tightened his jaw. He walked to where his trousers were on the floor and picked them up fishing around in his pockets until he found what he was looking for.

He pulled out his cell phone, and punched in Emmett's number. "Damn it! Emmett, answer the bloody phone," he muttered impatiently as he listened to the ring. "Bear," he growled into the phone, when Emmett answered, using his pet name. "It's me."

"Yo, boss…you okay? Where the hell are you?"

Edward smiled a wicked smile taking some satisfaction in knowing that he woke Emmett up. "Bear, I'm still in Port Angeles."

"You calling for a reason boss, or did you just miss me?" Emmett laughed.

Edward chose to ignore his teasing; he was not in a mood to put up with it right then, "No, now listen up. I need some information."

"Information…you onto something, boss?' he asked with mild interest.

"I need you to dig up everything you can on a woman by the name of Isabella Swan-"

"Wait…Swan; why does that name sound familiar?' Emmett asked cutting him off.

"The only thing I know about her is that she lives in a small town called Forks in Washington."

"So what's so important about this chick?"

Edward hesitated, and gritted his teeth, before he snarled into the phone. "It's personal."

Emmett didn't speak for a long moment, "Personal? Why don't you just ask this chick what you want to know?"

Edward ran his hand over his face, and took another deep breath, trying to find patience, "Don't you think if I could I would?"

"What do you mean?"

Felling extremely idiotic right then, Edward said, "She took off on me, before I could collect information. I don't know her address or what she does in everyday life outside my uncle's restaurant."

Suddenly booming laughter sounded on the other end of the phone, "Gee boss, when have you ever been left hanging by a broad before? Must be losing your touch."

Edward sighed in frustration, "Just find out what you can."

"Sure…boss what ever you say," Emmett said laughter still in his voice.

"Oh, and Emmett, tread carefully…she's Charlie Swan's daughter."

There was the sound of choking, "What-what…you mean Chief of police Charlie Swan?"

"The one and only," Edward muttered.

"Well that changes things…"

"Just get a move on it," Edward ordered before he hung up with Emmett's laughter still ringing in his ears. He would see Bella Swan again if it was the last thing he did, even if he had to camp out at his uncle's restaurant to do so. He thought as he angrily started pulling on his trousers, and shirt from the night before, and headed out of his penthouse suite in search of Bella. Little did he know that she would run from him and disappear for a while into the unknown….

………………………………

* * *

**A/N: **Hello again, just wanted to thank all of you who read and reviewed chapter #1. I thank you for your enthusiasm and input. Also I would like to thank Chris Masen, for being a second eye, I appreciate it. I am shooting for another **30 positive reviews **to post the next chapter, please keep them coming? Looking forward to seeing your next reactions and thoughts for chapter #2. I know I went ahead and let Bella and Edward make love, but that doesn't stop the story from continuing, there will be a lot more stuff to come. Just wait and see…I think you'll all be a little surprised to read what I have in store for the next chapters.

Thanks

Gokdeneyes123


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright **** 2010 Gokdeneyes123.**

**Chapter Three**

**A Day in the Life of a Mobster**

EDWARD CULLEN STRODE rapidly back and forth across the plush carpet of his private office in the E&C. Corp building, and stopped his pacing a moment to gaze out of the tall windows, providing a view of the city below.

_Three fucking days! _It had been three days of complete and total madness in his life since Bella walked out of his Penthouse and away from him. He thought, and then impatiently resumed walking. He knew he was climbing the walls and that his temper was out of control, which had all his goons treading lightly around him. _Damn it! Why did she have to just leave him like that? Didn't she understand that she was his? He needed her and that knowledge was about to drive him insane. _He thought angrily as he ran his hands agitatedly through his hair.

"Where the fuck is McCarty?" he roared, taking his anger out on Jasper who was lounging in one of the many chairs in his office.

"Not sure…boss," Jasper answered.

"Not…sure, you're not sure?" Edward sputtered in annoyance, his voice going deathly quiet as his eyes narrowed threateningly on Jasper. "Don't you think you ought to find out then?"

Jasper was about to retort when Edward's office door flung open and in walked Emmett (The Bear) McCarty oblivious to Edward's dark mood. "Yo, boss!" Emmett boomed.

Edward stopped in his pacing and turned his steely gaze on Emmett, "Where the fuck have you been?" he snarled.

"Gees...if I'd a known I'd get this kind a welcome sooner-"

"Shut the hell up and tell me what you found out?" Edward barked in a commanding tone.

"Gees boss…who pissed in your-"

"Emmett," came Edward's warning, as he cut him off in mid sentence.

"Sorry…boss, "Emmett said, "I did some digging around as you requested me to, and found out this chick is a class A act," Emmett said as he paused and gave Jasper a bemused smile wiggling his eyebrows, "If you know what I mean?"

"*_Madre di Dio!" _Edward roared, "*Basta! Non voglio di ascoltare qualunque più!" He hissed in perfect Italian.

Emmett raised his hands up palms pointed toward him to indicate that he didn't want any trouble, "Okay…okay. I was just trying to have some fun boss." He finally realized that Edward was in a foul mood, and didn't want to anger him any more than he already was.

"Cut the crap and spill."

"Alright, she lives in Forks Washington, with her mother and father. Whom we both know to be the chief of police." Emmett answered. Then walked fully into the room to hand him a folder containing the information he'd been asked to collect on Isabella Swan.

Edward quickly took the folder from him and opened it flipping through the information inside, "I already know all of this, what else do you have?" Edward asked impatiently, as he shut the folder and slapped it down onto his desk.

"Well, if you would have paid attention to the last page, you'd have noticed that her address was listed. You'd also see that she does indeed work at your Uncle Aro's restaurant Monday through Friday and on Sunday she works for Newton's hardware store in Forks. Found out that she's been hanging with the son…a Michael Newton."

"What?" Edward gasped as his body stiffened with jealous rage. _She's seeing someone else? That can't be…she said she was single_. He thought. He picked up the folder again and thumbed through it until he got to the last page, to see that the information was accurate. Then he stilled as a name on the paper stood out to him.

"_Rosalie Hale_?" he read.

"Yeah, that's the funny part…boss. Seems she's best friends with my girl Rosie," Emmett said, not picking up on Edward's sudden mood. "Though this is the first time I have ever heard about this…because Rosie never mentioned her before."

Jasper that up until then had been sitting quietly in one of the chairs leaned forward, "Wait you guys aren't talking about Bella, Bella Swan?"

Edward and Emmett both turned their heads to stare at Jasper, "Yeah what is it to you?" Edward asked stiffly. He was still having trouble coming to terms that Bella might have a boyfriend. Though she was a virgin when they'd made love three days ago, surely if that were true she would have…?

"Bella Swan and my sister Rosalie have been the best of friends since they were kids, though they haven't seen each other in a few years ever since Bella left home to attend college in Phoenix," Jasper said pulling Edward from his thoughts, as he looked from one to the other, and then back to Edward before dawning crossed his face. "Edward man tell me that you don't have a thing for Bella Swan?"

The sudden tightening of Edward's jaw and the hand he distractedly ran through his disheveled hair was a dead give away, "Damn it! Edward…she's the fucking police chief's daughter," he said heatedly.

"Don't you think I know that?" Edward thundered, turning away from them to look back out of the office windows.

"Then there's something else you should know," Jasper spoke up. "Charlie Swan…her father is very protective of Bella. Ever since Rosie and she were attacked by Rosie's ex- fiancé two years ago. Bella made it out with minor bumps and bruises, but Rosie was raped and left for dead. Ever since then he's been protective of them both."

"Who was this ex-fiancé'?" Edward asked with malice, anger wracked his body, as images of Bella and Rosalie lying somewhere broken and left for dead danced in his head.

"Royce King," Emmett and Jasper both spat in disgust.

"Royce King…the leader of the King crime family?" Edward scuffed.

"Yeah…boss and you know how he ended up. I hear it was Bella's father that did that to him, "Jasper said disgust in his voice.

"Yeah, lucky for him the police chief got to him first, no telling what I might have done if Rosie would have been my girl at the time." Emmett said with such venom in his voice that you could almost fill sorry for Royce if he'd been alive.

"Does he know that Rosalie is dating Emmett and that you're her brother Jasper?" Edward asked.

"He knows I'm Rosalie's brother, but has no clue as to the kind of work we do," Jasper answered. "So far you've been good at keeping our pictures out of the news and tabloids. Other than word of mouth no one knows who we are."

Edward stood staring down at the folder in his hands and contemplated the information he was just given. "That's something I needed to know," he said as he continued to stare at the information in front of him. "So Miss Swan is living in Forks with her parents?" he asked under his breath, wondering why he didn't see that clearly when she'd told him those three nights ago.

"Yeah…boss, with her mother and father, and everyone knows where that is. But…she isn't there," Emmett said hesitation in his voice.

Edward stiffened and turned to glare at him, "What do you mean …she isn't there?" he said in a deadly voice.

"She hasn't been back to her home since the night after you saw her in Aro's restaurant. I even asked Aro if she'd been in for one of her shifts, and he said that she needed a little time off. She never said where she was going."

Edward turned away from them again with an expletive, "Shit, damn, hell."

_Where the hell was she then? _Apparently he had not been the only one not to see or hear from Bella in the last couple of days. It was as if she'd disappeared, gone into hiding, afraid of seeing him again. If he'd only used his brain five nights ago and made her give in to letting him drive her home, he would have been able to pursue her the morning after they'd made love. It was becoming increasingly harder to just stand around and take each day as it came knowing he could have been with Bella.

He was brought out of his thoughts again by the piercing ring of his cell phone. Reaching into his trouser pocket he pulled in out and flipped it open to answer it, "Cullen," he barked into the phone, and stiffened when he heard the voice on the other side. Not liking what he was being told he quickly barked, "Then get on it!" He stopped to listen again, "I don't give a damn…I told you to take care of it…If I have to come out there heads will roll, and people will die." he yelled in a commanding voice before hanging up the phone. He tried to take a deep breath as he squeezed the bridge of his nose between his fingers, and tried to calm down.

"Everything okay…boss?" Emmett asked.

Edward laughed bitterly, "No it's not okay. I have a girl I want suddenly missing, and now on top of that we have problems with another possible threat for a gang war, only this time it's James Lucas."

"Lucas! What could he possibly want to start a war for?" Jasper asked aghast.

"Apparently he wants my territory. Just like Black, this is not what I need to deal with right now," Edward answered disgusted with this new turn of events. "If the two of them swallow there differences and take sides with each other we just may be screwed."

"What are you going to do…boss?" Emmett asked.

Edward moved to his desk and barked into the intercom. "Jessica, I need you to call all the leaders under the Cullen family and have them meet me here at my office in two hours."

"What do I tell them the meeting is about, _Eddie_?" Jessica Stanley purred into the intercom.

"Jessica, just do it. Tell them if they do not show up they'll have me to contend with, and there will be consequences for there disobedience," Edward snarled. Not liking Jessica's attitude around him lately, she had been trying to seduce him more than usual, ever since he'd brushed her off at the restaurant, and would not take no for an answer. There was no other woman for him now, only Bella would suffice, and he needed to make her understand that.

"Sure _Eddie_," She said seductively, "Anything else I can help you with?"

"Don't start with me…Jessica," He snarled.

"But I'm not doing anything…darling," she purred.

"I don't have time for this!" Edward snapped. "Just do what the fuck I tell you!" he yelled into the intercom before flicking the switch to off. He sat back in his desk chair and raised his hands to run them agitatedly through his disheveled hair. Glaring at Jasper and Emmett who were looking anywhere but at him. "Damn bitch, I should have gotten rid of her a long time ago," he muttered. Trying to remember why he even kept her around at all. _Oh that's right she'd been a good lay, well was a good lay, though he wouldn't need her anytime soon._

"So boss, have you decided what you need done?" Jasper asked, snapping him out of his mean thoughts.

Edward was still leaning back against is chair glaring at them and contemplating on what his next move was going to be. It was times like this that he wished his grandfather or father were still the ones in command of the family. But he knew that when he took on the responsibilities all those years ago that he'd known what he was getting himself into. So now he had a situation, in one corner was Jacob Black breathing down his neck and in the other…James Lucas, an arch enemy he'd had ever since he was a young boy of fourteen, when he'd had to attend school with the bastard. James had tried to make his life hell, because he'd been jealous of him, but found out fast that the future heir to the Cullen crime family was not one to pick on. Though James had tried anyway, he always would go after his girlfriends, or try to hurt his friends, even one time trying to kidnap his sister Alice. But that plan backfired in his face along with most others. For he had been Edward Cullen, a young man who could get anything or anyone he wanted.

So it didn't bother him when James moved in on his girl of the moment because he'd have dumped her anyway after getting what he wanted from her. Not to mention he'd just turn around and find himself the next available piece of ass, they were plenty to come by. Being Edward Cullen rich son to billionaire Carlisle and grandson to Alistair Cullen had its perks after all. He'd learned at an early age not to get close to anyone other than family, and that's something he tried to do; that was until Bella Swan came along.

Edward snapped out of his thoughts at that last one and motioned for Emmett to close his office door. Once Emmett was seated he gave Jasper and he a calculating stare, as an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Do you remember who James Lucas's last girlfriend was?" he asked them in a low thoughtful tone.

Jasper nodded, "Victoria Maxwell."

"That's right," Edward, said a slow devilish smirk formed on his lips. "I need you Jasper…and you Emmett to go and round up a few other men and bring Victoria Maxwell in."

Emmett whistled, "Victoria Maxwell? You sure are not wasting any time, boss."

Edward slammed his palm down on top of his desk making Jasper and Emmett jump at his sudden violet reaction, "I don't have anymore time to play these fucking games. Victoria Maxwell is James ex-girlfriend, if anyone would be willing to give me some dirt on that bastard it would be her," Edward snarled, as he stood behind his desk glaring at the two of them. "I need her here for the meeting, the rest of the men need to hear what I'm sure she'd dish out," he said pausing before shouting, "Well, what are the two of you still doing here? Get a move on it and don't come back with out her," Edward roared, as they scrambled to do his bidding.

Once again he sighed; it was just his damn luck. If it didn't rain it poured, and at this point there didn't seem to be any let up. All he wanted was _Bella_…ah, yes, sweet, innocent, pure, _Bella_ in his life. It could never happen, but he knew that there was going to be no way that he could let her slip through his fingers, not after what they shared three nights ago. And as soon as he got this goddamn mess sorted out with Jacob Black and now James Lucas, he'd be paying Miss Swan an unexpected visit. He thought to himself.

It was two hours later and Edward, Jasper, Emmett, along with the rest of the Cullen crime family, were now sitting in his conference room with Victoria Maxwell, in all her splendid beauty near the head of the long table.

"You better hope your not leaving out anything relevant, Victoria," Edward said leveling his gaze on her.

Victoria Maxwell's smile widened at the implication. "Why don't you trust me?" She tilted her head to emphasize her question. A hint of amusement flickered in her blue eyes.

In obvious doubt, Edward arched one eyebrow a fraction higher than the other. "I don't trust anyone now a days, whether they work for me or not." Edward said leveling his death glare at every one of his men surrounding his table.

"Well I guess I can't blame you there, but you know that what I told you to be true, about James."

Edward sighed; yes he knew that Victoria was telling him the truth. She would not be stupid enough to do anything to deceive him. Because she knew that he wouldn't blink an eye to have her killed.

"Really, Edward…this is my opportunity to get back at the bastard for what he did to me," Victoria spat.

"So then it's true we have a rat amongst us?" Edward asked.

At Victoria's nod, "You need to tell me who is working for James, Victoria?" he demanded in a chilling voice.

"I-I only know him as Laurent."

"Laurent!" Emmett bellowed, "Why that no good, low down son-of-"

"Emmett," Edward barked cutting him off in mid-sentence, "That is enough."

"What are you going to do…boss?" Jasper asked.

"Well, I believe we need to end this now." Edward said. "Where is Laurent right now?"

"He's on guard duty in the lounge," Jasper answered him.

Edward pressed the intercom button on the phone that sat on the table in front of him. "Jessica, send in Laurent Karr to join us in this meeting."

"Laurent?" Marcus frowned. "I don't think I know him."

Edward glared at Marcus, "That's because he's fairly new. I hired him, "he paused giving a silent chuckle and quick shake of his head, "Because I thought he was…the right man for the job," he said all signs of amusement had vanished from his expression.

"So what do you suggest we do…Edward?" his grandfather Alistair spoke up. After all these years the old man was still testing him.

"Why to perform a little test of my own, to get this traitor to talk," Edward answered him in a steely voice, if there was one thing that he could do and do well it was being able to get people to talk especially his enemies.

"After all this is, someone I had put my faith into…only to find out he's a fucking mole, fishing for information to bring down this family."

"Well be our guest," His grandfather said. Without looking at Edward's father, he called out. "Carlisle you in agreement with me son?"

Carlisle sighed, "Yes if that is what is needed to get our point across to Lucas…then I'm in agreement with it."

Edward shrugged lightly, as if what was about to happen had no if any effect on him, "Good then we are all in agreement."

The door opened and Laurent Karr stepped into the room. Tall, dark and handsome the man's good looks, was something that was not going to be able to help him charm or con himself out of the predicament he would now find himself in. He stood there his gaze darting from Edward to Carlisle to Alistair, and then back to Edward.

"You-you wanted to see me…boss?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, have a seat," Edward gestured to the vacant chair in front of him. Before Laurent could sit, Edward made his move.

"Don't move…Laurent," Edward said as he now stood next to Laurent, the barrel of his weapon pressed to the younger man's temple.

"What's-what's going on," Laurent asked as his gaze widened on Edward with suspicion.

"I said don't move, you bastard," Edward snapped.

Laurent decided to comply, "Okay, boss," he said stiffly. "Just stay cool."

"Oh, I'm cool, Karr." The tip of the weapon bored a little deeper into Laurent's temple. "The question is, are you?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about"

"Oh, I think that you do, _Laurent_. Why do you think you were asked to come into this room?"

"I said I don't know," Laurent said bravely. Poor fucker hadn't guessed yet, Edward thought, thinking this could be quite interesting to see how this turned out.

"How long have you been secretly working for James Lucas?" he asked.

"What?"

He pressed the barrel of the gun even harder into his skull, "You heard me you mother fucking traitor, **HOW LONG**?" he shouted the last words into Laurent's ear.

"I-I swear…boss I'm no traitor," Laurent cried, as sweat started to form on his brow.

"Now, now Laurent, that's not true and you know it," Edward hissed menacingly at him, "Tell me…Laurent, how long have you been working for me?"

"Two months."

"And in those two months what have you learned about me?"

"A-a lot."

"That's right enough to know, that I don't take kindly to rats, and what I do to those who betray me," Edward continued. He smiled a sadistic smile when he finally saw the dawning flash in Laurent's eyes.

Laurent placed his hands on top of the table and tried to push himself back up in a fit a panic. "No I don't think so Laurent." Edward snarled as he forcefully pushed him back into his chair, "I said don't move…damn it!" disgusted by the cowardly way Laurent was acting, and knew then that Victoria had told him the truth about Laurent.

"Boss…I didn't do any-"

"**STOP LYING TO ME**!" Edward roared, and slammed the but of the gun against Laurent's jaw causing his head to turn from the force of the blow.

Laurent turned his head back to glare across the table at Victoria, blood now seeping from the gash in his lip; a small cackle escaped through his busted lips, "Bitch!"

"Don't give me that Laurent, I guess the rats been ratted out," Victoria sneered.

"He'll kill you for this you fucking bitch!" Laurent roared, not taking Edward's warning and tried to lunge at her across the table. To only be quickly restrained by Emmett and Marcus pushing him none to gently back into his chair.

"I'd like to see him try," Victoria spat right back with an evil laugh.

"That's enough!" Edward roared then grabbed Laurent by the lapels of his suit jacket pulling him closer to him as he snarled, "Give me a reason why I ought to not blow your brains out in the next thirty seconds?"

"All right, just-just don't kill me," Laurent pleaded.

Edward pushed him away from him with an evil laugh, "Start talking."

"I-I was approached by…Lucas about three months ago-"

"What was it he wanted from you?"

"Nothing, I swear…"

Edward growled angrily bringing the but of his gun against the other side of Laurent's jaw, causing blood to spray out of his mouth and land on the table in front of them. "Wrong answer," he hissed, cocking his gun and getting ready to pull the trigger.

"I'll talk, I'll talk!" Laurent cried out frantically. "Just don't shoot." He took deep breaths as he tried to control the panic slowly taking over his body.

"You better make this worth your while." Edward said taking his finger away from the trigger, but then nodded to Emmett who forced Laurent's head down until it lay on top of the table where he started to apply pressure on his neck that pressed into the edge of the table, slowly cutting off his air supply.

"Lucas wanted to get information," He gasped out, and then stopped when Emmett pressed harder into him, "About you…he said he… wanted to bring… you down."

"Anything else?" Edward asked pressing the gun barrel back onto his temple. It was taking everything that he had not to just end this fucker's life.

"Please…yes, he -he said that he'd… pay me well to get him… information so he could… use it against you," Laurent squeaked out quickly.

"What kind of information?"

"Everything about you, as well as your family members. Who they were, what they looked like…to see if any of you had a weakness, something he could use as power over you, or against you. He wants your turf and everything that's goes with it…including the women and children."

There was the sound of collective angry murmurs around the room at that last piece of information, as the men became incensed at the threat to there families.

Edward stood there as livid rage filled his body. _That fucking bastard! _He seethed. _So he thinks he can come after my family and me does he? Thinks he can try to use one of them to get to me, does he? Well how unfortunate for him that I don't have any weaknesses. _He thought.

"And you were all to willing to help him obtain that information …weren't you, _Laurent?" _He said darkly. No one and he meant no one threatened to harm anyone in his family, and to find out that Laurent was helping feed Lucas information had him trembling in such a deep rage that all he could see was a red haze in front of his eyes.

Laurent gave another sinister chuckle, "You were asking for this _Cullen_…you and your family. You think your shit don't stink, that you are the fucking royalty… well guess you aren't no more."

Emmett raised Laurent up and punched him causing him to stop chuckling and gurgle as blood poured out of his nose from the force of his blow, "SHUT UP!" Emmett bellowed, as he slammed him back down onto the tabletop.

Good now he had Emmett just as angry, Edward thought as looked around the room. He could tell that the others were not too happy with this new acquired information about their enemy.

"Fuck…You!" Laurent spat out between gasps.

"When does Lucas plan to try something?" Edward asked.

Laurent had the audacity to laugh at him, "Wouldn't you like to know …Cullen."

"**TELL ME**!" Edward yelled.

"I don't have that information."

"Bastard, this is the last time I'm going to ask. When is he going to do something?"

"Go to hell…Cullen!" Laurent spat.

"I've already been there," Edward snarled as he leaned down to get into Laurent's face, "And you know what…_Laurent_? I think its time for you to join me…" with out another word Edward's finger pulled the trigger and the sound of the blast from the gun echoed off the walls in the room as Laurent's brain matter was spattered onto Emmett, Edward and the table in front of them.

For a moment there was complete silence in the room; they all were in shock that Edward just up and killed him like that, usually he'd command one of the others to take them out back and dispose of them.

Edward turned and gave everyone in that room a deadly, predatory, lethal glare. "Listen well; if there is anyone else in this room that is going behind my back and giving out information to the enemy, and I catch you…your fate will be worse than death. There is one thing that I don't abide, and that is a traitor in our midst, especially one willing to help threaten our families," he became silent as he angrily stared down everyone, commanding there attention, letting them know who was in charge, "Do I make myself clear?" he snapped viciously.

There were nods, and a few answered, "Yes boss," coming from the men assembled around the table. Victoria just sat there, with a sick incredulous look upon her face, as she looked at what was once Laurent's face, for where the bullet had exited a big gapping hole was in its place.

He turned back to glare at Laurent's dead body, and with out any emotion in his voice he said, "Emmett, get rid of the body…he's ruining the carpet." Before turning and walking back to his chair where he sat down and acted as if he'd not just blown a hole in Laurent's head.

"What do you want me to do with him Boss?" Emmett asked.

"What yah think?" Edward asked glaring at him, "Send him back to Lucas, with a message of what I think of his so called ways of trying to get to me. Maybe this will make him think twice before trying to do something like this again."

Edward caught his grandfather's eye across the table, and raised his eyebrow in defiance. _Is that what you wanted old man? To see if your little Eddie had it in him to follow through in his threats when it came to the goings on of the family. Hope you're satisfied. _He thought darkly, and watched the huge grin form on the old mans face as he gazed proudly at him. Edwards's eyes then landed on Victoria's pale face, and something about the sickly innocent look on her beautiful features, pulled at him. Drawing him out of the dark, sinister mood he had just been in. He sat there with blood and brain matter drying on his once expensive Armani suit as thoughts of Bella suddenly filled his head and he imagined her witnessing what he'd just done, and a pain knifed through his heart. _God Bella_, his sweet innocent Bella would have gone screaming out of the room, and would have needed to be sedated, after seeing him act out like that. Just the thought of her possibly being scared of him and his family made his heart break into a tiny million pieces, for he would not be able to stand it if she were to ever be afraid of him to hate him. It was at that precise moment, because of the look on Victoria's face; that he vowed he would never give her a chance to see him as the monster that he knew he was. That he would double his efforts to keep his damned, dark life hidden from her…his sweet, innocent, Bella.

"This issue that has now been taken care of was the main reason that I called everyone here today," Edward said as he slowly tried to regain control of his temper, "Victoria, you are dismissed…but if I get any word back that you have let it be known what has gone down here today," he paused for added effect, "Then you'll suffer the same fate as Laurent. I also said I would offer you my protection from James, and I'll hold my end of that bargain. Do you understand?"

VICTORIA COULD ONLY nod her head in answer, for even though she dated a gangster in the past she had never been subjected to the happenings that went along with that kind of lifestyle. Now sitting there gazing at Edward, she realized that all the rumors were true, that he was a ruthless, sadistic, powerful, non-emotional crime lord that should indeed be feared. _For pete's sake he just killed a man in cold blood right in front of everyone and didn't even bat an eye,_ she thought to herself. _And now he's just sitting there covered in blood as if nothing happened. Well she wasn't going to complain, or cry about what just happened. Laurent had it coming…and if this was the way to get back at James, then so be it. _She continued to stare at Edward, and felt a slow heat burn in her stomach, as she looked on him in a new light. He might be deadly but then when was she not ever attracted to the bad boy type. For the first time she felt her self become attracted to this twisted and dangerous man and decided that she would like to have him in her bed, sooner than later, she thought as she stood with out another word and left the room. She just hoped that James never found out that she was the one that ratted him out…because Laurent was right he'd kill her.

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

FOG SLITHERED ALONG the south side of the La Push beach, helping to obscure the boat that was illegally docked outside of an abandoned warehouse. All was quiet, for it was barely nine P.M. By midnight, the place would be swarming with life.

That was no good for nothing _low life's, _**James Lucas **thought, chuckling darkly to himself as he watched his men, and some of Black's men getting ready to set up. After all it was the scumbags of humanity that he earned his profitable living. The drug dealers, the pimps, crooks…all of them came to him on this side of Washington. That was the ones that were to afraid to do business with the Cullen's who were the bane of his life, and apparently Black's as well.

No one would believe that he _James Lucas _was the bastard son of his archenemy's father Carlisle Cullen? That he'd strayed from his wife when she was pregnant with his scum of a son Edward Cullen. It was ironic that they were only a year apart, that shortly after Esme Cullen had given birth to Edward the new _heir_ to the Cullen crime family did his father's mistress get pregnant as well. When his mother had told Carlisle that she was expecting he told her it wasn't his and threw her out of his penthouse, threatening her that if his wife ever found out about this that he'd kill her and her unborn child.

As James grew older his mother had told him about her past and who his father was. He was fourteen when his mother passed away from an illness, that if they'd had the proper care and money she'd of got better from, angry that he'd lost his mother at an young age he became embittered, filled with a hatred toward the father who didn't want him or his mother, angered that they'd been forced to live like beggars while the true _Cullen heir _lived the good life. As he continued to grow he found that he had to attend school with his half bother and sister, and swore on his mother's grave that he would get revenge for his mother and eventually take his rightful place on the Cullen throne.

He began to make his dear brother's life miserable, trying to steal his girlfriends from him, turning his friends against him, getting him in trouble during class periods, messing with his vehicles once they began to drive, anything that could cause him harm, hell he even devised a plan to have his half sister Alice Cullen kidnapped…but he found out quick that Edward might have looked the part of the nerd but he was far from it. The bastard had actually fought back, acted as if he didn't care that he did those things to him…hell even had a few of his father's thugs hunt him down and beat the shit out of him, after they got wind of the attempted kidnapping of his little sister. So he learned to do things discreetly behind his back and the ever-watching eyes of his grandfather and there father. Over the years they had grown into a deep hatred for each other…and sooner or later shit was going to hit the fan when he let it be known whom he really was.

So here he was sixteen years later a twenty-nine year old crime boss, from the young fourteen year old boy he'd been when he'd swore to get revenge for his dead mother, tangled up to his elbows with organized crime. Slowly he and Black were causing a wrath with the other gangs that ran the Washington's inner-city neighborhoods, and soon they would make their move to take over the Cullen crime family the biggest of them all.

By dawn he and Black would be a little richer, and he could be gone from this place, and get back to the thing he did best which was run and operate the biggest entertainment around. An illegal gambling operation, which was the reason they were here at this abandoned warehouse this evening. He was one who never held a game on constructive days, or in the same place twice in a row. His days of the week varied, as did his locations. That way he didn't have to worry about the pigs or the FBI getting a secure lead on him.

He had enough to worry about with Edward Cullen and the rest of the Cullen Crime family hot on him and Black's trail. He laughed a sinister laugh, and thought of the small pendant he had attached to a chain around his neck, he always wore it…the very thing that Carlisle Cullen had given his mother as a gift all those years ago, it was the one thing that could prove to them that he was indeed the bastard son of Carlisle Cullen when his day of reckoning came. As long as he remained alive Cullen would never be left in peace, and soon his two mole's would be helping him in his quest to bring Edward down…he just needed to find his weakness first. So that is why he now stood on the dock consumed with this overwhelming rage eating away inside of him, and not giving much thought about the activities that would soon be taking part.

"_Mother fuckers!" _He snarled under his breath, as his eyes stayed trained on the men loading illegal contraband onto the boat. He was not happy when two of his men had dragged the dead body of Laurent Karr into his building earlier this afternoon after he was found bleeding and dead on the ground in front of his gates, with a message from none other than his arch rival Edward fucking Cullen, and it had read.

**The rat's been found and exterminated, and if you know what's good for you you'll stop now while you're still ahead. Now you know that I know, and I'll be keeping my eye on you Lucas…No one messes with me or my family…The next time there will be no warning, you'll be hunted down and disposed of, just like your dear buddy **_**Laurent**_**.**

He'd got Cullen's message loud and clear but that wasn't going to stop him from moving ahead with his plans. He wondered how the hell they found out that Laurent was a mole he'd hired to get behind enemy lines and report back to him all information that pertained to the Cullen's. He needed something hard, concrete…something that could bring Edward Cullen to his knees and topple him from the Cullen thrown.

So far the man was like an empty shell, uncaring, unmovable, selfish, sadistic bastard…it seemed like nothing got to him…he literally had nothing in his life other than the family that he cared about…and from an early age he'd learned you couldn't get close to them. He laughed then, fucking Laurent deserved to get killed if he'd made it that easy for them to figure out he was a mole…though what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them; being that he had another man also behind the scenes…someone they would never guess was on the opposing side. Now all he had to do was sit and wait patiently for the information to get to him. A dark smile formed on his face, as he began to laugh out loud, _damn James you are one smart, devious motherfucker,_ he thought.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as he heard the sounds of footsteps behind him and he turned around sharply to see whom dared to approach him from behind. _Idiots you'd think they'd learn not to do that by now_, He thought darkly.

"Hey, boss, its just me," Volturi said, as he stood there with his hands up as he continued to approach him from the head of the dock.

"So, I see you returned…did you learn anything important?"

"Yeah, you get Cullen's message?" Volturi asked him.

"Yes, is that the something important?" James asked, as he reached into his pocket and took out the slip of paper the note was written on. He held it in front of him and stared at it angrily. "How the hell did he find out?"

Voltui stood on the dock in front of James Lucas, and gave him an evil smile, "Seems that your bitch of an ex-girlfriend ratted you out," he answered. "I haven't seen Edward…that furious in a long time, I think you might have pushed him to far this time."

"_Victoria_?" James snarled, as his hand fisted and crumbled the note in his hand, "That fucking whore!" he growled vehemently. Victoria had been his everything until he realized that she'd wanted him to change…to settle down and play the devoted good husband. Well he'd had news for her, he didn't play that…no one was that important to him not even her, so he'd cheated, hooked up with tons of women right in front of her. Victoria being Victoria called his hand and demanded that he give up all those other women or she'd leave him. James being James laughed in her face, which caused Victoria to lunge at him in rage…James defended himself by backhanding her across the face sending her reeling backwards and into a wall. In a fit of rage he wrapped his hands around her neck and told her he didn't want her…and that for her actions he ought to kill her, but the last second he'd felt pity on her and let her go. Though he'd took her by the arm and marched her to the front door of his place and shoved her out none to gently…telling her they were over and to get lost.

"Is there anything you'd like me to do, boss?" asked Volturi, snapping James out of his thoughts once again.

James stood there and contemplated what his next move was going to be, _so Cullen wanted to play dirty did he? Wanted to use my girl against me? Well two can play that game…and by the time I'm done he'll wish he'd left well enough alone._ "Yes I want you to find a phone and make a call for me."

"A phone what do you need that for?"

"I want you to call the authorities."

Volturi gave him an incredulous look, "You want me to call the cops?"

James gave another sinister chuckle, and knew that in wasn't something that you did, to just up and call the cops especially when he'd been trying to stay clear of them for years, but desperate times call for desperate measures. James ran his fingers through his thick blond hair, and became aware of the piece of paper he still held in his other hand.

"Yes I want you to make an anonymous tip about a vicious crime, and you will tell them that you think it was the Cullen gang that did it," He paused as he watched the comprehension cross Volturi's face, "Then I want you to make sure Laurent's body is placed somewhere close to the area you tipped them off to…if Cullen wants to play dirty, and use my own people against me then its time to have a little fun, don't you think?"

Circling his hand around the pendant, under his shirt, the reminder of who he was; James Lucas renewed his determination to do whatever was necessary to end Edward Cullen permanently.

"There is something else…" Volturi said.

"_Really_, and what could be more important than knowing my ex just fucking ratted on me?" James asked the anger shaking his body making his voice hard.

"Seems **four** nights ago…Cullen met someone."

James stiffened and he raised his eyes to glare into Volturi's, "What do you mean… met someone?"

"There was this chick…he took a real liking to, if you know what I mean?"

"Are you sure about this?" James asked as a sinister smile formed on his handsome face. _Could it be? Could he have finally found something that could put a chink in Cullen's armor?_

"Yeah, boss, he stayed, after we all left…with her, and I found out that he's had his men checking information out on her."

"Hmm."

"I know Edward, and he don't just do that kind of stuff…seems to me that he might have a thing for her. McCarty told me that something happened between them that night and she took off. Said that Edward was furious, and has not been his self since."

"God, this just gets better and better, who is this bitch?"

"You'll never believe this, but she's the police chief's daughter."

"What-what?" James sputtered as his eyes widened with that news. _Fuck! Leave it to Cullen to get the pigs on his side_. He thought. Wait just a fucking minute, the police chief's daughter? Didn't Black say a few years ago he'd dated the chief's daughter? "What is the bitches name?"

"Isabella Swan,"

"You don't say? Well this is music to my ears," James said, as he flung his head back and started laughing in glee, "Listen up, Volturi…I need you to dig deeper, find out what this chick means to Cullen. If she is the means that I can use against him then I need to know. Do you understand?"

"Yeah boss."

"Good now get out of my sight and don't come back until you got more dirt on Cullen," James commanded. Volturi turned and started to walk away, "Oh, and keep your eyes open, I don't need them finding out that they have another traitor in there midst."

"Sure boss whatever you say."

_Hmm, Bella Swan. He'd just have to see this for himself. Find a way to get a closer look at Cullen's supposedly new girl. He couldn't believe his luck._ James thought to himself.

…**...**

**A/N: **Well there is chapter #3; I hope everyone liked this chapter because as I said the dark Mob ward side of Edward is very hard for me to write, because I am not a dark writer by nature. Also to clear up some things I had a reader ask me what time frame this story is set in, it is present day. I know I have been using certain words like _doll, and just forget about it_, and Italian words that was used more in the 20's and 30's. I just went with it, and probably will continue to do so.

Also there was some confusion about Bella during the sex scene calling out Anthony in stead of Edward's name…the reason behind me using Edward and Anthony is…Edward goes by his first and last name Edward Cullen in the crime world, because of this when he meets Bella, he decides that he doesn't want her to know his real name because as soon as she did she'd know who he was and his real nature. So he lied and told her name was Anthony Masen, which are his given middle names; as well he uses this name in his everyday cover for the business world. That is why in the story every time the author or third person's POV is in Bella's favor or thoughts… she or I the author, kept referring to him as Anthony…. But when it is in Edward's favor or thoughts …he or I the Author, refer to him as Edward. I hope I made that a little easier to understand for those of you whom seemed confused. If not sorry, about that.

Thanks again for all your reviews for chapter's one and two. Looking forward to seeing your next reactions and thoughts for chapter #3, as long as they are positive. I am shooting for another **30 positive reviews **to post the next chapter, please keep them coming? Also another list provided below of Italian words used in this chapter.

Thanks

Gokdeneyes123

*** Meaning of Italian Words**

Basta! Non voglio di ascoltare qualunque più! = Enough I don't want to hear (listen) anymore.

Madre di Dio! = Mother of God!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright **** 2010 Gokdeneyes123.**

**Chapter Four**

**Lost and Then Was Found**

BELLA ARRIVED BACK in Forks Wednesday evening the panic that had driven her to flee from Anthony's Penthouse and back to Phoenix Arizona to her grandmother's had finally faded by Monday morning, leaving her feeling foolish and disgusted with herself.

She sighed in relief as she got out of her car to see that her father Charlie had not returned home from work, and that her mother had already left for her Tuesday night bingo game held at one of her friend's houses. Bella slowly made her way up the stairs leading to the front door, keys in hand she unlocked the door and pushed it open walking into the living room area of the house, sighing she put her shoulder bag down on the floor. It was so good to be home, she always felt so welcomed and safe in this house that she lived in with her mother and father, and was thankful that she didn't have to explain right then why she'd just up and left without an explanation. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep away her shame and humiliation for the way she'd acted five nights ago with Anthony Masen. _God if her father and mother found out they'd kill her. _She thought, and then laughed out loud_, wasn't she pathetic? _Here she was a grown 26 year old woman, standing in her parent's house worried about what they'd say to her knowing that for the first time in her life she'd let her hair down and did something she would have never done in a million years. Especially with a man she'd only known at the time for two days, there was just something about Anthony that caused her not to think rationally, and to throw caution out the window. She thought, as she made her way up the stairs that led to her bedroom.

An hour later, she emerged from a long, hot shower, still feeling worn out from the flight as well as the tidal wave of emotions she'd underwent while at her grandmother's house. Dressed in her pajamas she made her way back down stairs and into the kitchen wanting a small midnight snack before going off to bed. When she turned the corner it was to come face to face with her parents.

"Ugh!" Bella cried out startled to see both her parents standing in the small kitchen, leaning back against the sink counter with there arms crossed over there chests.

"Where have you been Isabella?" her mother asked relief sounded in her voice.

"I-I-"

"Do you realize you had your mother and I worried sick that something bad had happened to you?" her father Charlie asked in a worried but relieved tone.

"Mom, Dad…just let me explain-" Bella tried to get out, but was cut off once again by her father.

"God, Bella if it wasn't for your grandmother calling us three nights ago asking why you came for a visit, and why were you acting all upset we would not have known what happened to you. Why didn't you tell us?" He thundered, as his relief at seeing her quickly turned to anger.

"Seriously…it's not as bad as you think," Bella tried again.

"Bad as we think? What in tar nation was so bad that you had to up and leave like that?" Her father asked.

"I had something come up," she paused and hurried when she saw the looks cross over her parents faces, "Look I have been trying to get a book published for the last three months…at a-a publishing company in Phoenix. When they called me…I-I guess I was so excited I just took off. I-I didn't mean to upset you…I just wasn't thinking beyond that moment." Bella explained. Hoping that they fell for it, because there was no way in hell that she was going to tell them, _like yeah I left because your darling angel…and goody two shoes daughter just had a one night stand with a man without knowing anything about him. Now that would go over nicely. _She thought, with wry amusement.

"Why are you smiling? Do you think this is funny?" her mother asked taken aback for a moment. "Do you even realize how worried we were about you?"

Bella quit smiling, and walked completely into the small kitchen and over to her mother, giving her quick reassuring hugs before moving to her father. "Look I'm sorry…okay? I didn't mean to make you guys upset, please forgive me?" Bella pleaded with them giving them the old puppy dog look, knowing full well they'd both melt. There were times in her life that she wished her parents would loosen up a little bit, and quit treating her as if she were still a child, and this was one of them, She thought.

Both of her parents immediately relaxed. With a sigh her father said, "Next time before you pull a stunt like this…please tell us before you take off…okay?"

"Okay," Bella said giving them a beatific smile, "So are you guys hungry because I know I am?" She asked turning toward the refrigerator. Pulling out some leftover chicken, she quickly started heating it up in the microwave as she began to tell them about the unexpected visit to Phoenix, naturally leaving out the truth about what really happened.

By midnight, Bella found that she could no longer keep her eyes open the chicken had done its job making her extra sleepy. With a yawn she finally excused herself from her parents and slowly made her way up to her room where she crawled into bed with the covers pulled up to her chin and just laid there. As tired as she was her eyes remained wide open as she started to reflect on the happenings five nights ago.

"A one night stand," she muttered, squeezing her eyes shut in mortification. _Why did she let herself become so intimately involved with a complete stranger? Why did she act so wantonly, and foolish? And last but not least what happened to her common sense, when it came to not wanting to get involved with someone she barely knew? _It was as if she'd just let everything fly right out the window the minute she'd met Anthony Masen. She thought.

She had deceived herself in thinking that it was Anthony's fault for doing everything possible to seduce her that night the naive virgin that she was, but then again as she thought about it she knew that wasn't true. She'd been just as guilty as he; after all she hadn't let him do anything that she herself hadn't wanted him to do. Anthony even told her that he would have understood if she'd wanted to leave. But Lord Help her, that was one thing that she had not wanted to do…no she had wanted to be wild with him, had wanted to lose herself completely in the sexual, masculine, mysterious man that he was.

At the time it had seemed so right, letting her guard down the very night that she'd met him. They had hit it off immediately, two lonely souls that had recognized within each other kindred sprits. Both were unable to fight the attraction that had zinged between them. But even feeling that connection didn't change the fact that it had been a terrible mistake, she had simply allowed what transpired between them to go to far, and now was no longer a virgin. Something she'd up until then had held with respect, and a little naive girls fantasy that one day she'd give that gift to the man she loved…the man she'd one day marry…

"God how stupid you are Isabella Swan," she said out loud. "What have you done?"

With a sigh of disgust she ran her hand over her tired eyes. Oh, she knew what she had gone and done, and feared that if she'd stayed with Anthony she would have admitted to him that he could have her…all of her heart and soul. As her mind fell gradually closer to unconsciousness a few certainties had become clear.

First, Edward was a very mysterious, powerful man. Second, there was a part of him- and she didn't know what that part might be- that called to her. And third, well…she was unconditionally and irrevocably falling in love with him. That was what she feared most taking this risk of letting herself be in love with him and not having her feelings returned; that is why she had left him, fearing that he'd reject her, and knowing she could not live with that outcome.

She turned over onto her side and reached her arm out to turn off the bedside lamp. Lying in the darkness, she couldn't help wonder what Anthony might be feeling. Then she snorted thinking that most likely she'd been just that a brief one night stand, a fling and nothing more to him. He'd probably woken up that morning and thanked his lucky stars that she was gone so he didn't have to deal with her. Bella sighed, before she finally succumbed to sleep, not knowing how truly wrong her thoughts were.

By Thursday morning Bella forced herself to get out of bed, get dressed, and hurry downstairs to eat breakfast. She needed to let her boss Aro know she was back and able to work again, and also she needed to make a quick stop at her best friend's Rosalie Hale's bookstore to meet up with her, then go out to lunch.

The first thing Rosalie Hale, her best friend said to her when she arrived at the store was, "Oh my God! Bella, where the hell have you been? I was so worried about you."

Bella laughed, knowing that she had just had this same conversation with her parents the night before, "I went to Phoenix for a few days…I guess I was homesick," she answered sullenly from where she was now standing close to the checkout counter.

"Come on Bella I'm your best friend, the one that loaned you clothes, gave you a shoulder to cry on, told your deepest secrets to. You owe me an explanation as to why you just took off like that," Rosalie said as she dumped the pile of books in her arms on top of the checkout counter in front of her, and smiled at her aunt Lillian who stood behind the counter.

Bella sighed, "Really Rose I was homesick," Bella answered as she handed her a box that was sitting on top of the counter, "I thought you said you were going to cut back on all of your reading?" Bella said with a nod toward the books Rosalie was now placing inside the box.

"That's the most pathetic excuse I have ever heard." Rose said grabbing for another book. "And by the way I did, I have gone down to reading three a week, instead of three a day," Rose answered her with a sheepish grin, "Having a boyfriend keeps me very busy now a days."

Bella shook her head a disbelieving look crossed her face, "I don't believe you."

Rose stopped in her movements to give Bella an incredulous look, "What are you saying?"

"Oh come on…letting a man come between you and your reading? I don't think so," Bella scoffed. "Ever since two years ago…well you know, err…you have never let a man get that close to you," Bella said almost regretting her words immediately when she saw the look flash across Rosalie's face. "Rose…I-I'm sorry…I didn't mean-"

"Its okay, Bella," Rosalie said cutting her off mid-sentence, "What you don't understand is…I can when that man is someone I am in love with…_Emmett _is a good guy, I can't wait for you to meet him." She stared at her for a few moments then asked, "So why did you run back to Phoenix? Did something happen? Did you find someone special?"

"Ah…no," Bella said quickly trying to think of something to change the subject. She had decided that she was not going to tell anyone about what had transpired between her and Anthony Masen a few nights ago, even if Rosalie was her best friend.

"Bella!" Rosalie's blue eyes filled with concern, as she placed the last book inside the box then turned and reached for Bella's hands, "That's it isn't it, you found a man, and something happened between the two of you?" She questioned.

Bella felt a little guilty. But still, she didn't want to tell even her best friend what a fool she'd been, letting herself get seduced by a man. With a smile she squeezed Rosalie's hands, "No Rose it was nothing like that. I was getting burned out and just needed a break…you know how I am when I get tired? Going back to visit gram for a few days was just what I needed."

Rosalie gave her a dubious look, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Bella gave her friend a curious look and wondered why she was being so pushy, it was completely unlike her to not drop the subject if she didn't want to talk about it, "Why do you want to know so bad?" Bella asked.

Rosalie frowned than lowered her eyes for a moment. There was no way that she could tell Bella that her boyfriend Emmett had been trying to obtain information on Bella, because, Edward Cullen, his boss and good friend had suddenly taken a major interest in her. When she'd asked Emmett what possible reason could, _Edward Cullen _have concerning her best friend he just danced around her question, and answered with a quick reply saying that Edward asked him to find out and to let him know immediately if Bella called or got in touch with her? "No reason," Rosalie answered her, as she raised her eyes back up to stare at her, "I guess I was just concerned…you are my best friend after all." She was relieved when it looked like Bella was going to take that as an answer, as she watched the suspicious look leave her eyes.

"Like I said nothing happened," Bella tried to reassure her best friend, with a smile. Rosalie was always a little over protective of her, and had the tendency to be a mother hen when it came to her, especially after what happened to them two years ago.

"So why are you pussyfooting around the question for? Just answer it." Lillian Hale Rosalie's aunt asked Bella, finally making her presence known.

Rosalie turned her head to give her aunt of seventy-two years a warning glare, "Aunt Lillian she said she was homesick."

"So that don't mean a thing," Aunt Lillian said giving Bella a beguiling look, "You were one to never talk about your problems…you keep them feelings of yours all pent up…I tell you its not good doing that dear."

"Happy morning to you to…Aunt Lillian," Bella said with a light chuckle.

"Ah…don't try to get on my good side, Bella Swan. That departed me a long time ago, its called old age," Lillian said giving her a raised eyebrow look, "So did that no good for nothing ex- boyfriend of yours, Jacob Black give you any more grief, to cause you to get a hair up your but and go running off to…where did you say it was? Phoenix?" she asked.

Before Bella could form a reply to Aunt Lillian's question, Rosalie jumped to her defense. "Seriously, Aunt Lillian why do you have to be so insensitive all the time? You know that Jacob Black really hurt Bella terribly when he broke it off with her over a year ago."

"Why, Rosalie Hale was I asking you?"

Rosalie caught her aunt's hard stare and glared back just as hard, "Why can't you see that Bella does not want to talk about that, or for that matter be reminded of _him_?" Rosalie snapped at her aunt…for one she was glad that Bella and Jacob Black; whom Emmett told her was none other these days the leader for the La Push gang, had indeed broken up. The jerk was not good enough for Bella, though she could never understand why Bella hadn't seen that about him sooner. She thought to herself.

"Well girlie?" Lillian asked Bella, completely ignoring her niece.

Bella stood there and looked back and forth between them and wondered why she was beginning to fill a little bit annoyed. Was it because Lillian had brought up the painful issue of her ex- boyfriend and ex-best friend? Was it because of the rude way Lillian was asking her questions?

Then she knew it was because Rosalie, as usual was not letting her get a word in edge wise. Being that she'd always been the shy, quiet, girl, always sitting in a corner away from the crowd, always afraid of confrontation. Rosalie had taken it upon herself to talk for her, and she suddenly felt the need for a change. Bella decided in that moment that she needed to grow a backbone and stop letting others fight her battles for her, to finally stick up for herself. Where this newfound courage and positive thinking was coming from she wasn't sure…all she knew was ever since the night Anthony Masen stepped into her life, she'd been completely acting out of character.

Gathering all the courage she could muster, she took a deep breath and pushed ahead with her newfound determination, "Will you both just stop! I already told you where I was and what happened."

The two women fell silent both wearing comical looks of surprise on there beautiful faces, shocked because that was the very first time Bella had ever stood up to them. If Bella hadn't been so agitated she would have laughed, at the looks on their faces, but as it was she couldn't just then. "I'm sorry Rosalie… but I can speak for myself," She said quickly then turned her glare on Lillian.

"For your information I am no longer hung up on Jacob Black. He was the one that chose to dump me, because I wasn't ready to have sex with him at that time in my life. Being with him was a stupid mistake I should have just stayed friends with him. But I thought he loved me…cared about me. I didn't like being dumped, but my heart isn't broken anymore." Though her newfound courage was slipping, she forced herself to add, "And that's all I am going to say on this subject, so just-just drop it."

"Well, well, well, I'm impressed…it seems our little, shy, introverted, Bella has grown some balls for the first time in her life," Lillian said with a hint of a smile gracing her lips, "I'm glad to see that your not letting yourself be hooked up on that man, or for that matter any man…sometimes they can be such pigs. It's nice to see that you have more common sense than I gave you credit for."

Bella squirmed uncomfortably. Oh no she didn't, common sense was the last thing that she had going for her after her wanton actions from five nights ago. She still could not believe that she'd actually gone through with it and slept with him. Getting involved with Jacob over a year ago had been a huge mistake as well…her common sense hadn't been with her than either.

They were all snapped out of their private conversation when a customer approached the counter and cleared her throat. Immediately Rosalie and Bella moved out of her way so she could check out and pay for her purchase. Bella touched Rosalie on her shoulder to get her attention, when she turned to look at her, Bella asked, "When does your shift end today? I wanted to maybe catch a late lunch with you."

Rosalie raised her arm up to glance at her watch, "Looks like it's already eleven in the morning…if you don't mind hanging out for another hour…I can join you on my lunch break," Rosalie said.

Bella gave her a quick smile and nodded her head, "That's fine I'll just go and browse the shelves for a new book…to pass the time."

"Well if you'll excuse me then Bella, I need to go and take care of some things before I can go to lunch with you," she paused for a moment giving Bella a strange look, "I'll come and find you when I'm ready." With that she turned quickly away from Bella leaving her standing by the checkout counter as she made her way toward the back of the store and into the stockroom and her office.

Bella stood there a moment and watched Rosalie walk away from her and wondered again what was up with her. It seemed from the moment that she'd walked into her store she'd been acting out of character…it was almost as if she were nervous, and for Rosalie that was strange because she was a very confident woman. With a sigh Bella started to move toward the section of classic novels in the store, and decided to shrug Rosalie's strange behavior off putting it down to having a ruff day at work.

While browsing the classic section her cell phone rang. Pulling it out of her purse she saw that it was her father Charlie calling her, and she quickly answered the phone. "Hello Char-dad."

"Bells! I wanted to know if you're going to be headed home anytime soon." Charlie asked.

"I planed to later, but right now I am at Rosalie's store waiting for her so we can go out to lunch," Bella answered.

"Oh!"

"Why, did you need something?"

"No-no I was just hoping you would stop by the station before you went home, wanted to talk to you is all…but if you're busy…I can wait till later."

Bella quickly assured him, "No! I mean that's fine…I'll come now and call Rosalie on my way over there to let her know I had to meet up with you…she'll understand."

His deep chuckle sounded, "Alright…I'll see you then," Charlie said before hanging up.

With a sigh Bella shut her phone and placed it back into her purse. If this day didn't get any weirder, she thought shaking her head. First Rosalie acting all odd, and now her father calling her up out of the blue wanting to spend some time with her…she thought as she made her way toward the front of the store.

"Aunt Lillian, could you please tell Rosalie that I had to go? My father called and wanted me to come down to the station…and that I'll call her and explain why I had to leave?"

"Sure dear," Lillian answered her, as she walked out the front door.

ONCE INSIDE OF her office Rosalie quickly grabbed her cell phone off her desk and dialed Emmett's number. She felt a pang of guilt for what she was doing, but at the same time Emmett had warned her how Edward was, and you just didn't want to get on his bad side. If he found out that Bella was back in town, and she'd with held that information, there was no telling what Edward might do, so that was why she was calling Emmett.

The phone picked up on the second ring, "Hey babe…you lonely?"

Emmett's teasing voice said through the receiver, causing Rosalie's heart to jump in reaction to hearing his voice.

"Hey Emmett, you know I'm always lonely without you," she purred.

He chuckled, "Well I could fix that you know?"

"Hmmm…" was all Rosalie could say at that moment, as thoughts of them naked and on her bed came vividly into her mind.

The sound of someone making noise outside her office snapped Rose out of her lustful thoughts. Fearing that it might be Bella in search of her she took a quick peak around the office door and breathed a sigh of relief to see that it was only one of her stockers.

At her sigh Emmett became deathly quiet, and then in a serious voice asked her, "Rosie baby what's wrong? Are you in danger?"

Rosalie had to laugh, ever since she'd confided in Emmett about what happened to her two years ago he'd been very protective of her ever since.

"Rosie…what's wrong?" Emmett's concerned voice asked.

"No-no I'm okay…its just that, I mean that is…well Bella just got back into town," She tried to explain, wanting to kick herself for being such a wimp for going behind her best friends back when it came to Edward Cullen.

"Bella's back in town?" Emmett asked, "Are you sure?" There came a sound of muffled voices in the background.

"Yes…she came to visit me at the store…she's here now" Rosalie answered him, closing her eyes and hoping that Bella never found out that she'd known about her and Edward. Knowing he was the reason for Bella taking off like she had…because she only did things like that when she was scared or upset. Unlike her Bella had always had a hard time talking about her feelings or giving away any of her emotions.

"She's there now? At your store?"

"Yes."

"Thanks Rosie baby…I'll let Edward know," he said his voice sounded off a little.

"Emmett!" she called trying to get him before he hung up, "Look I don't know exactly what's going on between them…but, Bella is upset. I don't want her getting hurt, and if Edward is planning to do something…I-"

"No-no, Rosie baby…that's not it at all, I'll explain it to you when Edward allows me too…until then I'm forced to keep you in the dark. Just what ever you do, don't say anything to her, Okay?" He hurried to appease her, knowing that Rose was very protective of her best friend.

"Okay." Rosalie answered, remembering Emmett had warned her to also not bring up the subject of Edward Cullen to Bella…unless she did first. That if Bella made mention of Anthony Masen then to go with it, because Edward did not want Bella to know his true identity. She still didn't know how she felt about the most powerful crime lord in Washington taking an interest in her best friend, and lord forbid should Bella's father find out about this. She thought.

"Look, I got to go…something's come up. I'll call you later, babe," he said before quickly hanging up. Leaving Rosalie standing in her office with a bewildered look on her face as she stared at her cell phone in her hand.

"Oh God! What have I just done?" she wondered, out loud. With a sigh she flung her phone back down on her desk and exited her office to go in search of Bella but could not find her anywhere.

"Aunt Lillian, have you seen Bella?" Rosalie asked her aunt, who was still behind the checkout counter.

"Oh, Bella told me she had to leave…got a phone call from her father, wanted me to apologize to you because she was going to have to cancel lunch with you, and that she'd give you a call later."

Rosalie closed her eyes in a moment of dread. _Oh no! What was she going to do? _Edward was most likely on his way to the store right now…and when he got here only to find that Bella was no longer here there was no telling what he might do. She just had to hope he would stay calm enough not to cause a scene.

…**...**

EDWARD CULLEN SAT in his office chair behind his desk and tried to wait patiently for Emmett to end his call with Rosalie, but his patience was slowly wearing thin once he learned that the conversation was about his, _Bella_. He had to grip the edge of his desk with both hands to stop him from leaping over it and wrestle Emmett's phone from out of his hand and demand to speak to Bella. Even at the thought of her name his heart started franticly beating in his chest, it still amazed him how completely enthralled he was by Bella. _Soon_ he told himself…_soon you will see her again and she will be back in your arms where she belonged._ He thought, as he tried to control his racing heart.

"Well what the hell did she say?" he barked at Emmett, as soon as he hung up with her.

Emmett gave him a slow smile, "It seems that your girl was out of town and just made an appearance at Rosie's store," Emmett answered him.

"She's at Rosalie's store?" Edward asked as excitement pumped through his body, he stood up and came around his desk to stand in front of it, as excitement started to pump through his body. _Damn it! Edward get a grip. _He scolded. _Last thing we want is to let your men see how much of an effect this girl has on you…no weaknesses…remember?_

"Yeah, boss," Emmett, answered him, eyeing his boss and long time friend with a knowing look.

Without a second thought Edward made his way quickly toward his office door, only to be stopped by Emmett's next words.

"Hey boss, Rosie said she was upset…she's afraid that you and she had a spat or something. Don't be too surprised if she tries to protect Bella from you."

"Rosalie is not my concern right now…. She will just have to understand." Edward said darkly.

Jasper stood up from the chair he'd been sitting in, you want us to come with you?" he asked.

"No, this is something I need to take care of by myself," Edward answered harshly, before he opened the door and made his way down the hallway pulling his cell phone out of his pocket to order his car be brought around to the front of the office building. For the first time in over seven days he was feeling hope, elation and some other emotion he couldn't decipher, but didn't care just as long as he could find Bella and keep her in his life permanently. Damn it! She's _mine, _and the sooner she knows that the better off both their lives would be. He thought as he exited out of his office building and got into his Volvo.

It was ten minutes past twelve in the afternoon when Edward's Volvo pulled up in front of Rosalie's Books and More bookstore. He was impressed by the home that was turned into a small business with its stained glass windows, and an old-fashioned eighteenth century renaissance look to the front of it. He took a deep breath and studied the scene before him, and tried to pull himself together he needed to be calm, to center himself so that his dark mood and nerves would not get the best of him. That was the last thing he needed for Bella to get a glimpse of the crazy, unfeeling, sadistic bastard he'd been for the past few days, he thought bitterly.

He couldn't explain the sudden overwhelming emotions that had gripped him, when Emmett had given him the information that Bella had gone missing, had gone without giving them any explanation as to why she'd left. He'd been angry, upset, sad, disappointed, hurt. It was so strange; this combination of emotions coursing throughout his body that he'd not known how to handle them. So he'd taken it out on his men and anyone else that crossed his path or got on the wrong side of him. It was only with Bella that he found himself grounded, almost wanting to completely shy away from that dark side of his nature. That feeling was _euphoric_ and addicting as if she were his own personal brand of heroin… he couldn't get enough of her…enough of the peace he'd felt with her and knew that he be willing to sell his soul to be with her again.

With another sigh he decided now was the time and slowly opened his door and got out, quickly slamming the door behind him and made his way to the entrance of the bookstore. Once inside he quickly scanned the many rows of bookshelves and aisle ways between them for any sign of Bella, but was confused and a little irritated when he came up short. _Where the hell was she? _He thought agitated. Where was Rosalie? He needed to find her, and find out what the hell was going on.

He noticed an older woman standing to the left of the bookstore behind the checkout counter and slowly approached her. He immediately caught the older woman's attention and would have laughed at her wide-eyed expression that crossed her face if he'd not been so upset.

"May I help you…sir?" She asked him a flirtatious smile on her face.

Edward came to a halt in front of the counter and gave the older woman a hard glare, "Yes…I need to speak to Rosalie Hale. Is she here?"

The older woman gave him a curious look, before turning her head to the right. Edward followed her with his eyes and saw Rosalie standing toward the back of the store. Without another word spoken to the woman he made his way toward Rosalie. As he approached her back was toward him so she had not noticed him approaching, "Where is she?" He demanded.

Rosalie jumped with a small squeak, as she spun around with a wide-eyed stare to look upon him, one hand covered her breast. "Oh…Mr. Cullen!" she cried when she recognized who he was.

"Well answer me, where is she?' he asked her again impatient. _So help him if she had said something…had given Bella a warning that he was seeking her out…_

"She left Mr. Cullen," Rosalie squeaked out.

"She did what?" Edward snarled, and watched with satisfaction as Rosalie's face paled. "Did you tell her I was coming here?" he hissed at her, anger laced his voice.

"No-no, she was…gone when I came back to the sales floor after calling Emmett. Bella told my aunt Lillian that her father called and she had to go," Rosalie hurried to explain, not liking the thunderous expression on his handsome face.

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath to control the burst of anger that was filling his body literally making him shake from the force of it. _"Is that where she is now…with her father?" _He asked in a very slow controlled voice. _Please say no?_

With a nod, Rosalie answered, "Yes, I assume she's with him at the police station. He usually works until two in the morning on Thursdays."

_Just fucking great! How was he supposed to get to her now when that pig of a father of hers was all over her? _He thought with frustration, as he stood there glaring at Rosalie. Then another thought struck him; why he could just take a drive by their scope her out and as soon as she was alone he could make his move. For he wasn't sure how much longer he could go on with out seeing Bella. It was killing him to be away from her, and he knew the longer he stayed away from her his already dark mood would just get darker. _Yes_ he had to find her…as soon as was possible. With a quick nod to Rosalie he turned on his heals and made a quick exit out of the bookstore. Leaving a flustered Rosalie staring after him, gaping in opened mouth astonishment.

BY LATE EVENING word had gotten out that Bella was back in town, and Bella secretly cringed hoping that the news didn't get back to a certain someone that she was indeed back.

So here she was in her old Ford truck making her way slowly back home, after spending most of her day with her father Charlie and being plagued by unwanted thoughts of Anthony Masen. Though the last seven days had been depressingly the same, missing him terribly, wondering if he felt the same way about her as she did him. She decided that her life officially sucked, because no matter what she did she seemed more interested in thinking of _him _than making sound decisions.

Still confused as to why she could possibly miss a man she barely knew was beyond her. It was the very question that had been keeping her awake late into the night as she lay there in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She tried to convince herself that he was a mistake and she needed to forget about him. But her heart had other ideas, beating loudly in her chest and not letting her forget that she'd left a piece of it with Anthony in his Penthouse suite seven days ago. She shook her head thinking how upset her father and mother would be with her knowing that there strait-laced daughter wasn't so straight laced after all.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts she hadn't spied in her rear view mirror the silver Volvo that was slowly tailing her a few car lengths away. And was still oblivious that someone was watching her as she parked her truck in her driveway, got out and made her way to the front porch.

…**...**

EDWARD HAD PARKED his Volvo a few houses down from where Bella lived and now sat watching her as she parked her decrypted Ford truck and made her way inside, oblivious to his presence. For a moment he couldn't believe that she even drove a truck that old around town, seriously what was wrong with her father for letting her even get into that thing? He thought as he stared at her truck, and then trained his eyes back on her house.

It wasn't the first time that he had done this since Emmett's report on Bella Swan had brought him to this address. She was now somewhere inside the house and he hoped that she was happy and content.

After sitting there for the last ten minutes contemplating whether he should make his move or not, he finally decided to open the door to his Volvo and head toward the front porch of her house. Once he was standing on the porch he peered through the window and saw a high ceiling room, and beyond that through an archway that led into the kitchen where he could see that someone was inside.

"_You can run Bella, but you can't hide from me," _he murmured darkly, smiling as he pictured Bella's beautiful brown eyes staring at him with renewed desire shining in them as they both made love, and a pang of arousal wracked his body with such overwhelming need, and excitement that his body began to shake from the force of it. With renewed determination to claim the woman that was his, Edward turned toward the door and knocked loudly on it.

He listened as the sounds of someone moving inside the house toward the door came closer and closer then suddenly the door was flung open and Bella now stood in front of him, with a huge grin on her beautiful face.

"Char-dad, I didn't think you would be home until late this evening-"

"Hello, Bella." Edward said, gruffly as his hungry eyes took in every ounce of her body, he could fill the sudden tightening of his lower region as he assessed her from head to toe. His heart was pounding furiously in his chest and he hoped she could not hear how much of an effect she had upon him. In one hand he was thrilled that he'd finally found her, but in the other he could fill the annoyance slowly creeping in trying to let his dark sinister mood take over and that was something he couldn't allow no matter how mad or upset he was at her for running from him. He thought as he continued to devour her with his eyes.

That was all it took for Bella's smile to drop from her face as the shockingly, sexy, velvety voice greeted her. Disbelief coursed through her, and down her spine as her hand slipped from the door and fell uselessly to her side. _No! It couldn't be! _She thought in shock as she slowly raised her eyes to clash with the dark green orbs of Anthony Masen's; whom now stood in front of her blocking the doorway of her home. He was dressed in a black three-piece Armani suit and appeared even more darkly powerful and devastatingly handsome, than the last time she'd seen him. _Oh God!_

She stood there in her doorway paralyzed, unable to move, and sucked in a breath of air as she struggled with the realization that Anthony had somehow found her, had tracked her down. His gaze swept over her body, and those emerald eyes of his finally sought and held her gaze. _Why would he want to find her? What was she going to do now that he had? _She thought frantically as she tried to make herself immune to those hypnotic eyes of his.

"Why did you run from me?" he asked looking at her with such penetrating directness, she felt as though he could see right into her soul. "Seriously what or who were you afraid of?" He gave her a dark smile, "Was it me…or was it yourself you were running from?" Edward gave a slight grimace, and tried with difficulty to control the anger in his voice, after searching for her for the past few days he could not believe that she was here standing in front of him in the flesh and all he had to do was extend his hand out to touch her. _His sweet innocent, Bella._

Bella felt herself flinch at the harshness of his voice. She had plenty of reasons as to why she ran and it had to do with both of them. The emotions she'd been undergoing since the first night that she'd met Anthony had left her weak, afraid, and confused and she didn't want to think about them, much less talk about them, especially to him.

"What's wrong, Bella cat got your tongue?" he asked menacingly.

She realized that she was slowly opening and closing her mouth like a fish standing there trying to say something, and failed miserably when nothing come out of her mouth to speak.

"You look shocked to see me," he mused, taking a step closer to her. "Why would that be, hmmm?" He continued in his small interrogation of her, not giving her a chance to give him an answerer

Why did she feel suddenly as if everything was spinning? That she was becoming dizzy. _Why was he here?_ Kept repeating in her mind, as everything around her began to swim in her vision.

"Bella?" the tone he used this time was laced with concern.

Vaguely she realized that he had cried out her name as her knees began to buckle and she began slowly sinking toward the floor. She tried to grab for the door to catch her, but was too late. The floor seemed to be rising up to meet her, she thought just before her mind succumbed to darkness.

…**...**

Edward with an alarmed cry had lunged forward and caught Bella before she hit the floor, and now sat on the floor cradling her in his sturdy, strong, muscular arms. After days of angry impatience, disappointment and worry while he waited for Emmett to return with the requested information on her and wondering what state of mind he would find Bella in…fainting was the last possible reaction that he'd anticipated he'd get from her when she saw him again.

He was suddenly feeling lightheaded as all those emotions he'd felt over the past seven days came flooding back into his body. His gaze traveled over her face, taking in its alarming paleness and dark circles under her eyes, and wondered if she'd been having trouble sleeping as much as he had over the last few nights. His heart began beating loudly in his chest, and when he raised his hand up toward her face he realized his fingers were shaking as he lovingly tried to stroke her hair back away from her lips and tuck it behind her ears. His eyes were riveted on her luxurious, full pouting mouth as desire rose suddenly and painfully in the pit of his stomach, and pooled in his groin, as his fingertips brushed lightly over her lips; strong enough that he was forced to close his eyes against the powerful onslaught. _What was she doing to him? Why was she able to make him feel like this? _He thought and had not realized that he'd moved his head closer to her. _Stop! Edward you shouldn't be taking advantage of her like this._

Even as he told himself not to do so, he found himself pulling her even closer to his body. Scorching, aching need drove his fingers to bury in her long, beautiful hair. He had no control of himself in that moment as his mouth hovered just above hers, caressing her lips with the warmth of his breath, and with a groan he slowly brought his mouth to hers.

_Mine! _He thought as he became lost to the sensuality, lost to the new thrill of these strange emotions exploding inside of him. He never wanted to stop, he felt in that moment at peace as if he'd found his rightful place in life…_he was home_. Edward was so caught up in his lust filled thoughts that he didn't realize that someone had come up behind him until it was too late. His instincts that usually warned him when there was danger had felled him in his moment of need for this woman. It was at the very last second he registered that someone else was with them on the porch. With a sudden grunt, and quick reflexes he quickly lowered Bella to the floor and twisted his body to the left as a voice bellowed from behind him.

"Get away from her!" yelled an angry male's voice.

Edward slowly rolled and twisted around to come face to face with none other than Charlie Swan, Bella's father and his enemy; who now stood towering over him with a gun pointed at him. He thrust his hands out palms faced forward to ward off Charlie who was glaring at him with burning rage filled eyes thinking that he was harming his only daughter. _Fuck this was all he needed fucking Charlie Swan._

"What did you do to my daughter?" Yelled Charlie, as he continued to aim his gun at him.

"Nothing," Edward bit out trying with difficulty to keep the hatred for this man out of his voice. He made a move to sit up all the while keeping an eye on Chief Swan as he tried to slowly rise up off of the floor, and back away from Bella, his hands still up and ready to defend himself if need be. He wasn't sure Swan knew who he was or not, though he'd kept his pictures out of the tabloids and papers there was no telling if the cops had that kind of information on him or any of his crime family. "She just fainted."

"Liar! I saw you trying to attack her," Charlie said as he took an angry step toward him, wild-eyed and furious.

Edward flinched, and tried to reason with her father knowing that the situation that he now found himself in could become quickly out of hand, for he didn't want to be forced to hurt Bella's father, but if he gave him no choice than so be it. He thought. "I-I didn't hurt her…she just-"

"She just what?" Charlie snarled at him as he lunged for Edward and set him off balance careening back words into the wood on the side of the house. His back hit hard and he let out a "whoosh" when he hit. It was that precise moment that Edward's tightly controlled temper slipped a little. _That fucking did it! _Now he was angry, though he didn't need or want the ramifications of having to hurt Bella's father; but enough was enough, and he folded his body in a stance ready to defend himself.

Charlie took that moment to rush him, and this time Edward was ready. He swung his arm catching him with an upper cut under his jaw sending Charlie reeling back a few steps in mild shock.

Bella decided in that moment to return back to the land of the living, and slowly blinked her eyes becoming aware of the sounds of a struggle happening close by. A guttural growl sounding more like an angry mountain lion brought her out of the fog she'd been under. Lazily, almost as if she were in a dream like state she raised her head up off the floor, only to been rendered speechless as she witnessed her father launch himself with murderous intent toward Anthony.

Anthony had moved so quickly that before her father knew what happened he'd upper cut him under the chin sending her father reeling backwards falling to his knees.

"God Dammed bastard!" he father spat, as he knelt on the porch holding onto the underside of his jaw

Edward stood in front of Charlie and eyed his assailant as if he were annoying the hell out of him, "Damn it! I don't want to hurt you…but you left me no choice but to defend myself."

"Don't want to hurt me?" Charlie sputtered, "Why you're the one trying to hurt my daughter by attacking her," he said as he tried to stand up.

Suddenly as if remembering her, Edward turned his head back in the direction of Bella and took notice that she had come to. He made a move to go to her, but stopped when her father growled out between clenched teeth.

"Don't touch her!"

"Damn it! I'm not who you think I am," Edward yelled in frustration, Oh he knew all to well who and what he was, and Charlie, was on the mark about his character. But being that he was trying to be someone he wasn't he had to play the game, and Charlie was starting to really get on his nerves. "I'm not going to hurt her."

"Really, who are you then?"

"Anthony Masen," Bella said in a loud but shaky voice, after witnessing the scene before her.

Both men turned there cold angry gazes upon her, and both froze for a moment, then Charlie slowly relaxed after realizing that his daughter was okay, and didn't appear to be hurt, though he kept his gun pointed at Anthony.

With a sigh Edward released a breath that he'd not known he was holding as his gaze bore into Bella's seeking answers to his unanswered questions from before.

Bella sighed wearily, as she sat up. _Oh God what am I going to do? Please tell me this isn't happening? _She shook her head as if to clear it staring up at both men. _Well Bella as the old saying goes you make your bed you lie in it. _She told herself as she squared her shoulders, and held her chin up high in defiance. She knew she probably looked ridiculous sitting there on the floor in front of the doorway, but she couldn't help it that's just how she felt. When was she ever going to learn?

"Char-dad, this is Anthony Masen. Anthony, this is my father the police Chief Charlie Swan," she tried to introduce them making her tone as polite as she could given the circumstances of the situation.

"And how do you know my daughter?" Charlie asked Anthony, eyeing him up and down.

"He dines at the restaurant I work at," Bella answered.

"So why are you at our home doing god knows what to my daughter? Shit if I'd not shown up when I did there's no telling what might have happened," Charlie said a hint of anger still laced his voice.

Edward just stood there still glaring at Bella, and didn't like how this turn of events was going. He was glad that Emmett and Jasper had not followed him or the chief of police would either be dead right now or nursing a few broken ribs, bloody nose and lip. Hell even he wanted to reach behind him and pull out his gun and use it on this pig, but knew he couldn't without giving away who he truly was…and that was something he could not do. So he was forced to stand there with his hands still held up in front of him acting like the pathetic idiot that he was not.

Edward let his gaze fall back on Bella's, and took in her defiant stare aimed at him and waited for her to answer her father. When she didn't he narrowed his eyes, giving her a warning look. _So you want to play it like that do you? _He thought, and before he could stop himself he answered. "We are dating."

Bella's eyes widened as she felt all the color leave her face, she had thought things couldn't get any worse, but boy was she wrong. There was one thing Charlie couldn't stand and that was any man moving in on his daughter, especially after what happened to her two years ago.

"What!" Charlie roared, aiming his gun at Edward's head. Edward stiffened and lowered his arm so his gun hand was within reach of his own gun.

"Dad! Please…put the gun down?" Bella cried, as her body began to tremble in terror for Anthony or for her father she was uncertain at that moment, but she did know that she wanted this craziness to end.

Charlie noticing that Anthony's hand looked to be reaching for something, behind him, took a small step forward and warned, "Keep your hands up where I can see them, and away from your body!"

"Oh my God!" Bella cried mortified.

Edward decided to move his hand away from his back, and extended both arms out and up, "I'm not armed," he said calmly trying to ease the tension he saw in the police chief, and hoped he didn't decide to search him.

While Bella on the other hand could only stare open mouthed at how calm Anthony was acting with her father standing in front of him pointing a gun in his face. "Char-dad, you're making a huge mistake."

"It's alright, _love_. Your father is just trying to protect you," he grinned at her, "I bet you're wishing now you never left…"

Her father gave Bella a what is he talking about look, and Bella bit back a groan, as she pressed her hand to her flaming cheeks as embarrassment filled her. _God! Didn't he realize now was not the right time to say those things especially with her furious father standing there with a gun in his hand. _She thought. If it would have been any other time Bella would have laughed at this situation…and realized that as soon as she thought it she began to feel her shoulders shaking as the overwhelming need to do just that shook her body and made tears form in her eyes.

_Laughing, she was laughing? _Charlie thought as he gave his daughter a baffled look, as all the pent up anger he'd felt at seeing this man bent down over his daughter slowly melted away. Once again he gave this Anthony character another hard glare…he wasn't sure but there was something that he didn't like about him…as if he knew him but couldn't place where he'd known him from, but if his daughter liked this man than he must be okay…or she wouldn't be spending anytime with him. He thought. Over the loud laughter coming from his daughter who still sat upon the floor he heard Anthony plead.

"May I put my hands down now?"

And with a deep long sigh, Charlie Swan gave the younger man a quick nod and lowered his gun and deposited it back in its holster at his hip, before moving toward Bella to help her off the ground.

A FEW MINUTES later after Charlie had picked her up off the floor and escorted her back into their house and placed her on their sofa. **Bella** couldn't believe that Anthony would come right out and say that they were dating, and then insinuate that something more intimate had happened between them, while her father had a gun trained on him. _Was he insane? What had he been thinking?_

So much for reputations…for the look her father was throwing at her told her that hers was probably ruined. She watched as her father's eyes traveled from her to glare upon the man who was the cause of her current problems, prowling around their living room. Even now his presence demanded attention, radiating authority, and power in their small living room.

Though it hadn't been easy to convince her father that Anthony was not here to hurt her, and that if he decided to leave her alone with him that she'd be safe.

Charlie kept repeating under his breath that he thought Anthony was _"Bad Company to be around."_

"Why do you think that?" she questioned him finally.

"Because," her father said then glanced over in Anthony's direction who stood close to their fireplace giving them some privacy, "There's just something about him…I'm telling you that man is trouble."

"Surely you realize that if Anthony had wanted to hurt me he'd have done so?" she asked. Not sure why she felt the need to stick up for him.

"That don't mean…I have to like him," Charlie grumbled. He stood up to stand in front of her, "Look I've got to get back to the station…I just came here to get something," he paused giving Anthony another hard glare, then turned his head back to look down upon her, "If he tries anything…any thing at all you call me, you hear?" He said as he leaned down to give her a quick peck on the forehead before straightening up. "You still have that pepper spray I gave you?" he asked.

"_Dad!" _Bella half whined half warned.

"Better to be safe than sorry," he replied. With one last death glare in Anthony's direction he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her alone with Anthony.

Bella left out a sigh, knowing that she couldn't put off a confrontation with him any longer. She turned her head to look in his direction, "How do you know where I live?"

"Are you feeling better?" he asked, as if she'd not asked him a question. He stood near the fireplace gazing at the picture on the wall in front of him, as if it fascinated him.

"I'm fine...Why are you here?"

He turned to face her and flashed a bone-melting smile, walking toward her. She resented the sudden flutter of her heart, as she watched him lower himself to sit close to her on the sofa. His eternally watchful gaze roved over her face, causing her to curl closer into the arm of the sofa and to stare thoughtfully at him. "Am I making you nervous?"

"Why are you here, _Anthony_?" She asked him again.

He laughed, causing small goose bumps to form on her flesh at the sexiness of that sound, "You know…that question is becoming old quick."

"Then answer the damned question," she bit out then slammed her hand over her mouth when she realized what she'd said. _What was wrong with her? _She was one to never talk or act like this towards someone.

"It should be pretty obvious…don't you think?" He asked with a mocking smile, as if he found her discomfort amusing.

Bella could feel herself grow weak at the sight of that damned sexy smile of his, and those smoldering emerald green eyes that she could get so lost in. She closed her eyes to try and bloke the sensual memory exploding in her mind of just how much she explored those tantalizing lips of his with her tongue. When the silence that had fallen between them became unbearable, she slowly opened her eyes to look upon him again, and tried with difficulty to read his thoughts. Only to find that she came up with noting, it just seemed to be his nature to keep himself distant, after all isn't that what he'd told her when they'd first met.

"I'm sorry, but what may be obvious to you, is not to me." She said huffily folding her arms across her chest in a small act of defiance.

"I'm here to take back what is mine," he said, as his dark eyes glittered dangerously, possessively.

"What?" she gasped out incredulous?

"You're _mine_, you belong to me. I thought I made that abundantly clear the night we made love?" he said in a possessive voice.

_Is he serious? _She screamed silently. _Who the hell does he think he is? She couldn't believe the emotions running through her body, one minute she wanted to straddle him and kiss him and in the next…she wanted to hit him. No one had ever made her feel like this before._

"Anthony, you-you just can't say things like that," she whispered through a suddenly dry throat.

The tension in the room rose alarmingly between them, as they both tried to stare the other down.

"Surely you realize that what happened…between us that night was a mistake."

His expression upon his handsome face hardened, "What makes you think that?"

"I-I-"

"Don't put words in my mouth that are not true, Bella. Why did you run from me?"

"Because I-I couldn't face you," she cried passionately.

"Why, what was so terrible about facing me in the morning?" he thundered.

"I-I was scared okay? I couldn't believe what I had done…you-you were the first man I ever slept with," she answered fervently, as her face filled with the burning heat of embarrassment. _Damn! Why was he making her tell him this? _"It was only a one night stand," she whispered.

"Oh, I think that what happened between us was more than a one night stand," he said as he rose to his feet again, frustration was evident in every line of his lean, hard body, as he stared down at her, "Is that why you left? Because you thought I wanted you for a cheap one night stand?" he asked running his hands frustratingly through his bronzed locks.

"No!" she exclaimed.

With a sudden growl he reached down to pull her up until she was standing in front of him. "You're lying," he snarled giving her a little shake, "Look me in the eye and tell me you thought this wasn't a cheap one night stand." His fingers were now digging into her upper arms where he held her, "Damn it! Tell me the truth."

Bella could only stare up into his glowing emerald green eyes as she listened to his voice; even angry it wound its way into her heart pulling at her heartstrings. That's all it took for her will to crumble into a pile of ash at their feet, how could this be? How could he make her feel like this so easily? Why was he trying to rub it in her face that he didn't want her? Didn't he see that it was slowly killing her on the inside? Because of the fear and pain of his rejection she found herself lashing out at him.

"Okay! If that's what you want to hear…then yes! It was a one night stand," she said, trying to make her voice and words sound believable.

"That *_amore mio, _was the wrong answer." He said as he encircled her with his arms.

Bella had made a motion with her hands to try and stop him but found that she'd been pined in his arms, and that her hands were now flattened against his chest. She could feel the hard muscles of his chest and abdomen, and the steady rhythm of his heart; It seemed that it was all that it took to awaken the passionate, untamed…woman only he seemed able to bring to life inside of her. _Oh, God…no, no, no not now! _She screamed in her head upset at her traitorous body for succumbing to this virile man.

She gasped as one of his hands lightly caressed a burning trail down her back to the rounded curve of her buttocks, and then pulled her up so she was on her tiptoes having no choice but to lean into his hard muscular body.

"I would have been knocking on your doorstep that morning, if I'd had known where you lived."

She closed her eyes, as she felt that familiar stirring, ache of desire flare between her thighs, "How did you find me?" she whispered.

He left out a small chuckle, "I told you, I have a certain pull around town, and I just used my connections to hunt you down. But when they located you, it was to find out that you disappeared… where were you?"

"My-my grandmother's," she stuttered out.

"_You were in Phoenix?" h_e said slowly, the anger in his voice, and body slowly easing, his eyes were staring intently at her mouth. _So that's where she'd been all this time? _He thought as his head bent toward her, unable to deny the need to kiss her any longer, "Bella," he groaned.

She tried to protest but it came too late, for his mouth searched and found her trembling lips, increasing the pressure until she was lost in the feel, the smell and power that was him. Her legs turned to jelly and if he'd not been holding her up she would have fallen from the ecstasy of his deep, relentless kiss.

Suddenly he broke the kiss and placed his forehead against hers so that they could stare lovingly into each other's eyes, both breathing heavily as they tried to regain control of their breathing, "Anthony, you don't understand. The way I acted that night isn't the real me. I told you I'm not like that."

"Not like what, love?" he asked, as he lowered his head to her neck and the tip of his tongue moved to explore the sensitive skin there.

Her mind went blank as her arms snaked of there own will up to his shoulders and held on to him tightly, "Umm…ah, like some reckless, wanton, floozy who'd sleep with the first man who came along," she answered breathlessly.

He stilled before raising his head up to stare into her eyes, not being able to stand the look in his eyes she averted her gaze away from his, only to feel his hand catch her chin and force her to turn back to look up at him. She gave a small gasp when she saw the soft smile he was bestowing on her.

"Hmm, Bella, I think deep down you are that woman that acted wantonly a

few nights ago, you just have always been afraid to let her out to play. You kept that part of you so securely hidden behind your shyness and plainness that all you needed was the right man to come along and set you free."

Bella stiffened, not knowing how to react to this man whom had only known her for a few short days to be able to see that deeply inside of her, to understand who she was, and what she was feeling. Because of this she found herself becoming defensive. "The right man, you say?"

"Yes, Bella, and I'm that man." he said with confidence, an arrogant smile spread across his handsome face.

"God! Anthony what do you want from me?" she snapped out. She closed her eyes as another deep flood of desire hit her and wished that she could block out the feelings that this man stirred up inside of her.

"I want it all…I want you, Bella." He probed her mouth, his tongue tangling with hers until she moaned and trembled. "If you didn't want me in your life than you should have told me last Friday night…now my _love _I'm here to stay until you tell me otherwise." He whispered against her kiss swollen lips.

Her eyes flew open, "Anthony are you saying…Do you mean," she swallowed as she tried to articulate what she had hoped, had wished to be true since the morning she'd woke up in his bed, "That you _love_ me?"

He pressed his lips into the side of her neck, and gave a small bitter laugh, "Love…no, but I do care about you. I do want and need you, we would be good together…you and I."

Bella stiffened in his arms, being stunned was an understatement as she took in his cold detached words; she couldn't find her voice. _My god, what did you let yourself get into Bella, this man just admitted that he doesn't love you…so why are you still standing here like a dummy, continuing to let him kiss and caress you, and fill your head with empty words of love?_" she scolded herself. Though she knew why, a part of her heart already belonged to him whether he felt the same way or not.

His fingers began to trace erotic circles on her neck and down over her arms and hips. As his lips caressed her temple, she felt the possessive, almost dangerous desperation in him and understood that he meant to assert his claim on her.

Why is he doing this to her? He'd made it clear that he didn't love her. Wanting and needing were not going to be enough for her, she'd not held on to her virginity for so long so she could just throw it away for nothing. Oh she wanted him and needed him just as much but it didn't seem that a man like Anthony could be held onto. He seemed like a man who was too accustomed to living dangerously, and his attraction was an unpredictable thing. How long would it be before he got tired of her and grew restless? A week? A month, or even a year?

Bella knew that she needed to end this sexual tension heating up between them. She had to end it now before they ended up in bed together again. She wanted more than a sexual relationship with him…and if she allowed this to continue right then she'd be beyond caring about anything…about how easily she could have her heart broken by him. Because Anthony would leave her sooner or later, just like the others have done before him.

No! She couldn't do this, not again. She silently screamed. She would not let herself feel emotional anguish like that ever again. If the man she was with didn't want her fully and completely than she couldn't do it. Frantically she tried to push at his chest but it was like stone, hard and unmovable. "Anthony, please stop…I don't want this."

She realized she wasn't getting through to him, "Anthony!" He still didn't act as if he'd heard her. Bella drove her fingers deep into his hair and began to pull none to gently.

It took a moment for her struggles to penetrate the desire induce haze surrounding Edward. But with a groan he lifted his head and noticed the distress blended with her sweet innocence and vulnerability shining in her dark brown eyes. "What's wrong, love?" startled he let go of her.

"I can't believe that you have the nerve to track me down, turn my life upside down, destroy my reputation with my father, and then have the audacity to claim that I belong to you, that I am yours. How dare you."

"I dare much, as I told you my life and job evolves around such things," He answered her.

"Ugh!" she growled as she stomped past him, "How can you be like that…you just said that you are not in love with me, and if we got involved I would want a solid relationship with you," she paused to glare at him, "Not just something that can be based off of awesome sex," She turned pink at her bold words, and no nonsense attitude was back again.

"Really, you thought it was awesome sex?" he said humorously, a heart dropping smile spread across his handsome face, "Well at least we agree on something," he said as he moved toward her, "Awesome sex that is, though for you being it was your first time, I'm not sure whom you have to compare it to. Though I'm glad to hear I made it memorable for you." He teased in a smug voice and stopped when she began to back away from him.

"It's not enough, we have nothing in common," she cried.

"Bella, what are you talking about?" he asked annoyed, following her.

Bella snorted, and agitatedly waved her arm between them, "God, Anthony! Look at me; I'm just a plain, shy, small town girl. Then there's you…looking like a Greek God…rich and who knows what else, there's no way that you and I should even be together let alone in a relationship."

"Bella."

"I mean lets be serious here you and I are different, we come from different back grounds-"

"It doesn't matter," he tried to argue.

"Well it does to me. I think what ever this thing is between us would end up being brief. I'm sorry Anthony but I don't want a short-term lover." Bella said.

…**.**

EDWARD"S HEART ACHED as understanding dawned. Bella didn't trust him; it was the same issue he'd had to deal with the night they'd made love. But he'd thought she understood that there was nothing to worry about, that he would not harm her in any way…but he could see now that he was wrong, and really could he blame her for not wanting to trust him?

Maybe Emmett had been right, that he was losing his touch when it came to the opposite sex. But then again how could he have known how she felt…how she feared the unknown? She was right they didn't know each other. They simply had not taken enough time, and that was something that needed to change as of right now. He thought.

"I understand that you are afraid to trust me," he tried to sooth her, "We pretty much fucked up the getting to know you part and went head long into a sexual fling," He said looking deeply into her eyes, "Bella, love, I'm sorry I didn't realize that we wouldn't get a chance…I thought we'd have plenty of time to do so, but you ran before that could even happen."

He stood there and patiently waited, watching her shift nervously from one foot to the other, "It was to soon, Anthony." She whispered.

"Maybe it was, but I do not regret that we made love. I have this gut feeling that we belong together, and I think you can sense that with in you to." He was unwilling to take no for an answer. He wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling for this woman at this stage in his life…all that he did know was that he didn't want to be away from her…that it would cause him physical pain to be apart from her, and that was something he wouldn't let happen again.

She shook her head in defiance, "No! It was a mistake, and it would be best if we both admit it was."

"No, Bella" he said shaking his head and wished that he could take her back into his arms and kiss her senseless. "It was no mistake, but you are right, we need a chance to get to know each other. Stop thinking of denying us both a chance to be together because of your belief it won't continue."

He moved forward to cup the side of her cheek in the palm of his hand, as he watched her eyes cloud over with mixed emotions. She didn't pull away from him and he took that as encouragement. "Bella, I don't think I can be without you right now. Please give me a chance. Be my girl?" he asked her thickly.

"Anthony, I don't know…I," Bella began, but realized that it was hopeless. She couldn't bear to think of sending him away and never being able to see him again. The pull between them was too strong to deny, and who was she to let herself deny it? Was she strong enough to risk falling even deeper in love with him than she already was? And if she did would she have enough courage to walk away when that time comes?

"Please, *_piccola_?" His fingers trembled as he buried his hands in her hair and tipped her head back.

Bella's mind swam as she met his gaze. It was one of those strange rare moments that he didn't try to hide his emotions from her glittering in his now dark emerald green eyes was a lonely, desperate, yearning burning as bright as her own reflected back into his. She hoped and prayed that those emotions and feelings shinning in his eyes meant that he felt more deeply for her than he realized. She knew then that she had to give him a chance, give him time to make that discovery all on his own. Before she could stop herself she conceded.

"Yes," she said.

That famous dimple appeared with his drop dead smile, "*_Grazie, _my love," He said as he released the breath he was holding, relief in his voice as he wrapped his arms back around her and pulled her close to his warm chest.

As she leaned into his embrace in defeat, slowly some commonsense wheedled its way back into her brain, "On one condition."

"Oh and what condition would that be *_amore mio?"_

"That there will be no sex between us until we get to know one another better. After all two days is not a lot of time."

_What? No sex. Does she want to kill me? _He thought incredulous. A small frown formed on his handsome face ready to argue the ridiculousness of her condition. This is crazy…does she think that she will be able to fight this deep seeded attraction between them…*_Dio_! They couldn't even make it past one day before they slept with each other. How in the world were they supposed to get through days, months or even a year without doing so?

"Will see." he said huskily.

"I'm not kidding around, Anthony. If you try to seduce me at all in the next days to come, then you can kiss what ever this is between us good bye."

Edward drew in a deep breath and closed his eyes, _patience Edward...just be patient, she'll come around sooner or later._ He told himself. "How long do you mean by in the next days to come?" he asked semi worried that he might not be able to give his word that he wouldn't try something. Because her being near him was enough to drive him insane…all he could think about was being closer to her, of needing her, of wanting to make love to her…

Bella placed her small hand on the side of his cheek, "Anthony," she whispered, and waited for him to open his eyes. "I'm serious about this…I want this to be on my terms this time…we moved to fast, and we need to slow it down, _*capisci_?"

"_*Si, *capisco_," he answered her.

"_Yes, I understand" _was the answer he whispered in her ear as his arms tightened around her. She knew when and if that time ever came that she probably would not be able to carry out the threat. Her traitorous body seemed to always turn to mush in his arms. But she hoped he believed that she would.

With a show of reluctance he released her and took a small step away from her, "Alright, I will try to keep my hands to myself, but I warn you now, if you are unable to do so yourself then I won't be held accountable for my actions. It won't take much for me to take what I want." _Damn it Edward why are you agreeing to this…you have never let a female dictate to you before…man up._ He scolded himself. But knew that Bella was just not any female and he wasn't willing to lose her just yet, by scaring her off.

She shook her head, and stubbornly crossed her arms over her breasts, "Anthony…aren't you forgetting whom was the virgin, I think that my will power will be a lot stronger than someone who seems used to getting what he wants all the time," she said sarcastically.

Edward grimaced but gave a light chuckle, _ah the nerve of this woman it was so refreshing…she was the first person to ever stand up to him, and it was turning him on, he_ thought. "God woman you will be the death of me…just in the span of a few days of knowing you my life has be turned upside down." He took her hand in his and felt the immediate electric shock that zinged between them almost immediately, "But that's a good thing."

She took another step back from him, wrenching her hand from his, "Well, then you won't mind if we started off being friends then?" she asked.

Edward's smile fell from his face, "Friends?' _What the fuck? _

"Yes, friend's," Bella said with a nod. Her gaze fastened on his mouth, and he watched as she nervously licked her lower lip.

He suddenly was overcome with mixed emotions, and wasn't sure if he wanted to shake her or kiss her for making things more difficult between them, than was necessary. "Is that what you want?" he asked her not liking this idea at all, "You don't want to be my girl?"

"Yes…I mean no…I mean eventually yes. But I think it best we start off as friends first."

He drew in a deep breath to try and control the displeasure he felt from her words, the last thing he wanted was to be 'just friends' with this woman. But if it would make her happy, would help him win her trust, and get her quicker into his arms and his bed, then so be it. He plastered a fake smile on his handsome face, and shoved his hands into the pockets of his expensive black trousers, "Okay, then…friends it is."

With a sigh Bella gave him a slight smile, "Thank you…Anthony."

She said. Before her eyes glanced over his shoulder, "its getting late…I-I didn't realize. You probably need to go. I wouldn't want my father to come back home and still see you here…" she trailed off, as she stared into his smoldering eyes.

"No we wouldn't want that…now would we?" he murmured, fighting the aching need to pull her back into his arms and devour her mouth with his. Though having another go around with her father wasn't that bad of an idea, after all he had a bone to pick with the police chief putting his nose where it didn't belong a few days ago, he thought darkly.

She took another step back and turned for the door, "You need to go," she said as she stood there holding it open.

"Sure," he said as he dejectedly walked back out onto the porch, only to stop and turn back around, "Bella, I…we," he trailed off and nervously ran his hand through his hair. _Shit, _what the hell was wrong with him? Why was he suddenly tongue-tied? He Edward fucking Cullen did not get tongue tied ever.

"Yes…Anthony?"

"I'll see you around?" he said softly, and moved forward to give her a hug, but Bella steeped away from him.

"I'd like that," she said before closing the door.

Edward stood there for a few moments staring at the door and wondered how long it would take and what else he would need to do in order to gain her trust. Because this friend thing he'd only be able to put up with for so long before he was pulling his hair out with frustration. He chuckled darkly and shook his head as he headed down the steps and back to his Volvo, "You will be mine, Bella Swan if it is the last thing that I do. I don't give up easily on things that I want, and in the end I will always get my way, because I am the most powerful man in Washington."

…**...**

**A/N:** I apologize for taking so long to update, I was on vacation…but I'm back now. Anyway there was chapter # 4, I hope you all liked it, and I didn't babble on to much.

What I am trying to get across to everyone is how Edward is almost like a completely different person, all most like night and day difference. When he's not around Bella the dark side of his nature comes out, leaving no room in his heart for anything that comes close to selflessness, pity, love…caring. He's just this dark, sadistic, selfish, monster, and a commanding leader of the crime family. But its when he's around Bella that the nicer side of him comes out to play and I try to give you a glimpse of how he can be when love tries to melt that icy heart of his…Bella and his family are the only people in his life he gives two cents about they are the ones that keep him grounded.

So what I was shooting for, was to show you that his emotions where everywhere across the board in chapter's 3 and 4. One minute he's angry, dark, sadistic and upset, then the next lustful, possessive and caring but still somewhat dark and angry, and toward the end still moody but really needing and caring enough about Bella to try and work with her on there relationship. I hope I got that across sometimes I have trouble putting what I'm trying to say into words.

Thanks again for all your reviews for chapter's one and two and three. Looking forward to seeing your next reactions and thoughts for chapter #4, as long as they are positive. I am shooting for another **60 positive reviews **to post the next chapter, please keep them coming? Also another list provided below of Italian words used in this chapter.

Thanks

Gokdeneyes123

*** Meaning of Italian words**

**Amore mio = my Love**

**Piccolo = baby**

**Grazie = Thank you, thanks**

**Capisci = you understand? **

**Si = yes**

**Capisco = I understand, (**interj. I see v. understand, realize, catch, perceive, make out, get, see)

**Dio = God**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Copyright **** 2010 Gokdeneyes123. Worldwide.**

**Chapter 5**

**Everyone Has Something to Hide**

AFTER LEAVING BELLA'S house a little over an hour ago, Edward prowled through the lush gardens surrounding his mansion. He had decided to go to his real home instead of staying at the penthouse in Calypso. His encounter with Bella had left him frustrated and wound up tighter than a bowstring, and he found he needed to work off his frustrations before trying to even think about getting some much needed sleep.

_Sleep_, now that was a joke because lately he didn't seem to be getting much of that…his sleep had always been filled with refracted dreams…the screams and plea's of the people he'd killed the smell of fear and the bloodlust that would overpower him. It was as if his subconscious was warning him, making him realize just how much of a monster he really was. Every night he'd wake up shaking, breathing hard, and running his shaking hands through his disheveled hair. The nightmares weighed heavy on him, its darkness familiar territory. Darkness was something he took with him everywhere he went…including his dreams. Until he met Bella that is, it seemed that one night he'd spent with her had somehow kept the nightmares a bay…for the first time in a while he'd slept peacefully with Bella snuggled into his side. Instead of the nightmares he'd heard her voice, saw her beautiful heart shaped face…of them making love her moans and passionate pleas all but driving him crazy…. no other woman had ever been able to do that for him.

With a sigh he rubbed his face then glanced at his watch. _Shit!_ It was now three A.M. and realizing that a walk was not helping him in forgetting Bella. He tilted his head back and let the moonlight embrace him, the light breeze of the cool spring air touched his face and he breathed it in. It was times like this that he felt like his soul was grinding to a stop. That his job would eventually take what little he had left…he was locked in this never-ending battle for the goings on of greed and crime.

His gaze locked on the roofline of the mansion, where he'd lived mostly all of his life. It would be nice to bring Bella here, to introduce her to the family especially his mother Esme and sister Alice. He knew that both of them would instantly love Bella. Once again need for her throbbed painfully in his chest. He needed her beside him, holding him, filling him with her softness and purity, and with renewed determination he vowed not to be sleeping alone much longer than was necessary.

Edward decided that he was going to need something much stronger than a walk to get his mind off of Bella. What he really needed was a drink and headed back in the direction of the mansion. He was met by darkness once inside and on instinct he felt his way through the hallway that would lead to his room. He made his way to his door and opened it. He stood there in the open doorway and came up short at the sight that was waiting for him on his bed.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a chilling voice.

Jessica Stanley was laid out upon his bed dressed only in see through lingerie and stockings, posed in a wantonly fashion. Candles were aligning the tops of his dressers and night stands throughout his room. She was smiling seductively at him her ruby red lips pouting as she brazenly licked them. "I want you darling," she purred, as she slowly caressed one of her hands down over her pert breasts and lower…"I'm here for you Eddie just like I always am on are special night."

_Jesus Christ! _Tonight was the night that he and Jessica would meet and spend the whole night fucking? It had literally become a tradition. _Shit, damn, hell! _But why was she here now, after the long discussion he'd had with her informing her he no longer wanted her services? This bitch wasn't taking a hint and he was starting to get pissed off. He thought.

"Did I ask you to come here, Jessica?" he spat out angrily, as he folded his arms, leaned against the doorjamb, and took a deep breath to help control his temper.

Jessica gave him a puzzled frown, "Don't you want me?" she asked as she slowly sat up upon his bed. She couldn't believe that he was being like this; didn't he understand that she was in love with him? That she'd do anything to be with him.

"What do you think?" he grated out through clenched teeth as he tried to avert his eyes from her see through lingerie giving him a glimpse of her breasts and lower region. He was aware of Jessica's eyes moving over his body to land on the evidence of his arousal straining against the zipper of his dress pants. He was still hard from his time spent with Bella to not be effected by Jessica's naked body on his bed. He was truly in desperate need of a woman but Jessica was not the one he wanted.

"I think you do, darling," she said seductively as she rose from the bed and stalked toward him. A smile played across her face, knowing full well that her appearance was having the desired effect on him. Damn she wanted him, and she was becoming very frustrated with her _lover _for not taking her up on the advances she'd been making toward him of late. "I can feel and see that you want me, _lover_," she whispered into his ear.

Edward stiffened as she drew nearer to him, his hands fisted at his sides, when Jessica was standing directly in front of him; her hand started caressing in seductive circles on his hard muscular chest. He was unable to speak from the anger bubbling up within him, as his facial expression hardened and his emerald green eyes darkened and sparked with raw rage. _Fucking bitch! She knew that he didn't want this with her any longer. _He thought angrily. Barely able to control himself he took a hold of Jessica's wrist stilling her hand in its movements where it lay upon his chest. Raising his head so that he was able to make eye contact with hers, he gave her a cold, hard stare, and flung her hand away from his body, taking a step back and away from her.

"This time you're wrong," he said tersely.

"You don't mean that," she gasped as the meaning of his words finally sunk in.

"I've told you…that I no longer want you, you fucking whore."

"A whore am I? Then I'm your whore. Come on _Eddie_," she tried to persuade reaching up to wind her arms around his neck, "You and I are meant to be together."

He pulled her arms from around his neck and pushed her away from him roughly, "I said no! Get that through your fucking head," He took a hold of her upper arm and pulled her none too gently toward the door. "You need to get out before I do something I'll regret," he said as he opened his bedroom door.

"Please, Eddie! I can make you happy!" Jessica cried, trying to dig her heels into the plush carpet.

"Happy, for Christ sakes, Jessica…all you were was a fucking cheap lay."

"No!" Jessica screamed, pulling her arm from his tight grip and rounding on him. "You don't mean that! "

"Get the fuck out." he gritted out.

"There's someone else isn't there?" she said glaring at him.

"Out!" he shouted, shoving her into the hallway. The look on his face must have given away to what he was thinking because she started screaming.

"It's true… you're fucking another woman?" her voice filled with jealousy.

Edward finally lost it; he took a menacing step in her direction and shoved her up against the opposite wall in the hallway. When her back hit she left out a little whoosh sound as the breath was knocked out of her. Before Jessica could react his hand was around her throat, and his face was pressed close to hers.

"Listen here bitch! I don't know who you think you are but you will not talk to me like that," he spat in her face, putting pressure on her throat with each word he spoke. "I don't have to explain myself to you, you got that?"

Jessica's eyes widened in fear, she was unable to breathe as his hand slowly squeezed the breath out of her, she tried to answer but his grip on her throat didn't allow for movement of any kind. She realized in that moment that he could kill her and no one would be able to stop him.

"The last time I checked, _Jessica_ you worked for me…which means I own your pathetic ass. If you know what's good for you you'll shut the **FUCK **up and never try to pull a stunt like this again," he paused for added effect, "Or so help me I'll kill you. Do you understand?" He let go of her throat, and eased away from her.

Jessica stood there gasping for much needed air, and slowly nodded her head in answer. She was unable to form words from the burning sensation in her throat.

"You mean nothing to me…I just kept you around for the sex. You'll stop these advances toward me, or I'll fire you from your job at E&C Corporation, and make it hard for you to ever find work again," he threatened.

Jessica's eyes widened, "You-you wouldn't…do that-that," she tried to gasp out.

"I wouldn't would I?" he said darkly. He backed away and was now standing in the open doorway to his bedroom, "Get lost, Jessica…before I have you disposed of permanently," he said before slamming the door shut in her face.

Jessica stood there in complete shock, as an overwhelming pain almost crippled her. She could not believe that Edward had just threatened to kill her that he'd acted like that toward her. She had known that he wasn't in love with her, but thought that he'd felt something, wasn't that why he'd kept her around, always keeping her teetering on the edge making her think that he wanted more from her. The pain was suddenly turning to a bitter anger, as she stood there shaking with shock. How dare he treat her like a cheap whore? How dare he, he fling her away like she was yesterday's garbage.

_Damn it! _She was better than that. Well she wasn't going to take this from him sitting down…no she loved him and if it were the last thing that she did she would make him see that they were meant to be together. _Yes! _That was what she'd do, and didn't care what had to be done to make it so. Jessica thought as she straightened up, tried to smooth her hair back out of her eyes, and turned to walk away. She stopped to glance one last time at the thick wooden door that loomed in front of her, before walking away, and out of the mansion, ignoring the lustful stares she received from the men guarding his home.

_Yes my, Edward…you will be mine! _She laughed darkly to herself.

…**...**

THE SUN WAS filtering through a small opening in her curtains when Bella awakened, her disoriented mind still tangled with memories of Anthony Masen, her chest heavy with some unnamed emotion. Last evening, after Anthony had left, Bella spent an anxious hour restlessly walking back and forth in her bedroom, trying to convince herself that she had not been as reckless as she feared in accepting his offer of becoming his girl, though she'd tried to turn the tables on him and demanded that they try and be friends first.

Still for some reason in the back of her mind, even though she was the more 'naive' person in their 'relationship' she sensed that Anthony was the one that held all the power, the control. She couldn't escape the feeling that Anthony was deliberately trying to manipulate her. How could that be though? He seemed sincere in his concern for the two of them to get to know each other better. She guessed she'd just have to be on her guard with him, because she was still unsure as to whether she could trust him or not. It was crazy to allow him into her life. But how could she keep him out of it when he was determined to stay? Then there was her desire to try and change his mind about love, and she knew how that went over.

"Bella Swan what have you just gotten yourself into?" She whispered.

Determined to put Anthony out of her mind, with a grunt, Bella jumped out of bed and threw a housecoat on. Scrambling into the hall and down the stairs, she made her entrance into the living room. There on the couch, her father, Charlie sat snuggled into the armrest reading the Sunday newspaper scattered around him.

Charlie looked up from the paper he had in front of him to give her a hard stare, "So you finally decided to join the living?"

Fighting a lick of annoyance, Bella moved forward and flopped into a chair opposite him, "Sorry, I meant to be up earlier, but I left the alarm wake me after all."

"Well it doesn't surprise me that you would sleep in late…being the company you had last night," Charlie didn't bother to hide his disapproval. "Maybe I should have stayed after all," he grumbled.

She glanced over at him when he grumbled his reply and wondered what was wrong with him, he usually never acted this grumpy in the mornings it was as if something was bothering him.

"Are you okay dad?" Bella asked with concern

Charlie sighed loudly, before he placed the news paper he'd been reading down on the cushion beside him, "Had a situation come up at the station," Charlie informed her. "There's been another murder…in town."

"Someone was murdered in _this_ town?"

"There's more, "Charlie said as he reached over and grabbed the paper he'd discarded on the cushion beside him, and waved it in Bella's face, "Here it is. The guy was found in an ally only a few blocks west of the police station in Port Angeles! His body was half drained of blood by that time."

One look at the front page and Bella's throat constricted. The face on the paper she didn't recognize but she could tell that it had been a brutal murder by the picture. "Who-who would do something like that?"

Charlie sighed and ran an agitated hand through his dark hair, "Seems that there is a possibility that the Cullen crime family had something to do with it."

Bella's eyes widened at the mention of the Cullen's, for she knew that it had been at there hands that her little brother and her father's brother had been murdered. "The Cullen's?" she gasped.

"Seems we got an anonymous tip about the murder and where to find the body…I was told that they witnessed _Edward Cullen _himself kill the man in cold blood.''

"Edward Cullen! The leader of the whole Cullen family?" she asked.

"Yeah, the bastard has been eluding us for years…I'd love to be the one to bring him in, and put his ass behind bars where it belongs," Charlie said heatedly, "Especially after what he did to my son and brother."

"So why hasn't anyone been able to catch any of them?" Bella asked.

"Why indeed? The man and his crime family are like ghosts…no one has ever gotten close enough to get a look at them."

"Wait so you're saying that no one knows what they look like?"

"No…we don't, it's like they don't exist…hell we could be staring right at them and not know it. Without a picture we don't have any possible way to identify them. We had hoped that this new lead would be able to tell us more…but it didn't help us and the phone call was traced to a phone booth in an unpopulated area in town," her father said with disgust in his voice.

"Well I hope you catch him."

Charlie gave her a strange look that caused Bella to wonder what was up with him today he never acted like this before, she thought.

Charlie cleared his throat and sat up straighter on the couch "Bella…there is something going on around Port Angeles and Forks that isn't good. Too many people are turning up dead, I want you to keep your wits about you and keep safe."

"But Char-dad I have been-"

Charlie shook his head; "No you haven't Bella, from what I witnessed last night between you and Adam…"

"I told you it was just a big misunderstanding." Bella tried to explain to him again. "By the way his name is Anthony…not Adam."

"Well misunderstanding or not…there's something about that man I don't like, I'm not telling you as a police chief but as a father you need to be careful," Charlie warned giving her a hard look.

"Dad I'm fine don't worry," Bella said.

"Oh, I'll worry, Bella because you are a magnet for danger. Ever since you were little you were prone to your clumsiness and bad luck…I just don't want to see you hurt like what happened to you and Rosalie two years ago. Royce King was a bad man and you both didn't listen to me and look what happened. I just don't want to see that happen to you again."

Bella lowered her eyes so she couldn't look into her father's eyes, she knew that it almost killed him when he'd found Rosalie and her huddled in a dark alleyway in Port Angeles two years ago after they had gone out on the town with Rosalie's fiancé Royce, and he had gotten drunk and became violent accusing Rosalie of flirting with every man in the bar…on our way back to the car he attacked her and Bella being the good friend that she was had tried to defend, and protect Rosalie only to be thrown down and almost chocked to death causing Bella to black out. When she came back to consciousness it was to see Rosalie lying on the ground in a pool of blood naked and staring into space…Royce was nowhere to be found. Bella had called her father for help but it had almost been too late. After few weeks went by, Rosalie had confided in her that Royce had raped her and left them both for dead. Ever since then her father had been very protective of both her and Rosalie.

"So are you going to tell me about this Andrew fellow or not?"

"It's Anthony…Anthony Masen to be exact."

"And who is this Anthony Masen?"

"He is a prominent business man in Washington."

"Really…what company does he work for?"

"Oh he doesn't work for a company he owns one…I think it's called E&C Corporation."

"E&C Corp?" Charlie asked his eyes widening, "That's one of the biggest ones in Washington." Charlie said with awe in his voice, "I'm surprised I haven't heard of him."

"Well…he and his business associates were having a business meeting and diner at the restaurant last Thursday evening…that's when I met him."

"So are you dating this man?"

"No! We-we are just friends…nothing more," Bella cried embarrassed.

"It didn't look like that last night when I came upon you two on the porch; Bella the man was almost molesting you."

"No he wasn't…he was helping me, I-I was shocked to see him is all," Bella said, embarrassed.

"Humph," Charlie said unbelieving. "So are you going to continue to see this man?"

"Look dad, I appreciate your concern for me, but I'm a big girl. As I said I am just friends with Anthony right now, that's all."

"I just want you to be careful Bells, and like I said last night if he tries anything, anything at all you let me know…okay?"

"Oh look at the time! I've got to get ready for work…. I don't want to be late," Bella said trying to distract her father. She rose from the chair and headed for the stairs.

"Bella don't change the subject" Charlie called after her.

"Dad…I heard you, I just don't have time to continue in this conversation. I'll talk to you later…. by!" Bella said before fleeing up the stairs and to the safety of her bedroom. She needed to get to work, and didn't want the thoughts of Anthony Maesn intruding while she was working. It was hard enough to keep thoughts of him plaguing her in her dreams last thing she needed was for them to intrude throughout the rest of her day.

It was a little past eleven in the morning, when Bella came from the back of the restaurant's kitchen, to find Anthony and a few other men sitting at a table close to the windows, they were already drinking coffee, and one of the men were thumbing through a newspaper.

"Good morning," he mumbled, without looking up at her once she approached his table.

Bella frowned at him, after being the subject of gossip with some of the other employees as well as customers through out the morning hours of her shift concerning this man and herself. She was not in the mood to be cordial, all the hearsay had worked her up into quite a fury and it was now directed at Anthony who sat in front of her acting as if nothing was going on.

"Well I hope you're happy," Bella said as she stood there glaring at him her hands on her hips.

He still had not looked up at her but replied, "Is there a reason that I should not be?" he asked with wry amusement in his voice. Bella noticed that the other three men at the table all stopped talking to look upon her than back at Anthony.

"Do you realize what they are saying?" Bella asked under her breath.

Anthony finally looked up at her and squinted his eyes, "What that I like being here on a Saturday morning having lunch with my associates and," he paused a moment for added effect then continued, "Drinking coffee?" he said, as he ran his eyes over her body, "By the way you're looking fine this morning."

Bella wasn't certain which miffed her more, his cheerful attitude or telling her she looked fine, not knowing if it was a compliment or an insult. She decided to hold her tongue and held out her hand, "Coffee?" she asked through clenched teeth holding the coffee pot up. Two of the men held their cups out to her and she began to pour the coffee.

"So I gather something is bothering you?" he asked. She raised her head up to look at him and noticed that Anthony was now giving her his full attention, and was looking at her with his dark unreadable gaze, "What am I supposed to be happy about?"

"You mean you don't know? You haven't guessed?" she asked aghast. At the blank look he gave her she continued, "If you haven't noticed people have been talking about what happened at Calypso and our little incident at my home the other evening." She said uptight as she waved her arm around to indicate some of the customers sending them curious glances.

Anthony's eyes flashed with amusement before he tried to hide it behind a steely mask. "Why does it matter what they think…they don't know what's actually going on?"

"Yes it matters…if you haven't noticed this is a small town and I don't want people to think that I…I'm," she couldn't bring herself to say the word that she was thinking.

Anthony quickly stood up to stand in front of her, he reached out his hand to touch her arm, "Sit down, doll…. and we can talk about this more." He pulled a chair over from another table and motioned for her to sit down, and completely ignored the other men at the table giving him surprised looks from his behavior; it was completely out of character for him to show concern of any kind to anyone when in public.

Bella stubbornly dug in her heels and stayed where she was, "No…I-I don't want them to get any more ideas. You may be okay with being the center of attention but I am not," she fumed

"Who is saying that you are a _whore_?" Edward asked darkly as the smile dropped from his face and the other men sitting at the table stiffened at Edward's tone. There was one thing that he didn't abide and that were people trying to hurt the ones he cared about. If there were someone trying to hurt Bella's reputation by making up rumors he would put a stop to it. For he knew better than anyone that Bella was far from being a whore.

"I don't know," Bella whispered as she finally took the seat he offered and sat down, her cheeks were flushed from embarrassment, as she put her face in the palm of her hands to hide her glowing face. _Why did things always happen to her, it never failed that something would go wrong and she would become the center of attention no matter how much she tried to stay out of trouble. After all she was just plain Bella Swan no one important, _she thought to herself.

"Bella!"

With a soft groan she raised her head from her hands and looked at him.

His expression looked pained when he turned back to look at her, "What else did you hear about these rumors going around?" he asked.

"There's one going around saying your some kind of playboy, bad boy out to get me," she fumed as she watched the smile leave his face and the other men still sitting at the table to stiffen, "As in fuck me, than leave me."

"Shit, how the hell did that one get started?" Anthony muttered under his breath.

"There's word going around that because of your wealth that you get what you want, and women are a dime a dozen …always falling into your lap with just a crook of your finger in there direction. That you have a little bit of a dark side hidden under all that wealth," she paused to give him a pensive look before continuing, "Someone who could get mixed up with the pettiness of illegal goings on around town." Bella looked down at her hands folded on top of the table, "They think that you being a businessman and all, well…. that you…"

All the men including Anthony began to chuckle, "That's just crazy, considering my associates can vouch for me being at my office all the time. My reputation with respect and professionalism is well known."

"I know that Anthony, why do you think I am telling you that it is just one of the many rumor's going around about us? God if my father gets wind of this, I'll just die."

"Why are you even getting upset about something like this?" He asked his eyes boring into hers, "You believe those lies, about me?" he asked with some disbelief in his voice. As his hard glance fell on the other three men at the table, who were snickering. They all fell silent once they caught his stare, who'd guess that those rumors could be so close to the truth.

"No! That's not it at all, I just…" she trailed off when she realized how silly she sounded right then._ God he probably thought she was such an idiot. _Once again she groaned and buried her face into the palms of her hands.

"Bella, there you a be," came the heavily accented voice of her boss Aro as he approached the table, "I was a looking for you…some of customers are complaining that there not a getting there food quickly-" his voice trailed off when he noticed that his nephew was occupying the table that Bella was sitting at.

Bella raised her head up to look at Aro "I-I'm sorry…I -"

"I'm sure you have other waitresses and waiters to attend to your customers…Aro. Why are you choosing to give Bella a hard time seeing she is taking care of my men and me?" Edward asked his uncle in a chilling, protective voice. How dare his uncle try and put her down like that…she was his girl and no one would talk down to her while he was in her presence…uncle be damned. He thought angrily.

"Ah, Mr. Masen…I a sorry, but Isabella is still on shift. When you a done with Mr. Masen, get a back with customers _*per favore?" _Aro asked.

"Yes Aro."

"_*Grazie," _Aro said as he quickly backed away from the table.

"Anthony that was uncalled for…he didn't mean anything by that." Bella said trying to defend her favorite boss, as she rose from her chair.

Edward took a deep breath to reign in his temper, as his eyes moved to clash with hers, "I had every right…he had no business talking to you like that especially when I am a paying customer as well."

"Still he is my boss, and he's right I am still on shift…is there anything else I can get you? If not then I need to get back to work, before Aro has my skin."

"Bella, wait," Edward said grabbing a hold of her hand to stop her from leaving. He turned his head back toward the men sitting across from him. , "I think its time for you guys to take a walk." he said. Edward had just realized that he did not want them to be a part of this conversation any longer and the sooner they were out of earshot the better.

The men gave him a bemused look before moving to stand, "Sure…Mr. Masen what ever you want," one of them said. Before they all turned to leave and walked out the door of the restaurant.

At the touch of his hand on her skin Bella hadn't realized that she was holding her breath, as he turned those emeralds greens of his back on hers with a wicked glint in his eyes. It took all her will power to hold still as he held her in place and lightly skimmed his fingers along her pulse point at her wrist, stroking, seducing. His touch was gentle, and it was spreading warmth through out her body. He had such a strong hand, she thought, succumbing to the erotic moment.

"Anthony," she said her voice husky and breathless. Knowing that his actions were surely drawing unwanted attention to them.

"I like this," he whispered his mouth only inches away from her ear, "Being this close to you…touching you."

For just a moment she thought he might kiss her, and she closed her eyes in anticipation of him doing so, gossipmongers be damned. But instead he straightened up and moved away from her. Bella opened her eyes and saw that he was looking at her with eyes of a lover, teasing her senses, holding her gaze until she could only see him through a sensual haze. His fingers continued to brush over her skin. It was so sensual; fire seemed to flow through her veins as sensations surrounded her. Then the pressure of his lips replaced his fingers. Where they touched her, she burned, her eyes closed once again.

"Have dinner with me Sunday night?"

"Dinner?" Her eyes flew open.

He nodded and smiled that heart dropping smile that she found so very hard to resist, "Yes dinner, I wanted you to meet my sister Alice. I think the two of you would hit it off."

"You-you want me to meet your sister?"

"Yes." he said.

"Don't-don't you think it's too soon to introduce me to your sister…I mean we hardly know each other." She asked.

He chuckled, "Bella, it will be fine…my sister would be ecstatic to meet you."

"I-"

"You did say that you wanted us to get to know each other…and what better way to do that than to introduce you to some of my family," he paused. "Please say yes?"

Bella was rendered speechless at that moment; unable to speak she simply nodded.

He gave her another heart dropping smile and released her hand. He rose to stand before her. "I'll be knocking on your door at exactly seven Sunday evening…and Bella ware something dressy."

Still speechless, she watched him walk away. Right before he opened the door he turned and smiled, _"*_Fino ad allora, bella," was all he said.

"_Till then, Bella_." His last words hung in the air long after he disappeared through the door, and out of her sight. She was completely unnerved, as she suddenly slumped against the table. Oh my! She thought. How could she continue to deny the attraction and love she felt for this man; when all it took was a simple touch from him that could render her defenseless against him?

…**...**

ONCE EDWARD HAD left his uncle Aro's restaurant, he got into the back of his limo with the three body guards, and made his way toward E&C Corporation. He needed to check in on things to make sure that his people were working on finding a solution to stop the gangs from trying to take over there turf.

He was still in a semi foul mood from the night before especially after his confrontation with Jessica. Though being with Bella had already put him in a frustrated, aroused state, it still didn't mean that he'd wanted Jessica to be anywhere near him that evening. She was turning into a problem; he knew he needed to rid himself of her clinginess, and not wanting to move on. He had hoped that he'd not given her the impression that he was interested in her for more than just the sex, and found out last night that's exactly what she thought. That he loved her as she him…that was completely not true, because all Jessica was to him was a sexual object to be used and discarded, as he pleased, nothing more. Just like all the other women he'd slept with over the last nine years…that was until he met Bella…

_Ah yes his sweet innocent, Bella_…after he'd thrown Jessica out of his room last night, he'd been unable to go to sleep. He was continually plagued by thoughts of Bella well into the morning hours. Yearning to be with her, to hold her, to kiss her, to make wild passionate love to…damn it! He didn't know how he was supposed to act all '_I'm just a friend' _around her when all he wanted was to grab her and bury his cock deep inside of that luscious body of hers. It had literally taken all the discipline that he'd had not to grab her and bend her over that table in his uncle's restaurant…. giving the gossips something to actually talk about. This was all new to him having to be the pursuer versus the one that was always perused by women. He'd never had to fight so hard for something he wanted before, and he didn't like it.

By the time six A.M. had rolled around he was desperate to see Bella again, and so first he'd gone about his daily procedures of stopping in at Calypso, making the necessary phone calls to his higher ranking goons to make sure they were following his orders. It had already neared eleven in the morning, when he realized that he couldn't go another hour without seeing Bella, so he called for his guards and his limo to be brought around to the front of the building. All of them got in and proceeded to his uncle Aro's restaurant, to grab a bite to eat, and also so he could see Bella. Not that he'd tell his men that…for that was information that he didn't want too many people to know just yet… he was becoming obsessed with a brown-eyed, brown haired police chief's daughter.

Once inside and seated he was surprised at how nervous he felt it was as if he were acting like a schoolboy with his first crush. Every time he looked or thought about Bella his heart would start beating like a freight train, his palms would start sweating and he wondered sometimes how he was able to speck coherently when in her presence. He also could not believe that rumors had already started going around about Bella and he… he never thought that they would come close to guessing the real truth about his secret life. It angered him to think that Bella believed them to a certain extent as well…not that she didn't have reason to, he just wasn't happy about that outcome. It would kill him to have Bella look at him in that light…to lose her because of his lifestyle.

Though while in the restaurant it had taken everything in him to get up and leave her like that, after touching her again even if it had been just the holding of hands, it literally had sent him into a tizzy and from her reaction she'd been affected as well. But after all he'd promised that he'd only be a friend with her, so he'd finally made himself back off using dinner as his means of escape…

His cell phone rang loudly inside the limo snapping him out of his thoughts as he reached into his pocket and pulled it out flipping it open, "Cullen, "he barked.

"Boss," Emmett said.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"We have a problem."

"Problem?"

"Seems someone tipped off the suits to Laurent's murder, his body was found near the police station in Port Angeles a few days ago."

Edward stiffened in his seat, at this news, "And why is this problem?" he asked.

"The tipster used the Cullen name as the murderer's."

"What!" Edward barked harshly, as his hand tightened around his cell phone in anger. Who the fuck would dare to do something like that? Or why? He thought, and then it struck him. It had to have been Lucas or Black that put whomever up to doing something like that. "How did you find this out?"

"Your butler, Elazar answered the door when one of the suits made an unexpected visit at the alias Cullen addresses to ask questions. Elazar played it off and acted as if he didn't know anything about what was going on. After the suit left he immediately called me to let me know what had gone down."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers and tried to control his temper. Once again he was in the middle of a big mess and thought that things couldn't get any worse than they all ready were. He should have known that James or Black could possibly pull a stunt like this, especially after having enough balls to plant a mole amongst his family. He needed to find Lucas and Black and dispose of them before things went any further. Now that he had Bella in his life he couldn't take the risk of her getting hurt because of him.

"Boss, you still there?" Emmett asked.

"Yes," Edward barked into the receiver, taking a deep breath, "Give the word…it's time that I put a hit out on Lucas and Black."

Emmett chuckled darkly on the opposite side, "Yeah, boss how much you offering?"

"Five Million cash if they bring the fuckers to me dead or alive."

"You got it boss."

"Emmett!"

"Yeah, boss?"

"Get on it ASAP; Lucas and Black are starting to piss me off? The sooner this is taken care of the better," Edward said in a chilly tone, before he hung his phone up and deposited it back into his trouser pocket. _Shit, damn, hell!_ He swore as he shook his head back and forth in frustration. He had to take care of this…to get control over this situation concerning Lucas and Black… this vendetta they had against him wasn't going to go away any time soon, unless he took care of it himself.

"Problems boss?" one of his guards asked.

Edward gave a dark chuckle, "You could say that…looks like I'll need you boys longer than planned."

"That's what you pay us for, boss."

Edward stiffened and glared across the seat at the man who spoke up, "I hired you to protect myself and my family…it has nothing to do about what I pay you. So keep your fucking mouth shut and your ears and eyes open for any danger lurking in the shadows or in the open," he paused to see that his words were heeded, "You got that? Because if you don't I can have you disposed of."

"Boss, I didn't mean anything by that…I was just saying-"

"I know what you were saying…and I also meant what I said." Edward threatened as he continued to glare at the guard in silence as the limo slowly made its way toward E&C Corporation.

…**...**

I DID WHAT you wanted, boss," his snitch Volturi said when he called him on the phone late in the evening. "I have been keeping an eye on Bella Swan and, Cullen for days now just like you told me. Cullen never knew any difference."

James Lucas gave a dark chuckle and leaned back in his leather chair, and stared out of the window looking out over the darkening sky of the ocean, "Well done." Volturi was a good pick to snitch on Cullen he was glad he'd picked him he didn't care about the danger that he was in every time he reported information back to him, he thought as he fingered the pendant around his neck. "So did the Cullen's get any suits breathing down their necks?"

"Yeah…they showed up just like you said they would, it was a good idea to have me call in Laurent's murder like that."

"What time did they show?"

"Around noon," he answered.

James gave a sigh of disgust, Damn it! He'd had Volturi place that call a week ago…what the hell had taken those damn pigs so long to get there? Hell he'd fantasized about them breaking the door down and forcing all the Cullen's out in handcuffs. He could picture the all out gun battle that would have been awesome, more cops would have had to been called in and a lot of people would be dead, and hopefully Cullen would have been taken in and thrown into the slammer. That would have stopped him from coming after him for good, but as luck would have it didn't go down like that at all.

"Did they take Cullen or anyone else in for questioning?" he asked, thinking Cullen might have tried to be agreeable.

"No, the cop left alone."

Fuck, the anonymous call hadn't been taken as seriously as he'd hoped…though the situation had been checked out. That was something, he supposed. Obviously, the authorities needed more incentive before they would take action.

'So anything else happen of importance?" Lucas asked wishing he could take some action, but he didn't like to face his adversary alone.

"Cullen's been seen around town with the Swan woman, and a bunch of security guards."

The Swan woman again, she seemed to be with him a lot, "And did you follow them?"

"Yes…working for him you know?"

"This Swan woman what does she look like?" he commanded as a thought finally struck him.

"Short about 5'4", long brown hair, brown eyes, very plain, not what he usually likes."

"Cullen always liked his broad's very beautiful…strange that he's hanging around this one then,"

"I told you, boss that when the chicks around he isn't himself. He don't want her to know what he does for a living…being she's the police chief's daughter," Volturi said. "He's even gone as far as to threaten all of us with in an inch of are lives should we let slip whom he really is."

"Strange even for Cullen," he muttered as he thought about the girl's description, and realized that he'd seen her before. "I've seen her around town when she was with Black, though at the time I didn't know her name."

James pulled himself out of his thoughts and moved on. "I want you to keep watch on Cullen and his goons."

"You mean you still want me to dig for more dirt?" Volturi asked weary now.

"No you ass…I just want you to sit back and kick up your heels, _yes_ that's why I hired you to become my mole in the first place." James said sarcastically, maybe Volturi was scared of Cullen after all. "While you're at it see if you can find out what the cops have on Cullen, because I want to know everything that they do" he needed to know his enemy's schedule as well as his own or his future plans would not work.

"Whatever you say, boss."

Lucas ended the call by placing the phone back in its cradle, knowing that the man would do his bidding. He settled back into his chair to consider all of his options. Including figuring out a way to use the Swan woman to his advantage. Maybe he just needed to go ahead with his plan to get a closer look at her…at Cullen's new girl. Also he just might need to give Jacob Black a call regarding his ex…if anyone would be willing to give him information on the bitch, it would be him. James thought to himself.

…**...**

**A/N**: Thanks again for all your reviews for chapter's one through four. Looking forward to seeing your next reactions and thoughts for chapter #5, as long as they are positive. This chapter is mainly a filler chapter so I hope you all like it. I am shooting for another **60 positive reviews **to post the next chapter, please keep them coming? Also another list provided below of Italian words used in this chapter.

Thanks

Gokdeneyes123

***Meaning of Italian words**

per favore = please

Grazie = Thanks

cara = dear

Fino ad allora, bella = Till then, Bella. Or till then beautiful.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. **

**Chapter 6**

**Close Encounters **

**BY SUNDAY MORNING**, Bella and Rosalie were speeding toward the business district of Port Angeles in Rosalie's car. She was accompanying Bella to help pick out a nice dress to ware on her dinner date with Anthony, when Rosalie asked Bella, "Why didn't you tell me about him?"

Swallowing, Bella made a face, "Who?"

"You know whom, Anthony Masen," Rosalie paused and glanced over at her before returning her gaze back to the front, "Up until two days ago I had no idea that you knew him."

"I…we-"

"Please tell me he wasn't the reason you left to go back to Phoenix a few weeks ago?"

"Well, I," Bella hedged not really wanting to give her an answer.

"Bella, its true isn't it. He was the reason you left?"

Staring out her window, Bella hesitated again before whispering, "Yes."

"He didn't take advantage of you, did he?" Rosalie asked.

Bella gave her friend an odd look and thought why she would even ask her that after admitting she'd spent time with him at her home. "Take advantage of me, Anthony?" she echoed just the thought of Anthony started her fantasizing about being with him and it wasn't in a friendly way.

"Yes, I mean has he done anything unusual?"

Eyes widening then narrowed on Rosalie at the implication, Bella shook away her distraction and turned to her friend, "What are you implying?" If she didn't know better she'd assume, Rosalie knew something about Anthony and wasn't telling her.

"Shit! Bella I didn't mean that the way it sounded," she paused than grimaced at the disbelieving look Bella threw at her, "Okay…I guess I did that and other, more dangerous things."

_Yes_ Bella thought he had taken advantage of her a few days ago…though she couldn't lie and say that secretly she'd wished he had not, "Why are you so interested in my relationship with Anthony?"

"Don't be so difficult, Bella."

Her eyes flashed to the window, "Why would you think he'd try and take advantage of me? And what do you mean by _dangerous_?" she demanded. Reminded of the way he was prone to flashing a bit of his temper when he didn't get his way.

Rosalie crinkled her nose, "I just think you could do better."

"Why would you even say that being you don't even know him?" Bella asked incredulous. Surely Rosalie couldn't know anything about his mood swings, she had made sure not to let it be known how the evening ended two nights ago.

"I just heard rumors is all," she paused and glanced at her out of the corner of her eye before directing her attention back to the road. "Like I said you could do better."

"He's not like that! He's been nothing but understanding and gentlemanly towards me," Bella said overwhelmed with a sudden need to defend him.

"All right calm down."

Glancing over at her, Bella became uncomfortable that Rosalie seemed so interested in her personal business. She tried to bring a quick end to their discussion. "So he's different. I don't mind, okay?"

"I just have this feeling about him."

Bella was becoming exasperated, "Rosalie!"

"Why are you being so defensive over a man you barely know?" Rosalie shot back. When Bella didn't answer her right away she continued, "So is he? "

"Is he what?"

"Is he a nice or unusual sort of guy?"

"He's okay."

Rosalie gave a snort, and a slight shake of her head.

Bella frowned, as her eyes narrowed on her friend, "What, was that for?" when Rosalie gave her that '_I don't buy it smirk' _she relented, "Fine he has his moments, okay."

"Oh my God, you're dating him?"

Bella felt her face grow hot with embarrassment, and tried to turn her gaze away from Rosalie to look out the window. "We're not dating…exactly. I mean we are attracted to each other," Bella said, wondering what Rosalie would think if she admitted that she was obsessed with a virtual stranger, especially after sleeping with him. "But with work and all…"

"You haven't had time to develop a relationship," Rosalie finished for her. "So tell me about him."

Okay now they were in dangerous territory. No way would she admit that Anthony alternately spooked her and turned her on all at the same time. She swallowed and said, "His name is Anthony Masen, he's from Port Angeles, and is a prominent business man."

"Owner or employee?"

"He's the CEO and owner of E&C Corporation," Bella reluctantly admitted, knowing Rosalie didn't take kindly to business men especially after her ex fiancé had been one.

"So is he handsome?"

Now there was something that she could be honest about, "Yes he's drop dead gorgeous."

If Rosalie was feeling any negative vibes coming off of Bella she hid it well behind an expressionless mask, "So he's a nice man and not mean in any way?"

"Yes, he's nice, and considerate, handsome, and sweet, and he…he has this way of making me feel comfortable-."

"You're in love with him!" she cried as she caught the dreamy eyed look in her eyes and the breathy way she described him. "You are aren't you?" she asked.

Bella folded her arms stubbornly across her chest and pouted, "So what if I am?"

"You barely know him, Bella."

"Don't you think I know that? Why do you think that I told him I wanted to be just friends? We were moving a little to quickly for my-"

"Did you just say you were moving to quickly? Just how quickly was it?" Rosalie asked glancing over at her.

Bella's cheeks deepened an even darker shade of red, "I-I, we…I mean…"

"You had sex with him, didn't you?" she asked her eyebrows rose, as she looked at her expectantly. "Did you use protection?"

Bella groaned as she hid her burning face in the palms of her hands, _what the hell was this an inquisition? _"Yes," she whispered, knowing that Rosalie would never let it go if she didn't answer her.

"Is that in answer to you had sex with him and used protection?" thinking that's all Bella needed to be carrying the next heir to the Cullen Crime family, unknowingly.

Bella blushed to the roots of her hair, "We-we didn't use a condom, but I have been on the pill for a while now," She mumbled out.

"When you never told me you started on them," Rosalie demanded.

"Rose! It was after I started dating Jacob…okay, we came close a couple times and I wanted to be safe, just in case." Bella shouted beyond mortified.

Rosalie huffed, "So is it because you had sex with him that sent you fleeing back to Phoenix? Did he hurt you? Use you?"

Bella raised her head from out of her palms and stared at Rosalie with bewilderment, "No! That's-that's not what happened at all!" she cried.

"Really?" Rosalie asked, thinking that if Edward Cullen had hurt her best friend in any way she'd have his balls served to him on a silver platter.

"He was nothing but good to me, gentle, loving…I didn't even know what hit me…he literally swept me off my feet." She paused to collect herself, "I let him seduce me…let him take me out on a date, and back to his place…I still can't believe that I let my guard down and willingly threw all my deep seated morals about never having sex before marriage out the window. All I could think about was that I was committing one of the seven deadly sins, by giving into him, by letting my hair down and…and becoming that bad girl I thought I was. But God help me I could not stop wanting to do so," Bella rushed to say.

"You do realize that a lot of people sleep around all the time now a days, don't you?"

Bella gave a quick nod of her head

"Then why are you beating yourself up over something I assume you both were consensual about? And besides you're not a teenager anymore so what's the problem?"

"Because I, that is…we, Its just that I never did anything like that before…I mean yes I fooled around with Jacob Black a few times…but I always made sure to not let it get out of hand. I wanted to be the good little virgin…to give that gift to my husband one day and look what I did," Bella said frustrated.

"I see where you're coming from, Bella, but a lot of people don't think like that anymore and will not look at you with disgust for having sex before marriage…its nice to try and save yourself for marriage, but sometimes it doesn't work out like that. Besides just because you had sex with a man does not make you into a _bad girl _for doing so."

"God you must think I am so pathetic to even think that way? But it wasn't that I was a _bad girl _per say…. it was more of the idea of letting myself lose control, and not think about the consequences of my actions for the first time in my life."

Rosalie gave a soft chuckle, "So was it that bad?"

"What do you mean?" Bella asked frowning.

"Why, letting yourself lose control? Was it thrilling, exciting, and exhilarating?"

"It was that and more," Bella breathed out. "Did you know he owns the Nightclub and Restaurant Calypso?" At Rosalie's silence she continued, "So why did you think automatically that he hurt me?"

Rosalie frowned, gripping the steering wheel tighter and contemplated on whether she should tell Bella that her boyfriend Emmett was Edward's best friend and one of his so called bodyguards, she thought.

"Rose?" Bella said. "Seriously what is with you lately? Ever since I got back from gram's house you have been acting strange. Is it something I did? Something I said?"

"No-no, it's nothing like that," Rosalie hurried to explain deciding that she'd tell her a little of the truth, "My boyfriend Emmett works for Ed-Anthony as one of his body guards." She kept her eyes glued on the road ahead of her, "He told me that Anthony has trouble controlling his temper, and I was just concerned that he might have lost it around you is all."

"Well that's just certainly enough startling information to condemn the man?" Bella said snidely.

"Quit being so sarcastic, would you? Besides Emmett, I was talking to a friend of mine a Tonya Denali about him after we had our conversation yesterday. The mere mention of his name seemed to upset her."

"Why?"

"She was certain she'd heard his name before in some negative context, though she wasn't sure."

"I don't understand why you're being so troubled about this," Bella said.

"Because you're my best friend and I care about you."

Bella took a deep breath, "Well thank you for that."

The exasperation faded away and she was reminded of why she liked the beautiful blonde so much. She was one of the warmest and caring people she'd ever met…that was as long as you didn't get on her bad side. Then she turned into a spiteful, cold-hearted bitch. "So Your Emmett works for, Anthony?"

"Yes he does, you might have even seen him, and he's always with Anthony." Rosalie said.

"No, he's not introduced me as of yet," Bella, answered than pondered as to why he hadn't. It had not gone unnoticed by her that Anthony kept his guards at arms length, not once introducing her to them.

"You might want to ask him to do so, Bella."

Voicing her thoughts, "Rosalie…you don't think it strange that Anthony has so many body guards do you? It seems no matter where he is there are about five to seven men with him at all times. I wonder why he needs so many."

Rosalie's grip on her steering wheel tightened even more, _shit! _She knew this was going to happen that Bella would become curious as to why Edward had all those bodyguards. How was she supposed to keep what he was a secret from her best friend? It was as if she were betraying her by not telling the truth. But she knew better…that Edward's threats should not be taken lightly. She just hoped that if Bella ever found out the truth that she would not become furious for keeping that information from her.

"I don't know, maybe it's because he's a very wealthy businessman. You know how they are sometimes…thinking that they need protection around the clock even when living in a small town environment." Rosalie answered.

"Yeah…you're probably right," Bella said with a pensive expression on her face, "But it just seems strange is all." _I wonder if he'll have a bunch of his guards with him tonight during dinner. _She thought.

"Look we are here," Rosalie said excitedly as she pulled into a parking spot in front of a small shop.

When Bella noticed the name over the door that read, _Brandon's Boutique's _she let out a groan, "No Rosalie why did you have to bring me here? You know I can't afford a dress in a store like this?" she whined.

"Anthony told you to ware something dressy," Rosalie said and extended her hand out toward the small Boutique, "And this is as dressy as they come around here."

"Rosalie!" Bella whined again.

""Bella, don't worry I've got you covered." Rosalie said while opening her door and stepping out of the car.

"But I don't want you to spend that kind of money on me," Bella whined again as she also got out of the car. She was pouting and had her arms crossed over her chest stubbornly.

"Okay…so tell me what are you going to ware to diner then? I mean you weren't thinking of wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater were you?" at Bella's blush and the way she embarrassingly looked down at the sidewalk, Rosalie knew then, "You were! Oh Bella what am I going to do with you?" she asked shaking her head in frustration.

Bella left out another groan, and pouted even more.

"That's it," Rosalie said throwing her arms up into the air, "You Bella Marie Swan are going to come into this store with me, and you will…I repeat _WILL_ try on dress after dress until we have found something nice for you to ware. So quit being so stubborn and get your ass in the store."

Bella stood there with her mouth agape staring at her best friend in mild shock. She couldn't believe that Rosalie had just talked to her as if she were a child, "I'm not a child," she muttered under her breath.

"Then stop acting like one, you asked me what's gotten into me. But really Bella what's gotten into you? It seems ever since this "_Anthony Masen_"," Rosalie said making quotation marks with her hands, "Came into your life, you've been acting different as well."

"I have not."

"Oh yes you have."

"Have not," Bella said knowing that right now they sounded like young children.

"Yes you-" Rosalie began than took a huge breath, "Oh just forget it, Bella," she said as she moved forward and took a hold of her arm and pulled her toward the entrance of the store.

"Well why do you even care, Rosalie? It wasn't even five minutes ago you were warning me off of him." Bella said.

"I care because, you apparently care…and because of that no matter what I think I still want you to look good and have a good time."

Bella shook her head, "Gees Rosalie sometimes I just don't know about you-"

Rosalie opened her mouth to retort but was interrupted by an excited woman's voice, "Hello! Welcome to Brandon's Boutique is there anything I can assist you with?"

"Yes. NO!" Both Bella and Rosalie answered at the same time. Rosalie jabbed Bella in the side to keep quiet.

"We…I mean yes, my friend has a big date tonight and she needs to find something dressy to ware."

"I see," The pixie like woman, with short spiky black hair, and beautiful face said as she stood in front of them clapping her hands and squealing excitedly. "I think I might have the perfect dress for you to ware…Bella."

Bella stiffened for a moment beside Rosalie, "Wait how do you know my name-"

The pixie like woman didn't give her a chance to finish her question before she grabbed Bella's hand and started to pull her quickly across the Boutique store, "I have the perfect dress for you, I think the color would look excellent on you, and then we could do your hair, and makeup."

Bella followed behind her becoming bewildered, there was something familiar about this woman, and she reminded her of someone though she couldn't put a finger on it right now. "I-I, don't need all this-"

"Oh that would be excellent," Rosalie spoke up from behind both of them, cutting Bella off in mid-sentence.

Bella rolled her eyes and groaned, "I hate you Rosalie."

"You'll be thanking me later," Rosalie sung to her as she followed them around the store.

**AT SEVEN O' CLOCK **Sunday evening Edward stood on the front porch of Bella's house. He tugged nervously at the color of his white dress shirt and the bottom of his suit jacket. Absently he ran his hand through his disheveled red bronzed hair and raised his hand up to ring Bella's doorbell, his hand stopped in midair, and returned to run through his hair once again. This is ridiculous to be feeling this nervous about seeing Bella once again. It had only been two days ago that he'd made a visit to his uncle's restaurant to see her… he couldn't help not wanting to be with her, to be close to her, to hear her voice. She was like a drug to him and the longer he did without, he felt like he'd go mad. It didn't surprise his men anymore when he'd start biting there heads off, brooding and, climbing the walls; this obsession he had with her was starting to interfere with his work, and that's something he couldn't afford to let happen.

So here he stood on her doorstep acting like a schoolboy with his first crush, intending to take her to dinner to meet his sister Alice. He took a deep breath to try and control his raging emotions and nerves, and finally rang her doorbell. _Man if his enemies' could see him now, they'd be thrilled to see the head of the Cullen crime family brought to his knees by a female, that for the first time in his life he had a weakness when it came to, Bella. _He thought.

Bella answered almost immediately, and when the door opened and his hungry eyes took in the sight of her she literally took his breath away. She was dressed in a blue silk and chiffon gown that fitted perfectly to all the right contours of her body. Her dark brown hair was elaborately styled into curls, and cascading down over her shoulders, her breasts raised seductively under the off the shoulders silk fabric. The color of the dress brought out the fresh, healthy glow of her face and her pale skin. But it was her eyes that caught and held his attention…and in that moment he could not look away.

They both stood there in her doorway staring at one another, Bella with an appraisingly half smile playing about her lips. It was almost too much for him after not seeing her for the past two days; he swallowed the need to reach out and…

"You are so beautiful," he said in a breathy whisper, repressing his desires to follow through with his lustful thoughts, "That color of blue suits you."

He watched mesmerized as a flush of pleasure colored her cheeks.

"Thank-thank you," she murmured shyly, sounding almost as nervous as he felt.

He snapped out of the dream like state he was in and motioned toward his Volvo, "Are you ready to go to dinner?"

She nodded her head, "Yes."

Edward took a step back so he could give her room to join him on the porch and close and lock the door behind her. Being a gentleman he offered her his arm as he helped her down the steps and toward his waiting Volvo.

"So at what point were you going to tell me where you're taking me tonight?" she asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

He threw a mocking smile in her direction, "I'm taking you to an elegant

Restaurant. I hope you like pasta and chicken?"

Her smile was disarming, "Yes I like both."

He opened her door and tried to hold back a grown when he was assaulted by Bella's unique scent, strawberries and freesias. _Shit! What this woman did to him could be a crime in its self. _If it wasn't her scent it was that smile she was giving him driving him crazy…and he'd take her anywhere as long as she continued to smile like that, he thought. When he had her settled, he got in the driver's seat and headed back out of her drive way.

"Anthony are you alright?" Bella asked picking up on his sudden mood.

He threw her that drop dead cooked smirk and met her gaze, "I'm fine."

He watched as Bella's eyes widened and she realized what his hot, penetrating gaze was saying to her, _"I'd be even better if I was closer to you," _he looked down and noted her hands trembled where they rested in her lap. _God! How he wanted her!_

Bella sat in the passenger's seat and watched Anthony out of the corner of her eye. Why was this man able to exude sexiness like that by just sitting in a car…there shouldn't be anything sexy about that, she told herself, but there was? Maybe this feeling she was having been because it was Anthony, and everything about him seemed erotic to her. Or it could be the fact that he was wearing a black suit that contrasted against his pale skin, causing his handsomeness to be almost surreal.

Unexpectedly she felt this tightening in her chest, as love for him spread through out her body. It felt so right and so good in that instant she even considered dropping the '_lets be friends act' _and going on instinct. But then she remembered that he didn't feel the same for her and that frightened her more than anything. To have something so good, so right hurt so badly because it wasn't the same feeling he had for her…it wouldn't last. Deep down in her heart of hearts she wanted to love and be loved in return. She stared quietly at Anthony and wondered if he would be able to return her love? Or would her hopes and dreams go unfulfilled?

In spite of her misgivings, Bella was determined to enjoy his company tonight…whether it is friend or lover, and as for tomorrow…. She'd have to wait to see what it would bring…

"Did I mention that you look very beautiful?"

"Yes," She grinned, "Though if my best friend ever drags me into a dress shop again to play Barbie Bella with the store owner I will never agree to dress up again." She griped.

Edward laughed, "It couldn't have been that bad."

"You have no idea," she muttered. Rosalie and the storeowner had made her a helpless victim trying dress after dress on, and then playing hairdresser and cosmetician. Then they put the most ridiculous deep blue dress on her that she thought was more suitable for a run way model than herself…

"Well I think that they did a good job."

"Are you sure that your sister Alice wants to meet me?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered as he moved one of his hands from the steering wheel and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze, before letting go and returning his hand back to the wheel.

She stared at those hands with the long, strong fingers, and imagined what they could do and feel like when caressing over her skin. She shook her head trying to dispel the direction her thoughts had taken.

When they arrived at the restaurant; Anthony got out and walked around to open her door, and held out his hand. She took it and got out, then hesitatingly looked around, and took notice as to what restaurant he brought her to _Twilight_…then was distracted by the two black SUV's that pulled up and parked along side of them. _I wonder why he feels the need to have all his bodyguards around. Could he actually be that afraid someone might attack him being rich and all? _She found herself thinking again.

Edward noticed that her attention was on his guards and sighed, "Bella, there's nothing to be afraid of. I won't leave your side, I promise."

She thought about that and suddenly felt much better. He could see it in her face.

"See now it won't be so bad," he said gently, "Besides Alice is beside herself with excitement to meet you," he whispered in her ear as he leaned down and wrapped one arm around her waist, as they moved slowly toward the entrance of the restaurant, Anthony's bodyguards following closely behind.

"So you brought me to Twilight…for dinner?" she asked.

He gave her another heart-dropping smile, "Yes, I own this one as well."

Bella gave him a surprised look, "Just how many businesses do you own, Anthony?"

"Four more and three mansions," he answered her nonchalantly. He'd not told her about all the other haunts that had to do with his crime side.

Bella's eyes widened and her mouth fell open as she stared up at him with an astonished look upon her face, "Four-four more and three-three mansions?"

Edward looked down at her and chuckled, he couldn't help but to laugh for she had the cutest expression on her face, "Come on, Bella lets go inside before we are late, and my sister has my head."

"Just how rich are you Anthony?" she asked sounding bewildered.

He chuckled again, "Very."

She gasped and shook her head her eyes fell on one of his henchmen, "No wonder you need all this protection."

"Yes," he said then frowned. _If she only knew _the real reason why he needed his henchmen around, he thought as he tightened his arm around her.

Once inside Edward escorted Bella toward a large round table in the back. A man and a woman were already seated at the table along with a few others. When they drew near the table Bella gasped when the smaller woman looked up with a genuine smile plastered on her beautiful face. _Why_ _it's the woman from the boutique store. _She thought surprised.

"Bella I would like you to meet my sister, Alice Cu-Masen," Anthony said nodding in his sister's direction.

The woman, Alice laughed at Bella's befuddled expression, and extended her hand out toward her, "Hi, Bella!" Alice said as she bounced with excitement in her chair.

Anthony moved forward to pull her chair out and found her seated between Alice and Anthony, before she realized what was happening, Alice leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Bella was sure that her eyes registered shock, but at the same time she was pleased that Alice seemed to be taking to her so well. She was startled to see Anthony stiffen in his chair, and threw him a quick glance, but his expression was unreadable.

"I believe we have already met, brother," she commented.

Anthony stared at Alice eyebrow raised, "Have you?"

"Yes Bella and her friend came into the Boutique earlier to pick out her outfit."

"Ah… I see."

Alice took note as to the expression on Bella's face and tried to break the small silence that formed, "Bella let me introduce you to my fiancé' Jasper Hale." Alice said her hand moving to point out Jasper sitting beside her.

Bella's eyes widened when she glanced in the direction of Jasper, her mouth fell open in mild surprise as she recognized him.

"Hello, Bella," Jasper said with a knowing smile and wink, "I believe we are already acquainted?"

Again she felt Anthony stiffen beside her and she wondered what was wrong with him. "Hello, Jasper," She smiled at him then turned her gaze back to Alice, "Jasper is my best friend Rosalie's twin brother." Though even as kids growing up he'd been the one to keep his distance from her. She thought.

"Just how well are the two of you _acquainted_?" Anthony muttered glaring darkly at Jasper; he looked and sounded almost jealous.

Bella watched as Jasper's face paled slightly and he sat up straighter in his chair, while Alice threw her brother a worried look, "I've known Jasper all my life…his sister and I grew up together," she hurried to explain as she noted Anthony was still glaring at Jasper, "He's like a brother to me…nothing more."

Edward continued to glower furiously at Jasper; to think that the man had the balls to imply that he was close to Bella had set his blood boiling. _MINE! _His mind screamed. It didn't matter that Jasper was Alice's fiancé, it didn't matter that he was one of his closest friends and loyal mobster's working for him. He was a man and any man that was close or thinking to get close to his _Bella_ was a threat, and he didn't take kindly to threats.

"Let's hope it stays that way," he said in a hard warning tone.

Alice clapped her hands together and started to giggle, it had its desired effect easing the sudden tension around the table, "Bella! I must say that dress looks absolutely stunning on you…doesn't it Anthony?"

"Stunning…" Edward agreed. He reluctantly moved his eyes away from Jasper to look adoringly down at Bella, his eyes darkening with desire.

Bella felt her face heat, as she felt his gaze fall on her. "Thank you," she said shyly her eyes downcast, once again wondering if Rosalie's words about Anthony's temper rang true.

Alice sat forward, "So Bella tell me a little about you?" she asked with genuine curiosity.

"Well there's not much to tell.'' Bella said embarrassed.

Alice smiled, "I'm just curious about you."

Bella's hands twisted together on the table top, "I'm really not that interesting, I am not one to seek adventure and danger, and as a matter of fact I try to avoid it as much as possible, even though my family has accused me of being a danger magnet."

She gave her a peculiar stare, "A danger magnet? Why would you say that?"

Bella laughed, "Because I am a danger magnet…clumsy to be exact. I have been in and out of the hospital many times in my life for just that reason."

"I see?" She said gently. "So do you have any family living in Washington?"

"Yes I do."

"So then do they live in the same town as you do?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, just my father, mother and I live in Forks; my grandmother is still living in Phoenix."

"I see," Alice said.

Edward chuckled beside her, "Alice don't look to discouraged…she was like this the first day I met her. It was like pulling teeth to get any information out of her," he joked. Before they were all interrupted by the waiter making an appearance at their table.

After the first hour the tension at the table melted away, once the food was ordered and served. Bella was happy that she was getting along with everyone. And found that Alice Cullen was an easy woman to get along with and she liked her immediately. She was surprised that Alice was such a fresh ball of energy, and found she was laughing along with a lot of her jokes and comments she'd fling toward Jasper or her brother. Watching her and Anthony together she could see that they were very close and that Alice adored her older brother immensely. She felt a slight twinge of jealousy…because she'd always wanted a brother or sister but her parents were only able to have one child…

"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself to you earlier at the Boutique," Alice said, apologizing.

Bella placed her glass back down on the table and smiled shyly, "It's okay…though I wondered how you knew my name when Rosalie and I first came into your store?"

Alice laughed, "Well, Bella everyone knows who you are…being the daughter of the police chief and all."

"Then you know my father?" Bella asked. "That's strange because even Anthony didn't know who I was at first."

"Why would he?" Alice said glancing over at her brother who was in conversation with their Cousin Marcus, "He keeps himself holed up in that office of his too much…I was surprised when he told me about you."

Bella swallowed, "Me?"

Alice giggled and patted her arm, "Yes silly, it's not everyday that my brother is…so _enthusiastic_ when talking about a woman."

"I don't even know why he'd tell you about me…I am nothing special."

"Oh…I wouldn't say _that_," Alice said slyly.

"But I'm not, besides we are just friends."

"Humph…." Alice said with a knowing wink and smile, as her eyes darted back and forth between Anthony and Bella.

Bella could feel her cheeks heat up with another blush when Anthony chose that moment to look up and there eyes connected, he gave her that heart-dropping smile that had her hands sweating and wetness forming between her thighs. _Damn! Was it that obvious to everyone how she felt about him? _She thought.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Anthony's cell phone rang.

"This better be important," Anthony snapped.

Bella watched as the different emotions flashed across his handsome face, and wondered what could cause him to go from the smiling handsome man of a few moments ago to the hard, emotionless mask he now wore.

**EDWARD WAS NOT **happy to have hiss dinner with Bella and his sister interrupted by the phone call, but he knew that he had to take it, and was glad that he had.

"This better be important?" he snapped.

"Watch that tone of voice you use with me, boy," His grandfather Alistair warned.

Edward immediately stiffened and the smile left his face, he knew that when his grandfather called that it concerned the crime side of the business.

"What do you want?" he asked in a nicer tone.

"Your presence is needed at E&C Corp."

"I am in the middle of something important-"

"You have one hour to meet your father and I here, do you understand?"

"Yes, I can do that."

"Bring the men with you, this concerns all of you." The line went silent.

Edward sighed and closed his phone putting it back in his suit pocket, and then glanced in the direction of Bella, he hated to but he was going to have to call this night short. It had been going so well and Bella and Alice had hit it off immediately, which he was happy for. But there were pressing matters that concerned him that he needed to take care of, and his grandfather was not one to be defied.

"_*Dio mi dà forza_," Edward muttered under his breath. Sometimes his grandfather forgot that he'd stepped down, and gave the reigns over to him. His grandfather was the only one that he let get away with giving him commands.

"What is it?" Bella asked when she heard him sigh.

Edward looked from his sister to Bella, "I'm sorry but I am going to have to cut our dinner short tonight ladies," Edward said.

"Oh," Bella said disappointment sounded in her voice.

Edward captured Bella's eyes with his, "It's not that I want to, Bella but I have to."

"Is everything alright, Ed-Anthony?" Alice asked.

"Sure…it's just something that has to do with work, last minute meeting that I must be present for," he answered, never breaking eye contact with Bella.

He leaned toward her so that he was close to her, "Forgive me," he whispered, his expression serious.

"Forgive you?"

"Yes, *_amore mio_."

The pad of his thumb lightly traced the outline of her bottom lip. Bella's lashes fluttered closed as her heartbeat quickened and the room seemed to shift slightly. Once again she could feel herself become lightheaded as if she'd had too much to drink…intoxicated by his nearness. She swayed toward him of her own free will, and for a moment thought that Anthony would take her into his arms and reacquaint her with his embrace. Her body quickened. Her breasts tightened, and a flush crept through her, this time not from embarrassment. He agonizingly moved his hand slowly, surely, tracing the line of her jaw, the length of her throat, the curve of her shoulder. Her breath grew shallow, she opened her eyes to be met with the glittering, hypnotic, smoldering emeralds of his.

"Your heart is beating so quickly," He murmured, his face serious as his gaze continued to bore into hers.

"I-I can't help it." Mesmerized, she wondered if she should fight the feeling that enveloped her thoughts being that she'd told him she wanted to only be friends.

He didn't say anything else, merely gazed at her with a look so intense her pulse rushed in response. She was awash with heat the dampness between her legs wetting her panties, and her knees were shaking.

And then as if remembering there were others around that they were not the only two in the restaurant, Anthony deliberately broke the connection, removing his hand. Moving away from her to stand up, and push his chair back under the table. The soft caring expression wiped from his face leaving a steely cold mask in its wake.

"So how long have you two been _close_?" Alice asked surreptitiously.

Suddenly feeling foolish at her overblown reaction, Bella backed away mentally, and turned her head to look at Alice, "What what do you mean?" she stuttered.

"Alice!" Edward warned.

"What? It's pretty obvious that the two of you are together…the way you were looking at one another just now-"

"Alice!" "We are not a couple!" Both Edward and Bella cried out at the same time.

"Really, then what are you?"

"Anthony and I are just very good friends, we've only just met and are trying to get know one another," Bella said embarrassed.

"Yes _friends_," Edward said between clenched teeth, as he reached for his jacket that he'd draped on the back of his chair and began to put it on.

"Friends you say? Could have fooled me," Alice muttered under her breath.

Edward ignored his sister's last comment, and turned his hard gaze onto Jasper, "Jasper," he said, "I will need you to accompany me, make sure the rest know as well." He turned to look back at Alice and Bella. "Alice do you have a ride?"

Alice shook her head, "No I came here with Jasper."

"Than you both will take a taxi home," he said as he motioned for both Bella and Alice to follow him toward the entrance of the restaurant. He opened the door for them in true gentlemanly fashion, "Flag one down now Jasper," he commanded of Alice's boyfriend.

Bella bit back a sarcastic reply about being able to take care of her…but in truth she _wasn't _so certain that she could always take care of herself, being a danger magnet and all- at least not where he was concerned. She was beginning to see that Anthony was a very compelling, more mesmerizing man than she'd ever met. Compared with Jacob Black, Anthony Masen was far from immature and amateur. She thought, with Anthony's hand on her arm, guiding her down the concrete sidewalk, those old feelings she'd had for Jacob Black seemed less important to her now than they once had. She wasn't sure what it was; maybe she just felt more at ease around him, felt safe.

She shook her head, which was saying something… because ever since she and Rosalie had been attacked she'd not liked being outside when it was dark, and had trouble-trusting men. She'd always felt as if someone was watching her…keeping track of her every move. Those feelings bothered her, and lately those feelings had become stronger, she felt like she was always being watched. She found she would be looking over her shoulder a lot more than usual, and to her relief there would be no one following her or watching her. Shrugging off her uneasiness, something that Anthony didn't seem to pick up on, she continued to walk silently beside him.

She didn't have long to think about the situation of those feelings however, for they'd reached Napier Street, and Jasper stepped into the street to hail a taxi for them. The driver pulled over to the curb with a screech of brakes.

Anthony gave a little nudge toward the vehicle, "Your taxi, ladies." he stated without emotion.

Alice turned to give Jasper a quick hug and kiss before jumping into the backseat of the taxi, Jasper turned and walked toward a black SUV to give Edward and Bella some privacy. Bella hesitated and tried starring into his eyes that had held her prisoner less than fifteen minutes ago.

"Thank you for dinner tonight, I had a nice time."

She realized that she couldn't see his eyes in the darkness from the street but imagined from the tone of his voice he was back to being cold, and unemotional. It felt as if he was trying to close himself off from her again, just like the first night that they'd met.

"Anthony, what's wrong?"

"Its late the both of you must be going, I have pressing matters to attend to."

She narrowed her eyes; he was using that voice on her, the annoying one that got other people to do his bidding. What has gotten into him all the sudden, she thought as a flash of irritation kept her from being equally inveigled, she ignored the taxi and his light nudges to get into it.

"I will not get in until you tell me why your acting so cold toward me all the sudden."

"Bella," he sighed in exasperation, "I have business to take care of…as I told you, get in the taxi."

"I-I know that, why are you avoiding my question?" she tried to argue, noting two men dressed like street thugs making there way toward them, "Your acting as if we met for the first time or something."

Anthony's lips were pressed tightly together, and his jaw was clenched. His expression and stance made him appear tough and mean, totally unlike the man she was getting to know.

Suddenly Rosalie's words rang in her mind, _"Anthony has a temper at least that's what Emmett told me, I want you to be careful."_

Did she need to be careful around him? Was Rosalie's concern about him true? Before she could get an explanation from him, one of the thugs walked around Anthony and tried to grab for Bella's purse, knocking her into the rear passenger door of the taxi, while the other man came to stand close to Anthony.

"Give me your purse bitch and the -" the thug commanded in a dark voice.

Before she could react, Anthony shot out a hand and stopped him from completing his sentence. His fingers were latched on to the stranger's arm and spun him away from Bella and the taxi. The commotion caused Alice and the taxi driver to look around to see what was going on.

Edward had grabbed the man's hand when he saw he'd pulled a gun and aimed it at Bella, a rage like none other he'd ever felt spread through his body, and the need to protect what was his knocked every other coherent thought from his mind. _How dare he touch her, how dare he think to even approach him, this bastard was going to pay with his life._

"Get the fuck away from her," he snarled in the face of the man who still had the gun in his hand.

The man angered by Edward's sudden outburst laughed, "Why don't you fucking make me, asshole," he sneered pushing Edward's hand away from him and aiming the gun toward him. "Now give me your God damn money or your lady friend gets it."

"Take your fucking hands off her right now!" Edward commanded in a deathly, quiet voice as his hand reached for his own gun. Before Edward could pull it from his holster the other thug moved forward and put a gun to his back.

"I wouldn't do that."

Bella's scared whimper caught Edward's attention, and found that the man who'd pushed her had now taken Bella in a death hold and was using her as a human shield in front of him. He was pointing the gun toward him and then back to Bella.

Edward stood there seething in rage, and frustration…_ these bastards didn't know who they were dealing with, _he thought as he tried to think of a way to get Bella free from the man who now held her. He didn't show it but his heart was thundering in his chest knowing that _his Bella _was in danger and could possibly be killed. He had to protect her at all coasts…even if it meant being hurt or possibly killed himself. Even with the gun digging in his back he tried to take another step forward.

The thug pointed the gun against Bella's temple, "Don't come any closer or she's dead," he yelled, as his eyes dodged between Edward and someone else.

Edward turned his head to see Jasper and his other men quickly advancing toward them, all had their guns drawn.

"Do you know who I am?" Edward asked quickly trying to keep his attention on him and off of his men and Bella. "I have a lot of money-"

"Fucking shut up!" the one holding Bella screamed, pushing the barrel of the gun closer to her temple.

"An-Anthony," she gasped out through chocking sobs, terrified.

Edward took another step forward, trying to get to Bella; his heart was breaking at the sound of fear in her voice and the tears in her eyes. His hand reached for his gun but was restrained by the man pushing him back. He heard the distinct sound of a click as the man holding Bella finger flexed on the trigger.

"Stay back!" Edward snarled to his henchmen, the man holding Bella was beginning to panic and not thinking rationally…he was so close to pulling the trigger. "I'll give you what you want, just let the woman go," Edward pleaded trying to keep himself under control and level headed. Losing it right now could cost Bella her life, and he couldn't live with that possibility. Out of the corner of his eye he saw one of his men advancing up behind the taxi on the right side gun in hand…if he could keep these two distracted long enough it would be enough time for Marcus to make his move.

"Oh I don't think so, seems to me she might just be useful," the thug said moving his hand up Bella's stomach to grope her breast, causing Bella to jerk and cry out, and her eyes pleaded for him to help her. "Now give me your fucking money…rich boy."

Edward's anger blazed out of control, as a red haze formed in front of his eyes. This man didn't know it right than but he'd just signed his death warrant by touching _his girl _like that. A growl fell from his lips as his body stiffened in wrath, he could feel the monster in him awaken, and stir wanting this mans blood on his hands. "This is your last chance to let her go," he said menacingly. Lei merita peggio che la morte."

The man laughed again, "What you going to do bout it pretty boy? It seems to me that I have the upper hand here, not you."

Marcus had moved closer to them and was in a position to shoot the man holding onto Edward, with a quick nod he gave Marcus the single to make his move, with in the blink of an eye the man beside Edward was shot and killed instantly, leaving Edward to lunge forward and grab the mans hand that held the gun. From the force of his attack and the mans momentary distraction from the unexpected gun shot his grip on Bella loosened enough for Edward to push her out of the way. Both Edward and the thug tumbled backwards into the side of the taxi both wrestling for control of the gun.

The henchmen rushed forward and took the man down pulling Edward to the ground with them. He had a death grip on the man's gun hand, and all he wanted to do in that moment was use it to kill this bastard.

"Boss, Boss! We got him, you need to let go."

Still in a red haze of rage, he barely heard someone calling to him the bloodlust raging inside of him was threatening to take over his body, making him lose control.

"Boss! You need to let go."

Edward felt someone pulling on him, prying his fingers from the mans gun hand, forcing him to back away from the man and toward the taxi that sat parked next to the curve. He could feel himself breathing heavily as his anger continued to rage through him…killing this man was the only thing on his mind in that moment. "He must die," he said loudly trying to fight the death grip on him.

"We got him boss, Alice and Bella are okay."

_Bella, _the mention of her name got his attention and brought him out of the red haze of anger he was under to stare wild eyed into Jasper's eyes, "Bella?" he whispered out.

"Yes, she needs you."

_His Bella needed him? Bella, _He thought trying to get his thoughts in order.

Jasper whispered to him, giving him a slight shake, "Get a grip on yourself, Edward or you'll scare her more than she already is."

Edward closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm the hell down. _His Bella needed him, needed him, and needed him, _he chanted silently to himself. Opening his eyes he slowlylooked around to search for her and panicked when he didn't spot her right away.

"Where is she?" he asked breathing heavily.

"Edward she's okay. Alice and Bella are in the taxi, _there in the taxi_," Jasper said trying to reassure his boss and best friend that she was okay. He knew that Edward was about to lose it, and go all sadistic on them, and once he was in that mood there was no stopping him.

Edward's head turned in the direction of the taxi that was still parked by the curb, to see Bella and Alice inside crying and holding each other, shaking and frightened. His heart jerked painfully in his chest at the sight of _his_, Bella scared and frightened. She was too good, to innocent to have to be put into this situation, renewed anger filled him. He turned back to the two men now being held down on the ground in front of him. His need to comfort his girl warred with his need for vengeance against the man who dared to touch _his Bella_, for daring to hold _him_ one of the most powerful crime lord's in Washington at gun point. Shakily he ran his hands through his bronzed, disheveled hair, and took another deep breath, the need to go to Bella and comfort her finally won out over the other need for vengeance, he slowly relaxed his muscles and took a step away from Jasper.

"I want them interrogated," he snapped. "Take them in and pressure them for information…do what ever it takes to find out who put them up to this," he commanded trying to straighten out his suit as he spoke.

"When we get the information, do you want them released?" Jasper asked.

"NO!" Edward growled, "Fucking kill them…" Then he walked off in the direction of the taxi and toward his Bella.

"Edward! What about Alistair?" Jasper called after him.

"My grandfather will have to fucking wait for me to get there or cancel the damned meeting," Edward snarled over his shoulder as he continued forward.

He knew that his grandfather would be livid that he chose in that moment to take care of Bella when there were other pressing matters that needed to be attended to; Bella took president over anything that even related to his crime life. He just hoped that his grandfather and father understood that, Bella meant more to him, than his crime world ever would.

**BELLA SAT IN **the back of the taxi with Alice, shaking in fright at the horrific scene that had just happened in front of her. She had been standing on the sidewalk with Anthony, feeling happy and safe in his presence, when out of nowhere two men attack them grabbing her and demanding money. Luckily Alice had already gotten into the taxi, but as luck would have it she was grabbed and held at gunpoint. All she could think about was two years ago when Rosalie's fiancé Royce had attacked Rose and her, and couldn't help the panic that wracked her body making her shake and start to cry. _Please, please not again! _Was all that screamed in her mind as she watched Anthony try to plead for them not to hurt her. Fear wrapped around her and squeezed the air out of her lungs.

She was unaware of how long they stood there, their lives in danger, when seemingly in slow motion she lifted her gaze up to the cold, determined eyes of a man who was staring at Anthony with complete, unadulterated hatred. _How could anyone look at someone like that_? She'd thought in that moment right before he pressed the barrel of the gun harder into her temple. The loud report from a weapon echoed around Bella.

Before she could drag the much needed air back into her lungs to scream, a body, slammed into the man holding her at gun point, she was forcefully pushed away and to the ground. Her heart pounded so hard she could hardly catch her breath, her blood roared in her ears. She glanced over at the two men struggling on the concrete sidewalk and prayed that Anthony wouldn't get hurt. She felt something grab a hold of her arm and she looked up and screamed.

" Bella!" Alice cried as she tried to pull her into the backseat of the taxi, and out of the way of danger.

Bella grabbed onto her as if she were a life preserver, "Alice!" Bella cried. As they both clung onto each other while the chaos continued around them. They watched as a few more of Anthony's bodyguards bounded out of the black SUV's and moved in on the men now rolling around on the pavement.

She didn't know how long they wrestled, but it seemed like hours before she heard Alice whispering, "Its okay…we're okay now," in her ear.

Bella released a long, shaky breath. _We're okay, _she told herself as she continued to hold onto Alice for dear life. _What the hell had just happened? That was way to close for comfort._ Her father Charlie would have a cow when he heard about this.

"You know, I guess you were right about being a danger magnet," Alice spoke softly in her ear.

Bella made a strangled laugh through her tears, "I tried to warn you."

"You did, didn't you? You know what else?"

"What? " Bella sniffled.

"I-I think after this…we are going to be the best of friends."

Bella didn't say anymore as she concentrated on trying to calm herself down. Reaching for any remaining inner strength she could find. But the last few weeks had taken its toll on her ability to control her emotions. She just hoped that she wouldn't lose it all together.

"Bella," A velvety, deep voice called.

Bella raised her head off of Alice's shoulder to look up into the concerned and frantic eyes of the man she loved, and knew with out a doubt that she could no longer act as if she didn't feel anything for this man, that she wanted to be more than friends, and to hell if he didn't want her or not.

She made a strangled cry and threw herself at him as he wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Shush, shush its okay love…I've got you," He whispered soothingly into her ear as his hand caressed her hair, "I've got you."

"Anthony," she whispered though her tears.

"Are you hurt? Are the both of you okay?" she heard him ask. Then he pulled her away from him so he could look her over for any wounds. He left out a shaky breath when he seemed satisfied that she was unharmed.

"No, just shaken is all," Alice answered for both of them. "What's-what's going to happen to them?" Alice asked her brother, her voice still shaky.

Bella could feel Anthony stiffen, "There going to be taken care of." He paused, "They will pay for what they have done to you," he whispered under his breath.

"I thought they were going to kill us, Anthony," Bella cried into his warm muscular chest.

His arms tightened around her, "No, Bella…that would never happen. I would never let something like that happen to you."

"I-I understand now why you have all those bodyguards. People must threaten you every day being rich and all especially in today's economy," Bella said.

There was a long drawn out sigh coming from him, "Yes." A small silence fell between them, "I'm going to have to have one of my guards, Emmett to take you and Alice home." Bella gave a muffled cry, "Don't worry _*amore mio_ you will be safe with him," Edward hurried to reassure her. "Will you be okay with this?"

"Emmett?" Bella asked. "Isn't he dating my best friend Rosalie?"

"Yes…have you met him?"

Bella shook her head, "No, you never have introduced me to anyone…other than Alice and Jasper."

With another sigh Edward said, "Then it's about time that I start," He pulled away from her to look behind him, "Emmett! Come here."

Bella watched as the burly, tall, muscular man, with dark, short hair turned to look in there direction, and Bella's eyes widened at the mans persona…he looked big and intimidating as he made his way toward them, making her whimper and cling harder to Anthony.

"You need me for something?" he asked in a big booming voice that made Bella jump.

"Emmett this is Bella, Bella Swan and you already know my sister Alice. I need you to escort them back to there home."

"Bella!" Emmett boomed happily, "It's nice to meet you; Rosie told me a lot about you."

"I-I" Bella stuttered, not sure how to take this man.

Edward gave a small chuckle at Bella's hesitance as she took in the force that was Emmett _the Bear _McCarty. Wouldn't she be surprised to find that underneath all that muscle and brawn was a big teddy bear?

"You think you can handle getting them back safely?" Edward asked him.

"Sure, sure no problem," Emmett answered.

"Then get in the front with the driver, and make sure nothing else happens to them tonight," Edward commanded.

With a smile and nod, Emmett headed to the front of the car and got inside giving the very disturbed taxi driver an intimidating smile.

Edward turned back to Bella and felt his heart break when she pled with him, "Please don't leave me?"

"Bella, I have to…I don't want to but I must."

"Please," She whimpered.

Edward closed his eyes trying to fight against the urge to go with them, to protect her. But he knew he had to attend that meeting or his grandfather would have his head. Bella was going to be okay and he was thankful that Alice and Emmett would be with her on their journey to her home. He stiffened as a thought struck him, if those thugs that attacked them tonight had anything to do with Black or Lucas there was going to be hell to pay. He was fed up…too much was happening lately to be just a coincidence. Now that Bella and his sister's life was at steak he made the decision starting tomorrow to have three personal guard's watch over them…he didn't want to take the chance of something like this happening again when no one was there to protect them, whether they both liked it or not.

"*Io non posso il mio caro," he whispered brokenly, lowering his head to place a light kiss on the top of her head. With difficulty he pulled away from her and got out of the taxi.

"No, Anthony, please!" she continued to beg.

"Please be safe?" he whispered before closing the door and stepping back onto the curb, fighting against his instincts to pull her back into his arms and never let her go. He watched as the taxi pulled away from him and made its way down the street, taking his love with it.

"Edward will Bella and Alice be okay?" Jasper asked from behind him.

Edward turned around, "Yes…there both a little shaken but will be fine. I sent Emmett to keep watch over them."

"Demetri and Felix have taken the man back to headquarters. The others will dispose of the dead ones body."

"Good," Edward snarled. "We need to meet with my grandfather, something is going down and he has information that will be useful to me."

"I just hope he does not get to angry that we are late-"

"I don't give a fuck what my grandfather thinks," Edward snarled in Jasper's face, "Bella and my sister mean the world to me, they will take president over everyone…and that includes my grandfather." he slung over his shoulder as he headed toward his Volvo, Jasper following quickly behind him.

…**...**

**A/N: **Oh how I am enjoying all of your reviews! I think its great to hear all your comments of trying to figure out what's going to happen next…I can tell you it will be a lot, and very surprising where I am going to take you on this journey. But for now I guess I could give you a slight hint…nah! Who am I kidding I can't tell you a thing because I'd ruin this story and keep you guys from sitting on the edge of your seats and biting your finger nails. Though I hope I cleared up the most frequent question being asked of me about Bella and Edward using protection. LOL!

I am sorry for the slow updates, but I am trying to shell out a good story with a good plot…If I hurry too much, I can guarantee that the chapters will not be as good or as long, and from the reviews I think your all enjoying both aspects…Also I just wanted to let everyone know that I will be in the process of moving into a new home, that will take up a lot of my time. I will try but cannot guarantee that I will be able to update during the remainder of the month of July. Hopefully by the ending of August I will be settled in and able to start plugging away at this story again. Don't worry I have every intension of finishing it…even if it is taking forever.

Please be patient and keep reading…Looking forward to your reviews!

Thanks again

Gokdeneyes123

***Italian word meanings**

Lei merita peggio che la morte. = You deserve worse than death.

Io non posso il mio caro = I can not my dear, or I am not able my darling.

Dio mi dà forza = God gives me strength.

amore mio = my love


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

**Chapter Seven**

**The Mobster's Forgotten Bride**

BELLA SAT IN the back of the taxi beside Alice still shaken from the ordeal that she'd just gone through, she was upset and wondered why Anthony was unable to escort them home safely; instead sending Emmett who now sat quietly in the front seat of the taxi.

"Penny for your thoughts," Alice spoke softly from beside her.

Bella blinked her eyes and turned to look in the direction of Alice's voice. "Hmm?"

"You're so quiet." Alice said with a worried frown.

"Oh-I was just thinking about what happened."

"Are you alright? Did he hurt you? Why didn't you say something? Oh God Ed-Anthony is going to be so-"

"Alice!" Bella said loudly cutting her off. "I am not hurt, I already told you that. I'm just a little shaken is all."?

"But-but you said-"

"I was being quiet because I was wondering what was so important that Anthony couldn't escort us home himself…instead of Emmett?" Bella said. At the mention of his name Emmett straightened up in his seat his eyes ever watchful in the rear view mirror.

"I'm not sure, but knowing Anthony it had something to do with business as well as prosecuting those men who attacked you," Alice replied.

"Oh," Bella whispered. So that's why he didn't come with us? Because he wanted to make sure that the thugs were turned in to the authorities. Dear lord speaking of them what was her father going to think or say when he found out about this? He would not be to happy that's for sure, suddenly his words from a few nights ago rang in her mind.

"_There's just something about him…I'm telling you that man is trouble."_

A small smile formed on her heart shaped face, wouldn't he be pleased with himself knowing that his guess was on the mark…well sort of. It should be her that held that nickname _trouble_ because she always found herself in some kind of predicament. As she said before and she'd say it again she was known around town for being a danger magnet and it seemed to be holding true. Now she wished that there was a way to keep this harrowing event from her father, she considered as she sat in the back of the taxi. But knew that there was no point in trying to do so, because if Anthony was going to turn them in, then most likely one of her father's relentless officer's have already got in contact with him.

"Please don't let tonight cause a rift between you and my brother," Alice said gently.

Bella blushed, "I-I wasn't thinking about that."

Alice gave her a quizzical look, "Really?"

"No-no, I was just upset that he couldn't come with us."

Alice reached for her hand and held it tightly, "Bella, I am going to tell you this because I think you need to know," she paused taking a deep breath, "My brother is a very prominent business man, he keeps to himself and doesn't show or give into his emotions. But seeing him with you tonight, the way he acted…his protectiveness toward you." Alice paused again giving Bella's hand another squeeze. "I have never seen him act like that before…and that's why I'm asking you to give him a chance, and not let what happened tonight come between the two of you?"

"But-but we are only friends. Besides I think your crazy…Anthony doesn't have those kind of feelings for me," Bella said with a wistful tone in her voice.

"So you do have feelings for my brother?" Alice gushed.

"I-I."

"I knew it! You like him?" Alice squealed.

Bella sat there staring at this beautiful, small, pixie like woman and knew that she and Anthony had to be related because there mood swings were starting to give her whiplash, she thought.

She also knew she couldn't deny that she had strong feelings for Anthony any longer, and how to go about telling him was a mystery to her After all she was the one that had told him they needed to start out as friends first, because they were moving to fast. Now she regretted those words with a passion, so what if she'd only known him for five weeks, it seemed longer to her…like they'd known each other for an eternity. Bella was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize they'd pulled up to the curb in front of Alice's apartment.

"Well I guess this is where we part ways," Alice said sadly.

"Yes, err I'll be seeing you," Bella replied feeling shy all of the sudden.

It wasn't surprising to see a bodyguard standing at the curb waiting patiently for Alice, he moved forward to open the door for her. Alice gave Bella a hung before turning to get out of the taxi.

"It was very nice to meet you. I hope even after the events of tonight that we could do this again sometime…I would really like to get to know you better?"

Bella gave a small lopsided smile and nodded her head in agreement, " Yes I would like that as well."

"Well until then good bye, Bella," Alice said then leaned forward to give Emmett who was sitting in the front passenger's seat of the taxi a hard stare, "You take real good care of my friend now, Emmett."

"Don't worry about it, Bella will be safe." Emmett replied in his booming voice.

"It's time to go Miss Alice," her bodyguard said.

Alice gave Bella a disappointed smile and backed away and shut the door leaving Bella alone in the taxi with Emmett and the driver. Bella raised her hand in a wave as the taxi pulled away from the curb and headed in the direction of Forks.

What seemed like no time at all the taxi arrived at her home and before she could get out, Emmett was there to politely open the door for her, and then started to follow her toward the front porch.

"I don't need an escort to my front door, Emmett," Bella said under her breath.

"Mr. Masen asked me to see you safely home and that is what I'm doing," Emmett responded.

In defeat she let him follow her as she slowly climbed the stairs leading to the front door of her home. This was something she was going to have to get used to for she wouldn't put it past Anthony to hire many bodyguards to watch over her after what took place over an hour ago. The image of that long black barrel flickered before her eyes, and for once she was glad to have the protection, though she worried that her father might see Emmett and wonder why he was hovering over her like he was.

"Well…this is it," Bella said as they both stood in front of her door.

"Humph," was all Emmett said.

"So, err thank you." Bella said giving him a shy smile and wondered why Rosalie liked this man so much.

Emmett gave her a lopsided smile and laughed, "I'll be seeing you again, Rosalie wanted to introduce me to you anyway…guess she don't have to do that anymore huh?"

"I-I guess not," Bella blushed.

"See yah, Bella," Emmett said as he turned and quickly made his way back to the awaiting taxi.

She watched as the taxi pulled away from her driveway and disappeared down the street. With a sigh she turned and unlocked the door, and quickly made her way inside. _God, Bella Swan what have you gotten yourself into? _She asked herself as she slowly slumped against her door, and found that she didn't have an answer.

_**At the meeting**_

"**WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" **Edward's grandfather Alistair thundered as soon as he and the rest of his men strolled through the conference room door.

"I had something to take care of," Edward said as he pulled out an empty chair close to his father, and sat down.

"Is that so?" Alistair snarled.

"Yes," Edward answered.

Alistair Cullen leaned back in his chair at the head of the long table and glared darkly at his grandson. To think that he still after all this time had the balls to defy him, he thought. He may have stepped down, handing the reins over to Edward but he still could take it away from him, the boy may think he has control of everything but he Alistair Cullen still had a lot of power and authority over the Cullen crime family and to defy him by casually walking into his office two hours after the time he'd given him to appear just wasn't cutting it.

"I need everyone out of this room, all except immediate family," Alistair commanded, and waited as all the henchmen filed out of the room, his gaze never once left Edward's defiant eyes. Once the door shut behind the last man he leaned forward his elbows resting on top of the table. "Tell me…_what _was so important that you defied my orders to attend this meeting?" He asked through clenched teeth.

"I all ready told you-"

"Damn it boy!" Alistair bellowed, "Don't take that tone of voice with me!"

Edward's mouth tightened in defiance as he tried to bite his tongue to keep from flinging insults at his grandfather. He was the only one that could talk to him like this and get away with it. Hell he didn't even take this treatment from his father. But he knew he had to sit there and take it, because his grandfather was still one of the most powerful Don's in the Cullen crime family, and until he passed from this life would always still be over him.

"Edward it would be best if you answered your grandfather," Carlisle spoke up from beside him.

Edward chose to ignore his father, "So what of this situation, that was so important I had to be called from my…_activities_ this evening?"

"The situation is now under control, Edward. Though if you'd have been here on time it would have been a different story," Alistair said.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked blowing out his breath as he sat by his father waiting for his grandfather to fill him in.

"It appears that someone set up an ambush this evening. I've been keeping my eye on Seattle for a while now, because of all the mysterious killings. Killings that I have found out recently are targeting our drug runners. Your mother, Esme was in one of the Limo's coming back from a charity event she took part in when the limo was suddenly under a barrage of bullets."

"**What**?" Edward roared.

"The shooter had been poised from his point position on one of the many tall buildings surrounding the intersection. Luckily it was one of our buildings and our men were able to locate and get to the guy with the gun."

"Is mother alright?" Edward asked.

"Yes she was looked over by your father, but she is very shaken by the ordeal."

"Where is the shooter now?"

"The bastard's still alive and is being held to be interrogated. Your father and I are not happy that this man was able to get this close to one of our family members without encountering resistance." Alistair growled. "Luckily for us your mother was in a bullet proof vehicle, and I don't see a way to prevent the same thing happening again…unless we get rid of the problem at hand."

Edward ran an agitated hand through his bronze hair, "I think I might know who or whom might be doing this."

"What do you mean?"

"As I have told the both of you before, we have been having issues concerning rival gangs. Two of those gang leaders Jacob Black and James Lucas apparently have decided to join sides. They have been stirring up a lot of trouble…at first I thought it was because they wanted our turf but now it has become very clear to me that it is more of a personal vendetta toward our family."

"This is what you've been keeping from us this vendetta you speak of?" Alistair hissed at Edward angrily.

"Up until this evening I thought it was noting, but to many things have been happening lately to be just a mishap," Edward answered.

"So what your implying is that all the gang riots, killings, ambushes, finding a mole amongst us…has something to do with a personal vendetta that Lucas and Black have suddenly developed toward us?" Alistair asked. When Edward didn't say more only answering him with a nod of his head he continued. "Edward this has gone on long enough. If you are certain that Lucas and Black are behind this then you need to put a hit out on them."

"I all ready have done that-"

"Why was I not notified of this?" Alistair asked. Then turned his hard, calculating stare on his son, "Did you know of this, Carlisle?"

Carlisle shook his head, "No father I did not."

Alistair turned his gaze back upon Edward, "When did you give this order?"

"A little over a week ago, I put out the hit that I wanted them dead or alive, and would give whomever brought them to me five million dollars in cash."

"And no one including you bothered to tell me?" Alistair asked gritting his teeth.

Edward shook his head in answer to his grandfather's question.

"Has anyone been able to catch them as of yet?"

"No, but I am working on that." Edward answered.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for? You need to try and figure out why Lucas and Black are causing trouble for our family…whatever it is it can't be good. We will need to hire more henchmen for the protection of our families and the don's. I fill like you have been shrinking in your duties of late as if you're preoccupied with something else."

"No! I have not!" Edward shouted, "I have men in training right now as we speak. I also had to pull a few extra men because of the problems occurring lately and to watch over Alice-"

"Alice! Why what happened?" Edward's father shouted cutting Edward off in mid-sentence.

"I have met someone recently and I wanted Alice to meet _her. _That is where I was when you called me having a late night dinner. I had walked them to a taxicab when these thugs attacked us…someone put them up to it and I believe it was Lucas. One of the thugs was shot and killed but the one that threatened her was taken to be interrogated and tortured for information," Edward paused for a moment and took a deep breath remembering the chaos caused his blood to boil as images of Bella's helpless tear stained face popped into his mind.

"Is Alice alright? Was she hurt?" his father asked.

"Her, her?" Alistair kept repeating.

"Alice is well, she wasn't the one that got roughed up."

"Whom is this woman you speak of and what interest do you have with her?" Alistair asked.

Edward stiffened in his chair not sure how to go about answering his grand father, "She-she is a woman I met a few weeks ago." he decided to answer not wanting to tell them that she was the chief of police's daughter.

"So another one of your many conquests? Is she the reason why you've been dropping the ball of late?" Alistair asked in a deadly voice.

Edward's back stiffened even more, and he tried with difficulty to reel in his temper. He was not happy with his grandfather referring to Bella as one of his many conquests, _damn it! She was better than that and didn't deserve to be talked about as if she was a common whore, _he thought.

"She has nothing to do with this," he said stiffly, "As I said I've been working around the clock to get to the bottom of this, some of the _problems_ have already been taken care of."

"See that you do," Alistair snarled, "We don't need anymore _problems_…especially with the Gangster's ball being held in October. There will already be bad blood we don't need to add more."

"Yes grandfather," Edward answered.

Alistair Cullen leaned back in his chair once again, and continued to glare at Edward, "Speaking of bad blood, it leads me to the second reason for calling you here for this meeting." He paused and glanced in Carlisle's direction and received a silent nod from him before he continued. "The Denali's are an old family line that has been ruling over the Alaskan crime families as well as parts of the Canadian crime families. Their daughter Tonya is of marrying age and it has been discussed at great length that you and Miss Denali will become engaged-"

"What? You can not be serious?" Edward bellowed.

"Oh I'm very serious, I have been wanting to unite the Denali's into our crime family for years and this new turn of events has now made that possible. You need to settle down and you need a future heir."

Edward sat there shaking his head in denial, "No!" he said harshly.

"You will boy."

Edward turned to look at his father with a confounded look upon his face, "You can't seriously be approving of this?"

Carlisle took a deep breath, "I think it will be in the best interest of the family to do this."

"Your both fucking crazy," Edward snarled letting his temper get the better of him. There was no way in hell he was going to marry another woman, a woman he barely knew when he already had another one in mind…one he couldn't stop thinking about. If he were going to marry anyone it would most likely be her. _Wait! Did he just say that? Did he even want to get married? _ He'd never thought of it before that is until Bella Swan came into his life. "I will not marry her."

"You may have been given the reins to the crime family but I still am the head of this family. My word is law, and if I tell you to do something you will do it or face the consequences of your actions," Alistair warned.

"Are you threatening me?" Edward demanded harshly.

"Take it as you will."

Edward slammed his fist down on top of the table, "I am a grown man, grandfather, and I will not let you dictate to me whom I am to marry. I will not…I repeat not be marrying anyone anytime soon. Especially someone that was hand picked by you and my father."

"Oh but you will, Edward. I think it's about time for you to put a stop to your philandering ways and settle down. Luckily you have not gone and gotten any of your whore's pregnant, but as of today you will get rid of any or all that remain, and from what you told us earlier there is at least one."

"Fuck you!" He bellowed at his grandfather knocking his chair to the floor as he rose up. "I'm not getting rid of anybody, especially her."

"Her? There you go with this same girl again. Has this skirt become an obsession for you." Edward's grandfather accused him, as he glared at him from across the table.

Edward stiffened, at his words; the action did not go un-noticed by his grandfather or his father. He didn't like the direction this meeting was going at all, and feared that he just might have put Bella's life in danger.

"Your cousin Marcus tells me that you are becoming close to this girl," Carlisle said from beside him.

_Fuck Marcus and his interfering ways, _Edward shouted silently to himself.

"Just how close is close? Hmmm? Lets see close enough to go against your father and my wishes. Close enough to willingly over look your responsibilities to your family when it comes to this girl." There was no mistaking the unconcealed anger in his grandfather's voice.

Edward continued to glare angrily at his grandfather, deciding not to answer him.

"Well what do you have to say? How do you defend yourself?" Alistair demanded of him.

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Edward snarled, and watched the look of rage cross his grandfather's face.

"Listen here you selfish bastard!" Alistair bellowed, "Just because you're the heir to this family does not give you the right to defy me. Now answer the damned question."

"I am in love- I have feelings for her." Edward corrected when he realized he'd almost admitted he was in love with Bella. In love no he couldn't be it was to soon he'd only known her for about five weeks now, he thought to himself. His bronzed head was bent, and he didn't see the look of shock cross their faces.

"What! In love, you know nothing of love." his grandfather scuffed, mockingly. "I will not have this Edward; you will break from this whore at once." His grandfather demanded.

Edward raised his head to stare at his grandfather, " What-what are you saying?" He asked stunned.

"You know precisely what I am saying. You have responsibilities to your family and your people." His grandfather ranted.

'My responsibilities be dammed!" Edward shouted. His hands fisted at his sides as he tried to control his temper.

"Do not talk to me like that. You are the eldest son, and I will not see it overshadowed by this _whore_." His grandfather spat out the last word in disgust.

"No!" was all Edward could get out of his suddenly clenched teeth.

"You dare to defy me?" his grandfather asked in a menacing tone. His eyes even from across the room bored into Edwards. Alistair was not the type of man to defy. He didn't get by all these years being a soft man.

Edward stiffened, in disgust that was directed at both his father and grandfather. "Father please." he begged him. "I can not do what you ask of me." _They did not understand what such an action would do to him. To even think of breaking from her would likely kill him._ _He was to hooked on he, felt to connected to her to do what they asked of him._ He did not lower his eyes from his fathers, nor did he back down from his grandfather.

Alistair rose from his chair and turned his back to him as he walked over to where the liquor cabinet was and poured him a drink. He turned back around to face him a hard, cold look in his eyes and said in a low deadly voice, "Then you leave me no choice." as he walked over to stand behind his desk.

Rage such as he had never felt before suddenly consumed Edward; the power of it caused an electrical charge in the room you could almost feel the tension.

"What - what, are you implying? He spat through clenched teeth. _How dare his grandfather threaten him with the proposal of hurting Bella, _He thought.

He was barely able to see past the red haze that clouded his vision. He was slowly losing control and giving reign to the sinister monster that he was.

His grandfather was aware of his grandson's dark mood, though it did not deter him from putting both his hands on his desk. He leaned forward for effect, "If you do not break this… _fascination_ you have for this girl. Then you leave me no choice, I will take necessary action to prevent this from continuing."

The monster in Edward snarled, and raged. _"Do not touch her!" _he spat out, His fists balled together so tightly his arms began to tremble his knuckles turned white from the pressure, of trying not to loose control.

"I will do what I must; I will not have you ruin everything our family has built over the last 100 years." His grandfather snapped.

"I'll rip you from limb to limb if you so much as lay a finger on her." Edward sputtered with fury.

His grandfather stared into Edwards eyes the message in his was loud and clear, he would stop at nothing to rid them of Bella. And Edward knew just then that he would do whatever was in his power to stop his grandfather and father.

"Father," Carlisle, said, finally deciding to come to his son's rescue, "Maybe we need to give Edward time to think things through. As you said the Mobster's ball is slowly approaching…why don't we bring the Denali girl and Edward together at that point in time? They both will need time to adjust to the prospect of a mafia marriage." He tried to reason with his father, he picked up on the implication of Edward's words earlier of possibly being in love with this woman. If that was true he knew that his son would never willingly let her go even if they forced him to marry the Denali princess or not.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Alistair asked his son.

"Yes, and I think you need to let Edward come to terms with everything you just told him. Give him time is all that I ask."

Alistair stood up straight, moving to his full height. His arms crossed in front of his chest as he contemplated what his son was asking him. With a nod of his head, "I'll give you until the night of the Gangster's ball to make your decision concerning this matter…. I hope for your _sake_ as well as the girls you make the right one," he said with menace, all the while still staring intently into his grandson's eyes.

Without another word Alistair decided to take his leave, he turned and walked out of the office leaving a raging Edward to stand gazing at his retreating back, fighting to control the raging monster that was trying to consume him.

"I bought you some time Edward use it wisely," Carlisle warned him.

Edward glared annoyed at his father; "You think I should be grateful to you for this?" he spat.

"Listen to me son, I sense that there is something between you and this girl, more than just lust. You will have no choice but to marry the Denali princess, but no one is saying that you couldn't have a mafia mistress or two. At one time I had one…but after I met your mother things changed. Believe it or not your mother and I also had an arranged marriage, and it turned out for the better," he said as he rose from his chair and placed his hand on Edward's shoulder.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Edward asked roughly, taking a step away from his father who had no choice but to lower his hand. There was no way he would ever disgrace Bella by asking her to be his mistress,_ then again you've already slept with her and plan on doing so again. _His conscience tried to reason with him.

"I'm saying you have until the Gangster's ball to decide whether or not you want to keep this _girl-_"

"Bella."

"What?"

"Her name is, Bella," Edward said tightly.

"Then you have until then to decide to keep Bella in your life as you're mistress or not," Carlisle said before turning to walk out of the office.

"_She's not a whore," _Edward whispered to the now empty room. Before grabbing the vase of flowers in the middle of the desk and throwing it violently across the room where it smashed against the wall breaking into a tiny million pieces.

"Fuck my life!" He snarled in rage before turning on his heels and walked out of the office. "And fuck you old man!"

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Sorry I have not updated in a while but real life has been keeping me very busy. I know I usually give you all a real big chapter, but I figured you had to wait a long time for this so I wanted to give you a small update. The next chapter will be better and much longer, as my hectic schedule permits I am hoping to get another chapter posted by the middle or end of Sept. Hoped you liked this chapter and look forward to your reviews!

Thanks

Gokdeneyes123


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended

**Chapter 8**

**Tempt Me Not**

_**(**__**Two weeks later)**_

**EDWARD TRIED OVER **the last two weeks to avoid Bella, after his blow up with his grandfather but knew it was no use. He could no longer stand being absent from her, and was literally climbing the walls because he missed her so much. At the time he didn't want to admit it but he needed those days away from her to cool off, to think, and collect himself he was shocked that they'd gone behind his back and devised an arranged marriage with the Denali princess. Just thinking about it spurred his already boiling blood up another notch.

He'd paced back and forth in his office for hours after the meeting with his grandfather and father, trying to calm his raging temper, and think of ways to get himself out of the situation he found himself in. He also couldn't wipe the scene from his mind that had played out a few hours before of the almost mugging and the frightened look on Bella's face, her pleas for him not to leave her. It tore at his insides to send her away as he stood there watching the taxi disappear down the street, and could feel the rage in him intensify. He did not want to be out of control around her, to be the monster that he was…there was no telling what he might have done if he'd gone back to her home to seek her out that night, with memories of that _bastard's_ hands on her, the gun pressed against her temple… the meeting had been the icing on the cake. No! His emotions were all over the place and he just couldn't risk being that out of control around her.

His grandfather may think by being the head Don he had complete rule over him, that he had no choice but answer only to him since his father Carlisle gave up and stepped down from his position to become a doctor. Edward was forced to step up and take his father's place, as the second in command he had complete control over the other Don's, drug runners, leaders, and gangs under the Cullen crest…the only exception Edward was still under his grandfather's rule in which he must obey or face the consequences. For the last nine years he'd done what was asked of him followed the rules and ran the Cullen crime family and business with an iron fist becoming one of the most powerful crime lord's in Washington, ruthless, feared…

But for the first time in his life concerning this one thing he would disobey him. He refused to marry anyone but of his choosing, and the old man would just have to strip him of his duties, or kill him before he gave into the idea of marrying Tonya Denali, and making Bella his mistress.

He chuckled darkly. He could picture it now, telling his _sweet_, _innocent, _Bella she wasn't good enough to be his wife but she could be his mistress. No that would not go over well with her, and probably earn him a slap across the face for suggesting such a thing. But what would happen if he really had to make that decision?

He was no fool and took his grandfather's threats to heart when it came to his _Bella. _He knew that Alistair meant every word; he'd stop at nothing to see that he got his way and Edward was not going to let that happen. For he also meant every word he'd spoken that night, and be damned if he'd let his grandfather lay a finger on his sweet innocent, Bella. For the men whom already done so have met there demise.

_***Morte.**_

Yes _**death**_. If his grandfather actually followed through with his threats to harm her would he kill his grandfather to protect Bella? He didn't have to think long for the answer came quickly.

_**Yes**_ he would kill him, and he'd never look back. He thought darkly as he sat in the back of his limo making its way down the business district of Port Angeles toward his company.

Edward sighed as he ran an agitated hand through his messy mop of hair staring out of the tinted window. What he wouldn't give to be just an ordinary man, leading an ordinary life right about now. All the pressure's of his crime life would be gone, he'd even be able to court Bella the way she deserved…with truth and honesty, and not these damned lies and half truths.

He knew if he continued to pursue anything with her that she would constantly be in danger, even though she was already. But this would be different…and he hoped he would be able to keep all the bad things away from her, including his grandfather and his threatening ways. He couldn't take the chance of his grandfather finding out just yet that he'd chose to disobey him and continue seeing Bella instead of preparing himself to marry the Denali Princess. He hated avoiding her questioning him to show her where he worked, wanting to meet the rest of his family, becoming more suspicious as to why he needed so many bodyguards in his supposedly line of work…

_**No! **_He thought with a shake of his head.

He had to keep this secret hidden, until he found the best opportunity to bring Bella out in the open and make it known to everyone especially his immediate family that Bella would be in his life for a very long time. Until then he'd just have to play his cards right and hoped nothing else went wrong.

After he'd made up his mind he decided that time away from Bella needed to end he was terribly missing her, the sound of her voice, the feel of her skin, just the mere presence of her. He needed to apologize for his rash behavior over the last two weeks, and hoped that she would not be cross with him for avoiding her. With out further ado he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and searched his contacts until he found Bella's home number and dialed.

"Hello!" answered a woman's voice on the third ring.

"May I speak to Bella Swan?" Edward asked, wondering whom the woman was.

"Whom may I ask is calling?''

"Ed- Anthony Masen," he quickly corrected.

"Please hold on a minute," the woman responded and he could hear her calling Bella's name.

"Bella honey you have a phone call!"

He waited patiently, heart pounding in anticipation of hearing her voice. Luckily he didn't have to wait long.

"Hello!" she answered breathily.

"Bella," he said, and hoped she was not mad at him for not seeking her out or calling to make sure she hadn't gone into shock after the almost mugging.

"Anthony?"

"Yes, err…I hope I didn't pull you away from anything." He asked his voice sounding uneasy even to him.

"No-no, I was just in my room reading."

"I see," he said stupidly, and wondered why he sometimes became a bumbling idiot when it came to this woman.

"Why did you call, Anthony?" she asked. And with a curse under his breath knew she wasn't going to make this easy for him, but then what did he expect?

"I-I wanted to call you," he said feeling tense all the sudden, "I needed to make sure you're okay…after what happened-"

"Oh my God are you serious?" Bella cried.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes at the tone of her voice; she was definitely upset with him. "Yes," he whispered.

"Really?" she asked. "Because I was under the impression that you were… that you didn't even care."

He winched, his hand running through his hair, and sighed, "Bella, that's not true," he tried to assert, "I care about you-"

"Humph! How can you say that when you have avoided me for the past two weeks…I mean no calls no texts from you to see if I was alright?" she asked, cutting him off in mid sentence.

He sighed loudly, his hand running through his tousled hair once again before answering her, "There was some issues that… _arose_ at work…I didn't mean to avoid you."

"Well that's exactly what you did," she huffed. "I thought we were friends? And the last time I checked friends don't do that to each other," she scolded.

He sighed again feeling a pang of guilt tighten his chest; "Are _you_ okay?" concern lacing his voice.

"I am now but thanks for asking," She answered sarcastically.

"Bella, I-I didn't…I'm glad that you're not hurt," he said softly.

He was met with silence on the opposite end of the line and thought that she'd hung up until he heard her deep breathing, "Bella?"

"Why did they try to attack us?" she whisper sobbed.

His heart jumped to his throat when he heard the unmistakable stress and fear in her voice, "I have a _suspicion _as to why, but that's not important to me right now…what is though is making sure you're okay, making sure your safe…."

"Safe?" she scoffed, "My dad is the chief of police after all, I think I am probably safer with him than I seem to be with you at any given moment."

"Bella, that doesn't mean that you're safe," he said gruffly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing…I just-"

"So did you even have that man arrested and file a police report?" she asked agitated, not giving him a chance to finish his sentence.

Shit! How was he supposed to answer that? He had forgotten about her father being the police chief…he would had eventually talked to his daughter about something like that especially being as protective of her as he was…that was if the incident had been reported. He had to think fast, _come on Cullen get it together your better thinking on your feet with your enemies than you are this slip of a girl._

"I-I haven't had a chance to file a police report as of yet, as I have told you…work has been keeping me busy," and hoped that she believed him.

"Your still going to I take it, and that explains why Char-dad hasn't said anything to me about it."

"I'm sure he will, once I file the report," he said and felt a twinge of relief that she seemed to believe him…though unknowing to her was that he would not be filing any repot being that they'd murdered the other man and took the other in to be interrogated than killed.

"Humph…" was all she said.

Damn it! Maybe she didn't believe him as much as he thought, what did he expect, his heart ached for the pain, and stress he had caused her. "I want to see you," he implored.

"Why?" definitely still not making this easy on him.

"Because…I miss you." God! He sounded like a girl, but when it came to Bella he found he didn't care anymore.

"You…miss me," she asked doubtfully.

"Look I have an appointment at the office, but after I'd like to get with you. Could I take you out?" he asked tensely afraid of her rejection.

"I-I don't know Anthony, it seems every time we have dinner something happens that we both seem unable to completely deal with."

"Don't, Bella. It just seems that way…I can tell you that I have enjoyed our time together. Please let me take you out?" he begged, not willing to take no for an answer, his need to see her was to great

"Anthony, I-"

"Please, Bella?" he begged.

"Fine," she conceded.

He chuckled, as a triumphant grin stole across his handsome face, "Good I'll pick you up at seven."

"Anthony why don't I just meet you at your office, I've been wanting to see where you work…and you-you could show me around."

Edward's heart stopped then started up again as panic stole through his body, "NO!" he said a little to loudly. He couldn't take the chance of Bella showing up at his place of work knowing his grandfather would be there…he just couldn't chance the two of them running into each other right now, or risking her seeing the more possessive, sadistic side of him come through if his grandfather so much as looked in her direction.

"No?" Bella repeated disappointed.

"I-I mean it would be better if I met you at your home, rush hour traffic and all." he hurried to amend, lying through his teeth. _Fuck! _He hated to lie to her like this but he didn't have any other choice.

"Don't you want me to see where you work?" Bella asked sounding hurt.

"Yes, but not today. So do you like fair's?" he asked trying to change the subject.

"The fair? Yeah why?"

"Because there's one in Forks, I was thinking maybe you and I could go out to dinner than the fair…"

"I-I guess that would be okay," she said in a small, quiet voice, letting him get away with the change of subject.

"Then its settled, I'll be picking you up at seven," Edward said happily a smile still spread across his handsome face.

"Until then," she replied.

"Until then Bella," he purred before closing his phone, and deposited it back into his pocket.

He was thrilled that Bella had agreed to go to the fair with him, and as the hours strode by he waited in anticipation until he could see her again. Making arrangements to have bodyguards on lookout the whole time that they would be attending the fair.

By seven that evening Edward had pulled up in front of her house and was helping Bella inside, when she asked.

"So where have you decided to take me for dinner?" Bella asked as her eyes took in her surroundings.

"I have decided to just buy us something at the fair," he paused looking deeply into her eyes, "If that's alright with you?"

Bella nodded her head, "Yes, I'm fine with that."

"Good," Edward said as he continued to gaze into her eyes unable to look away. He couldn't describe the feelings that were running through his body right than at the sight of her, at being able to be with her again, having her scent invade his senses…. ah how he'd missed her.

"So, then?" she whispered softly.

"Yes," Edward asked as his eyes bored into hers. He was having trouble keeping his thoughts together when all he wanted to do was reach out and grab her, pull her close to him and never let her go. Fuck his grandfather and especially his father for daring to suggest asking her to be his mistress. He could not and would not do such a thing.

.

They sat there staring at one another as a small awkward silence fell between them, the only sounds that could be heard was their accelerated breathing, at their close proximity. Though Edward could detect the sadness and hurt in Bella's eyes, and understood that she still felt rejected by his behavior. He was still happy to see her and hoped nothing would go wrong tonight and spoil the elated mood he always found himself in when in her presence.

_**(The fair)**_

**THE SEPTEMBER AIR **was crisp and held a bit of a chill in it as Anthony led Bella through the swarming crowd. He stopped at every stall, buying home made funnel cakes, hot dogs, a cute little necklace with a cat on it. He even bribed a man working behind one of the many game booths for a teddy bear when he was unable to win it for her. Bella tried to tell him it wasn't that important, but he seemed determined to get it for her and eventually pulled out a hundred dollar bill and waved in the guys face. Naturally the man took it and handed the bear over to him. Finally after an hour of enjoying the games, and the food, Anthony drew her past the entrance of the fairgrounds where some of the farmers and their wives stood around chatting to one another in large groups while the roundabouts and merry-go-round echoed to the cries and laughter of children.

All the while Bella was not immune to the men who followed them at a protective distance. It put her on edge to always be watched and couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. She'd never met anyone before who was constantly surrounded by guards, and again found herself wondering why Anthony needed so many. Though if that night two weeks ago was anything to go by she could understand why he did…if they had not been there to help there's no telling what would have happened to them.

They came to the Ferris wheel, and Bella felt Anthony clasp her hand, pulling her out of her thoughts.

"Why don't we go on the Ferris wheel?" he said.

Bella's eyes widened as she took in the sight and height of the Ferris wheel.

"Well?" He said softly. "Do you, or are you afraid of heights?"

Bella wanted to refuse. The thought of being fastened into those seats with Anthony, isolated high above the ground, was more daunting than any mere fear of heights. What if something happened? What if the seat broke and they plummeted to their death? It seemed like every time she was with him something bad happened. She couldn't get on that _thing_ with him.

"Bella?"

The tone of his voice and the clasp of his hand was warm; the feel of his arm wound protectively around her waist made her feel precious and protected more than she had expected. And when she drew in a steadying breath and looked up into his face, the expression in his eyes made it impossible to say no.

They joined the line waiting for a seat and after a few minutes were strapped in side by side. As the wheel began its slow climb, Bella was silent but noticed how Anthony's guards had gotten in the seats behind them. She gave Anthony a side ways glance and was aware of his arm around her shoulders, his body pressing lightly but closely against hers. Her hair was brushing his check; if she turned her head her lips would be touching his face. She was also aware that they were rising ever higher and higher. Out of reach of the ground and safety, and out of sight of other people except for his guards below them, and that overwhelming fear of a few moments ago was back again.

"Bella, love you need to relax," Anthony said in her ear.

"I-I don't feel safe," she got out through a suddenly dry throat.

"Why? Its not like I can do much to you up here!"

Can't you? Bella thought frantically. Only make me feel totally helpless, turn me into a quivering mass of nerves…ugh why did she agree to come on this contraption with him or for that matter go out with him this evening? _Because you love him _a little voice inside her head answered back.

"I'll protect you," Anthony said his arm tightening around her shoulders, drawing her harder against him. She felt his heart beating strongly against her. The tingle that started on her skin had spread, into her palms, her stomach, the soles of her feet. She had a feeling that he was going to kiss her, and she knew even after the way he completely ignored her for the past two weeks that she would let him.

"Anthony-" she began desperately, and could find nothing else to say. She bit her lip and wished she could stop the trembling of her body.

Anthony lifted his other hand. He placed his fingers under her chin. Gently, firmly, he turned her head. He looked deep into her eyes.

"We've started out badly, Bella," he said quietly. "I'm not sure whose fault it is," he paused and then corrected himself after her eyes narrowed on him, "Okay maybe it's mine, maybe we both have hang-ups-"

"Hang-up's?" she questioned.

He nodded, "Yes hang-ups. But I think we could overcome them better… together than apart, don't you?"

Bella closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted nothing more than to let herself relax in his arms, rest against that broad, muscular chest. But the memory of all the problems that have arose since they first met; to him literally ignoring her for the last two weeks was beginning to take its toll…she didn't know if she could handle anymore emotional whiplash.

She shook her head blindly.

"I don't know, Anthony. I-"

"I'm sorry for the way I acted after the mugging. I wasn't myself and I'm sorry," he said humbly.

Bella opened her eyes and looked into a vivid urgency of emerald green pools. Her resolve was slowly crumbling.

"If you'd only trust me, Bella…or even trust yourself, your own feelings," His fingers shook against her cheek. "Bella this isn't the way I want us to act toward each other. I want it to go back to how it was when we first met, do you think we can recapture that?"

Her resolve already weakened by the carefree evening and Anthony's magnetic presence beside her, failed completely. She yearned for the love that they could share. The loneliness of the last two weeks without him was too bleak to contemplate and she didn't want to feel like that anymore. Didn't want to feel scared and alone, didn't want the feeling of abandonment that came when he chose to stay away from her. She couldn't fight this attraction she had for him anymore, God how she loved this man! Why couldn't he love her back?

_Because you told him you only wanted to be friends,_ her conscience answered back.

"Anthony…" she whispered, and let her eyes answer his question.

The Ferris wheel stopped with their seat on the very top. Below them, the fair goers walked to and fro, as the sounds clashed with the screams and clanging of the rides. But Bella was unaware of it all except for Anthony's lips as they slowly moved closer and closer to hers; she was completely spellbound in that moment when his lips took possession of hers. The swell of emotions that overtook her were almost terrifying, as if they were both falling as if everything had disappeared, leaving nothing but the two of them, floating high above the earth in a world far removed from the bustle and noise of the fair. _Love me! Why can't you love me? _Her mind shouted silently at him.

Anthony's lips moved slowly, sensuously, over Bella's. Gently, tenderly, he shaped her mouth to his, and then shifted to plant tiny kisses at each corner of her lips, down the quivering column of her neck to her throat. With one hand he caressed her breast, his fingers moving the fabric of her jacket out of the way to caress her nipple through her blouse, and cup the fullness of her breast in one hand as he bent his face towards it.

Bella lay against him, barely aware of their situation. She felt the tremor as the Ferris wheel began to move again and knew a quick stab of anguish because they would have to stop this delicious torture, as soon as they reached the bottom again.

But availingly the wheel moved only for a heartbeat of a second before it stopped again, and Anthony's lips returned to hers. She responded with a matching hunger that startled them both, seeking his lips with a passion that brought his own rising to meet it. With a sudden desperation, they clung to each other tightly, straining for an even closer contact. The seat that had been their passport to heaven had now become a confinement, restricting them. _Oh let us get down; let us find a quieter place to…_Bella thought longingly. Though she knew that she should not be thinking those thoughts, for they had gotten her in the same predicament on her second date with him.

The wheel began to move again. Anthony released her and looked into her eyes. The question in his was unmistakable, and she nodded.

"The limo," He said huskily. "We can go back to the limo."

Bella watched, as the wheel descended, her hand in his, praying that it would not stop again until they reached the bottom. The silence grew between them but the sexual tension was there, she was afraid to look at him again until they were safely in the limo, afraid if she did she would pounce on him. They were almost at the bottom. The wheel stopped to release the couple before them. In a moment, it would be their turn, and the anticipation was killing her…

Then suddenly Anthony stiffened beside her, a slow hiss escaped him, drawing her to look upon him once again and noticed that his attention was focused on someone or something other than her. _What could possibly cause Anthony to act like that?_ She wondered confused as her head whipped in the direction he was gazing.

And then Bella saw a lone figure. He was a man who stood out sharply from the rest of the crowd, as if he were in costume while everyone else blended in. Yes he was a very tall, statuesque man with long gray hair that shimmered in the light from the sun giving it a silver glow, as he stood in its silhouette. A man who had gone almost at once, like a passing shadow, but who had been there-who had most definitely been there.

Who was this man, and why did Anthony have that reaction to him?

…**...**

_**FUCK, FUCK AND **__fuck! _Edward swore silently, as he recognized the man who stood out from the rest of the crowd.

_Alistair! _

He was gone as quickly as he appeared, vanishing into the crowd. Edward stared after him, rigid with shock. Then panic set in as he realized that he'd possibly been seen with Bella. He had to get her out of there quick; he couldn't take the risk now that his grandfather might have seen her with him. And just like that the sexual bubble, and good mood that had been surrounding him and Bella disintegrated. Anger was slowly seeping into his body turning his good mood dark, and his temper to flare.

_It fucking never failed! Why did it seem that he and Bella could never enjoy each other's company with out something always interfering? _He thought bitterly to himself.

As the wheel came full circle and stopped, he noticed that Bella had turned toward him, and was about to say something but the attendant came toward them and unlocked the bar to let them out. She had no choice but to get out.

"Anthony-" she caught at his arm and he turned, giving her a distracted, fierce look.

_He had to get her out of here now, _he thought. , his eyes landing on one of his henchmen.

"Felix!" he snarled, letting his agitation show through as he waited impatiently for his guard to appear at his side.

"Yeah boss," Felix answered.

"Take Miss Swan to my limo now, there is a matter that I need to attend to," he commanded. Wanting to go in search of the old man and demand to know why he was here at the fair.

"But, Anthony-" Bella started to protest, "I don't want to go with him-"

"I need you to go with Felix, Bella," he barked, as he turned his heated gaze upon her. He was slowly losing control and the last thing he needed was for her to see him in that light.

"No! Please don't leave me?" she cried softly, gripping onto his arm tightly, a hint of panic in her voice.

Edward stood there gazing into her scared eyes and it was like seeing de`ja`-vu all over again from a few weeks ago; begging him not to leave her, and he couldn't handle seeing her like that again. His already dark mood grew even darker from the memories of that night.

"Let's go hmm?" and he took her hand in his and drew her roughly after him; through the swarming people his guards pushed a few out of their way.

As they pressed through the crowd Edward looked back, half expecting to see Alistair again, but was met with the glowing lights from the Ferris wheel rising high into the sky. More people were arriving as he and his men quickly navigated through the crowd leading Bella away from the potential danger. He wanted to seek out his grandfather, but his need to protect and stay with Bella was stronger. He'd just have to wait until later…after he made sure that she was safe from prying eyes.

"**WHERE ARE WE **going?" still shaken, Bella asked hurrying along beside him, helpless to sort out her confusion, as to why that figure of a man would cause Anthony so much agitation. "Anthony where are you taking me?"

"My Penthouse, of course," his eyes scanning the area for some unknown reason.

"Penthouse?" Bella asked perplexed.

"Yes, Calypso…you do remember our second date don't you? We can be there in thirty minutes."

There was no mistaking his double meaning. After all it was the place where she'd lost her virginity, when the desire he felt for her had fuelled hers. But to go back to Calypso with him now when he was acting strange and out of character, so much he was scaring her. How could she even think about possibly making love to him there again? And who was the strange man?

"Anthony-wait." He looked down at her, and her courage failed her. "Who was that man-"

"No one," Anthony muttered under his breath, and continued to steer her in the direction of the limo, she could hear the anger clearly in his voice and wondered again why he was so upset.

"But-"

"Not here," he snapped at her. "We need to go."

Bella realized that he was uncomfortable, and didn't want to answer her questions here, where anyone could come along at any moment to hear them.

"But I don't think I should go to Calypso with you," she squeaked out.

He stopped and drew her swiftly into his protective embrace, "Damn it, Bella don't think for a minute that I'm letting you out of my sight," he murmured heatedly.

"Why? I don't understand."

"_*Dio_! Bella," he whispered. "I need to get you out of here, the sooner the better for both our sakes."

He was off again, pulling her with him to the road where the limo waited for them. Quickly his driver opened the door and Bella climbed in still shaken and confused as Anthony leaped in beside her and gave the driver orders to take them to Calypso.

They were both silent on the journey to Calypso, Anthony's gaze on the black tinted window in deep concentration a frown marring his brow. Bella held her hands in her lap, staring unseeingly through the window on her side, trying to come to terms with all that had happened this evening.

Why had he called her? Why had he sought her out when he avoided her like the plague after the mugging two weeks ago, as if he were determined to make peace with her for his actions? Why did he kiss her again knowing that she'd told him she only wanted to be friends? Was he tired of trying to please her? Or was he so sexually frustrated and determined that she should be the one to ease his feelings? Miserably, Bella acknowledged that this was probably the case- nothing deeper than a physical need, which she was expected to assuage. And at the same time she was forced to acknowledge that she had her own needs-needs that only one man could fulfill…

The thought that he might feel something deeper, something growing close to love… who was she kidding, there was no way he felt the same toward her as she felt for him…

So why now his change in attitude?

Bella shook her head, unable to find an answer. And turned her attention to another even more pressing question.

What was she going to do when they reached Calypso? Because she knew her response to Anthony's kisses had proved one fact, and it was that her body refused to be convinced by what her reason knew. She was very much in love with him, and if he were determined to make love to her, she was not at all sure that she would be able to refuse him. Suddenly his words from earlier played out in her head…

"_If you'd only trust me, Bella…or even trust yourself, your own feelings," _

Trust him, could she do that? Could she let down her guard with him and really trust this man she'd only known for two months? Better yet could she let him make love to her knowing he wasn't fully invested in this relationship? She contemplated those questions not sure what to think and feel, she sensed there was something Anthony wasn't telling her, something hidden deep inside of him that was the catalyst behind his dark moods and sudden temper flares when around her. Oh he tried to hide it but she was no fool and that was brothering her more than anything.

_What was he not telling her?_

She was so lost in thought that by the time they arrived at Anthony's Penthouse. Bella found that the limo had come to a stop and the driver who waited patiently for them to get out was holding the door open.

Anthony was the first, barking out orders as soon as he was standing outside of the limo, "Do a sweep of the area I want to make sure its safe to take her inside," she heard him command in a cold voice.

The sound of his voice sent shivers down her spine, she would never get used to this man and his plethora of mood swings. Once given the okay he took her by the arm and began to escort her through a back entrance leading to a large foyer and into the elevator. Anthony took a key out of his suit jacket and held it tightly in his other hand as they waited for the lift doors to open; as soon as they did two more guards who nodded at them as they passed met them. Then Anthony was unlocking his door and pulling her inside closing the door behind them.

She felt the anxiety form in her body as she looked around and her eyes fell on his bedroom door bringing a flood of memories with it from the last time she'd been in there. With a new found panic she pulled sharply away from him. She freed her hand and backed away across the living room.

He turned and faced her, his brows drew together in an unhappy frown, and she could fill the tension radiating off of him, "Bella? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Wrong? Wrong?" she said huskily. "It seems lately with you every things wrong."

He came towards her with his hands held out, palms upwards, "Bella, what's gotten into you?"

"I could ask you the same thing?"

"I don't have to explain myself to you," he said darkly taking a threatening step toward her.

"Yes you do, just like you are asking me to do," Bella tried to argue.

"It's not the same thing."

"Yes it is, why are you acting like this Anthony its like your someone else all the sudden?"

"I'm still the same man you've known for the past two months nothing has changed."

"I-I don't understand why you're being this way-is it something I did something I said?"

He moved quickly, suddenly; before she could evade him, he was close to her, trapping her in his strong, muscular arms. Bella struggled, but his strength was too great. Panting, she stared up into his face and felt the same conflict begin in her again, the desire to melt into his embrace, versus the desire to stay away from him.

"What the hell is this, an inquisition?" he said slowly almost angrily, staring down at her with dark glowing emerald eyes. "Just what game are you playing at?"

"I-I don't know what you mean," she said trying to play coy. Which seemed to only anger him more.

"Really? Than explain to me why one minute you're on fire, giving me all the signals…and the next, you're playing hard to get?" He looked closely into her now burning face. "I'm tired of trying to be _friends_ with you, and I'm damned sure you don't either."

Bella shook her head, "No-no Anthony, that's not-"

"Not what, Bella? Need you to want me as much as I want you?" he asked darkly.

"Stop-stop, Anthony!" she cried out.

He chuckled darkly, "Now you see, I don't think you really want me to stop at all. In fact, I'm damned sure you don't."

"Please don't do this, not when you're not yourself." _Why was he acting like this as if he were angry with her?_

"You see there you go again, I am fine," A spasm of emotion twisted his handsome face. "So what's it going to be?"

"This isn't what I had in mind-"

"Well its not what I had in mind either, I had hoped for a woman who doesn't mind showing me they want me, and acting on it. The sort of woman I thought you were- but then maybe I was wrong about that?"

"I'm not a whore!" she cried out taken aback from his harsh words.

**Edward winched internally **at his own words, he knew she wasn't a whore, that he was scaring her but the anger surging through his veins at seeing his grandfather at the fair, the arranged marriage, frustration for being away from her, for wanting her all warred inside of him, until he'd finally snapped; making him say and do things he would never do if he was thinking rationally. He needed an outlet for his frustrations and unfortunately Bella was it.

He knew it wasn't her fault for what was happening with his life, that she was innocent in all this but he was to far gone to really care at that moment. All that he knew was he needed her, wanted her, wanted to lose himself in this woman, to make all his problems go away, and that is exactly what he was going to do, consequences be damned. His eyes darkened to almost black as he advanced on her a dark, determined, predatory look on his handsome face.

**Quivering with terror **now, Bella shook her head. He hadn't been wrong; but at the same time she wasn't a whore and he knew that. Oh she longed to rest in his arms, to respond to his kisses like she did the second night they were together, to whisper words of love without restraint and fear of rejection. To for once feel completely secure…

And there it was the main reason for her hesitance, security. The one thing she could not be sure of between them, especially when he was acting like this, advancing toward her now and leering at her as if she were a piece of meat.

Anthony was now gripping her tightly his own body trembling from anger or some other emotion she didn't know. She could feel his muscles, hard against her, throbbing with a passion that drove all the breath from her body as he pulled her towards his bedroom door. He was breathing hard, and when she finally looked up into his face it was like looking at a complete and total stranger.

_Why was she letting him do this? Why was she not fighting him? What was wrong with her? Stop him! _Her mind shouted at her.

"I'm done with the friends and courting part of this relationship." he muttered, thrusting open his bedroom door. He flung her across the bed and glared down at her sprawling figure. "I have had enough of your naive games," he growled. "Look but don't touch, come close but keep your distance…don't you realize what that does to a man especially one who is a hot-blooded male such as I?" he snarled.

His eyes glowed, burned into hers as he determinedly began to remove his belt. Bella sucked in her breath and panicked thinking he meant to use it on her but relaxed slightly when he let it drop to the floor. His fingers deftly moved to the buttons on his dress shirt. She was completely speechless, and could not believe that she was slowly getting turned on right now; an angry Anthony was actually hot.

_What the hell was wrong with her! Did she even want this? _She was so befuddled right now she wasn't sure what she wanted.

"Than again, maybe you do enjoy this, knowing that you have that kind of power over me knowing you have reduced me to a tattered wreck." he spat out.

Bella's eyes widened at that last bit of information, _did she make him actually feel like that? _

"Does that excite you?" he asked when he saw the widening of her eyes, "Does that turn you on the thought of your own powers as a woman to drive a man to do-as you've driven me to do now…" he growled as he flung his shirt to the floor, followed quickly with his pants, and stood before her in all his sculpted, rippled, muscled, naked, glory.

Bella's eyes widened even more as her heart began to beat faster in her chest at the beautiful, magnificent sight of him, standing before her nude and definitely ready to take his pleasure. _Could any human being be any more god like than Anthony Masen?_ She thought, as she felt wetness pool between her thighs, God she was so scared but turned on all at the same time.

_Wait! What was she thinking? She needed to snap out of it and get out of there before it was too late. _She scolded herself, but found she couldn't move.

He came close, menace darkening his face, and Bella shrank away from him, shivering with fear or something else she couldn't decipher, her limbs paralyzed. Staring up at him she could only move her head for her voice became frozen in her throat. Finally she got out, "No Anthony."

"No! _No _she says," he mocked. "More like _yes_, _*cara_?" Contempt sounded in his voice as he leaned down and started to unbutton her blouse.

No amount of protesting on her part would save her. It was clear that Anthony believed she had been deliberately leading him on from the get go. Teasing him, seducing him and then refusing him all in some scheme of hers to drive him crazy. How could he think that though knowing full well she'd been a virgin, and felt an overwhelming pang of hurt at his cruelty?

"Let's see shall we?"

No amount of denial would convince him otherwise, for he had reached a pitch of frustration that was beyond rational thought. She knew that any further refusal would just inflame his already furious passion, and Bella feared what might happen then. Taking a deep breath she just laid there and closed her eyes. She could feel Anthony's fingers on her clothes and body trembling as they dragged her blouse open and pulled away her jeans. Filled with embarrassment and shame, she tried to lift her hands to hide her face, but Anthony pulled them away and held them above her head, one strong hand fastened around both of her wrists. His other hand ran smoothly down her body, from neck to thigh, and she couldn't help the shudder that racked her body making her cry out.

With a growl his mouth was instantly on hers. The kiss was savage, his mouth harsh, forcing her lips apart; teeth tearing at the soft flesh of her lips, tongue thrusting for dominance against hers. His hands were ruthless, and she knew that there would be bruises on her pale skin tomorrow. Her sobs were forced back into her throat and her body seemed to wither beneath his weight. She had dreamed of the day they would be together again, but not like this…

Anthony lifted his lips from her skin. His hand was moving steadily over her body now, cupping and caressing her breasts, stroking her flat stomach, drifting down wards to the silkiness of her thighs.

Almost without her consent, Bella's hands began to drift over his body finally her fingers tangling in the thickness of his red-bronzed hair, and she lifted herself against him and moaned softly.

Without another word, Anthony finished undressing her. He stretched his naked body beside hers and held her close, aware of their tingling skin and thundering hearts. Nothing mattered in that moment but the two of them. Suddenly he stiffened above her

'"No!" he cried hoarsely and quickly moved away propelling himself up against the fall wall, looking down at her in horror.

His hands were in his hair gripping and pulling as he shook his head, "No- what am I doing."

Bella was completely stunned at this point and didn't know how to react. Should she just lie there? Or should she get up go to him and console him? Or make a run for it?

"*_Io sono un mostro_." he said hopelessly. "*_Mostro, mostro, mostro!" _he chanted.

"Ant-Anthony!" Bella stuttered at the shattered look on his handsome face.

"_*Non una prostituta_," he mumbled under his breath.

_Is he calling me a whore? _She asked herself as she continued to stare up at him unable to move at that moment surely he did not?

"Anthony," she gasped.

He raised his head to look upon her, and the torture in his eyes was enough to make Bella cry out, _my god what was wrong with him?_

With a muffled cry of his own he moved forward until he was kneeling on the floor beside the bed and took her hands in his, "Bella," he murmured as he pulled her to his chest and buried his face in the softness of her throat, "What are we doing to each other?"

"I-I don't know," she whispered, as tears began to slowly run down her cheeks.

He raised his head to stare down into her eyes and she could see the moonlight reflected deep in the dark, emerald, green of his. Slowly, he released her hands and his fingers touched her cheek softly, almost wonderingly.

"Bella," he chocked out, "I'm so sorry. I-I don't want to be a monster."

Bella returned his look. There was a moment between them of complete silence, before he bent his head and took possession of her mouth. This time he wasn't harsh, tenderly caressing hers, his lips soothing over the bruises his teeth had inflicted moments ago.

With exquisite care he laid back down beside her, his naked body once again stretched out along the length of hers, and held her close, and for a few moments they lay quite still, aware only of the tingling of their skin, the rapid beat of there hearts.

Without speaking Anthony slid his palms over her arms. Naturally her flesh responded, pebbling, even as his hands continued on, his arms eventually encircling her completely pulling her even closer to his hard body. His emerald eyes silted, and her breath caught in her throat at his sudden tenderness, gone was the angry, mad man and in his place was the man she'd fallen in love with. Then his mouth was covering hers.

"Anthony," she murmured.

Her fear of him was slowly melting away and as her longing for him deepened, her mind becomes thick and fuzzy with her building desire. She'd only ever felt like this once before and that was with him…and knew he was the only one who could help her assuage it.

Suddenly he ended the kiss, whipped his head away and shoved her from him, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her upper arms.

"Go."

She looked at him in confusion, "What?"

"You're free to go," he told her.

_What was he saying? Why was he pushing her away? She didn't want to go. _She thought.

"I don't want to go." She wanted to be with him, cocooned in his embrace, taking her to new and better heights of ecstasy she knew he could bring her.

"I-I don't want to hurt you…but I can't stay away from you anymore. I'm afraid I won't be able to stop."

She lost herself in his gaze, "Then don't." she said finally giving in to her own needs.

With a muffled moan his arms moved around her again, his mouth working magic. He kissed her lips, her nose, and her chin. He laved her throat, lingering there for a moment before moving lower. Her breasts strained toward him his teeth teased them until the nipples hardened into sensitive peaks. Pressing her to him his hand started to explore the silkiness of her creamy thighs just below her apex.

Anthony's hand on the inside of her thighs made Bella quake inside. He was slowly, caressing higher and higher until he nuzzled his finger at the opening of her clit. She moaned and pushed forward until he easily inserted a single finger into her heated center. Her knees weakened and she clung to him her back and neck arching, her long brown hair streaming behind her as her head raised off of the pillow, he moved his hand, plundering her with sensation.

His mouth connected with her throat. He worked his magic there and once again found her warmth, as she raised her leg, curling it around his thigh and knee so she would be more open to his pleasuring fingers. Rocking against his hand, she made soft, whimpering sounds as the pressure inside her built.

"Open your eyes," Anthony commanded in that velvety, hypnotic tone, "I want to see you come for me?"

Panting now, she forced her lids slowly open as he increased the tempo of his hand, "What-what about you?"

"It does not matter."

His words allowed her to give over to the demand he created. In no time she was crying out, the sound coming from somewhere deep inside of her.

With a triumphant growl, Anthony removed his fingers from her heated flesh and brought them up to his mouth to taste her on his fingers.

"You taste so good, love."

"Oh my God," Bella moaned as another wave of arousal hit her, making her want him all over again.

Climbing up her body, he inserted himself between her knees and caught her wrists with his hands. His fingers felt like iron shackles as he pulled her hands over her head. To her surprise she liked him pinning her hands above her head.

"Open for me," he commanded and she willingly spread her legs wider to give him easier access.

Without the use of his hands he impaled her so swiftly that her back arched and she pulled at him in response.

"You are so wet and tight for me."

Bella thought she would die from the sensation of him inside her, thrusting harder and harder. She lifted her hips to meet everyone of his deep, penetrating thrusts, wrapping her legs around his back. With each stroke her excitement rose, needing, wanting.

He suckled her breasts, increasing her excitement; with a nip that left her gasping he allowed his mouth to wonder higher, over the swell of her breasts, up the expense along her collarbone and around her jaw. He suckled the flesh directly below her right ear.

She throbbed all over. Inside and out. She arched her neck and cried out, "More, I want more!"

With another groan he complied, thrusting faster inside her, sucking harder on the sensitive flesh beneath her ear. Her heart was pumping a hundred miles an hour, her pulse sang in her ears. She was completely lost in the throes of passion, wanting, teetering on the brink, and climbing higher. Blood flowed through her at a quickening speed as she cried out. This time the pleasure was multiplied, and she was floating, reeling as her body convulsed around him, unable to speak….

"Mine!" Anthony roared as he followed her in ecstasy, and they both collapsed into each other arms completely spent.

Everything seemed so unreal, and wonderful at the same time. Her vision was blurred, and she was happy, content to just exist in that moment, as he tucked her body close to his.

"I hope I didn't hurt you, Bella," he murmured against her temple, a decidedly breathless quality to his tone. She smiled; she was breathless herself. "I tried to let you go…to hold back," he placed a kiss there. "But I wanted you to much…" He sighed, clearly unhappy with himself.

She turned in his arms, studying his concerned face for a time. She was suspecting that there was more than meets the eye when it came to Anthony Masen, that he was hiding something from her, and decided to ask the question that she knew had to be answered, that had been festering since the day they were attacked.

"There's something I have to ask you." His eyes narrowed as realization dawned in his eyes.

"Where did you learn to handle yourself so well under such dire circumstances, as the night of the mugging?" She had to know if her suspicions were correct.

He frowned, just a little. "I told you already," he whispered, then nipped her lips. "My job, being wealthy comes with the territory, you never take chances."

Dodging his wicked mouth, she asked, "So what you do in your line of business can cause you to be attacked? That doesn't make sense…"

He trailed a finger along her jaw line, then down her throat. "Yes," he answered her simply. "It's just the way of life." His finger circled her nipple slowly, so very slowly, his gaze trekking the journey with fierce intensity.

Bella shivered, anything else she would have said or thought flew out the window. His hand slipped lower between them; she caught her breath. Surely she wouldn't come again even before he got inside of her. But just watching him look at her, touch her, made her so hot she could barely stand it. _Oh what you do to me Anthony Masen _she thought, as his dark, sexy gaze locked on hers and she was lost once again.

His mouth descended slowly towards hers.

She wanted him so desperately. She reached for him just as their lips touched.

The telephone on the nightstand closest to him rang.

"You're not answering it?"

"No," he growled kissing her.

It rang again. "What if its important?" she asked worry creasing her brow.

He shook his head as the damned phone rang again, then with an exasperated sigh he grabbed for the phone and punched the talk button.

"This better be important?" he barked.

Ignoring propriety, Bella trailed her fingers down his chest and encircled his already fully aroused shaft. He made a sound, not quite a groan, and placed his hand over hers to still her erotic movements.

"No I didn't take Bella back to her place.

"What?" he said tightly. He got up and walked to the end of the bed to hurriedly gather his clothes. It didn't go unnoticed that he had an amazing ass, too. "When did this happen?" he asked then shot her a quelling look as he began to fasten his pants.

Bella's interest piqued as she listened to his one sided conversation and wondered why Anthony looked panicked all the sudden. She rested her head in her free hand and waited anxiously for him to end the call.

"You do that," he said pushing the off button, before placing the phone back into its base, and looked up.

"What?" Bella asked softly. For the look on Anthony's face was scaring her.

He sighed running his hands through his disheveled hair, "Something's come up…I have to leave you for a few hours. Please stay here and try to get some rest. I promise I will come back and then…_will_ talk," He said as he turned to leave the room, leaving a gaping Bella in his wake….

What the hell? He just left, no words of love, thanks for the wonderful sex; nothing, he just simply got up got dressed and left her lying naked in his bed. It felt like he'd just used her for sex, as an outlet for his anger and she did not like how the thought of that caused her physical pain. Why had she been so stupid and let herself be seduced by him once again? Hadn't she learned her lesson from their first night together two months ago? Why did she keep falling for his seduction? She thought bitterly.

With a wounded cry she flung herself from his bed and began to search around frantically for her clothes he had hastily discarded earlier, and began to dress herself. Her pain was slowly being replaced with irritation at his behavior toward her. Now that she was thinking rationally she couldn't believe that she'd just let him treat her like a common whore. If this wasn't enough proof that he didn't feel the same about her as she did him than she was not only blind but stupid as well. It had taken her about fifteen minutes to locate all of her clothes and to get dressed, as she was shoving her arms into the sleeves of her jacket her eyes landed on the disheveled bed.

"Well Anthony Masen it won't happen again," she said out loud to the empty bedroom. "I may be _naive_ but I can tell when I am being used," she huffed as she stormed toward his door, down the hallway, through the living room until she thrust his front door open to come up short.

In front of her stood two huge bodyguards blocking the entrance into the hallway. And wondered when they'd showed up because they had not been standing there when Anthony led her into his penthouse earlier. With a huff she tried to push her way past them.

"Where do you think you're going, Miss Swan?' the bigger one asked her, stopping her.

"I am leaving." She snapped.

The second man who she realized was Jasper, Rosalie's brother and Alice's boyfriend stepped forward and shook his head, "No, Mr. Masen wants us to keep you here."

"Well I don't care what Mr. Masen wants." Bella said and tried to step around him.

"Bella, I can't let you leave." Jasper said and grabbed her wrist stopping her.

"What-what are you doing, let me go!" she cried out as Jasper proceeded to

pull her gently back inside of Anthony's penthouse, ignoring her protests.

He led her over to Anthony's couch, "Now you sit here and wait for Mr. Masen to get back," Jasper ordered as he gently pushed her to sit down on the couch.

Bella was filled with anger, how dare this man try and tell her what to do, and how dare Anthony try to keep her here. She was a grown woman and could come and go as she pleased, " I am not staying here," she shouted at Jasper's retreating back. He was out the door and had it shut behind him before she was able to stand up and dash toward it. When Bella grasped the handle she found that it had been locked. She tried to wiggle it a few times but it wouldn't give somehow it had been locked from the outside.

"Damn it! Jasper, let me out of here," she shouted in anger. Her arm raised and she beat her fist against the door a few times. "Jasper did you hear me? I said let me out!" But he didn't open the door; with a frustrated huff she moved away and started pacing around the living room.

This was crazy! What was really going on with Anthony she had never met a man who could completely sweep her off her feet one minute and in the next drive her to anger. The man was completely becoming insane in her eyes or maybe she was the insane one.

_Talk_

He had said he wanted to talk, and that is exactly what they were going to do, she thought as she plopped down onto his couch and sat angrily waiting for him to return….

She sat there on his couch for a few hours, waiting for Anthony to return but he never did. Bella could feel the effects of the day's events slowing creeping into her limbs becoming relaxed and sleepy. She fought against it not wanting to fall asleep yet. Eventually she gave up to it and let her mind drift, suspecting that despite the anger, despite the talk she wanted to have with Anthony, she was having a difficult time keeping her eyes open…

…...

_**AFTER EDWARD LEFT **_Bella in his penthouse suite he got into his elevator and descended down to the basement level of the building where the crime activity took place. Emmett had been the one to call him, while he was in the throes of passion with Bella. To say he'd been angry was an understatement, but what Emmett told him next sent him into a slow frenzy.

Apparently Black had shown up at his uncle's restaurant demanding to speak with his Ex- girlfriend Bella. When his uncle told him Bella was unavailable he went crazy and in a drunken or drug induced rage attacked his uncle and a few of the other employees causing a lot of damage.

_Bella._

Once again she was in danger, he thought as he walked into the room everyone stood up to greet him. He waved his hand and sat down in his chair at the end of the very long table.

"Emmett do tell me that Black has been found and taken care of?" he asked, leaning back in his chair, rubbing his chin.

"No it seems he was able to evade us as well as the police." Emmett answered.

"So the police have gotten involved? What have we done so far to catch the bastard?" Edward snarled. _Damn it _that just complicates matters with those pigs involved. And if Bella's father was there at the moment he would tie his name in with his uncle Aro, and he hoped like hell he didn't make the connection. He thought.

"Yeah, boss. But it seems like he is becoming bolder. Showing up like that at Aro's restaurant, attacking him trying to get to your girl…. His gang is becoming bigger, stronger." Emmett informed him.

He waved a hand in dismissal, "I'm not worried about Black's gang they're just all talk. What I'm worried about is my Bella. Black tried to get to her this evening; I want him found. Which leads me to my next issue how the hell are he and Lucas getting past our defenses? We have enough men in place that should not be happening."

"I-I'm not sure boss," Emmett stuttered out nervously.

"Did you fucking check the cameras? Did you rewind the tapes to see what could possibly be the problem?" he shouted.

All the men including Emmett winched, at Edward's harsh tone.

"I'll-I'll get the guys to work on that immediately," Emmett tried to comfort him.

Edward sat back, and took a huge breath to try and calm his raging temper then nodded once he had a semblance of control.

"Also, since Bella seems to be a danger magnet, I want her security doubled with at least ten guards watching over her and anyone that she is with. At no time do I want her left by herself. I trust that none of you will let anyone get near her," he warned harshly with eyebrow raised.

They all shook their heads, "That guy that attacked you and Bella two weeks ago was brought down to be interrogated. After some persuasion on our part he decided to spill, and says that he was sent to get Miss Swan along with that other guy."

"So what are you saying?" Edward asked already knowing the answer.

"It seems that someone has put out a hit on Miss Swan…someone who apparently has it out for you."

Edward clenched his fist, "Fuck!" he whispered harshly under his breath and wondered if it was his grandfather that had put them up to it? Then knew that couldn't be true because Alistair had been unaware of Bella until he stupidly brought her up at the meeting two weeks ago. If not him than who was it? Surely there wasn't another mole amongst them… Further more what the hell would Black want with her anyway?

"Bella is upstairs in my Penthouse as we speak hopefully sleeping, I want guards outside my door immediately."

"Yeah, boss, I'll get Marcus and Jasper on that immediately." Emmett said as his eyes turned on the two men sitting across the table before nodding his head to indicate to them to get moving. The two men stood up.

"She is not to leave under any circumstances unless I am with her, do I make myself clear?" Edward barked out.

"Yeah boss," They both answered, before disappearing out the door.

Edward rubbed his face with his hands in frustration. If it didn't rain it poured he thought as he sat there wondering what the hell he was going to do about this. It seemed of late no matter what he did he couldn't win.

"Don't worry, boss. We'll catch him and take care of everything."

Edward nodded his head, and took another deep calming breath, "I can't stand the thought of someone taking Bella from me…I need her to be safe."

Emmett nodded his head in understanding, as he replied. "That's how I feel about Rosie."

"Then you understand why I am being this way?"

"Yes."

"Good," Edward stood up and straightened his jacket, "Then make sure you don't disappoint me or there will be hell to pay," he threatened as he turned and walked over to the liquor cabinet suddenly needing a drink. Pouring himself a tumbler full he raised it to his lips and gulped it down in one huge swallow. Edward hissed as the scotch burned its way down his throat the pain was almost welcoming, soothing to him as he stood there in silence contemplating his existence. It amazed him in that moment with all the shit happening in his life he didn't just lose it and go over the fucking deep end. He thought as he poured another tumbler full. But he knew why…. it was because of Bella, she kept him grounded, kept him sane and made him feel something other than anger and hatred all the time…. and he had just treated her like she meant nothing to him less than an hour ago…

"Edward!" Emmett called bringing him out of his thoughts.

Edward turned back around to glare at Emmett one eyebrow raised in question.

"Did you hear what I was saying?"

His only response was to shake his head.

"I was needing to know where you wanted to go from here, what you want our next move to be?" Emmett asked him.

_That's a good question_, Edward thought darkly as he stared down into his half empty glass. Where to go from here? He had already come to the conclusion that it had not been his grandfather who tried to cause trouble with Bella…so all that remained was Lucas and Black. Apparently the hit he had put out on the both of them wasn't making a difference…he had to do something else, something more intimidating, and something to get the message across once and for all something like…

A sinister smile played on his lips as the idea popped into his head, "We need to hit them were it will hurts the most."

Emmett gave him a confused look. "Hit whom? Where?" He asked.

Edward chuckled darkly, "I believe Black and Lucas are behind all of this, and what better way to get my threat across to them than to hit them below the belt."

Emmett continued giving him that perplexed look, "I don't get it man."

Edward slammed his now empty glass down on the table as a plan formed in his head. "Since they seem to elude us at every turn then we need to go to them. What better way to do that than to ambush Lucas at what he does best," Edward paused and leaned toward Emmett, "He runs and operates the biggest entertainment around. An illegal gambling operation. Looks like we might have to pay Lucas a visit shake him up a little…you know what I'm getting at?"

Once Emmett caught on he belly laughed, "Yeah boss I get what yah mean, sounds like I need to go round up some of the boys and get them ready for some fun," He said clapping his hands and rubbing them together in glee.

"See that you do that. We strike in two days," Edward said before standing straight and walking out of the room with out another glance in Emmett's direction. He needed to get back to his Bella, to make sure that she was okay and not angry with him for leaving her like he did after they'd made love.

The penthouse suite was dark save for the glow cast by the lamplight from the hallway. Bella was sprawled out on his couch in a deep sleep and didn't hear when he'd entered. Edward watched from the doorway, contemplating whether he should wake her or not. He supposed he should just let her be. But he wasn't at all sure he could do that. He felt terrible for the way he took her a few hours ago as if she were a common whore. _Fuck_ what was wrong with him? She never deserved to be treated like that and he was a monster for doing so. He'd always known from the beginning that something special clicked between them, and he'd wanted her more than he'd ever wanted any woman. But there lovemaking, whether rough or not had sealed his fate. He knew that if they'd shared his bed once more that he'd never be the same again. He shook his head a small smile on his lips and wondered how this small plain woman had been able to wheedle her way into his life, to get so deeply embedded under his skin that she was a part of him, making him only want to be with her. The great Edward Cullen, crime boss, ruthless businessman, brought to his knees by a woman. And some day that was going to be his undoing.

Edward closed his eyes and tried to push away the pain that accompanied that last thought. Their whole relationship was based on one big fat lie. He wasn't who she thought he was. And he had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to understand his reasons for keeping his real identity a secret. He swallowed that hard reality and opened his eyes. He'd made a mistake earlier…he should not have taken her to bed again with that deception still hanging over his head. He had the perfect opportunity to come clean on numerous occasions. But as usual he'd chose not to tell her the truth and taken the easy way out. Now he was in to deep and it was almost to late to fix the wrongs to right.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck where the tension was making him stiff and considered the next eight hours. His suite had three bedrooms and wondered if he should take her to one or that she would want to still share his bed?

He didn't want to hurt Bella, in all the insanity that was his life. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe. Scratch that he wanted to make love to her again and again. His body stirred at the thought. More than anything, he wanted the chance for her to know him…the real him, and to forgive him form making love to her, when his lies still hung over their heads. He released a heavy breath he'd not known he was holding, too mentally exhausted to think.

No! For now he'd have to deal with the consequences of his actions, and decided the best thing to do right then was to take her home with her family where he knew she'd be safe…

_**A/N: **_All right there was chapter number eight hoped you all liked it. Anyway I just wanted to let you all know I enjoyed your reviews on the last chapter. I was elated to see how some of you are really getting involved in this story…makes me happy and wanting to please.

Anyway I also wanted to ask if any one out there reading this has noticed that my Italian is off or not making sense and would like to interpret what I am really trying to say? I need someone who has studied Italian, or speaks it fluently. Give me a PM or write it in the review if interested. I have a translation on the Internet but it does not seem to do as well as I had hoped. If you would like to help I will include your pen name/Fan fiction name in the authors notes for recognition and possibly let you help me with the next chapter in writing it, or reading it before the others have a chance. Once you make contact with me I'll message you back….

**Looking forward to at least ****60 more reviews ****before I start the next chapter! Happy reading!**

_**Gokdeneyes123**_

**Italian word meanings**

Morte = Death

Cara = Dear

Io sono un mostro. = I am a monster

Mostro = n. monster, freak, fiend, miracle (v. show, display; manifest, show off; indicate, point out; demonstrate, prove

Non una prostituta = Not a whore, or not a prostitute (s. prostituta, (volg) puttana

v. andare a puttane; fare la prostituta, prostituirsi, (volg) puttaneggiare


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Chapter 9**

**Last Goodbye**

Bella woke, disoriented and restless after having an intense erotic dream, or was it? She remembered going to the fair with Anthony and him taking her back to his penthouse, remembered him acting strange and irrational…pulling her down the hallway to his bedroom…

"Anthony?" she murmured, but received no response.

She stretched out, searching the bed with a lazy hand. Empty, she realized as her eyes finally adjusted to the first light of daybreak. She sat up and looked around and realized she was in her own room, her own bed.

_But how had she gotten there?_

She concentrated, and remembered his anger, remembered the sex, remembered him leaving her, her anger at him, then falling asleep on his couch…

Or had it all been a dream? Had she missed Anthony's company so much over the last two weeks that her mind unconsciously conjured him up? Anthony certainly wasn't around, though her body told her he had been…

Through bleary eyes she looked down at herself and realized she still was in her clothes from last night, and wondered once again how she got here. Apparently it hadn't been a dream after all. The faint smell of coffee tempted her and she knew that her father and mother would be up having breakfast, getting ready to leave for work. Deciding she wanted to join them, Bella stood up and stumbled out of bed catching her foot on her blanket, but caught herself before she tumbled to the floor.

_Drat! What was wrong with her? Why was she always so clumsy?_

She found her robe and drew it around her, wondering why everything that happened last night seemed to be a big blur. And she might have thought that their love making never happened, was just a series of dreams if her body didn't feel so thoroughly ravished. Suddenly vague memories floated through her mind. Anthony bending over her…bringing her out to his waiting limo…seeing her to the front door of her house, and placing her into her father's waiting arms…. some kind of conversation between them…

Passing by her mirror brought her back to the present. Her hair looked like a crow's nest. Bella picked up her brush to tame it gathering the heavy mass lifting it into a ponytail. As soon as she lifted her hair away from her neck she noticed the dark, blue like mark on the right side of her neck. At closer inspection the mirror revealed a slight bruising….

_Was that a hickey? _Her pulse began to beat faster as anger swept through her body.

With an outraged cry she dropped her hair and stepped back from the mirror, frowning. Now that she was completely awake, she remembered the way Anthony had been sucking on her neck, at the time it had felt so good; now she understood why he'd done it…he'd been marking her out of anger, and possession not passion.

Embarrassed, Bella thought she'd rather die than go down stairs and have her holier-than-thou parents see the marks on her neck. She decided to keep her hair down and hope that it would conceal the evidence, brushing it neatly over her shoulders.

Thoughts about Anthony and there fight and rough making out, followed her as she entered the hallway and made her way down the stairs.

Her emotions seemed to be all over the place as her anger started to overwhelm her once again from his harsh treatment of her. She still could not believe he just left her in his suite for hours on end and then when she finally got angry enough to leave found that he'd literally held her hostage…seriously what kind of sick joke was that? All she knew was that Anthony was going to have a lot of explaining to do. And if she didn't find his answers and explanations satisfactory she just might have to take necessary precautions and possibly end whatever it was they had between them before it was to late. Her heart gave a painful lurch, for that thought left her feeling empty, and alone.

When she entered the kitchen, her father was using the remote control to turn on the television, to catch the morning news.

He gave her a weary expression, "You're up after getting home so late?"

"How late was it?" Bella asked, pouring herself a much needed cup of coffee, frowning.

"You don't remember what time _he_ brought you home?" she could detect the undertone to his voice indicating he wasn't happy.

Bella gave him a sheepish expression, "Well no I guess I was a little out of it."

"_Masen_ brought you home at four in the morning."

"Really? I don't remember."

"Doesn't surprise me…you were very out of it," he answered, "I asked him what he did to you? But he said that you had fallen asleep and he was just making sure you got inside safely." Charlie said taking a sip of his coffee giving her a calculated stare. "For some reason I didn't believe him…he was acting uneasy and strange."

Bella gulped and lowered her eyes down to look at her half empty cup of coffee. _I'll bet he looked uneasy! More like guilty, _She thought spitefully. He deserves everything he got, after the way he used me last night to appease his anger. Figures he wouldn't go into detail about what actually happened between the two of them, and she wondered bitterly if he was trying to protect her or himself.

"So you goanna tell me what happened?"

Bella sighed placing her coffee cup down on the table, "He took me to the fair on our way home…we, I mean -I must have fallen asleep." she hedged not wanting to tell him. _Yeah, we went to the fair something happened he started acting weird took me back to his place and tried to almost rape me then hold me against my will. _Now that would go over so well with her father, she thought sarcastically.

"Bells, there is something about him I don't like-"

"I know dad, but it's not what you think." Bella said. Thinking that she couldn't figure him out…the man was becoming a mystery to her. And she was getting sick and tried of him eluding her questions, and his constant mood swings. If Charlie ever found out just how much danger she always seemed to be in when around Anthony…why he'd take her down to the police station lock her in one of the cell's and throw away the key.

"Humph…just be careful is all I ask."

"Charlie, leave the poor girl alone," her mother Renee, piped up.

"But Renee' she needs to be aware, especially after what happened at her place of work last night."

"I know but still-"

Bella raised her head up, "What happened at work last night?" she asked, cutting her mother off.

Her father sighed, "Seems that your old boyfriend Jacob Black made a visit to La Bella Italia last night drunk, and high out of his mind asking for you."

"Me-me, but why?"

"Dun no, when your boss told him you were not there he went crazy and trashed the place, he hurt a few of your coworkers including your boss."

"What-what? And you're just now telling me this?"

"Bells, I tried to get a hold of you last night, but you were not answering your phone…didn't you get your messages?"

Bella gasped and shook her head. No she had not received his messages because she'd been with Anthony, "No- no I didn't."

"I was worried about you, it was like you disappeared…we couldn't find you and thought that maybe Black had gotten to you somehow. I was ready to send a search party after you when that _man _showed up carrying you up the front steps oblivious to the world," he paused to gaze at her, "Can you imagine what ran through my head seeing you like that? I wasn't nice to him especially after the last time I saw him with you on the front door step of my home."

"What what did you do?" she asked. It didn't make sense for Anthony to worry about bringing her home after the way he treated her last night. Ugh! The man was so frustrating…

"We had a few choice words and I took you from his arms which he didn't seem happy about. He tried to follow me into the house, but I stopped him then told him he needed to stay away from you. Needless to say he became very upset when I asked him to leave. I think he wanted to make sure you were okay, but I wasn't having it. Have I told you I don't like _that man_?" Charlie said.

_Good, serves him right_. Bella thought grumpily. It still bothered her, how he could be so caring one moment then uncaring the next…Damn it! She needed answers and until she got them she knew she would continue to feel more agitated and upset with him.

"Did anyone that Bella worked with have to go to the hospital?" her mother asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"No, they were just badly roughed up."

"Oh thank God," Bella breathed out in relief glad that no one had gotten seriously hurt, but for the life of her she couldn't understand why Jacob Black would be seeking her out after all these years. Surely he didn't want to get back together? Not that she would after what he did the last time they were together.

"Has anyone caught Jacob?"

Her father shook his head, "No…and that's another reason I want you to be extra careful…he has not been caught, and he's very unstable. I still don't understand what happened to that boy. He was such a nice kid when he was younger…Anyway make sure you have mace on you at all times."

"Dad I'll be fine please don't worry." Bella said, knowing full well that Anthony had bodyguards watching over her right now.

"Humph, I'll worry because trouble seems to be your middle name," he mumbled. "There's something else you need to know."

Bella gave her father an inquiring look.

"Mr. Volturi, told me some interesting news…did you know that Mr. Masen is his nephew?"

Bella's mouth fell open in complete shock, "His-his nephew?" she spluttered, as another spurt of anger shot through her. Why hadn't Anthony told her that? Why did he want to keep that information a secret from her? The more she got to know this man the more of a mystery he became…and she didn't like that one bit.

"_If you'd only trust me, Bella…or even trust yourself, your own feelings," _

Those few words spoken over a night ago, popped back into her head. How was she supposed to _trust_ him when at every turn there was something all ways standing in their way? And this time she was going to get to the bottom of it if it was the last thing that she did, she thought as another flood of anger filled her body…

All day Bella was unable to banish thoughts of Anthony from her mind. Though having him calling her cell phone and leaving a voice mail or text message every hour didn't help. She decided to ignore his calls, which she wasn't ready to speak to him just yet. She was still very angry and hurt for the way he acted and also apparently for lying to her. Every time she thought about that it sent a new wave of anger rushing through her veins, and to think before she'd met Anthony she was a calm cool and collected individual who never gave in to bouts of anger. That wasn't the case anymore, she found herself confused, angry, hurt, upset and last but not least in love with a man she hardly knew. As much as she wanted to have it out with him now was not the time…she needed a moment to herself to collect her thoughts, and when she was ready then she'd talk to him.

The evenings were still long, and after having a meal she wondered about the back yard in her mothers garden. Feeling bored and restless, she decided to go for a walk. Perhaps it would help her clear her mind from the pressing memories of a night ago, and help her get to sleep, lately she'd been lying awake for hours on end trying to stop her mind from centering on Anthony.

The small town streets were quiet except for a few children romping on their lawns or riding bikes along the sidewalk. Twice she met couples strolling arm in arm, and exchanged a smile and greeting. And tried not to envy them.

She really liked living in the small town neighborhood. There was an air of familiarity and solidity about the mature, lush, evergreen trees, the old weatherboard houses built before Bella was born.

She breathed in deeply of the air smelling fresh and clean. When she turned back into her own street the light was becoming dusky, the sky above washed-out pink. Her step faltered at the sight of a shiny, silver Volvo parked outside the front of her house. She told herself it wasn't, couldn't be, Anthony. But when the driver's door opened and he got out and slammed it behind him, she knew it was he.

_What the hell was he doing here? Didn't he realize that she didn't want to see him?_ _That her father meant what he said about leaving her alone? _She thought, as she walked steadily toward him with an air of anger about her.

He stood by the car watching her approach, and even at a distance there emanated from him a subtle air of tension. He didn't move once she reached him turning an enquiring look on him. Instead he just kept watching her with an unnerving, unreadable stare.

_Good he needed to feel nervous, _she thought.

"How long have you been here?" she asked then turned her gaze to her house looking to see if her father was home and sighed, when she didn't see his cruiser.

"A while. Where were you?"

"Walking," she huffed. _Not that's its any of your business._

"You went walking alone…at night?" He frowned looking around, "Where are your guards?" He asked alarm in his voice.

_Humph! As if you actually cared! _She thought, but said instead. "Why are you here, Anthony?" she was unable to disguise the resentment in her tone.

He dragged his gaze from her face and met her angry eyes, "Are you going to invite me in?"

"Your doing it again," she snapped.

Anthony cocked his head to the side, "Doing what exactly?" he asked.

"Answering a question with a question, why must you do that?"

Ignoring her small outburst, Anthony asked, "Well are you?"

Bella hesitated momentarily, than shrugged, "No I don't think so…after all my father warned you to stay away."

Anthony had the gall to give her a sheepish look, "So he told you about that did he?"

"Yes, he was very upset. You should be glad he didn't shoot you."

"We need to talk," he said curtly.

Bella shook her head defiantly, "No we don't."

She watched transfixed as he ran a hand distractedly through his bronzed hair, which she learned he was prone to do when he was angry or upset.

"Yes we do," he sighed before taking a step closer to her. "I've been calling you, leaving texts but you haven't called me back."

"Its because I didn't want to talk to you!"

"Bella, we need to talk-"

"Why? So you can make excuses to justify your rude behavior from the night before?" She asked spitefully.

"Listen to me! My behavior last night was uncalled for and you didn't deserve-"

"Deserve to be treated like a-a whore, as if I meant so little to you," she spat. "To have your bodyguards hold me in your suite like I was a prisoner!"

He gave her a dismayed look. "Is that what you think? That I have little or no regard for you? That I treated you like a slave, a sex object and nothing more?"

"Well isn't that what you did?"

He drew in a deep breath, and shook his head, "No Bella, that's not what I… How I meant to-"

"Seriously? I can't believe you just…Do you have any idea how your actions, and words affected me? To know that I was merely there to appease you and your needs."

"Bella, it was a bit more complicated than that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she cried, "That I'm not supposed to hold you responsible for your actions?"

"That wasn't my intensions at all."

"Somehow I don't believe that, I think you had every intension of doing just that."

"Do you seriously think that I wanted to treat you like that? Do you think I haven't beaten myself up for the past day…how I acted... losing control. I should have known better!"

"That's the crux of it isn't it?" Bella asked. "Since the first time I met you, you've never treated me as an equal. I was just someone you felt responsible for, that you wanted to control, just as you control your business and employees, and everything else in your life."

He took a step toward her, scrawling, "Bella that's not true, I-"

"You what? Thought I was a party girl as you once called me. That I would be an easy lay for you…Well I guess you were right. It didn't take you long to break down my barriers now did it? Did you like that I made it easy for you? Well did you," She cried angrily, disgusted at him at herself for so easily falling into his seductive trap.

"You complain now but at the time you seemed to enjoy my attentions."

"That's not the point!"

"Yes it is. Did you actually think I didn't care?"

"Yes…and last night just proved it!" Bella said incensed.

"You think I don't care?" his voice incredulous.

"That's just it! If you had you would have never manhandled me than left me there naked in your bed feeling like a cheap whore," she shouted irately at him.

"You're being a bit redundant." He snarled folding his arms, adopting an exaggerated attitude of patient listening, a faint sneer on his handsome face.

Bella stared at him, angrily, and swallowed back the cutting words she so wanted to scream at him right then. Then her chin came up and she resolutely met his eyes. Keeping her voice quiet and even, she said, "Is that so?"

He nodded his head, "Yes… you have already made up you're mind not to listen to what I have to say."

"Do you blame me?"

"No I don't and that's why I am here, to try and fix what I have done."

She shook her head, "No, Anthony this isn't working. I-I think you had better leave."

He remained where he was, staring at her, and a new light came into his eyes, perhaps a hint of surprised respect. Finally he sighed then nodded, and unfolded his arms, "You're right," he said. "This isn't going the way I had planed it to."

He walked past her with a bleak expression on his face. Bella stood a foot or so behind him as he pulled on the handle of his car to open the door. For some reason the door stuck and he jerked at it impatiently, and it came free causing him to elbow her in her breast.

Bella gave a small cry of pain, a hand going to her breast, even as Anthony whirled around with a muffled oath, and his fingers closed on her upper arms, "Did I hurt you? Damn it!"

"I'll be okay," she said instantly raising her face to look at him, and found him so overwhelmingly near that her voice faltered.

Even in the darkening light she saw the softening of his strong features, the dark fire in his emerald green eyes, that were locked with hers and one of his hands moved to cover her aching breast. "I'm sorry," he murmured, as his heavy lidded gaze followed the movement of his hand.

Her heart was thudding unevenly. She knew she should draw away, but was quite unable to. Closing her eyes, she whispered in agony that had nothing to do with the small pain she was in, "Anthony…"

His hand was now stroking soothing circles on her heated flesh, carefully as though he thought he might hurt her again. His other hand now found purchase at her waist, bringing her snugly to the hard warmth of his muscular body. In that instant no matter how mad she was at him she was lost in the feel, the intoxicating scent that was he, and was unable to resist the invisible pull between them. She flattened both palms against his chest, feeling the rise of his chest through the cotton of his expensive dress shirt. "Anthony…"

"Are you cold?" His voice was deep, and raspy as though he were just as caught in this hypnotic spell that bound them to each other.

"I-I can't"

"Can't what, *_cara_?"

"Do this."

"Why not?"

"I'm…afraid," she whispered as she made herself open her eyes and look at him,

"Of me?" His hand stopped moving, but she was acutely conscious of it gently enfolding her breast.

"Of-of this," she said tensely waving her free hand between them.

"*_Dio_!" Anthony breathed roughly. "You're not the only one, _*cara."_

He bent his head, and Bella's lips parted willingly even when her brain was screaming, _No! Don't let him do this!_

But her voice refused to utter a word, and then it was too late. Anthony's mouth had found hers, and with a smothered cry she surrendered to his passionate assault on her senses. Her arms of there own accord went up to his shoulders, then round his neck, while he kissed her as if only she could slake some long-starved, driving need within him.

His hand left her breast to rove over her waist and hip then behind her, instantly shaping her lower body, splaying over the rounded curves and urging her closer so that she couldn't help recognizing his instant arousal.

The scent of him was all around her; soap and fresh sweat and musk, and she felt him shudder as she moved longingly against him, spurred by memory and erotic intimacy of the kiss.

He turned slightly bringing her with him, wrapped his arms about her and eased his thigh between hers, sending a wave of heat throughout her entire being. _Bella you need to stop this, you need to make him understand that he can't treat you like this anymore, _the voice inside of her head warned.

Burrowing his hands in her hair, he withdrew his mouth at last from hers, and buried his face in the soft abundance.

The darkness of the approaching night swirled about them. Bella's fingers were on the warm, damp skin of his neck, aware of the pulse beating furiously below the surface. She tried to think, to fight free of the fog of need and sensual enthrallment that all but engulfed her; her breath brushing his cheek as she said, "Anthony…Anthony! What do you want from me?"

She felt the sudden rigidity of his arms before he groaned deep in his throat and lifted his face, gazing down at her as though trying to make out just whom she was. Then he heaved air into his lungs and abruptly freed her, turning to smash both his fists against the top of his Volvo, his forehead resting between them. She nearly collapsed after he'd left go of her, finally opening her eyes.

"Damn you! Why must you be like this?"

Now she was frustrated as well as angry. He knew why she was being this way…she had every right to be angry with him. She straightened finding her voice, "You have some nerve accusing me of acting this way, _Anthony Masen, _and especially after the way you treated me last evening."

"What are you saying?"

Silently, Bella recoiled a couple steps, "I didn't ask you to come here tonight."

"I know." He straightened up, and turned back to look at her. "I should have known better than to come here! It was a bad idea."

Her clenched hands at her waist, "I didn't ask you to kiss me," she said raggedly.

"But I thought that you understood from our desire last night that you and I-" He trailed off…

"Understood?" She blinked at him giving him a revolted look. "I didn't even want to see you! After last night," she scuffed. " I can't do this, my emotions are on overload."

"*_Dannazione! _Bella I am trying to make it right!" he pleaded running his hands through his already disheveled hair.

Bella stared at him accusingly, keeping her voice low, "Really. You're trying to make this right between us? Then why don't you start by telling me why you manhandled me last night? Why you were being so nice to me one minute and then after you saw that man you became angry and upset?"

He looked down at the ground and took a deep breath before raising his head back up to look at her. "I've already told you I'm sorry for my behavior, what more do you want from me?"

She laughed bitterly, "Why don't you start by telling me the truth."

He reached out and placed his hand on her shoulder. "What are you talking about?"

"Anthony why didn't you tell me that, Aro is you're uncle?

He gasped, "How did you know about that?"

"My father told me that Aro told him that you were his nephew last night when he was attacked at the restaurant by my Ex-boyfriend. Why didn't you tell me?"

He looked deeply into her eyes, "Bella, I'm sorry for keeping that information from you."

"But why would you?" she cried.

His nostrils flared; his eyes seemed to darken, "Why does it matter?"

"So you admit that you lied to me!"

"I didn't lie to you…just kept that information from you. Besides why are you so mad over something like this? Its not that big of a deal." he thundered. "You don't think I possibly had anything to do with my uncle's attack? Bloody hell you just admitted your ex-boyfriend was the one who attacked him."

He looked so fierce, so angry, but Bella refused to back down, even as she felt the familiar stirrings of fear creeping up her spine when confronted with his bursts of temper. " Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Do you think I am unworthy of your trust?"

"No, Bella, I-"

"I mean you ask me to trust you, but how can I when you won't give me a chance? Instead you'd rather lie to me; keep me in the dark…what else have you lied to me about?"

"Nothing!" he exploded.

"Do you really think I am going to believe that right now?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest one eyebrow raised.

"Fuck, Bella, I meant only to protect you."

"Protect me? What are you talking about?"

"Damn it! Even when you are with me you're not safe. I acted irrational because I thought we were in danger,

"Danger!"

"I have reason to believe I am being watched, that I have a stalker. When we were at the fair I thought that I saw someone last night…it sent me into a tale spin …I was unable to control my frustration and anger over the situation and I took it out on you."

"I don't understand."

"That's just it, you don't have to understand. Things are as they must be. I did what I thought was best for you and I always will."

"You did what you thought was best for me?" she asked in disbelief. "By taking me back to Calypso and treating me like-like, ugh!" she said as anger burned in her chest, "Well if that's the best you can do, thanks but no thanks. I could have done with out your highhanded thoughtfulness."

"I understand why you are unhappy with me for the way I acted last night," he said stepping closer to her. "Hell you even feared that I was going to harm you. I could never harm you." He bit out.

Bella willed herself not to flinch in the face of his anger, as his fiery eyes locked with hers, but she was caught, transfixed by his gaze. Her blood hummed in her veins. Yet she managed to croak, "I had reason to fear you last night."

He moved even closer, leaning over her until she felt his breath on her face. Her heart thundered in her ears. "Bella I only wanted to protect you."

"Right lets not forget that the mighty Anthony Masen must protect me," she said, with sarcasm.

"It's what I have, and will remain to do…even if you prefer otherwise."

She couldn't believe this, he was such an ass hole. How dare he stand there and act all righteous when he was completely out of control a night ago. She was still resentful, still trying to deal with her anger at him from the previous night. "I need some space."

"No, Bella you don't mean that," he said roughly.

Bella made a face, and then stuttered out, "I need some time alone to think about all of this…us...I'm so confused…I need to just get away from everything for a while."

" Stay with me, be mine, Bella." he implored.

She felt a wave of desire but fought it, "I don't think that would be wise."

"Bella, *_Per favore cambi Lei è mente?_" he whispered so softly she couldn't make out what he had said.

"I think it would be better if you and I put some much needed space between us for awhile." _Perhaps they should part forever._

"Is this what you truly want?" he asked in a somber voice.

Bella stood there glaring at him in defiance. Her mind was made up; she needed space to sort through her feelings. She loved this man but she knew that he did not love her the way she wanted him to. She needed to make sure that she wasn't selling herself short when it came to a lifetime of happiness she could have with someone else if not him.

"Yes, that's what I want." She expected him to be furious, but he remained detached, cool, almost as if unaffected.

"Fine, I will leave you alone if that is what you want. But I will not stop fighting for you…I'm not giving up."

Bella swallowed, again seeking strength, "I think it's best."

She moved away from him and he paused with his hand on the handle of his car door, an odd expression in his lustrous emerald green eyes. She could swear they looked haunted, defeated, and sad.

"I need you to be careful, Bella," he warned her. "There is someone roaming the streets of Port Angeles, someone who apparently has a grudge against me for some reason. I don't think they will harm you, but is aware that you are in my life." Then he wrenched the door open, got in his Volvo and slammed it shut. "You need to stop taking late night walks by yourself, and to make sure that my guards are with you at all times." he commanded.

Bella's hands dropped to her sides, still clenched into fists. She wanted to throw something at his head through his open window. She'd like to smash something…like the mirror or taillights, something that he could hear the sound of to know how furious she was at him. Where the hell did he get off, he was the one that treated her terribly last night, he's the one that sought her out this evening, expecting her to take him back with open arms, having the gall to start making love to her on her sidewalk no less where anyone could have seen them, and to top it all off by trying to control her. If she had anyone to fear, and be worried about her safety with than it was he…

Once again she couldn't help wonder what Anthony was keeping from her, why anyone would try to use her to get to him, "Are you sure you don't know anything about this guy other than what you've just told me?" she asked stiffly trying to hold onto her temper.

"No…other than he is obviously a madman." silence stretched between them as they stared into each others eyes, finally Anthony looked away, "Make sure you don't spend your time alone," he went on, "If anything else should happen…try to contact me, and I'll come for you."

"What do you mean? How would you be able to come to me if I was unable to tell you where I was?"

But he was gone, he had somehow drove away from her without her realizing he'd done so. Thoroughly upset, Bella walked toward her house and collapsed in her kitchen chair and fought against her tears. What was she going to do now? And why had she found the one man on earth who could very well make her ex-boyfriend Jacob Black look like an amateur. Jacob might swindle and embezzle, threaten if he had to, but he had always avoided anger and violence at least he had at one time.

Even with her misgivings, her fear, Bella could only focus on Anthony's departure, try to fight the overwhelming longing for him to return, The pain inside her was like an open wound, but after all she'd been the one to tell him to leave, and now she was going to have to sort out her feelings before moving forward with her life.

…**...**

**(Two days later)**

**WITH HIS HEART **heavy, Edward spent the remainder of the next day and a half preparing his men for the attack on one of Lucas's illegal gambling locations. On one hand he was hyped up but on the other he found himself regretting how he'd given Bella what she wanted. He knew he would never be satisfied with anyone else where a woman was concerned, and it almost killed him to walk away from her last night. His heart had torn into a million pieces with each mile his car left behind as he made his way back to his mansion. But what did he expect?

He had agonized over the last remaining hours of the morning after he dropped Bella off at her home, only to be integrated by her fucking nosy father. He had every right to be angry, every right to want to stay and take care of his Bella. But no that bastard had threatened him by telling him to stay away from his daughter, and was unwelcome at there home. Well fuck that he had no intensions of respecting the police chief's orders. The fucker should thank his lucky stars that he's Bella's father…for that was the only reason he was still alive.

At first he'd been angry that she'd not returned his phone calls or texts, he was climbing the walls as usual, and by evening he could not take her silence any longer and sought her out at her home ignoring her father's warnings to stay away. He was worried that she was angry with him for the way he had treated her, and after her ignoring his calls he knew he had to make things right between them again. Though once he talked to her she'd let him have in both barrels. He tried to make his peace with her explain why he acted the way he had but found. Hell she even confronted him about catching him in certain lies…and what did he do? He lied to her more digging the whole deeper. _Fuck! _He deserved her anger…but he hadn't expected her to want space between them…

He told himself that if he really cared about her, he should give her the much-needed space she'd asked for. To be willing when that time came to let her go, because in the seeable future there was a possibility that there relationship would never lead to happiness. But he knew that he could not, would not be able to do that, eventually he'd seek her out, unable to knock her completely out of his life. Bella was like a drug to him…. there was no way he could stay away. Not to mention that his grandfather had been the one to seek him out yesterday morning and tried to stuff the idea of marriage with Tanya Denali down his throat once again.

Ah, his grandfather, damn him. The bastard had been at the fair two nights ago, he had not been a fleeting shadow, he thought remembering the conversation from when he confronted him.

_**(Flashback)**_

"**Its not a crime to want to join in the **_**festivities**_** for one evening." his grandfather scoffed at him.**

"**So you were there, are you following me?"**

**Alistair chuckled, "**_**Dio**_**! My boy, why would I want to do that?"**

"**To make sure I am following through with your orders."**

"**Which leads me to wonder if you are…following my orders." Alistair said leaning back in his chair, and glaring knowingly at Edward.**

"**I did what you told me, grandfather," Edward replied through gritted teeth. Though he had no intentions of keeping Bella out of his life for long not if he had anything to do about it, even if it was her idea, he thought.**

"**Good, good, because I have already made plans with Tanya's father for you two to meet before the mobster's ball."**

"**You did what?" Edward roared.**

"**You heard me. I told you that this was going to happen, and I will not take no as an answer. Do I make myself clear?"**

**Edward sat there fuming, he wanted to pull out his gun and kill his grandfather so bad right then he cold taste it. All he had to do was reach back and take the gun out of its holster aim it at him, pull the trigger; It would be so easy, he thought as a sadistic smile played about his lips.**

"**Why are you smirking? Do you think I am joking with you? That my threats are empty?" Alistair asked angry at Edward's arrogance. "Don't think for a moment I didn't see you with that skirt ****on ****the wheel." **

**Edward's eyes narrowed on his grandfather as he continued.**

"**It was quite rousing…the little show you put on… so involved with her not to notice your surroundings or the people around you. It was so touching…."**

"**Fuck you," Edward spat as he rose from his chair knocking it to the ground.**

"**More like fuck her…wouldn't you say?" Alistair asked amused.**

"**It was you wasn't it? You've known about her for awhile now haven't you?" Edward asked as dawning crept in. "That I have become attached to her…"**

"**I don't know what you're talking about."**

"**Bella! It was you who put out a hit on her knowing that you wanted me to marry the fucking Denali princess." Edward spat angrily. "She's in the way of you're plans…"**

"**No Edward, that was not me…but it could be," he threatened.**

**Without thinking Edward lunged at him over his desk taking hold of his grandfather by the collar of his dress shirt, "Don't you fucking touch her…I told you I won't tolerate anything happening to her."**

"**Then get rid of the skirt once and for all. I know who she is Edward." Alistair warned not showing any kind of fear in the face of his grandson's anger.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I've had her investigated. When were you going to tell me that she was the chief of police's daughter, none other than our arch enemy Charlie Swan?" He paused taking a moment for that information to sink in. "I didn't know you had it in you boy, even for you that's low."**

"**What are you talking about?" Edward spat letting go of his collar and sitting back down in his own chair.**

"**That you would try to get at the chief's daughter to end him." Alistair said with glee. "Sounds like something I would have done, ruin a daughter or another loved one to get at the one your really after."**

"**You're fucking sick-"**

"**I'm sick am I? Tell me what is your little whore going to think of you once she knows the truth. I'm sure you didn't plan keeping it from her," he paused and gave a chuckle when Edward turned his head away from him angrily, "Ah ha! You were not planning on telling her were you? Poor Edward. Its better to end whatever you had between you before it's to late. You will meet with the Denali girl mark my words or you will regret it…"**

**(End of flash back)**

He hated to think about that conversation, hated to think that he would have to meet the Denali princess to appease his grandfather, in hopes that he would leave Bella alone. He still wasn't going to take Tanya for his wife, but it was the only thing he could think of in that moment to keep Bella safe. He also didn't want to think that he and Bella were at an end. No what his main concern should be right now was making sure that his plan was carried out correctly, so there would be little causalities on his part. His enemies needed to understand that he wasn't one to be trifled with and if they chose to ignore the warning signs then they'd have to face the consequences. But at the moment all he could do was sit they're in his chair, in his underground conference room staring at the thirty men in front of him and all he could think about was her…

By midnight Edward and the thirty other men with him, arrived at James Lucas's illegal gambling operation, located in an abandoned warehouse on La Push beach. He had, had suspicions that Black was helping Lucas, and this location confirmed to him that his suspicions had been correct. He smiled a sadistic smile for he learned through the lower life living on the streets that Lucas and Black had planned to be here tonight, and looked forward to getting his revenge on the bastard for what he did to his uncle.

Under the cover of the night they slowly inched closer to the warehouse. He almost laughed when he saw only two burly men stood outside the entrance of the run down building. He raised his hand above his head to catch Jasper's and Marcus's attention, he motioned for them to take down the guards with the silencer.

Jasper aimed and shot the first man and the second, but the sound of there dead body weight falling to the ground alerted another man just inside the entrance who took issue, reaching for his gun beneath his jacket once he stepped through the doorway to see the two guards lying dead upon the sandy ground. Before the weapon could be drawn, Edward had rushed forward and slammed the man up against the brick wall of the building.

"I don't think so," he snarled next his ear.

"Who are you?" the man asked Edward.

"Your worst nightmare," he replied. He struck him in the side of the head, sending him lurching to the ground by the lifeless bodies of the other two men. Then leaned down and unsheathed his knife at his side and slit the bastard's throat to make sure he was dead.

"Search them for weapons," Edward commanded.

Jasper, Emmett and Marcus searched there dead bodies for more guns and weapons, and slid them into the waist of there dress pants to serve as extra ammunition if the need for them were to arise. Edward stood up and motioned with his head for his goons to prepare to attack.

"Remember no one gets out alive," he said in a deadly voice. He pulled out his Colt 45 and held it in the palm of his hand, before turning toward the door.

Emmett opened the warehouse door fully, motioning the all clear for them to advance on the unsuspecting goons inside the building. They were met with thick smoke that hung low over the motley group of a dozen or so men and women who either crouched or stood about as Lucas's gang members rolled the dice and flipped and dealt the cards. No one turned to entranced in what they were doing to notice them at first until Edward shot his gun in the air to get everyone's attention.

A sudden silence fell over the group as the room echoed from the gun shot, a stiffening of posture when they saw that thirty men now held them all at gun point. Hands moved towards pockets and jackets, where Edward knew they were reaching for there own guns.

Brandishing his Colt 45 menacingly, "Do not try anything. I will not hesitate to kill all of you. Where is Lucas?"

No one answered him, until the man holding the dice stepped forward and spoke up, " I ain't seen him. He ain't showed up here tonight."

"When is he expected?"

The man laughed, "Don't rightly know."

Edward approached Lucas's henchman, keeping his eyes on the surrounding unsavory characters, "You had better not be lying."

"Don't like to argue when I have thirty guns pointed at me."

" You should be afraid."

To prove his point, Edward raised his Colt and shot the man in both

legs. The man crumbled to the floor screaming in pain, Edward turned his eyes back to the audience. Fear paled many of there faces and the crowd drew back murmuring. Then he moved forward and grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck, forcing him to stand back up. His men moved forward to protect him from some of the other goons trying to take aim at him, causing them to back down. They knew they were out numbered and the Cullen name was putting fear into them.

"This is your last chance to tell me where they are," he warned.

Through the pain of his wounds the henchman gasped out, "I telling…you…not here."

Which made Edward glower even more fiercely, and snarl. "Then so be it. Tell Lucas that Cullen is onto them that I will continue to hunt them down like the dogs that they are, until they learn to take the hint and leave my family alone. If not, he and everyone else that does there bidding will wish for death once I get through with them."

Then with a strength they didn't suspect that he had he threw the man directly into the crowd knocking over a few of them. "Make it good boys," he shouted to his men over the viewer's yells and curses. "Emmett kill everyone except for him," Edward pointed to the one he'd just thrown toward the crowd, "I need him alive to make sure Lucas gets my message."

"Sure boss."

The shots rung out as Edward slowly made his way back to the entrance, as well as the sounds of his men tearing up the place and the returning gun fire of the other occupants. A bullet whizzed past his ear and he turned sharply to his right to take down the assailant.

He scanned the area to see if he could find there hiding place, somewhere that may have a good view of the warehouse and realized that there was none that the man had been telling the truth when he said that Lucas was not

there. How the hell could that be, for no one had known other than his people that they would attack tonight…something wasn't right and if what he suspected was true he had to figure out whom might be feeding them information from the inside. He had thought he'd taken care of that problem when he'd killed Laurent, but there seemed to be more than just one rat amongst them.

Eventually Edward knew that his path and Lucas's would cross. When that happened, he would likely risk his life to regain what he was trying to take from him. Not that life looked so inviting right now without the one person who meant so much to him to share it with. And once again Edward felt the searing pain in his chest at the possible loss of his Bella.

Outside he sought the shadows and tossed one of the dead mans weapons into the ocean water near the dock. The sounds of the people screams over the gun shots inside the warehouse was slowly dying out and eventually he was greeted with silence, except for the distinct sound of someone walking up behind him on the dock. Edward spun around gun in hand and pointed at the man who stood before him.

"Whoa there boss."

He breathed out a relieved sigh, "Emmett," he acknowledged lowering his arm.

"Mission accomplished," Emmett replied.

"Did anyone get away?"

"No there all dead, except for the one you wanted to live," Emmett said with a smirk.

"Good, burn it to the ground, we don't need any evidence left as to what took place here tonight."

"What about Lucas?"

Edward laughed angrily, "Somehow he knew we would be here."

"But how?"

"What yah think?" Edward asked in a steely voice, "Seems I was correct we have another mole amongst us."

"Damn…."

"And I have no fucking idea who it could be," Edward snarled frustrated.

"Don't worry, boss will find out who it is."

…_**...**_

_**(Four Weeks later)**_

**THE NIGHTCLUB ECLIPSE **was a happening place, and seemed to be hopping tonight, Bella thought as she walked through the entrance to be met by the loud, booming music. Passing by one of the many booths off to the right of the entrance Bella scanned the area looking for Rosalie and Alice, and wasn't surprised when Rosalie glanced up from the last booth to catch her eye. After all it had taken Rose forever to convince her to come out with her and Alice this evening. Rose had thought enough was enough with all the moping she'd been doing over the last four weeks. Sitting in her room, not answering her phone, going to and from work without a word to anyone other than whom she needed to talk to. She was completely missing Anthony…missing him so much it hurt knowing that she was in love with a man who wasn't on the same wavelength as her. Though what could she say when she'd been the one to ask for space, space that she found was lonely, and bleak without Anthony in it. She learned that if she tried hard enough she would be able to live without him in her life should that need come, and the way things were going it looked like that was going to be the case. So here she was now, after letting Rosalie talk her into coming here dreading letting loose, for that was the last thing she really wanted to be doing.

With a heartfelt sigh, Bella nodded and pointed toward the bar, indicating that she wanted to get a drink before joining them in the booth. She made her way over and ordered her usual jack and coke, and was just getting ready to turn when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Bella Swan."

She whipped her head to her right to connect with the dark eyes and felt fear slice through her body, for Jacob Black her ex-boyfriend stood in front of her, four weeks after the attack on her boss and coworkers.

"What-what are you doing here?" Bella stuttered, not knowing to be shocked scared or outraged.

Jacob assumed his lady killer pose, the hooded dark eyes, the slouch, and the lazy grin. And Bella found herself wondering how she ever found him to be attractive to her. Ever since she found out about his true nature she realized his manner was conniving, manipulative. He was after all a fraud, with little regard for anyone including her.

"Aw, come on babe." He leaned toward her, his smile tightening when she scrawled, and tried to move away. "I thought you'd be happy to see me."

She laughed bitterly, "Yeah right, after you viciously attacked innocent people I work with," she said not bothering to hide her irritation, as her eyes scanned there surroundings hoping for once that one of her bodyguards were in close proximity.

"You make me sound so bad, it's not like I have ever tried to lay a hand on you." The sincerity in his voice made her force back a chuckle. Her annoyance hadn't even registered with him. "You were always able to see right through me. That's one of the things I love about you.

She stared hard at him. "You didn't have to use physical force to abuse a relationship," she snapped.

"Bella, baby," he purred leaning even closer to her, "I never meant you any harm. Though I didn't know what a gem you were until…well you know."

"What do you want from me, Jacob?" she hissed. Suddenly feeling the need to get away…she didn't trust him and looked around for her bodyguards, spotting Felix slowly making his way towards them.

"Why you of course," Jacob said with a sinister smile plastered on his once handsome face.

That stopped her cold, as apprehension and dread flooded through her. She didn't like the way this was going at all. Why would he want her back? What could he possibly need with her to seek her out like this? "No, it's to late."

He moved closer to her and tried to put his arm around her shoulders, frowning when she shook him off, "Come on baby, don't say that. I know I've made some bad choices when it came to you. But I'm goanna try and make up for them. It was just one of those things that happened…but its over between her and I."

She slanted a quick uncertain glance at him, wondering what was coming next. "I'm sorry to hear that."

He reached out to push a wayward hair out of her face but she slapped his hand away from her. "So sweet," he murmured, "I knew you'd understand. Leah and I have parted ways."

"I'm sure you were the cause of the breakup," Bella said scratchily.

"Of course not. I actually put her first. But it just didn't work out…there was a few mistakes made along the way between us. I just hope you won't make me pay for our own," he said and tried to snake his arm around her on top of the bar. "To think how good we were together."

Bella shifted away from him, "Look Jacob, I'm sorry things didn't work out for you. But-"

To her astonishment he flung his arms around her and brought her close to his body, and took one of her hands in his.

"Jacob, what do you think you are doing?"

"I want you back, baby…I still love you…I always will." he said derisively into her ear. Than tried to kiss her.

"Stop Jacob." she said, pushing away from him and out of his arms.

"I didn't know what a good thing I had until I threw it away. Take me back, Bella."

"No Jake," she said and tried to move around him, but was stopped when he tightened his grip on her wrist restraining her.

Unbelievable, he would never change.

She was about to give him a piece of her mind, tell him she'd be stupid to take him back, when she sighted Anthony suddenly in the crowd. His dark emerald green eyes turned in her direction burning with suppressed anger. She froze, caught her breath, a shiver of fear running up and down her spine.

"The only thing Bella will be taking," came a low deadly, velvet voice, "Is the pieces after I get through with you. Unless you have a death wish, I strongly advise you to take your fucking hands off my woman."

There was a stunned silence that followed the threat.

Bella's gaze flew to Anthony. He commanded respect with his larger than life, an angry and furious demeanor. Standing there in his dark tailored suit, he could have been carved in granite. His expression was the coolest, most dangerous one she'd ever seen on his handsome face before.

Jacob's gaze traveled from Anthony to Bella and back again. His grip on her wrist tightened causing her to cry out in pain.

Of all the times for Anthony to walk back into her life uninvited, Bella thought wildly, why now? Then she completely went brain dead as she stared at the virile male hostility that was Anthony Masen. She tried to free her wrist, but Jacob held on.

"Fuck You ASSWARD!" Jacob replied.

Bella sucked in her breath, and watched the two men regard each other with undisguised animosity. "How-how do you both know each other?" Bella asked in a small voice.

Anthony didn't return Black's smile, when he answered Bella. "Believe me his reputation exceeds him." Then turned back to look at Black, "I can not say that this is a _pleasure_."

"Who do you think you are?" Jacob snarled at him.

"I'm her lover," Anthony said in the same menacing tone in which he'd issued his threat.

"What!" Jacob snorted.

Bella felt the blood drain from her face, and glared at Anthony in seething silence. _Please tell me he didn't just say that_, she pleaded with herself.

"There is no way that _my Bella _slept with you," Jacob sneered.

Bella could feel the embarrassment and anger set in. Hands curling into fists, she took a step toward Anthony, but was stopped with Jacobs grip still on her wrist. "A couple nights in your bed doesn't make you my lover."

"The hell it doesn't," Anthony growled.

"What the fuck, Bella you never slept with me and we were child hood friends," Jacob yelled indignantly.

"Oh my god! Both of you need to shut up!" she cried completely mortified that her dirty laundry was being aired in a very public place in front of Anthony's guards and who knew whom else, though she kept her furious gaze on both men as Anthony took a step closer to Jake.

His gaze left hers and settled on the man behind her, "She gave herself to me. Bella belongs to me. She's just having a little trouble understanding that. Now you have one minute to get your hands off of her and out of here."

Jacob's smile faded and he quickly stood up to his full height in front of Anthony, "She doesn't belong to you."

"Thirty seconds," Anthony, snarled.

Appalled that there might be a fight, Bella tried to keep herself in between the men, "Will the both of you stop talking about me as if I am not standing right here. Jake, just go I have nothing more to say to you," she turned toward Anthony to also give him a piece of her mind, "And you-" No one was more surprised than she when Anthony simply lifted her off her feet and set her protectively behind him.

…**...**

**AS EDWARD STARED **fixedly at Bella across the expanse of the nightclub, he noticed how frightened Bella seemed to be of him or was it…that no good for nothing Jacob Black. How the hell did he stay under his radar for so long, and then show up here apparently stalking Bella. He couldn't help assuming an accusatory stance. How dare the man seek out and try to make a move on _his_ woman?

He gave a nod to single to his men to follow him as he approached Bella and Black at the bar. He noticed that Black had his hand on her wrist and tried to kiss her. All he wanted to do in that moment was pull Black by the scruff of his neck and beat the living shit out of him. One for attacking his uncle, two for even daring to touch what was his...his Bella. Where the hell was Felix?

"The only thing Bella will be taking," he said in a low deadly voice, "Is the pieces after I get through with you. Unless you have a death wish, I strongly advise you to take your fucking hands off my woman," he snarled.

"Fuck you _ASSWARD_," Jacob replied, with a smile on his handsome face, and a furtive gleam in his eye.

Edward didn't let it go unnoticed the semi slip of his true name, coming out of this pricks mouth. His hands clenched at his sides, trying to keep his hands off this bastard. _Not here not in front of Bella, _he chanted to himself_…wait until he's alone then make your move. _He was also aware of Bella's indrawn breath.

"How-how do you both know each other?" Bella asked in a small voice.

Edward didn't return Black's smile, when he answered Bella. "Believe me his reputation exceeds him." Then turned back to look at Black, "I can not say that this is a _pleasure_."

"Who do you think you are?" Jacob snarled at him.

"_I'm her lover," _he said in a menacing tone.

"What," Jacob snorted, "There is no way that _my Bella _slept with you."

Edward clenched his teeth as a stab of jealous rage possessed him when Jacob dared to call Bella his. _Fucking bastard she's mine! _His inner voice raged. He could also detect the hint of anger cross Bella's features as she tried to take a step closer to him and hiss in his face.

"A couple nights in your bed doesn't make you my lover."

"The hell it doesn't," he growled.

"What the fuck, Bella you never slept with me and we were child hood friends," Jacob yelled indignantly.

"Oh my god! Both of you need to shut up!" she cried looking completely mortified, though she kept her furious gaze on him as he took a threatening step closer to Jake.

Edward's gaze left hers and settled on the man behind her, "Bella belongs to me. She gave herself to me. She's just having a little trouble understanding that. Now you have one minute to get your hands off of her and out of her life," he threatened.

Black's smile faded and he quickly stood up to his full height in front of Edward, "She doesn't belong to you," Jacob said.

"Thirty seconds," Edward stood as indifferent as a stone.

Bella tried at that moment to insert herself between the two of them, "Will the both of you stop talking about me as if I am not standing right here. Jake, just go I have nothing more to say to you," she turned toward Edward, "And you-" but he cut her off when he surprised her by simply picking her up and set her behind him, and away from Black.

"Funny I could say the same about you."

Edward took a threatening step towards him, "Go to hell!"

"Stop this!" Bella shouted trying to jump in between them again but failing when Felix stopped her, "I will not tolerate such juvenile behavior."

Edward watched as she turned a hard look on him, "Anthony, you don't understand what's going on here. Our conversation has nothing to do with you."

Edward's jaw clenched stubbornly, "Everything you do is my business, whether you like it or not, you belong to me."

"That's just it, she doesn't belong to you, Cull-"

Edward moved closer to Jacob until he was in his face, cutting him off before completing his name, "Leave…Now!"

Jacob's eyes bored into his as dawning crossed his face after picking up on Edward not allowing him to call him by his real name, "So you haven't told her yet," he sneered.

"Told me what?" Bella asked.

Edward gave him a hard push on his shoulder, "I said leave," He demanded.

"Or what?" Jacob asked puffing out his chest. "She deserves to know."

"Leave it alone, Jacob," Edward snarled as he pushed him again. Wanting so bad in that moment to shoot this fucker between the eyes, but he couldn't; not with Bella standing they're to witness it.

"Anthony what-what is he talking about?" Bella asked him while her eyes widened with apprehension of a fight to break out between them.

Edward's anger flared, he scowled at Jacob who was giving him a triumphant smirk…_not for long bastard, _he thought.

"No one can protect you here," he snarled at Jacob instead of answering Bella.

"Fuck you! I don't need anyone's protection." Jacob said with balled fists.

Suddenly one of Edward's guards were in-between them pushing both men away from each other, while Felix stood protectively in front of her. "You need to back down now, Black."

"Fuck off," Jacob snarled in anger.

"Anthony, behave yourself." she poked him in the back with her index finger. "If you so much as try to hit Jacob, I'll never speak to you again as long as I live."

Edward turned his head to give her a bewildered look, as she started on Jacob next, "You ended our relationship the moment you turned to Leah for pleasure. We broke up because of you and it was the right thing for me to do. Really it should have never happened at all. I don't love you, Jake. I realize now that I never did."

Jacob dropped his gaze, but when he looked back up at Bella there was pure seething anger in his eyes, "So he's your boyfriend now?" he asked Bella not paying any attention to Edward's body guards. "What's so special about him? Unless he's good in the sack? Is that it? Was he telling the truth? That the ice queen finally gave it up?" he snarled at her from behind Felix.

Edward turned his gaze upon Bella as she gasped, her hand covering her mouth in shock at Jacob's words. Seeing the hurt and pain in her eyes that Black's words caused her sent Edward over the edge of reason. _How dare he talk to her like that_? With out thinking Edward's fist swung connecting against Jacob's jaw, and sending the younger man slamming into the wall behind him, not caring about Bella's threat not to hit him from a few moments before.

"Don't ever talk to her like that again or I'll kill you," he threatened, as he stood over him breathing heavily. This bastard had some nerve coming into his club and then making advances on his girl as if he owned the place.

"_Lucas's protection won't help you here," _he snarled under his breath, hoping Bella didn't hear him.

Jacob's eyes widened as he stared at him, a sinister cackle fell from his lips, "I was with her first…friendship is a good basis for something more, we could be so good together."

"No!" Edward 's voice cut through the room like a steel blade.

He glared at Jacob wanting to finish him; the blood lust racing through his veins was calling to him begging him to do so. He closed his eyes and took a deep steadying breath, knowing that he couldn't let himself lose complete control with Bella still cowering behind him. He turned his head to glance at Bella and saw that she had covered her face with her hands and was visibly shaking. That sight was the only thing that saved Black's life in that moment, and he backed off somewhat.

"Bella will come back to me… she always does."

"She won't." Edward said without taking his eyes off of Bella.

"Just go Jake, leave me be." She pleaded.

The sound of Jacob straightening up caused Edward to whip his head back in his direction. Jacob stood there holding onto his jaw his eyes filled with undisguised rage and hatred, "You'll pay for this," he hissed as he turned and stalked off toward the entrance of the club.

"I want him followed, make sure he doesn't cause anymore trouble," Edward snarled at his guards. Which they knew what he really saying was

'_Follow him then take him to Calypso' before_ they took off in the direction Jacob had disappeared. Edward turned to look at a frightened Bella, and it tore at him to see her so scared and panicked.

"Jacob may be a bad man but you didn't need to threaten him." she whispered.

_What the fuck! _He was making a move on her, insulting her, and she had the audacity to stand there and tell him he had no right to threaten Black, he thought perplexed. What the hell was wrong with her, the man had hurt people seeking her out.

"Bella-"

"No listen to me!" she cried, spinning out of his reach when he tried to touch her, and moving closer to the bar.

Edward's gaze softened for the first time since he approached her that evening, and took a step closer to her.

"No! Don't move any closer to me!" she ordered. To her surprise he complied. "I'm still very upset with you. And to top it all off you have no right to threaten, Jacob and barge in on our conversation acting like a caveman, when you don't know what was going on. What's the matter with you? Why do you insist acting like a Neanderthal every time I am around you?"

The flames in Edward's eyes burned brighter. He shoved his hands into his trouser pockets. "I had no intensions of following through with my threat. Even though he deserves it." Edward lied trying to appease her. Oh he would definitely enjoy roughing him up later once he was taken to the interrogation room. But he wondered at her defense of Black and noticed that she seemed to be distancing herself toward him. "Though upset doesn't begin to describe how I am feeling right now," he muttered.

"Yes you did mean it!"

"Why are you protecting him? Do you still want him?" he accused. He was unable to curb the fierce stab of jealousy at the thought of his _Bella_ having feelings for any other man than himself. Even after not seeing her for the past four weeks he still wanted her to be his and only his. Selfish bastard that he was, he didn't like sharing.

"How dare you!" she cried angrily.

"I dare a lot of things especially when it comes to you." His mouth twisted wryly. "Look Bella, I've respected your wishes to keep our relationship platonic until you say otherwise. I've done everything I could think of to win you over…including swearing off other women." He dragged in an angry breath. "So explain to me when I am here tonight, I spy you with another man who had his hands all over you? How could I let him do that when you belong to me?"

That infuriated her all over again, and gasped, "I can't believe this. I don't belong to you, Anthony. I'm not an object you can own like a piece of furniture. I love you, but I don't belong to you!" As soon as the words left her mouth, she couldn't have been more horrified. _Oh my god! I didn't just say that did I?_

She heard Anthony's sharp intake of breath. "I wish I hadn't said that," she murmured, and opened her eyes.

He was standing there in front of her looking stunned. For the first time since they met he seemed to not know what to say or do. At last he asked quietly, "Did you mean that?"

She smiled weekly, what was she going to say? How could she have let that slip? Finally with a long drawn out breath she answered him, "Yes, I meant it, and yes I wish I had not said it."

He rubbed his hand over his face, and sighed deeply, "Well this changes things." His voice sounded bewildered, she realized he was in actuality talking more to himself, not her.

"What are you talking about?" she asked unconsciously rubbing her wrist where Jacob had squeezed none to gently.

"Bella, we need to have that talk"

She shook her head stubbornly, "No not tonight, I'm not ready to talk to you yet."

Edward noticed her unconsciously rubbing her wrist; concern conflicted with his jealousy as he reached out to take her hand in his. "What's wrong, Bella? Did he hurt you?"

"Wrong?"

She blinked at him giving him a scared look.

He raised her arm up to look at her wrist, and felt her shudder slightly, "Did he hurt you?"

"No!" she squeaked.

He wanted to shake her for her stubbornness, but knew that he wanted Bella Swan to trust him, "Again I ask what is wrong? Why don't you want to talk to me?"

"Nothing…I-I just have a lot of things on my mind is all."

"Such as Jacob Black?" He asked, as another spurt of jealous rage possessed him. If she even thought for a minute that he'd give her up to go back to that dog than she was sadly mistaken. _Mine!_

Bella made a face, "No of course not." But she paused then stuttered out, "What-what are you-you doing here anyway?"

"Bella, It should be I asking you that…after all this is my club…" He trailed off staring at her thinking that he'd never felt so alone as he had in the past four weeks, trying to give her the space that she'd asked for. Now after not seeing her and having her standing there before him, touching her, talking to her…he couldn't describe the emotions tumbling through his mind and body at that moment. All he wanted to do was pull her close and never let go.

"You're club?" she scuffed. "I should have known, seems to me like you own pretty much everything in Port Angeles."

"What do I have to do to show you how sorry I am for the way I acted toward you four weeks ago," he said stepping closer to her. "Hell you even feared that I was going to harm you…harm him, your former boyfriend. Have you decided to take him back?" he demanded in a dark tone.

…**...**

**Bella WILLED HERSELF **not to flinch in the face of his anger, as his fiery eyes locked with hers, but she was caught, transfixed by his gaze. Her blood hummed in her veins. Yet she managed to croak, "I told you I have no romantic feelings left inside of me for Jacob."

He moved even closer, leaning over her until she felt his breath on her face. Her heart thundered in her ears.

"He can never make you feel the way I can, Bella," he said in a low mesmerizing, possessive voice.

Indeed, her flesh grew warm. Her breasts swelled, her knees grew week. She yearned to throw her clothes off right there, give herself over to him, a naked, quivering offering. He raised her chin with one hand, stroked it with a finger, let his lips hover over hers. Longing for his kiss, she opened her mouth, and left her eyes drift closed.

"No Anthony," she pleaded, and pushed away from him. She wasn't ready to forgive him even when her traitorous body wanted her to.

His nostrils flared; his eyes seemed to darken, "Why are you doing this to me? Why do you insist in keeping me at arms length? Hell, you even let that dog get close to you, when you know damn well it was he who was behind the attack at your place of work, the very one you were protecting a few moments ago?"

"Oh that's right how could I forget that the _great_ Anthony Masen will protect me," she said, once more moved to sarcasm.

"I will always protect you…even if you prefer another man's _attentions."_

She couldn't believe this, he was such an ass hole. How dare he accuse her of cheating on him? She was still resentful, still trying to deal with her anger at him from his previous actions. "If you're talking about Jacob, I am not going to even dignify you with a response to that accusation."

"Then don't shut me out, Bella," he pleaded in a husky tone, his dark, smoldering, hypnotic, and emerald green eyes locking on hers.

She felt a wave of desire but fought it, "You've given me no choice."

She said as she stepped around him and fled toward, the front entrance of the nightclub. Managing not to stumble though her legs felt shaky. Her heels tapped on the hardness of the concrete, breaking the stillness of the night once outside.

She resisted the urge to run to her truck when she heard someone following behind her. Once at her truck she spun around and slanted a reproachful glance in his direction.

"What do you want, Anthony?' her voice came out as a weary sigh.

He stood there regarding her steadily. What emotion, she wondered, caused him to look at her so oddly?

"Did you mean it?" he asked. "About how you feel about me?"

She blinked, more than a little surprised by his almost humble question, though she knew that he didn't feel the same about her, and that was what made this all the more hurtful.

"I already told you how I felt."

He nodded, "I always knew the first time I met you that we belonged together." He looked at her with such need and longing, but he couldn't say the words, couldn't give her what she wanted most. She felt her knees go weak, and could feel the beginnings of tears prick at her eyes at that knowledge.

She closed her eyes, "Please just let me go. I need to be alone."

"I can't," he whispered.

When she opened her eyes it was to see his retreating back headed toward the entrance of the nightclub, then he turned his head to look back at her a sad smirk playing about his lips.

"_Lei sarà miniera." _he called out to her before retreating back inside of the club.

…**...**

**ONCE EDWARD REENTERED** his nightclub he was met at the door by his sister Alice who stood they're glaring at him with her arms crossed over her breasts.

"What?" he snarled.

"Where's Bella?" she asked him.

He stiffened noticeably, "She wanted to leave."

"Why? What did you say to her? She looked upset." Alice asked her eyes moving from him, to the door than back to him.

"It's none of your business," he muttered under his breath as he walked past her.

"Bella's my friend, Edward…and it seems lately you haven't been yourself. Are you two fighting?" She asked him like a pesky insistent bee that didn't know when to leave you alone.

"Leave it alone, Alice," he muttered. Not wanting to talk to her about his problems with Bella. He had bigger ones to take care of just then, starting with Jacob Black.

"She's not upset about what happened a few weeks ago, when you got mugged…is she?"

"No."

"Then what's the problem?"

Edward walked through the doorway to his office and stopped turning to glare angrily at his pest of a sister, "What do you think? She's upset with me…and she has every right to be. Though I refuse to stand by and watch another man move in on what's mine," he said stiffly.

"Oh my god, does she know who you are? Did you tell her the truth about our family?"

"Fuck no, Alice!" he shouted pulling her the rest of the way into his office slamming the door shut, "And I prefer it stayed that way," he finished reaching for his trench coat and jerkily put it on.

"So then what is it, that's got you in such a dark mood as of late?"

Edward took a deep breath to try and hide the sudden emotion that overwhelmed him in that moment. His heart felt like someone had literally drove a knife into it as the thought of possibly losing Bella sunk in.

"I-I did something bad," he cried frustrated at the situation.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked worry crossing her face.

"About four weeks ago I took Bella to the fair. Everything was going fine until grandfather made an appearance. I-I lost control of my temper and panicked, because he has threatened to take Bella out of my life." he paused running his hands through his hair and started pacing back en forth in front of her. "I was cruel to her…I treated her roughly and almost raped her at my Penthouse." Once he started telling her about there past events he couldn't seem to stop.

"Oh my God!" Alice cried her hand covering her gaping mouth, her eyes accusing. "Please tell me you didn't go through with it?"

Edward looked down at the carpeted floor of his office and ran his hands frustratingly through his tousled hair, "I stopped myself…but…I still made love to her I couldn't …I needed, Oh fuck!" he chocked.

"Edward how could you?"

"That's not all, after we were done, I got a phone call about Jacob Black going to Uncle Aro's restaurant and attacking him when Bella wasn't there, apparently Bella used to date Jacob. Anyway I left her to go to a meeting with my men…I didn't offer an explanation…no apologies.

"Edward, I can't believe you did that. No take that back yes I can…you're known for being an ungrateful, uncaring, prick. But how could you do that to Bella? She's such a nice person…so selfless, so caring.''

"I don't know…I have been paying for my actions since. Hell I can't get her to talk to me, and when I do we are constantly fighting of late. I don't want to lose her…but I, fuck!"

"Is that what happened tonight…you had another fight?"

Edward bowed his head in shame, "Yes, " he said thinking back on their words spoken, their anger, and his jealousy towards Jacob fucking Black. Speaking of Jacob he couldn't wait to beat the living shit out of him once he got back to Calypso…he didn't know what he had coming to him at the wrath of his hands for coming near _his girl_. Remembering that she'd said she loved him…. and for the first time in four weeks even with the anger he was now harboring for himself; he let himself hope that she truly meant what she'd said. That there was a slight chance that they could still be together no matter what the future would hold between them.

"You have to fix this, Edward. I want to keep her as my friend…and-and whether you know it or not she's perfect for you."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Men like me don't deserve anyone like her."

"Edward Anthony Cullen, yes you do"

"Listen, Alice it might be to late, she wants space."

"Do you hear yourself? I can't believe you're saying that. For the first time you've met a woman not willing to play your game, someone you have to actually work hard at to get. Bella's not like all the other sluts that you've had in your life. She's sweet, innocent and completely selfless, something your not used to. I never thought I'd see the day that my brother the ruthless, most powerful mob boss of the Cullen Crime family fall head over heels in love with a sweet down to earth girl like Bella Swan."

"I'm not in love with her…I just want her." Edward said stubbornly not willing to admit that he might be in love with Bella Swan.

Alice laughed gleefully, "Keep telling your self that and you might believe it. But from where I'm standing brother-of-mine that is exactly what you are…"

Edward scoffed at her before opening the door to his office, "What ever Alice, now if you'll excuse me I have some unfinished business I need to take care of." he said as he made his way out of the door.

"Of course, though I see your still the same old Edward."

Edward stopped in his tracks, and turned his head to look at her, with narrowed eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"Running away from your feelings instead of just facing them head on, mother was correct about that."

"Fuck you, Alice…you don't know anything," he snarled.

Alice smirked and raised her eyebrow, "I don't, do I?"

"No." Edward clipped, before turning and disappearing down the hallway.

**AUTHOR"S NOTE: ****Well there was chapter nine, I hope you all liked it. I am looking forward to your reviews. ****Needing 60 more**** before starting on the next chapter.**

**Thanks**

**Gokdeneyes123**

**Meaning of Italian words**

**Dio! = **God!

**Cara = **Dear

**Dannazione! **= Damnation!

**Per favore cambi Lei è mente **= Please change you're mind?

**Lei sarà miniera **= You will be mine (or) my.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

**A/N****:**Okay everyone let me first start off by saying that I am sorry that this chapter took so long in updating. I had every intention to do so at Christmas but found to my horror that I lost everything that was on my hard drive when I returned home from a long day of work right before Christmas. Unfortunately I did not have this chapter saved to a backup drive and lost it along with a lot of other important things. So needless to say I had to start this from scratch, and couldn't find the time with all the holiday activities and visiting of friends and family to sit down and try to rewrite this chapter in a timely manner. In saying that I hope this chapter will be to your liking, happy reading…and Happy New Year!

**Chapter 10**

**A Demanding Proposition**

**(Two days later)**

**JAMES LUCAS FEARED **that Jacob Black might be too weak to deal with the issue at hand when it came to the Cullen's especially when he found out that his precious ex-girlfriend Bella Swan was involved. Yet Black needed money, and since he'd dated Bella Swan and knew her so well, he seemed the best person to keep an eye on Cullen's mistress.

Speaking of mistresses he'd found out through his mole that Cullen apparently kept a harem of them. Or he once did until the Swan bitch came into his life. His mole informed him a few months before that he'd overheard a heated discussion between Cullen and his latest mistress. Cullen had made it clear that he no longer wanted her in his life and dumped her like she was yesterday's garbage.

Because of the sudden dismissal of her from his life, The Stanley woman would do anything to get back into his good graces or for that matter seek revenge. What better timing on his part to use that against him and bring her to his side. To devise a plan of seduction, revenge and betrayal one that most likely would not end well for Cullen. He fingered the pendant that hung around his neck and smiled as the devious plan played out in his mind…if it worked and the Stanley whore did what he wanted…than he just found a way to separate Cullen from his new bitch. That's if Black wasn't able to win the Swan woman over first.

He smiled darkly as an overwhelming sense of power flowed through him and wondered how he was able to avoid detection beneath Cullen's very own nose. Though unfortunately his luck was limited if he ever faced Cullen in a one-on-one confrontation he wasn't sure who would walk away. That's why he'd been biding his time trying to stay out of radar, attacking his enemy in indirect ways using others to do his bidding.

It seemed that his phone calls to the police had felled on numerous occasions and if they continued to do so he would go to any means to use the Swan bitch or anyone else to get what he wanted. It was a little after one in the morning when Jacob Black pulled up beside him in an abandoned house's driveway situated deep into the forest of Forks. He made sure to have a few extra henchmen with him because Jacob was getting on his last nerve of late, always whining.

Jacob rolled down his window and gave him a nod. James raised a brow at his haggard appearance, for his face looked like it had been used as a punching bag.

"What happened to you?"

Jacob snorted, "Had a run in with Cullen and his goons."

"Why did they let you go? Something don't seem right," James said harshly, and wondered what Cullen was up to. Especially having a hit out on the both of them for five million dollars, it wasn't like the Cullen's to just let someone walk away, he thought.

"Beats the shit out of me…though he made sure to rough me up, for talking to his _girl_," Jacob spat out the last word as if he had something vile tasting in his mouth.

"Does that mean you made a move on the Swan woman like I asked you to do?" James asked.

Jacob eyed the three men standing around James's limo, unsmiling, "Yeah, but she was unwelcoming of my advances."

"Well try harder…I need you to win her over get her back on your side and away from Cullen."

"I don't know, seems like that might be harder than we thought. Do I get extra compensation for the trouble?"

Money, money, money, that's all Jacob seemed to think about. But with more than money at steak James could not find fault in him for his obvious greed, "No I am paying a lot already considering you haven't done anything yet."

"Fuck you, Lucas. I've done what you asked, you want more you got to pay up or no deal."

"The deal was to do whatever I asked. If the occasion arises I may need you to kidnap the woman and bring her to me."

"Kidnap her?" Jacob frowned. "What you planning on doing with her?"

"That is not your concern," James said, he also could see that underneath all of Jacob's tough guy exterior he still had a soft spot for the bitch. To keep him interested James quickly pulled out his wallet and grabbed a handful of cash, "Here take it, there should be three thousand, and there's more where that came from if you do what I ask of you."

Jacob took the money from his hand but looked none too happy. He found himself wondering again if Jacob would follow through with his plans, or was this Swan bitch a bigger pain in his ass than originally thought.

"Fine," Black muttered.

"Also we need a new location for the center of operations," James said stiffly. Not happy with the way things had gone down four weeks ago when the Cullen gang had made an unexpected visit to La Push beach.

"What yah mean?"

"The Cullen's ambushed the illegal operation we had at the warehouse; I am now forced to find a different location, for those activities."

Jacob gave him a weird look, "Why can't we still keep it there?"

"Because you idiot they burnt it to the ground!" James snarled at him, "Be happy we were given a heads up by my spy on the inside or you and I might be dead…they left only one witnesses to give me a message from Cullen."

"Fuck…Cullen," Jacob snarled, "I'll look into that for you."

"While you're at it keep close to the Swan woman."

"Whatever, I'll take care of it."

James laughed, "See that you do…I've got more than enough trouble to deal with, without you making any more mistakes with the woman."

But Jacob didn't hear him, he was still whining, "I still need more money."

Fucking imbecile, he was so pathetically desperate for money. But Lucas didn't have the time and wasn't in the mood to deal with him any longer. He had one to many pressing problems to deal with. "I have no time for this."

Jacob's eye that wasn't swollen shut narrowed, "Then give me what I ask for."

"Go fuck yourself!" James shouted, finally at the end of his patience. "I told you get me results and then you get your money until then that's all you get," James said before rolling up his window and staring straight ahead. Furious as well as nervous James didn't give Black a second look as his driver pulled away from him. If Jacob knew what was good for him then he wouldn't want to get on his bad side. Then again maybe he just needed to take care of this himself.

He rolled down the window separating him from his driver, "Cane, get a hold of Volturi."

Cane made eye contact in the rear view mirror, "Sure boss you going to tell me what about?"

"I need him to find the Stanley woman and bring her to me." James answered.

Cane gave him a nod before letting the window slide back into place blocking him from James view. Now all he had to do was abide his time until he could get Jessica Stanley on his side….

…**...**

**(Around the same time in Port Angeles)**

**Edward SAT IN **his office brooding over the last few weeks activities when

A knock sounded on his office door. He didn't acknowledge the person that entered but sat glaring unseeingly out the tall, long office windows, aware when they moved to sit in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

The sound of a throat clearing brought Edward out of his dark thoughts. Clenching his jaw in anger he turned slowly to face the man whom dared to disturb him.

"What do you want," Edward sneered at his grandfather, giving way to the dark mood he'd been in since he last saw Bella at Eclipse two nights ago.

"I have just been informed by Emmett that we had an enemy in our midst, an enemy that you let go." Alistair began in a nonchalant tone.

Edward stiffened, "Get to the point or get out."

"Explain to me why you left a threat to our family go? I thought this Black character had a hit out on him because you wanted him dead."

"Yes I did…do," Edward said stiffly.

"Explain, before I decide to take matters into my own hands. I don't know what has come over you in the last few months Edward. But I am beginning to think you're not cut out to be the top leader of this family. I want to be able to step down…retire, but every time I think you're ready of late you pull another stunt like this," Alistair ranted. "So I ask you again why Black was let go."

"I had my reasons," he said belligerently.

"Quit playing games with me, boy. I am not your father!" Alistair barked angrily.

Edward smiled arrogantly, "To get to Lucas. I think he's using Black as his lap dog to do his bidding."

"Still I don't see why you left him go."

Edward narrowed his eyes as he leaned forward, to stare directly into his grandfather's eyes, "I had a sudden realization, while beating the shit out of Black that he could actually be more useful to me…us alive."

"A sudden realization?"

Edward sat back in his chair and started chuckling, "Well if you must know," he said with wry amusement. "While I was trying to get answers out of Black, beating him within an inch of his life it came to me. If Black is Lucas's lap dog…following him around, meeting up with him; it would be beneficial to me to use him instead of just killing him. So I decided to have Carlisle implant a tracking device on him while he was rendered… _unconscious_."

"So you kept him alive to help you get to Lucas? And just where and when did you do this?"

"The tracking device was planted in his back between his shoulder blades, two days ago after he stupidly fell into our clutches." Edward hissed at his grandfather, "I am now able to track his every move and it should pay off by leading us to Lucas. The stupid dog is none the wiser, it's almost pathetic that it comes down to being this easy… getting closer to bringing Lucas down."

"He would have been better off dead."

"Yeah maybe, but I need him alive right now. Though don't think for a second I won't hesitate to kill him once he serves his purpose." Edward said darkly as thoughts of Jacob trying to make a move on Bella two days ago sparked the jealous rage that was festering deep inside of him. There would be nothing he would like more than to end Black's life.

"This plan of yours better work."

"Oh it will mark my words…it will," Edward said breaking out into peals of laughter to the point Alistair actually gave him a strange look. This only made him laugh harder. Maybe he was starting to lose his mind after all because he only seemed to be sane when he was with Bella.

_Bella_.

Just thinking her name was enough to sober him up, and stop him in his fit of hysterical laughter. His face fell back to a sneer and his eyes darkened with the ominous mood that washed over him once again. "Was there anything else you wanted?" he asked darkly.

Alistair shook his head with a smirk, on his old wrinkled face, "Yes…as a matter of fact there is," he paused gauging Edward's reaction. "As I have told you in the past I have set up a meeting for you and the Denali Princess to meet. That time will be in two days."

"What?"

"In two days Edward you will meet Miss Denali."

"I don't have time for this right now," Edward thundered.

"Then make the time!" Alistair thundered back. "I will not take no for an answer, Edward. Do not make me tip my hand; you will not be able to control the outcome if you do."

"*_Dio_! Spare me your pathetic threats…you know they have no effect on me," he mocked him not caring in that moment about anything now that Bella may be permanently out of his miserable life.

"Really Edward you should know better than anyone that I do not make empty threats, especially when it concerns family matters." Alistair said smoothly then rose from his chair, and started toward the door, he paused to look upon his grandson, "Two days Edward," he said before walking out the door.

Edward sat staring at the empty doorway and ran his hand frustratingly through his mussed hair.

"_Fuck!" _he whispered under his breath, as he wondered what the hell he was supposed to do now.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**ON SUNDAY MORNING**, Bella stood in the small backroom of Alice's stock room watching her as she busily unpacked another shipment she received in that morning. In the little time that she'd gotten to know her Bella was very pleased that they were able to get along so well, being that Rosalie was unavailable most days since meeting Emmett she'd not had anyone she could sit down and talk to like she could with Rose…that was until Alice came into her life. The two of them had become close, though Alice being Anthony's sister made Bella fear that Anthony would try to use Alice to see her. Until she figured out she was ready to be with him, she didn't want that to happen.

"So what's the verdict?" She beamed as Bella stood there in front of her ringing her hands in agitation.

"About-about what?" Bella asked hesitatingly, snapping out of her thoughts.

"About quitting your job at my uncle's restaurant and coming to work for me?"

Bella looked around the room, though tiny, looked a deal lighter and more spacious than the first time she'd seen it, "I don't know…by the way I like the new color."

"Yeah so do I. Bella I think you would really do well working here with me, though I understand if you are nervous."

"I am nervous, it's a big step, and you know trying to do something I might not be good at."

"Come on, Bella it couldn't be that big of a disaster."

"No more than the disaster of my so called life," Bella said, and tried to turn her words into a joke with a chuckle. But her laughter sounded forced and she turned hastily away from Alice's sharpening glance.

"Why did that sound as if you meant that?" she said quietly after a moment, "What's wrong, Bella?"

"Wrong? Nothing. What should be wrong?" In spite of her efforts to keep her voice casual, there was a high note to it that quivered. She was aware of Alice coming closer to her, and then felt her small hands on her shoulders. She turned her to face her.

"You don't fool me, Bella," Alice said quietly. "Even if I have only known you for a short time, I still feel like I know you. You can tell me, Bella if you want to, or you can tell me to mind my own business. But please don't try to tell me that there's nothing wrong."

Bella shook her head, feeling the tears that she'd tried to keep at bay for weeks now hot in her eyes. She looked down and saw one fall on her hand, and knew that Alice had seen it too. How was she supposed to explain what she was thinking and feeling to the sister of the man she was so emotional over to begin with? She took a deep breath, _Oh well here goes nothing_, she thought.

"Oh, Alice," she wept, "Everything is such a mess. And I can't tell you-I don't really understand it all myself. All I know is that Anthony doesn't-doesn't really love me." And the tears she had held back for so long overwhelmed her.

"Hush, now," Alice soothed as she led her over to where a sofa sat to the left of the room and pressed her gently back against the cushions. She sat down beside her and didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around her in a comforting hug. "That can't be true." she waited, still holding her, while she wept and sniffled. "Bella, you've got to be wrong. Of course Anthony loves you."

"No," she said dolefully, "He doesn't."

"How do you know that then?"

"He-he couldn't say the words."

"What do you mean?" Alice asked and wondered if this had something to do with the fight the two of them had at Eclipse.

"I told him how I felt…I gave him a chance to tell me how he felt and he couldn't."

"Why not, for goodness' sake?"

"I don't know. I just don't know the reason he had for not telling me."

Alice was silent for a moment, considering this information. Then she asked the question Bella had been asking herself ever since she'd met Anthony. "Then why did you agree to keep seeing him, spend time with him if you thought he might not love you?"

Bella shrugged helplessly. "I don't know. I just don't know, and it is making me confused as to what to do." She stared up at Alice and then continued when she saw the frown mar her brow, "I-I mean I was the one to tell him I only wanted to be friends. To start out slow…I was so frightened of the instant attraction, connection between us; I've never felt that way before. And before I realized it he swept me off my feet…I-I didn't have a chance to even catch my breath, before, you know." Bella said becoming shy all the sudden.

Alice just hummed her understanding, and she continued, "I was so confused, frightened I wasn't sure what I was feeling. But what I hadn't counted on was falling so quickly and deeply in love with him and it hurts to think that he doesn't feel the same for me."

"So you're scared because you think that he doesn't want you?"

"Oh he wants me all right. I'm just not sure that he loves me, and I don't know if I can be with him knowing that…and-"

"And what?" Alice asked, gently.

"And I-I have this feeling that he's keeping something from me."

Alice stiffened slightly, "Like what?" she asked cautiously. Already knowing the answer to her question, but was unable to tell Bella the truth about Edward or the rest of the Cullen family. She hated lying to her but knew she had to…until Edward was ready to let it be known who he really was. She just hoped that when that day comes, Bella would understand and give him a chance.

"I'm not sure….it's just this feeling I have."

"Maybe you need to wait until he's ready to tell you." she paused when Bella blew her nose. "My brother is a very private man when it comes to his emotions…he just might be scared of his feelings for you."

Bella gave a soft snort.

"Bella, come on, I've seen him when he thinks no one is watching; the way he stares at you with that look in his eyes."

Alice's words triggered a memory from a past conversation she'd had with Anthony on the first night they'd met. She remembered him saying something similar to what Alice had just said….

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**Sometimes my job consumes everything," he said. "I find myself not being able to share my responsibilities, and can't get emotionally attached or involved. So I have learned to distance myself, and let it spill into other areas of my life."**_

"_**So you don't let yourself get involved emotionally with anyone?"**_

_**He shook his head, "No…I-I never do."**_

"_**That sounds like a very lonely existence, Anthony. No one should have to subject themselves to that way of life." **_

"_**I agree…it can be lonely at times, but usually I'm too busy with the job to think much about it."**_

"_**I'm sorry," she said with sympathy. "It must be hard for you?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Even remembering there past conversation wasn't enough to convince her of Anthony's feelings for her, "I-I don't think so, Alice."

"Have you talked to him about this?"

Bella shook her head, "No, I-I."

"I think you should….talk to him. Is that why you rushed out of Eclipse the other evening because you got into a disagreement over this?" Alice asked trying to fish for more information as to what happened between them, being that her brother wasn't so forth coming.

"Well...sort of."

"Give him a chance to explain his side of things. I can tell you this much my brother's just as miserable as you seem to be, though he has a dreadful way of showing it. Talk to him, Bella. Please…for me?" Alice pleaded giving her a pout and the puppy dog look.

Bella contemplated Alice's words. Maybe they did need to sit down and have a talk. Maybe she needed to give him a chance to admit his love for her, and if not come to an understanding as to where they stood? Because she knew where she stood…knew that she was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him and that would not change. But what would she do if he admitted that he didn't love her? Would she be able to handle being in a relationship with him knowing he only wanted companionship and not love? Could she give that kind of selfless loving to him knowing he wouldn't be fully invested in her the same way? And last but not least…Was she strong enough for the both of them? In that moment, everything became clear to her and she knew the answer to her own questions.

_Yes!_

Bella took a deep breath, as she pulled herself upright and away from Alice. She gave her nose a final blow, wiped the last few tears away and lifted her chin. Her mouth was set with determination, "I'll try and talk to him."

"Good that's all I ask."

_**TWO DAYS LATER**_

**As the small **procession entered the living room, Edward's attention was drawn toward the open doorway. The woman that entered matched the photograph of Tanya Denali; his grandfather had given him earlier that morning. The photo had not done her justice. For one thing it was only a head shot and didn't reveal the fantastic body that went along with that gorgeous face. There was no doubt about it,

_Tanya Denali was sex on legs._

Edward thought and wondered if that was the reason his grandfather thought she'd be a good match for him. Though Edward found her beautiful he realized that his body did not react to her as it would have before Bella came into his life. He waited for it, but there was nothing…absolutely not a flicker of attraction for her what's so ever. All he could picture was a pair of deep sparkling chocolate brown eyes, set in a beautiful heart shaped face, beautiful long flowing brown hair, and porcelain pale skin that was like fine silk when he caressed it.

_Bella_

His heart fluttered as thoughts of her evaded his mind causing his body's immediate response to thoughts of her. It had been almost a month since he'd seen her at Eclipse and that thought was hard for him to stomach. There had not been enough time…to talk to her, to touch her, kiss her….

He couldn't for the life of him understand why he acted like a dick when he was around her. It was as if all the commonsense he had flew right out the window. He never said the right thing, never made the right choices, and because of it he had to endure this, this separation between them. Though he kept watch over her ready to step in if she needed him, it still killed him to be away from her…he was trying to be patient give her some space but he didn't know how much longer he could do so. Damn it if only he'd had enough balls to tell her the truth from the get go…he wouldn't be in the predicament he was in now. He took a deep breath to break the tightness that suddenly pulled across his chest, but it didn't help much. He snapped to attention, quickly dismissing his personal thoughts and becoming all business like when his grandfather stepped forward to greet there guests.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Denali…so good that you could join us this evening," Alistair said in greeting.

Inwardly Edward rolled his eyes but gave nothing away as to his true emotions. It wouldn't be wise to let them see how much he was fuming over this meeting with the Denali's. He sat here now enduring this for the sake of keeping his grandfather off his back and away from Bella.

Mr. Denali stepped forward to shake Alistair's hand in greeting, "Yes, Mr. Cullen I thank you for having us as your guests." He turned to introduce his wife and daughter, "I would like you to meet my wife Charlotte, and my daughter Tanya."

Alistair gave a small chuckle, and extended his hand out to kiss Mrs. Denali's hand along with Tanya's. He then turned to give Edward a pleased look that indicated that he was especially satisfied with the woman he'd chosen for him.

Edward narrowed his eyes and clenched his jaw, before getting control over his emotions, and masked his face into one of boredom.

"Ah, yes than let me introduce you to my son Carlisle and his wife Esme. My granddaughter Alice," he said motioning to each one of them. "And this is my grandson, Edward," he said gesturing in Edward's direction.

Edward made no move to stand up and greet there guests, just sat there glaring at his grandfather. He wasn't in the mood to be polite, and was in no means going to make this easy for the old man.

"Edward," Alistair warned sharply.

With an irritated grunt Edward raised the whiskey glass in his hand and gulped the remaining liquid down in one swallow, then slammed in down onto the coffee table before standing, "Welcome…it is nice to meet you _Miss Denali_," he said smoothly, but the tone of his voice made his grandfather stiffen at his side.

He defiantly stood his ground and eyed Tanya up and down in a very ungentlemanly way. "The pleasure's all mine," he said insultingly and gave her a wink. There was a loud clearing of a throat and caught the angry glare coming from her father; he smirked like the rude bastard, he was.

Edward was surprised when Tanya glared at him, before reaching out to shake his hand. "I'm sure it is, Mr. Cullen though will just have to see about that, now won't we?"

Edward grinned devilishly, "Hmmm." he hummed taking her hand in his. He was pleased to see there was no attraction toward him on her part as well, and if he didn't know any better he'd say she was putting on an act just as much if not more than he was at the moment, he thought as he stood there with his gaze locked onto hers.

With a slight frown Tanya looked away from him and quickly pulled her hand from his grasp, "Father…must I do this?" she asked as her arms folded across her chest.

_Yes why must we? _Edward thought with wry amusement.

Her father ignored her and turned his gaze on Alistair, "Since it appears that our children are going to fight us on this I don't see the necessity of going through with the formalities, do you? Let's get down to the real reason we are here tonight shall we?"

Alistair laughed and motioned for them to sit, while Edward and Tanya stood there glaring at one another as well as the family members. He was surprised when he saw her nervously glance around the room then back en forth between her father and Alistair. When her gaze fell on him for a second or two, he creased his forehead in concentration. She appeared to be searching for something, unease marring her delicately sculpted features. It wasn't an action he expected from someone who'd just glared at him defiantly a few moments before, and wondered why she was suddenly uneasy.

_Could it be that he was right. That she didn't want to be here as much as he?_

He moved to sit back down when he caught Alice's angry gaze from across the room, and knew what that look meant. When she'd found out why she had to attend this meeting this morning she'd been upset, and in no certain terms made it clear as to what she thought of this situation.

**(Flashback)**

"_**Edward I can't believe that you agreed to let grandfather bully you into meeting with Tanya Denali. What about Bella? I thought you liked her?"**_

"_**Do you think I want this?" he asked, then took the look on his sister's face as his answer, "I can tell you it is the only way to keep grandfather from going after Bella."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**Alice I have already told you he knows that I have been seeing her, he knows that she's the Police Chief's daughter…and he wants her out of my life."**_

"_**NO! You don't mean-"**_

"_**Yes! He has threatened to remove her, and I can't let that happen." Edward said running his hands through his hair.**_

"_**So that is why you're meeting with the Denali's tomorrow, because you're trying to protect her?"**_

"_**Yes! Alice, as I have done since the beginning."**_

"_**Are you going to marry Tanya?" Alice asked with a horrified expression.**_

"_**Hell no, Alice, I will not be marrying anyone especially her."**_

"_**But you just said-"**_

"_**That I won't be marrying her; Think about it, if I let Alistair think that I am attracted to Tanya, that I am thinking of marrying her it will get grandfather off my back and away from Bella, that's all I want."**_

"_**I just hope you know what you're doing. If Bella finds out about all of this…Or worse her father finds out…I don't know Edward but I hope **_**she **_**will be able to forgive you. I don't want to lose her; she's becoming a very good friend to me."**_

"_**I don't know what else to do."**_

"_**Well you better think of something. Because letting grandfather dictate that you are to marry isn't the answer." Alice replied crossing her arms over her chest.**_

"_**Well unfortunately for me that's how it's going to be. I have no other choice right now."**_

"_**We always have choices, even though we don't always make the right ones."**_

"_**What's that supposed to mean, Alice?" Edward asked narrowing his eyes.**_

"_**I think you already know the answer to that question."**_

**(End of Flashback)**

He came back to the present and gave a slight shake of his head, and hoped that she didn't draw attention to them. He understood she didn't agree on his decision about meeting Tanya this morning but what else could he do? Bella's safety was the most important thing to him besides family, and he was willing to do anything to keep her out of harm's way. Even if that meant going along with this stupid charade to keep his grandfather happy.

"As Don's we have wanted to unite the Denali's and Cullen's together for a long time. Being that we have the perfect opportunity now that my daughter and your son and grandson are of marrying age, I see no reason why they should not be united in marriage." Mr. Denali said once he and his wife were seated.

"Yes, it would be beneficial to all of us to do so," Alistair agreed.

"In saying that I would like this marriage to be as soon as possible," Mr. Denali said.

Edward stiffened in his chair, what the hell! He didn't like that Denali seemed so eager to marry off his daughter. For some reason he didn't trust him, he sensed that there was something else going on…something underlying in his intentions, and he didn't like it. Being one to never turn down a challenge he would find out what Mr. Denali was hiding, for he'd be damned if he'd let anyone put his family and people in danger.

He knew there was a reason he never liked the man…he just wasn't sure why.

"As soon as possible," Tanya gasped. "Father I can't believe that you-"

"Be quiet girl," Mr. Denali barked.

Tanya shrank back into the cushions of the sofa and glared angrily down at her hands resting on her lap keeping quiet with difficulty, and Edward frowned wondering what was going through her mind at the moment.

"Yes, I agree they should be wed quickly," Alistair agreed.

"Why are the both of you so eager to marry us off?" Edward asked not caring whom he pissed off. He may be in a predicament right now but he was still a grown man and didn't appreciate when someone tried to make the decisions for him.

"We just explained why," His grandfather grated out.

"That's not a good enough answer for me."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Father," Carlisle spoke up for the first time since entering the room. "Why don't you give them some time to get to know one another? It's not right to just marry them off without them at least being familiar with each other."

"I don't think that's necessary," Alistair said.

"I agree with my husband," Esme said. She hesitated when everyone's eyes fell on her, "I-I mean, we should let them date for a while…then become engaged before setting a date for the wedding. After all the last thing we want from this union is a divorce."

Edward gave his mother a small smile; leave it to her to think of something like that. He was happy that she didn't agree wholeheartedly with this union either. He appreciated that she was trying to help him by buying time.

"Or a war, among the other crime families that do not approve of this _union_," Alice said stiffly.

"That is preciously the point my dear," Alistair said. "This union would make us a stronger front. The Cullen and Denali names bring respect and fear amongst other crime families. Imagine the power we would have, to be able to rule not only Washington but Canada and Alaska as well."

"At the expense of what, hurting the ones you love for this new found fear and power?" Alice spat.

"Enough!" Alistair roared, silencing Alice. "I care not for your display of disrespect. Edward and Tanya will be married." He said.

"Alistair we understand all that, but I still think you need to give them some time together before pressing them into marriage," Esme said again coming to her daughters defense.

Alistair glared at Esme, and looked to be contemplating her words. A frown crossed his face before finally he relented with a nod of his head. "Alright my dear… if Peter is in agreement we will let them have some time to become familiar with one another."

You could have heard a pin drop in the room at Alistair's sudden change of mind. It still amazed Edward that his mother was the only one that seemed to be able to get through to the old man, and within a blink of an eye had him agreeing to give them time to date before becoming engaged.

Edward watched as Mr. Denali's jaw clenched, and it was clear he didn't like this new turn of events. His suspicion from earlier was back in full force. The man was hiding something…and he needed to get to the bottom of it. He was also thankful for his mother influencing his grandfather's decision to let Tanya and him date, instead of marrying right off. It gave him a chance to get out of this situation…he just hoped that Tanya Denali would be willing to go along with what he devised. He was not ready to get married and settle down, start a family especially with Tanya as his chosen wife to be.

"Yes my wife and I agree as long as it is short," Peter said.

"The mobster's ball will be held in October that will be long enough. Their engagement will be announced during the ball."

Peter nodded his head in agreement.

The tension knotted Edward's stomach as he looked around the room his gaze falling on Tanya. The uncertainty of how to proceed weighed heavily on him because he wasn't sure how to go about getting himself out of this situation… acting like he cared for this woman when all he could think about was Bella. There was no way he was going to be able to pull off this charade to try and trick his grandfather into thinking that Bella was out of his life…by no means was this going to be easy.

Alistair laughed in glee, "Then so it begins. As of this moment Edward and Tanya are officially dating. Do I make myself clear?"

Edward closed his eyes and prayed for patience, before opening them to meet his grandfather's gaze. _No! _His mind was shouting, _I__ do not agree to anything! _

Instead he answered, "Crystal."

**A/N: Okay I hoped you all liked chapter 10, I know that it wasn't as long as some of the others but don't worry that will change in the next chapter. I look forward to your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**

**Chapter 11**

**Scandals & Secrets**

**(**_**Two Weeks Later**_**)**

**Edward WAS JUST** about to step through the open doorway of his office when Tanya was suddenly blocking his path. Great she was all he needed after a long evening in the presence of her father and his grandfather planning out their lives. He wasn't in the mood to be around anyone in that moment and didn't appreciate her sudden appearance at his office door. He grunted his displeasure and moved to go around her.

Edward!" Tanya called to him.

He stopped and turned his gaze upon her, "What do you want, Tanya?"

She smiled, "Apparently the same as you."

"And what would that be?" He asked.

"I can see that you don't want to be with me as much as I don't want to be with you." She stated.

He gave a small shrug of his shoulders, though he couldn't mask the suspicion on his handsome face.

"I see that you doubt me."

Edward's eyes narrowed on her and he wondered what she was up to, "Can you blame me? You're father seems very determined to have you married off to I." He said suspiciously.

"Yes…he does and I can tell you I am not in agreement with his reasons."

"Really, and what are those reasons?"

"He feels threatened that I might stray, that I would be willing to give up the crime life to live happily with my lover."

Edward's brow rose at this information, "So there's someone else?"

Tanya nodded her head, "Yes, and I am doing this to keep… _her _safe."

In that moment, Edward was shocked. He stood there mouth gaping with amazement. _Her!_ This would be completely amusing if it wasn't so fucking serious.

_Tanya was gay!_

"Please say something?" Tanya said wringing her hands in agitation.

"You're gay?' he asked like an idiot.

Tanya nodded her head.

"Well this changes things." Edward said.

"So you see-"

"You want to be with a woman?" He asked again seeming not to be able to wrap his mind around what Tanya was saying.

"Yes." Tanya huffed distressed.

"So this plan to marry us was a way to keep you from the one you want to be with?"

"Yes."

Edward laughed, "That's just fucking insane, because it's the same for me right now."

Tanya's eyes widened, "Are you gay too?"

Edward's shocked expression turned thunderous; "No!" he hissed and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "I am not."

"Oh I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong," he snapped glaring down at her.

An awkward silence fell between them as they stood there lost in their own thoughts.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Tanya finally asked breaking the silence between them.

"We are just going to have to change their minds."

"How would we do that it's impossible?"

"Well, it will have to be something major… to cause them to see things in a different light so to speak."

"I don't know Edward right now I am at a loss as to what to do."

Edward went to answer her than suddenly remembered that they were standing in the hallway where anyone could overhear there conversation, without another word he took ahold of her arm and guided her inside of his office closing the door behind him. Once inside he removed his hand from her arm and started to slowly pace back and forth across his office, "You will have to become someone my grandfather will despise."

"What do you mean?"

He stopped pacing and turned to look upon her. "My grandfather is very old fashioned, besides wanting the power of uniting the Cullen's with the Denali's, he hopes for an heir to make sure that the family line continues. My mother wants to be a grandmother too, if we are able to convince my mother that you are not suitable enough to be my wife then she might be able to change my grandfather's mind."

"I'm sorry Edward, I still do not understand."

"What I am saying is …I would need you to act like a complete and utter bitch. Become someone that would not be happy or willing to become pregnant, someone who is only interested in materialistic things and how much money you will acquire." Edward sighed and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "Making my mother not like you will be a plus."

"And you think acting the part of the selfish, conniving bitch will do the trick?"

"Yes."

"What would you're part be in all this, Edward?"

"I will continue being the selfish bastard that I am known for." He said and hoped it would be enough to hopefully deter Alistair from making this decision for the both of them, and to also keep him from hurting Bella.

"I would never have thought that the almighty Edward Cullen actually gave a damn about anything other than himself. Though when you're in love that perspective on life suddenly changes, does it not?" Tanya said.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, "Tanya this has nothing to do with love. I want a girl, and apparently so do you. Its pure lust on my part and I will stop at nothing until I get what I want."

"Really," She asked. "Then why would you go through so much trouble for this certain someone if it was only lust? Seems to me that deep down there is more…" Tanya stood there staring at him with a knowing smile plastered on her beautiful face.

"Don't act as if you know me Tanya, for you will be sadly mistaken." Edward muttered harshly. He could not take the chance of letting her or anyone else know of his weakness when it came to Bella. Because it would most definitely cause problems later on down the road if someone were to get wind that Edward Cullen had a weakness.

**Tanya continued to** stare at him and contemplated what he was asking her to do. Could she do this? Could she pull off acting the part of the shellfish bitch? After all she'd always wanted to be an actress…she'd been good in high school plays. One thing for certain was she couldn't continue going through life without her significant other, and right now she was desperate enough to try and help Edward pull off a stunt like this to hopefully change her father's mind.

"Alright I'll do it," she said.

"Seriously?" he asked.

"Yes…"

"Good then so it begins," Edward said with a devilish smirk. "Now we just have to convince your father, my grandfather, and mother that we are entirely not suited for one another.

"I just hope we can pull this off for both our sakes," Tanya replied. "For I hate to see what would happen if we failed. I-I don't think I could live with myself if my father were to hurt the woman I love."

"Then don't fail," Edward said in a hard tone, before walking away from her and ending their conversation, leaving a stunned Tanya in his wake.

…

_**(One week later)**_

**Esme Cullen EYED **her son, approving the strength she saw in Edward's face so much like her own. She was considered the matriarch of the Cullen family, understood what family was about- property, heritage, money, responsibility's passed from generation to generation.

She was wholeheartedly in agreement with her father- in- law when it came to wanting her son Edward married off. She understood that there had to be marriage. There had to be children. Like her daughter Alice she wasn't content with the possibility of Edward marrying the Denali princess. This union between the two of them to unite the Cullen's and the Denali's was not a marriage Esme favored.

The woman his grandfather chose was not right for him; But how to make Alistair see? How to change his mind?

At least the wedding date had not been set. She'd asked Alistair to agree on a courtship for Edward and Tanya to buy them time. Alice had come to her in secret telling her about a woman named Bella that Edward was seeing…a woman that was everything that she Esme would want in a wife for her son. She was shocked and angered when Alice told her that Alistair had threatened the life of this woman to get Edward to do his bidding. She was even more surprised to hear Alice say that her cold hearted brother…had fallen deeply in love with Bella though he was too stubborn to admit it.

If her son was falling in love with Bella, than she had to be a special woman…for him to agree to marry another to keep her safe from Alistair. It wasn't fair to him or Bella to be put in a situation such as this, and she needed to fix this before Edward made the biggest mistake of his life. She wanted him to be happy, wanted him to have something to live for, to love besides his family. It wasFebruary now, the mobster's ball wasn't until October.

Eight months Esme had to somehow show Alistair that uniting the Denali's with the Cullen's using Edward and Tanya would never settle things between the families. So far she was unimpressed with Tanya. She was selfish, and self-centered, and used to getting her own way. She was disrespectful to a number of their family members including her and her daughter, and she wondered if she was using her beauty and cleverness to get Edward to do her bidding.

Though Alice had said Edward had not shown any interest in women since Bella came into his life there was still that little uncertainty in the back of her mind that they were being intimate. Something she hoped they were not; especially after the last conversation she'd had with Tanya stating that she didn't want children because it would ruin her perfect figure.

Pregnancy would not be attractive to her and she couldn't phantom for the life of her why Alistair was excited about this match. After all he's the one that wanted an heir for the Cullen thrown. With Tanya there would always be excuses, delays, outright refusal as to why she didn't want to become pregnant. How long would that last into their marriage before Alistair started demanding an heir?

She pulled herself out of her thoughts as she once again glanced at her son who sat brooding in the chair across from her.

"Edward, are you sure this is what you want?"

Edward nodded cautiously, "Yes. I would not have agreed to this if I wasn't sure." he said as if trying to convince him.

"*_Mio figlio_ I can see that you do not want this union with Tanya."

She watched as Edward fidgeted uncomfortably in his chair, and shook her head. He always had trouble giving way to his emotions especially those that came from the heart. And yet what did she expect being he was raised to become the head Don of the family?

She needed to find a way to get Edward to open up to her about Bella. Ever since Alice made mention of her she'd become extremely curious and finallydecided there was no easy way but to just come right out with it.

"*_Mio figlio_, tell me who Bella is?"

Edward stiffened, his eyes widened in momentary surprise. He then turned his startled gaze upon her.

Esme nodded, "Yes I know about her. Why would you keep something like this hidden from me?"

"*_Mamma_, How did you find out about _Bella_?" he asked roughly, anger then panic crossing his handsome face.

Esme waved her hand, "I have my ways."

"But-you, Alice," Edward hissed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Please don't be mad at her, Edward…she means well."

"She needs to mind her own business," he muttered.

"So are you going to tell me about her, or leave your poor mother hanging?"

"She's just some girl I met…"

Esme leaned forward and gazed directly into her sons emerald green eyes, "Really, Edward, just another girl, is she?" she asked sarcastically. A knowing smile graced her beautiful face as she watched the small blush enter her son's cheeks as he tried in vain to hide his emotions from her.

"Fine, she's different okay. Though I am not sure where we stand right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She will not see me."

"And why is that, *_Mio figlio?"_

"I've been terrible to her and do not think I can fix it."

"What is so terrible that you cannot fix?" She waited with baited breath to see if he'd open up to her.

"I met Bella months ago at Uncle Aro's restaurant. She is a waitress there…the attraction was instant and mutual. I pursued her relentlessly, she did not know who I was and I found myself lying to her about my true background."

Esme gasped, "Edward are you telling me your with this girl who has no idea that you are a mob boss, and not just any mob boss but the leader of the Cullen crime family." Esme asked stunned that her son could be so deceitful to someone he apparently cared about. "How could you, Edward."

"Mamma you don't understand. She's the Chief of Police's daughter…she's Charlie Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan."

"She's the Chief of Police daughter! You're involved with Charlie Swan's daughter."

"Yes, now do you see why I had to lie? If she knew who I was, whom my family is I know I'd lose her and I don't think I could handle that right now." Edward confessed, letting her in, letting her see his weakness when it came to his _Bella_.

"*_Che cosa avete fatto_?"

"_What have you done?"_ His mother accused him and he had no answer for her except he was sadistic, selfish, and a bastard. He was still beating himself up regularly for not telling Bella the truth from the get go.

"You do realize that you have put this family and Bella in danger with your involvement of her?"

"Yes."

"And knowing this you still kept her in your life? Is this the reason your grandfather is so gung ho about wanting you to marry Tanya Denali? Does he know that you're sleeping with the Chief of Police daughter?"

"Yes, but she's not just a lay. She's-she's…" he trailed off not sure what to say. He knew he cared for her, wanted her, lusted for her… but at that moment didn't think he was in love with her. "*_Dio_ what she must think of me especially after…" he faltered out.

"I sometimes think it's the bad things that happen that forge character," Esme mused. "To rise above them, to endure…"

"What are you talking about?"

"To fight and keep what you have," Esme said strongly.

Perhaps it was the vital conviction in her voice that caused Edward to look at her considering. "You don't understand, it's not that easy…" Edward said then trailed off frustrated.

"I agree with your grandfather, to a certain extent. Our bloodline needs to continue, after all that is what matters to him most being he is getting old. To have what he and his processors built remain in the family and continue to be built upon. You understand this, Edward."

He nodded.

"I am sure you know that will not be easy to achieve," Esme continued, needing to talk her problem through with him so he could comprehend it. "This family has been one of the strongest among the mafia world…we have lost loved ones because of it…but it has made us stronger…."

"But that isn't what-"

"Listen to me Edward, you have done your father and I proud," came the quiet summing up. "Holding it all together for the family; I watched you grow into a man and achieve all you have."

"But it can so easily end mamma."

Esme shook her head and shot a keen look at Edward. "I want my son married with children one day to safeguard the future, but I also want you to be with someone you love….someone who will love you in return…someone who would make you a good mafia wife."

"And who do you think would be a good pick for me?"

"Possibly this Bella of yours…"

A hesitation, then slowly, "So you don't approve of Tanya? Why not she seems nice…very polished."

Esme grimaced at his careful comment on her character, her eyes flashing in mock humor. "No I do not."

"Ah I see but it's her beauty that captivates me so."

"That is what I'm afraid of," Esme muttered under her breath, unhappy that her son could be so callous.

"What was that, momma?"

"She is beautiful, but she has a heart and will that's not to giving in that young body of hers."

"Well grandfather seems to."

"What your grandfather thinks is no concern to me." Esme said disgusted.

"Mamma, please do not upset grandfather more than he already is concerning Bella."

"Oh fiddle sticks that man is an idiot if he cannot see that Tanya is not the right woman for you or the rest of this family."

"Mamma!"

"In truth I want to meet this Bella of yours so I can see first-hand what she is like. The last thing I would want is for her to be like you're soon to be _fiancée_."

"So you're unhappy with my choice."

"As I have said I do not think Tanya will make you a good wife."

He had an instant understanding. Appreciation, too, of the dilemma he found himself in. "I don't know what else to do." He muttered running his hand through his tussled hair.

"Don't let this other woman go…find a way to change your grandfather's mind before it is too late."

"Why would you say that you haven't even met her?"

"Because a woman who is able to capture and keep my sons attention is telling me there is something special about her."

"Hmm if you say so, momma," Edward mused. "It's not as though grandfather would ever accept Bella. You know how he is Mamma."

"Edward, you have been frittering away the years with money hungry, gold digging, loose women. Your grandfather was unhappy with your choices…choices that were not suitable to become the next Cullen bride. You know how old fashioned he is, especially about the leaders of the family settling down with a _suitable_ wife. If he were to get to know this Bella of yours, instead of thinking the worst of her, he just might change his mind."

"He'd never agree to Bella."

"Well, Tanya Denali in my opinion is just like all those other women. To her and her family ours is a source of wealth and power nothing more."

**Edward gave a light** chuckle and shook his head. _If she only knew_, he thought to himself. Though he would not be the one to fill her in on the little plan Tanya and he devised to make sure that the very engagement she was talking about never happened.

_**(Flashback)**_

"_**What do you want, Tanya?"**_

_**She smiled, "Apparently the same thing as you."**_

"_**And what would that be?" He asked.**_

"_**Of not wanting to be saddled with someone we don't want to be with." She said.**_

"_**I see that you doubt me."**_

"_**Can you blame me? You're father seems very determined to have you married off to me."**_

"_**Yes…he does and I can tell you I am not in agreement with his reasons."**_

"_**Really, and what are those reasons?"**_

"_**He feels threatened that I might stray, that I would be willing to give up the crime life to live happily with my lover."**_

_**Edward's brow rose at this information, "So there's someone else?"**_

_**Tanya nodded her head, "Yes, and I am doing this to keep… her safe."**_

"_**So this plan to marry us was a way to keep you from the one you want to be with?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

"_**So what are we going to do about this?" Tanya finally asked.**_

"_**We are just going to have to change their minds."**_

"_**How would we do that it's impossible?"**_

"_**You will have to become someone my grandfather will despise." He stopped pacing and turned to look upon her, "Also making my mother not like you would benefit us as well."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**My grandfather is very old fashioned, besides wanting the power of uniting the Cullen's with the Denali's, he hopes for an heir to make sure that the family line continues. My mother wants to be a grandmother too, if we are able to convince my mother that you are not suitable enough to be my wife then she might be able to change my grandfather's mind."**_

"_**I still do not understand." **_

"_**What I am saying is …I would need you to act like a complete and utter bitch. Become someone that would not be happy or willing to become pregnant, someone who is only interested in materialistic things and how much money you will acquire. Making my mother not like you will be a plus." **_

"_**And you think acting the part of the selfish, conniving bitch will do the trick?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**(End of Flashback)**_

Snapping out of his thoughts he pierced his mother with a hard stare. He was happy to see that there plan was working, and hopefully by the mobster's ball there would be no engagement.

"So you want to meet, Bella?' he asked a smile gracing his handsome face.

"It would be nice to meet the woman who has stolen my son's heart."

"Mamma, it is not like that. As I have said I care for her deeply. But I am not in love with her."

"Yes, yes I heard you_."_

"Fine, If Bella and I should get back together, then I'll arrange a meeting, but you must promise me that you will in no way hint of who I am or what we are. I will not do so unless I have your word."

"Then you have it, *_Mio figlio."_

…

_**(Two months later March)**_

**THE IDEA PRAYED** on Bella's mind for the past two months. She wanted to surprise Anthony, by going to his place of business. After all the time they had spent apart over the last two months, she decided the best way to show him that she was ready to forgive him was to surprise him with that information. It seemed no matter how hard she'd fought her feelings for Anthony she was doomed to live in misery of missing him and wanting to be close to him. The loneliness and pain had finally caused her to break down in front of Alice last Sunday and to her horror found herself telling her about how she felt about her brother. Alice had been the one to help her come to terms with her feelings for Anthony and before she knew it she'd promised Alice that she'd try to have a serious talk with him about there so called relationship. She was ready to share with him her thoughts and feelings on loving him whether he was fully invested in her the same way. What better way to do that than to show up at his place of business unannounced after not seeing him for the past two months.

Though she was still puzzled as to why Anthony was reluctant to have her visit him at work…more often than not he'd change the subject when she'd try and bring it up. It sometimes made her question his motives, fueling that unconscious feeling in the back of her mind that he was keeping something from her. Maybe he was slightly embarrassed to be seen with her, being the plain jane that she was. But knew that couldn't be it because he'd always took her out to very public places and was far from shy about showing her off. Even Alice had said that he felt something other than friendship toward her. So what was the problem? Why was he always so reluctant? She thought.

So here she was now in her old rusted Ford truck making her way toward E&C Corporation. She had been there only once before when she was very young, and no one, she thought could have been more impressed by the hustle and bustle of all the business people walking into and out of the building. Even already having been there once it still wasn't easy to find, and she hoped that Anthony would not be mad at her for attempting to seek him out in his place of business. Then she laughed, her eyes glancing in the rearview mirror for any sign of her personal body guards following behind her and sure enough there was the black SUV. Why didn't she think of them before now they were probably notifying him that she was heading in the direction of his company…to think that she'd be able to surprise him? She thought bitterly.

Her confidence faltered a little as she wondered how he would greet her once she was there. Would he act like the distant, self-aloof, detached business man that he was? Right from the start she had noticed the invisible but potent aura that clung to him. Most of it had been an indication and extension of his personality, but that inborn authority could only have been made more formidable by growing up in a rich family. Or would he greet her in his carefree, happy to see her manner he'd developed when around her? But as she thought this she felt something inside her demand that she continue, and quit being such a ninny.

Once she found the building and parked her truck. She quickly got out and made her way to the entrance, and through those doors without feeling to out of place, and found herself standing in a surprisingly busy foyer, where she paused to glance around her, wondering anxiously what she was supposed to do next. A sigh broke from her, tension etched into every muscle of her body, and her mind was busy worrying about her next move to notice the way she caught more than one very appreciative male eye as she hovered there uncertainly.

"May I help you?" a woman's voice sounded from behind her.

Bella spun around startled out of her musings to look upon the woman who'd just spoken, "Yes-yes, I am here to see Mr. Masen," Bella stuttered.

"Is he expecting you dear?"

Bella bit her bottom lip and thought about her answer, deciding to lie, "Um sort of…you see his sister asked me to drop something off to him."

The woman looked at Bella with a calculated stare, "Then you can give it to me and I will make sure it is delivered to him."

"Well…err, you see I am under strict orders to personally give it to him." Bella retorted. The '_I don't buy it' _lookthe receptionist was giving her made her continue quickly. "You can call her and ask her yourself if you don't believe me."

The receptionist continued to stare at her but she picked up her phone and paged what Bella assumed was Anthony's secretary in regards to if he was in his office at the moment, once she hung up her calculating eyes bored into Bella's.

"Mr. Masen's secretary said that he is available his office is on the top floor."

"Thank-thank you," Bella stuttered once again as she caught sight of her guards making their way into the entrance of Anthony's building. She quickly made her way over to the elevator and hurried inside hoping the doors would shut before the guards could get to her. She let out a relieved sigh when they did just that, and waited anxiously for the small car to reach the top floor. Once again she worried about what Anthony would say to her when he saw her standing in his office and hoped he wouldn't be mad at the surprise visit.

Bella didn't have long to wait as soon as the doors opened to reveal his floor, she saw him standing in the foyer waiting for her. Then her eyes fixed on his, and it was electrifying, Bella felt the same charge of awareness shoot through her as it always did at the mere appearance of him. He stood across the foyer wearing an Italian-cut suit with pale blue shirt and dark silk tie knotted neatly at his throat. His red bronzed hair was in disarray on top of his head as if he'd been running his hands through it, and he looked tired, with dark circles under his eyes as if he'd been having trouble sleeping at night.

Even after not seeing him in two months, her skin began to tingle, her eyes drifting downwards over sleepy emerald green eyes fringed by impossibly long eyelashes, and then there was his mouth, she noted with a dizzying swirl of senses that kept her completely held in there thrall. She had to hold back a groan as she hungrily stared at that mouth; it oozed sensuality, promised it, wanted and demanded it. It was a mouth of a lover, of a Greek God. A fire burst of craving flared in her breast, making her gasp, making her own mouth quiver, making her want to taste that mouth again so badly. She hadn't realized that he'd moved until he was standing in front of her.

"Bella," he breathed out as if he couldn't believe she was standing there in front of him.

"A-Anthony," she stuttered out as her heart beat rapidly in her chest, still caught up in his magnificent eyes to take notice of his sudden demeanor.

"What are you doing here?" he asked in a steely voice, as his eyes narrowed on her before darting around the foyer as if looking for someone.

"I-I wanted to surprise you," she answered suddenly aware of his hostile stance and attitude.

"I told you never to come here?" he sneered, taking a step closer to her and grabbed her upper arm in a tight grip, his eyes still had not made contact with hers.

"I-I thought you'd be happy to see me," Bella whispered, befuddled as to his behavior.

"You shouldn't be here, not while he…while my grand-damn it!" he swore and started to pull her roughly toward what she could only assume was his office.

"Hello Mr. Masen," his secretary said sounding slightly uneasy, after getting the gist of his mood.

Edward nodded, "Lauren where is Jessica?" He asked her.

"She went to lunch sir…and asked me to take over until she returned."

"Fine, meet me in my office," he commanded, and continued to pull Bella towards his office door.

Once inside Anthony's office she noticed how tastefully decorated it was. It had shelves of books aligning the walls. The back wall of his office had a huge glass window that overlooked the city of Port Angeles. His desk was a dark wood and had a computer and phone on it along with many papers and folders scattered on top of it, and two black leather chairs sat in front of his desk, which he steered Bella toward, "Sit down," he commanded her.

Bella just stood there gaping at him; she was completely taken aback by his behavior. _Seriously what was wrong with him? Could it be that he was upset with her for wanting space from him? It would explain why he was being abrupt with her, though his mood swings always gave her whiplash; he was probably feeling the same when it came to hers. _She thought. She was about to retort, when his secretary flounced into his office looking like a Malibu Barbie want to be.

"You needed me Mr. Masen?" she purred in what was supposed to be a sexy voice, making Bella want to gag. His secretary Lauren then turned her eyes on her and if looks could kill she'd be dead right then.

He nodded towards her, "I need you to cancel my twelve o'clock appointment, and make sure that no one else comes into my office _unannounced_."

_What the hell was wrong with him? He's acting as if she wasn't even in the office with him he had yet to look at her. Why he didn't even make an effort to introduce her to his secretary, who looked willing to fall to her knees and to his bidding if he so much as looked at her. _Bella spluttered to herself as she crossed her arms angrily over her chest, and raised an eyebrow in question.

His secretary huffed and looked away from her after she muttered a brief "Alright Mr. Masen is there _anything_ else I can _do_ for you?"

"No that will be all Lauren." He answered, apparently oblivious to the innuendo in her voice.

Bella didn't even give her a smile; she was to agitated at Anthony's behavior to worry about some floozy sectary of his right then. As soon as his secretary took her leave, Bella asked angrily, "What is wrong with you?"

With a sigh Anthony ran a hand through his tousled bronzed hair, "You shouldn't be here."

"You don't want me to be here?" she asked stunned. Though what did she expect after giving him the cold shoulder for the past two months.

He glared coldly at her, "No."

"I-I," she stuttered, shattered. She wasn't prepared for the pain slicing through her heart at his harsh words.

_He didn't want her._

With a sigh he moved forward until he stood in front of her, "It's not a good thing for you to be seen here…if he…there's so much that could go wrong."

Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath, his close proximity was causing her to be unable to think clearly…god she'd been away from him far too long.

"Why did you come here? Why are you seeking me out, after all this time?"

Bella winched. "I-I?" she took another deep breath, trying to calm her nerves. "Wanted to see you." she said turning away from him, the way he was staring at her was causing her to go weak in the knees.

"See me?" he was able to ask through a suddenly dry throat; he seemed to be unable to look away from her, his breathing becoming ragged.

_Was he as affected by her as she was of him?_

"Yes," she whispered, turning back to look at him. "We need to talk.'

His expression tightened, "Talk? You want to talk, why now?" he asked bluntly. "I think I gave you plenty of opportunities over the past months when I was constantly calling and texting you. I cannot help that you chose to ignore me."

She realized he wasn't going to make this easy for her, but she deserved his behavior after the way they parted the last time they were together, though he was partially to blame for the way she acted.

"I think it's time that we had our talk."

"And what if I don't agree to do so?"

"Then I guess I will have to accept that," Bella answered.

"Where are your bodyguards? How did you make it up here without them?" he suddenly asked her completely changing the subject.

"I gave them the slip…in the elevator," she answered hesitantly. Not sure how to take his sudden mood change.

He shook his head at her, grinning crookedly, "Bella I have those men guarding you for your own protection, why would you try to give them the slip knowing that?" he asked with a hint of amusement even though he was trying to appear angry.

"I really don't need all of those bodyguards, why must you insist that I do?"

"Bella," he acquiesced, adding emphasis and a sultry tone so that she shivered at the sound. "I've already told you."

He was too handsome, too close and too darned infuriating. Bella stepped back. "Well why don't you explain it to me again, _Anthony_?"

He inclined his head, nostrils flaring in acceptance of her clear challenge, "It would be my pleasure."

Bella was suddenly feeling very angry to the point she wanted to rant at him. She wanted to actually hit him, for acting and treating her like this. But if she was being honest with herself she mostly wanted to touch him and see if he was as hot and bothered by her as she was by him. Damn sometimes she despised this crazy attraction she had toward him.

"Since the night that you were held at gun point I swore to myself that I would provide you and my sister Alice with around the clock guards. It seems that Port Angeles crime rate has gone up and I personally feel better knowing that the two of you are safe." He said walking over to his desk and sat down in his chair, "Why must you keep fighting me on this?" he finished, and it seemed to her there was more too that question than what it seemed.

Bella puzzled over his bizarre behavior, and sudden mood swings, and wasn't sure what he was feeling in that moment seeing her again, after all he'd always been hard to read. She watched him pick up his phone and call someone.

"I want you in my office now," he barked into the phone before slamming it down in its cradle.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked.

He glanced up at her, "Calling your guards…I want them to explain to me why they let you slip past them, and why they let you come here to my place of business without my permission."

"Why do I need permission to visit the man that I love?" Bella asked quietly. As she uttered those words she could feel her heart literally wanting to burst from her chest, at that point she was laying herself bare and was scared he would reject her like she'd done to him two months ago.

_Please, please don't turn me away._

He rose from his chair and came around his desk to stand in front of her, so close but yet so far away.

"Bella-"

With a strangled oath, he took the remaining steps toward her and roughly pulled her to his muscular chest, his eyes bored into hers. Bella felt like she was suddenly being sucked into the dark vortex of his emerald green eyes, unable to break contact. She could feel her breath catch in her throat; her heartbeats were suddenly falling all over themselves in trepidation, and anticipation. The tension rose, was so thick around them that Bella could almost taste it.

His gaze held her immobile and the ember that had glowed about them sparked to life in a blaze of desire. Bella watched it flare in the depths of his eyes and she knew the fire was reflected in her own. And all she really wanted at that single moment was to remain exactly where she was. In his arms forever, it had been far too long since she'd had the pleasure of being here. She closed her eyes in anticipation as his lips slowly lowered toward hers.

The sound of a throat being cleared caused them to jump away from each other, though Anthony had not let go of her waist. Bella seeing the men standing in the doorway instantly blushed and hid her face in his chest.

"Excuse us Mr. Masen," One of the men spoke up.

Anthony turned to look at them with a deadly, cruel expression upon his handsome face and Bella felt her body heat with desire…there was just something about a fierce, intense Anthony that called to her making her weak at the knees.

"Sorry, boss but you wanted to see us."

Bella still embarrassed gave them a shy smile as Anthony tugged her closer towards him, "As much as I want to continue this *_cara, _I need to deal with my men at the moment, please wait outside my office until I come and get you," he said.

Bella's eyes moved from Anthony's emerald green ones to look upon the three men standing before them and then back to Anthony before lowering her head. "No I want to stay here with you," she replied stubbornly, not wanting to leave him.

He grabbed her chin and titled her face up so he could gaze into her eyes. Gone was the easy smile and teasing glimmer in those emerald green eyes. Bella saw the glimpse of sadness and some other emotion before he closed his expression. She frowned. She had been told on numerous occasions that Anthony wasn't the sentimental type but now she was starting to wonder. Before Bella could dwell on that possibility, Anthony started leading her toward the door.

"No, you will remain outside," he commanded of her as he deposited her in a small waiting area with three chairs before turning quickly and reentering his office closing the door behind him.

"Well that didn't go as well as I had expected," she muttered under her breath as she took a seat and crossed her arms over her chest pouting and a little disappointed by the interruption.

Inside Anthony's office you could hear him giving her guards the third degree, there was no mistaking the anger in his voice as it muffled through his closed office door; guilt filled her for getting them in trouble, after all they were only trying to keep her safe, she just hoped Anthony would go easy on them.

Bella said very little, as she sat there waiting for him to come and get her. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle as a feeling of unease washed over her and pondered what could cause her to feel like that when she out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of Anthony's secretary glaring daggers at her, in that moment if looks could kill she would have been dead. She tried to ignore her but it wasn't easy; what in the world would cause his secretary to look at her in that way. After about fifteen minutes of total complete silence coming from Anthony's office and no sign of him, she finally decided to leave, and that Anthony and her would have to continue their conversation at another time. She rose from her chair when Lauren suddenly appeared in front of her blocking her way.

"Stay away from him," Lauren hissed at her.

"Excuse me?" Bella said astonished by her behavior.

"You heard me, he's mine." 

"Yours," Bella murmured.

"Yes," Lauren said taking a threatening step toward her, "I know who you are Miss Swan, and if you know what's good for you you'll stay away from him."

"How do you know my name?" Bella asked surprised that this woman knew her by name.

"Word spreads fast in the _business_ world."

"What are you talking about?" Bella spluttered wondering why there was a fluctuation in her voice when she said business the way she had_. Seriously what was wrong with this woman?_

"Listen to me bitch, he's mine, and if you don't leave him alone you'll be sorry–"

A movement to her left caught Bella's attention and she glanced in that direction to see Anthony standing in the open doorway of his office glaring darkly at his secretary, and then at her, his gaze tracking between them as he listened to Lauren threatening her. She noticed that he tightened his grip on the door handle, and looked none too pleased.

Bella turned her eyes back to Lauren, and away from him, "I'm not sure what makes you think by threatening me that I'll stay away from Anthony." She said not realizing that he had walked over to where they were talking and now stood beside her.

Anthony had heard there conversation. His scowl was evidence that he was not happy with what he was seeing or hearing coming from his secretary. He cleared his throat letting her know of his presence. "Exactly what will Miss Swan have to be sorry for Lauren?" he snarled.

Lauren took a step away from Bella, before snapping her head in the direction of her boss. Her eyes widened and a small yelp of surprise slipped past her lips as she realized that he'd heard everything she'd just said.

She paled in the face of his fury, and began to back away, "I-I'm sorry Mr. Masen I-I didn't mean to-"

"Get out of my face before I decide to fire you," he sneered.

Lauren turned and hurried away.

"Oh and Lauren," Anthony called to her in a cold, steely voice.

She stopped and turned her head back to look at him, "If I ever hear you address Miss Swan in that manner ever again, you will be the one that will be sorry. _**Do I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?**_"

"Yes-yes sir," Lauren cried before hastily running down the hallway.

Bella in that moment was so worked up from the small spat with Lauren she decided that she was going to take her leave after all, and made a move to depart but was stopped by Anthony's voice.

"You're not leaving, are you?" he demanded more than inquired.

He looked concerned, which confused Bella even more. His mood swings were really starting to make her light-headed one minute he was mad and in the next worried. "Do you actually care?" she asked in bewilderment.

He leaned towards her, a whimsical appeal in the smile he constructed for her. "Yes."

"Well your mood swings are making me crazy."

"Hmm… I could say the same about you." He said smoothly, causing Bella in that moment to want to pull her hair out.

"God you are so-so…" she spluttered unable to get her words out. She was so agitated with him, with Lauren, with the situation she now found herself in, that she didn't know what to do. Nothing was going the way she had planned, had thought out before coming here today

"May I see you a moment," he said, taking her upper arm in a grip that wouldn't easily be broken. He practically marched her from the hallway back into his office.

"Anthony, what are you doing? Let go of me." Bella squeaked in surprise, completely flabbergasted by his behavior.

"Do you have any fucking clue how much that woman grates on my nerves?"

"I-I can imagine," Bella stammered.

"So you didn't answer me, were you going to leave?"

"Yes I was."

"Hmmm...I thought you and I were going to finish our explanation session. Instead I come out of my office to find you in a heated conversation with my secretary, and you trying to make your escape?" he accused in a hard tone.

Bella instinctively bristled, "For your information I was defending myself from that-that…" She hissed, pulling her arm free from his grip. She glared up at him. "I wasn't the one who started it, she attacked me. And as for leaving I figured you didn't want to continue with our conversation after the way you dismissed me from your office."

It didn't stop him. Her nerves were getting the best of her, she'd hoped that in coming here today it would be easy, but now she knew she'd been wrong. He brought to many emotions in her to the surface…some painful, some bitter, some of hopes and dreams of the day he'd return her love for him to her.

"It's been way to long," he remarked casually as he closed the distance between them, making her very conscious of how tall and aggressively male he was.

Bella felt her heart quivering, still reacting to his closeness and how he always seemed to affect her. Somehow, she summoned up an ironic smile.

"So you want me here at your…_place of business_?" She asked knowing full well that he did not want her here for some unbeknownst reason.

God he was sickeningly handsome up close, she'd almost forgotten over the last two months just how much. The compelling vitality he'd always emitted, His clear tanned skin gave his face a healthy glow even though he looked tired and worn. His hair was messed on his head in an untidy style that suited him. His nose was strong and straight and his mouth perfectly balanced. Although his jaw line was rather square, the firmly defined chin lent even more strength to his features.

Despite all of that it was his eyes that drew and dominated, piercing green eyes, all the more compelling for being set off by thick lashes and arched eyebrows which carried more than a hint of arrogance. They scanned her expression with too sharp an intelligence for Bella's comfort.

Anthony shook his head once, "It's complicated, Bella," he sighed exasperated.

"Then try to explain it to me."

"I can't, Bella." He said in a soft lilt that sent a shiver down her spine, as his eyes pleaded for her understanding.

All the defenses she could summon shot into place. He was not going to tell her, and for that she was not going to let him see how much that bothered her. With the most determined deliberation Bella could manage, she adopted a careless air.

"I didn't think so, though I cannot understand why." she threw him a dismissive smile as she added, "If you'll excuse me…" then proceeded to move around him.

His voice followed her. "Do you mind if I accompany you?"

It wasn't a shiver this time. Her spine literally crawled with a tangled mass of unresolved feelings. Oh how she wished that he would return her love…How was she going to be able to be around him loving him knowing that he didn't want the same from her. Such foolish, naive yearnings!

She squared her shoulders before glancing back at him. "Won't you be missed?" she asked pointedly, mocking the importance of his company in place of her.

"Right now you're the person I want to be with," he said with a directness that jiggled something deep in Bella's heart, and found she didn't want to deny him.

"It's your choice, though I am surprised," she quickly parried.

He shrugged his strong shoulders, "It's my choice to make."

There was purpose written in his eyes, indivertible purpose and some other hidden meaning that she couldn't decipher. With her feelings all over the place she wanted to defy it, she knew he would not be turned away. After all he seemed to be able to get whatever he wanted.

"Fine!" she agreed, relenting, weakling that she was when around him.

Before she had a chance to protest he took her by the upper arm and quickly escorted her from his office and into the elevator.

"Where-where are we going?"

"*_Ti piacerebbe tornare al mio posto?"_ he asked quietly.

"I'm sorry but what did you just say?" She asked not catching what he'd said.

"I asked. Would you like to go back to my place?"

"Your place, but I thought you wanted to finish our conversation?"

"Yes, it would be private and we could talk with no interruptions."

She could only nod her head.

Once they had arrived at his mansion, Edward escorted Bella inside and to his living room, where she left his side and proceeded to walk over to his couch and sat down. He followed quickly behind her and took a seat to her left, leaning back into the thick cushions of his sofa. They sat there staring at one another as an awkward silence fell between them; though you could cut the tension in the room with a knife it was thick and heavy with their unspoken attraction for one another.

"Bella, tell me why after two months you have finally sought me out?" he asked gently, being the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

She took a deep breath and met his penetrating eyes, "I-I already told you."

"Indulge me." He said handing her a glass filled with a purple liquid.

She frowned. "What's this?"

"It's just wine. I figured you were thirsty."

"Okay." She said taking the glass from his hand and cradled it in hers, staring down into the purple liquid. "I wanted to try and make amends."

"Amends?"

"Yes."

"Why didn't you contact me, instead of coming to my business?"

"I didn't think that you would want to talk to me after the way I behaved; ignoring you for the past two months." She lowered her head. Hair fell into her eyes, and he reached out to tenderly comb it back with his fingers.

"That's one of the craziest things I've ever heard you say. I'd much rather you have contacted me than try to sneak out of your house and around your guards."

"What is so terrible that you do not want me to visit you at work?" she asked exasperated with him.

"It's dangerous, Bella."

She gasped, "Dangerous in what way…I was just wanted to see you."

"_Dio_! How many times do I have to tell you that it is unsafe for you to be out on your own?" He exploded. "You could have been hurt, and without your guards there to watch over you."

"Well as you can see I am fine." she huffed.

"Maybe so but giving your guards the slip today was not a smart move, Bella."

He said taking a sip of his wine. "How am I to protect you if you do not take anything seriously?'

"I don't need your protection." She snapped stubbornly. "I was just fine on my own before I met you."

"Bella-" he implored.

"No! Just hear me out." She said cutting him off taking a deep breath, it would be now or never to try and explain why she sought him out. "I visited your place of work today in hopes that we could start afresh, I had plenty of time to think things through and I wanted to try and fix some things between us. Now I can see that maybe this wasn't a good idea." She paused and looked deeply into his emerald green eyes, "It doesn't matter though because I can't change how I feel…I need you to know that _I love you_."

**Edward just stared **at the beautiful woman sitting beside him on his couch, a woman who admitted for the third time, that she loved him. Two months ago she had spoken those words in anger, as though she were resigned to a fate she wasn't certain she wanted. Now two months later she spoke them with such eloquence, he didn't know what to do or say. He was shocked at first when he was told that a Miss Swan was there to see him, and then when his eyes beheld her as she stepped off the lift he'd been bowled over with the fierce emotions of seeing her again after two months of separation. All he'd wanted to do in that moment was pull her into his arms. It took everything in him to stand there and not rush over to her and do just that to devour her, and never let her go. But then reality sunk in and the realization that his grandfather was in the building and could come upon them. If he would have seen her there instead of Tanya….He shook his head not wanting to think about it.

In that moment some of the darkness faded from him. Her love reached out to him, and like a beacon of light it shone on him and felt a piece of his heart melt. He wished he could say those three words back to her. He couldn't, though, because that kind of intimacy scared the hell out of him. His sister had been right that he ran from his feelings…feelings he'd had since the first time he and Bella met, he had known they were two halves to a whole.

He sat there staring at her, and listened to the sound of his own heartbeat. In that moment he wanted to say the words to tell her that he loved her but they wouldn't come. So instead he said, "I care…_deeply_ for you."

Bella felt a blush heat up her checks as she stuttered, "I-I know."

His gaze searched her heated, heart shaped face. "More than you'll ever know."

"It's all right, Anthony. I don't expect you to say you love me if you don't. I have done a lot of thinking over the last few months and have come to the conclusion that it doesn't matter how you feel about me my love for you is unconditional."

"Doesn't matter?" Edward was troubled greatly. No one other than his mother and sister had ever given him that kind of unselfish love. He could feel the prick of tears form in his eyes as he tried not to show her what he was feeling. Confusion and fear coursed through him. What if because of this she finally left him for good? What if because of his own selfish reasons something bad happened to her? He shook his head and pushed those thoughts away. Nothing was going to happen to her, he told himself. He wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to her. He felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him, and realized that Tanya and he needed to see their plan through if he were to ever have a chance with Bella. He vowed to protect her, keep her safe and that is what he would do, until his last dying breath.

"Anthony?" The apprehension in that single word brought him back to the moment. "Are you all right?"

She watched as a heartbreaking smile crossed his handsome face, "I'm sorry, love," he said softly.

He knew he owed her an explanation for why he couldn't say he loved her. With a sigh, he began to try to explain something he wasn't sure he understood, though how to put what he was feeling and thinking into words she could understand, and keep her from leaving him was going to be the hard part.

"Bella, I don't know what love means to me anymore. It seems like I should love you." His voice sounded strange to him. It was full of emotions he couldn't sort out…emotions he'd been feeling since he'd first met her all those months ago.

"Maybe it's because I haven't let myself open up and love anyone other than my mother. Hell maybe I'm afraid to love anybody because of the type of job I have consumes everything. I have learned to distance myself, and let it spill into other areas of my life…" He broke off not able to finish what he was about to say. To admit that he was living a different life style than he perceived to be; that he was a selfish, sadistic, power hungry mob boss who killed people for a living, and couldn't afford to let people into his heart because it would be a sign of weakness. So he changed course and said instead, "If I don't know what it means to me, how can I say it to you? It would just be words, and you deserve better than that."

_You're such a fucking coward, Cullen. _He scolded himself_._

"Well, there's always time," she said. "Perhaps you'll figure it out."

Her response surprised him. He hadn't expected her to set aside her own deeply ingrained fears of trusting men to reassure him. "Yes." He nodded feeling oddly humbled.

He gazed at her for a long moment. Then said, "Until I am able to say those words and mean them heart and soul, you will have my loyalty, and deepest respect. No one will care for you more than I. You are and will remain the center of my existence."

_Asshole she deserves so much more than you can offer her. _That voice inside his head continued to rant.

"I've never been the center of anyone's existence before." A dazzling smile lit up her face, and his senses swam in its brilliance.

"What can I say? I want you." _Selfish bastard that I am, _he thought_._

"You want me?" she asked, "But you said..." she dwindled off confused. Damn him and his mood swings the man was making her woozy.

"Haven't I made it abundantly clear to you how much _I want you_?" he purred as he moved forward until he leaned in and kissed her gently at first. Bella didn't respond for a moment so he began to apply more pressure until she responded by kissing him back, her body reacting to his closeness, to the scent of him as it always did.

With a groan her hands of their own accord, reached up to tangle in his messy bronzed hair. Edward began to lick her bottom lip asking for entrance in to her mouth, her lips parted granting him entrance. With a groan from him, their lips and tongues moved together.

"So does this mean I am forgiven?" Edward asked huskily.

"Hmmm, for now," Bella replied.

Suddenly a dazzling smile lit up his face as he rose to his feet. "I think there's been enough talk for tonight, don't you?''

_Fucking bastard quit taking advantage of her like this, either tell her the truth or just let her go. _The voice snarled at him.

"_No! I will never let her go." _He augured right back, ignoring the voiceof reason inside his head_._

"Yes." She answered.

He held out his hand and she stood there staring at it for a moment seeming to contemplate whether she should take his offered hand. Then suddenly she raised her eyes looking up at him through her lashes before she placed her hand in his. Edward felt another shaft of light warm the dark corners of his heart.

"Stay here tonight," he implored. The need and want surging through his body could not be ignored any longer.

"Anthony…"

"Stay," he ordered softly, tugging on her hand, not giving her a chance to say no. He needed this, needed her, and in that moment he didn't want to think about his grandfather, or about Tanya. It was just he and Bella and he was going to make the best of it. He guided her out of the living room, down the hallway that lead to the staircase, and began to climb the stairs.

_Are you mad Cullen, stop this right now before it's too late. _The voice warned.

"Anthony." She whimpered behind him.

He turned his heated gaze upon her, letting her see how much he wanted and needed her to be with him in that moment. His body craved hers, and he couldn't go much longer without being inside of her.

_No she's mine, and I want her,_ he thought, and blocked the voice of reasoning from his mind.

**For a moment** sheer terror fountained through Bella, and wondered if coming here had been the right thing to do. After all she'd just offered herself up to him on a silver platter, without him committing himself fully to her. But even as she looked into that strained face set in what looked to be a grim mask of need, the fear slowly evaporated to be replaced by the overwhelming love and need she felt for him and fitted herself into his strong arms with an intense, rapturous joy that had something of relief to it.

They had been playing cat and mouse for a while now, but now in this instance it was over, the chase had ended, the catch was secured in a timeless bond for her at least and she was powerless to stop the hot, molten, wanton desire that overtook her body, mind and soul. She didn't care anymore; she just knew she couldn't survive any longer without him in her life.

His mouth descended upon hers, hungry, demanding as though he wanted to punish her, devour her, but with her complete surrender of her feelings for him it altered miraculously, conjuring a radiant, seducing sweetness from some inviolate place hidden within her that no other man besides him had ever been able to reach.

Bella gave him all he asked for, everything he wanted, so ensnared by the piercing enchantment of the moment that she had no conception of caution. They were ripping at each other's clothing, removing it in the heat of their passion needing to feel flesh upon flesh.

When he picked her up she barely noticed, for her clamoring senses were overtaken by the dangerous security of his arms around her, the rapid tattoo of his heart beneath her check. But the slight roughness of the carpet beneath her feet broke the spell, and into her dazed mind there crept some sort recognition. It was a bedroom, they were in his room. She looked around to see a four poster bed set in the middle of the room taking in the dark silk drapes and masculine feel of it all.

"Do you like what you see?" Anthony asked, watching her from where he now sat in all his naked glory on his bed.

Somehow that simple question, banished all of Bella's qualms. Smiling shyly, her lashes drooping; when she looked back up and met his emerald greens, hers eyes said it all.

**Edward sank down** on the edge of his bed, and watched her as her eyes filtered around his room. He was naked, having shed their clothes during a passionate kiss on the stairs. His gaze left her for a moment and traveled over his room taking in the dark silk drapes, and the masculine things lying out on his dresser, over the walls. He shifted his gaze back to Bella who stood in front of him almost naked.

"Do you like what you see?" he asked huskily.

Smiling shyly, her lashes drooping; when she looked up at him again her eyes shined with love, passion, anticipation. It took his breath away. For an instant guilt filled him for not being able to give her what she wanted, for not being able to tell her what she needed to hear. But it was quickly replaced with a burning hunger as she reached behind her back and unclasped her bra.

As he watched her she no longer reminded him of a scared, uptight, naive little girl. She was finally letting go of her fears, leaving behind that self of her, risking the future. He felt awed by her tremendous, courage to love selflessly without knowing whether she would ever be loved in return.

"Bella," he groaned huskily, his voice deep, thick and shaken. "You deserve someone better than I."

A disconnecting thought snaked through his mind. A part of him was as tightly closed as she'd been when they'd first met. Regret filled him. He didn't want to be that way, but there was nothing he could do about it unless he told her the truth…and that's something he could not do. He knew sooner or later he would have to change his ways for her, but change was hard, even when it was desperately wanted.

She smiled at him. The desire and longing in that smile erased his uneasy thoughts. His heart beat faster.

"It doesn't matter." She said softly. "Nothing matters but this, you and I."

"*Dio, let me show you how much I care about you." He held out his hand once again pleading with his eyes for her to accept what he was offering her. Wordlessly, she came to stand in front of him. Her half-naked body revealed the ivory column of her throat and inviting slopes of her breasts.

He placed his hands on her hips, drawing her to him until she stood between his thighs. He stared long into her face, wanting to commit to memory of her like this.

"I've missed you so much, needed you so badly." His arms slid around her, and he rested his forehead upon her midriff. The warmth of her body penetrated through him leaving him wanting the feel of her more. He breathed in the scent of her intoxicating aroma mixed with strawberries.

"I need you too," she whispered.

Overcome by the love and tenderness in her voice, Edward squeezed his eyes shut. He felt her touch the back of his head, and then her hands trailed over his naked shoulders and down his back.

Desire flooded him, burning a heated trail to the lower region of his body. He lowered his head and moved his mouth across the naked skin of her stomach.

"I love you," she whispered.

For a moment, he could only hold her close. Then he said, "Since you came into my life, I've come to understand that you are my anchor, Bella. I need you to continue being that for me." God he didn't deserve this woman, but knew he'd never be the one to willingly give her up. His grandfather and the Denali's could go to hell for all he cared, and hoped to God that his plan was successful so he could be rid of at least one problem before it went too far.

"Oh, Anthony, I'll be anything you want me to be," she whispered, bending down to kiss his brow.

"You are so beautiful," he said looking her body over before moving his head to nuzzle and kiss the swollen tip of her breast. Heat coiled deep within his body.

Her skin felt so hot beneath his fingers and mouth. He heard her repeating his name in a low throaty moan. Her quivering body, the frantic movement of her hands on him told him that she, too, felt the hot-white heat burning between them. How could he give this up for another woman that his grandfather demanded he marry…there was no way?

"_Bella_!" Blood pounded in his ears. It had been much too long since they were together in this way. He couldn't wait another moment. Anything else he might have thought or said to her was lost in the flames of that desire. Together they removed her remaining undergarments over her hips and down her smooth, long legs until he dropped them to the floor. Then he was lowering himself backward onto the bed, pulling her on top of him.

Edward fused his mouth with hers, hungrily claiming, affirming his need for her. She was everything that made a man feel strong and tender all at once. He trailed his hands along the enticing curve of her waist and hips, reveling in the satiny feel of her skin.

The sweetness of having her tongue explore, taste, and tease the inside of his mouth ignited flames that blazed through his veins. She was his, holding back nothing, giving everything she had selflessly; that she would give herself so completely filled him with reverence, a reverence that revealed itself in his touch.

Tremors wracked her body. She twisted and withered over him, heightening his arousal. Her ardor made him hungrier, pushing him to the edge of reason.

Bella tore her mouth away from his to look into his eyes. Her heart overflowed with love for him. She wove her fingers into his bronzed, silky tresses. Her legs moved, rubbing against the hard roughness of his thighs.

He rolled her over to the center of the bed, covering her with his body, taking her mouth again with a kiss that grew more demanding, more enticing, more out of control. Everywhere he touched her she burned, burned until she could bear it no longer.

Bella broke the contact of their lips to scorch kisses down his throat. His husky groan excited her to the edge of madness. She wiggled restlessly against him, pushing at his shoulders until he rolled onto his back again.

She rose over him, spreading one thigh across his while dampening his flat nipples with kisses. The primitive, passionate woman she was seemed insatiable as she explored his body with hands and mouth.

The feel of his hands on her breasts drove her to peaks of pleasure so intense, she cried out. Thrusting her lower body against his, she communicated her readiness and need.

She whispered endearments as she moved over him and joined their bodies together. Desire raged, becoming a frenzied obsession for fulfillment. Tension spiraled inside her as they rocked in an age-old rhythm.

His grip on her hips tightened as their lovemaking reached a shocking strength. He thrust deeper and deeper, taking over her body entirely, forcing her further and further beyond the mundane into some unrecognized place until she cried out, her voice shaking with unbridled emotions. The force of it racked her from head to toe. She felt the stiffening of his body, strength gathering to his need, and then his head flung backwards and he spilled into her.

"_Mine_!"

She heard his guttural cry as he succumbed to his own ecstasy.

Bella collapsed over him. She lay there, too drained to move, listening to the beat of his heart and the ragged sound of his breathing. Then she became aware of his hands- such marvelous hands gliding over her back. She raised her head to look at him. His eyes were half closed. A soft smile rested upon his lips. After a while he stirred. Murmuring a soft protest, she linked her hands across his broad chest.

"It's alright. Sleep, now," he said his voice still thick with satiation. He scooped her up and rolled on to his side, and placed her to lie across his shoulder, drawing the bed covers over them both, he cuddled her close to his warm damp body.

She lay relaxed and inert across him, aware of the tangy scent of mingled sweat as it dried the scent of passion heavy in the quiet room.

"I love you," she whispered.

**He slid his arm** over her breasts, and knew she was already well on her way to slumber. Edward lay awake for hours cuddled up against her, relishing the feel of having her back in his arms where she belonged. He didn't want to think about the difficulties that would plague them if he continued living his life the way that he was. There were too many things that could go wrong. Tanya and he could not marry…Lucas and Black had to be dealt with…and he had to find the mole, before someone he cared for got hurt because he had failed. If he didn't tread carefully he would end up losing Bella and that was something he wasn't willing to let happen not now, not ever.

His turned his head to look at his nightstand and reached over to pull the drawer open and checked to make sure his gun was there. Satisfied when he beheld it lying inside; he closed the drawer and turned back to Bella, finally drifting into a deep, dreamless slumber.

Morning came. Edward awoke to find the sun's rays filtering through the silk curtains. He stretched, feeling rested and peaceful from a sleep untroubled by dark dreams.

Beside him he felt Bella stir, instinctively seeking his warmth. He rolled onto his side, propped his head upon his arm, and gazed at her face. Waking up with a lover had always made him uncomfortable. But waking up to find Bella curled up against him was a pleasure so rich, he couldn't begin to describe it.

_She loved him. _Knowing that filled him with overwhelming emotions. Although he liked the idea of her being in love with him, the feelings it evoked in him were new and perplexing. He cared for her in ways he'd never cared for a woman before. But was that love?

Her eyes fluttered open. A beautiful rosy blush spread across her face as she met his intense gaze. "Hello," she said shyly.

"Good morning." He brushed a kiss across her lips.

"Morning," she asked taking in the light shining in his room.

He smiled, "Hmmm."

"How long did we talk yesterday?"

"It was a while, then once we made it in here…well…" he trailed off giving her a sexy smile.

"So where do we go from here?'' she asked hesitantly.

His smiled broadened, "Right where we left off." And without another word made love to her with infinite tenderness.

Over the next few days, Edward slowly became aware of the emotions growing brighter inside of him helping push the darkness away. He didn't let it show amongst his men, but when he was with Bella it came across. Through Bella's loving eyes he began to see and accept himself as a good man, a man who still had dark thoughts and selfish motives at times, but nevertheless a good man. It was a sign of maturity, one that he knew his mother would be proud of, and it wasn't such a bad thing after all. He was well aware of the issues he still had to face on a daily basis…but he knew with Bella at his side he could get past them.

The darkness, of his dreams was gone too. He slept through each night he spent with Bella's soft, sweet body next to his, and when he woke on those mornings, he felt more at peace with himself than he could ever remember.

Unbeknownst to him love and happiness were sneaking up on him in little ways. In Bella's thoughtfulness, in her willingness to give unselfishly, in the sexy gleam in her chocolate -brown eyes, in her sweet smile. In the endless empathy and understanding she now gave him. In coming to terms with himself, Edward unconsciously opened his heart to the possibilities of loving her.

He would try for now to keep their relationship hidden as best he could until he was able to get his grandfather to see differently.

_**A/N:**_ Alright there was chapter # 11 I hope you all liked it, I look forward to **your reviews** and until next time happy reading…

***Meaning of Italian words**

**Mamma = Mother**

**Che cosa avete fatto = What have you done?**

**Dio! = God!**

**Mio figlio = my son**

**"Ti piacerebbe tornare al mio posto?" = Would you like to go back to my place?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 12**

**In the last few** weeks since Edward and Bella made up, Edward found himself having to juggle between Bella, mob business and Tanya. It was eating him up a live to have to pull away from Bella on those certain mornings after spending blissful hours the night before making love to go back to his family and act as if he enjoyed being around Tanya. Bella was the one that kept the darkness away from him, and he hated to be away from her for very long. Nevertheless, he knew he had a job to do or some would say a role to play when in the presence of his grandfather, and would try for now to keep their relationship hidden until Alistair thought differently.

So far everything was going according to plan, Tanya made sure to lay it on thick when in the company of his family and he could see that the small quips she made about not wanting children, and that money was the most important thing to her besides herself; was getting to them. He just hoped his grandfather would soon see the error of his ways and let him out of this farce of an engagement. The pressure and anxiety of it all was starting to show in small ways from losing his temper to taking out his aggression on his men. Though he tried desperately to hide his emotions from Bella, she still sensed that something was wrong and took every chance she could to ask him if he was all right.

He grunted as he thought about those days when Bella voiced her concern; he would stand there, gaze deeply into her chocolate brown eyes, and lie. How he hated lying to her, but what else could he do? After all, there whole relationship was a lie. He was not who she thought he was, and he had a bad feeling that she was not going to understand his reasons for keeping his real identity a secret…especially after what they had shared over the last few weeks. Edward swallowed that hard reality. He made a mistake. He should have never taken her to bed with that deception between them. He had numerous occasions to come clean. However, he had been a coward, taken the easy way out every time.

Edward did not know how much longer he could keep doing this to her to them? He knew when it came to Bella he would never be the same again. He did not know or understand how she did what she did to him, but he only wanted her…no other woman would do. He had to find a way to tell her the truth, before she found out from someone else.

_Fuck!_ He closed his eyes and pushed away the pain that accompanied that last thought. Maybe Alice was right, maybe he should tell her before it was too late_. _He thought remembering a past conversation they had had concerning their relationship.

"_**Edward, I think it would be wise to just tell Bella who we are," Alice blurted out to him one afternoon over lunch.**_

"_**No," he muttered shaking his head.**_

"_**Why not," Alice argued.**_

"_**I have already explained my reasons." He answered in a hard tone.**_

"_**I don't give a darn about your reasons."**_

"_**Alice-"**_

"_**Oh, don't Alice me, you haven't been on the receiving end of Bella's emotions when it comes to you. She is completely conflicted about how you feel for her, and is becoming suspicious of your actions."**_

"_**What?" he asked perplexed knowing Bella had told him it did not matter about how he felt because she could not help but be in love with him?**_

"_**Edward she's concerned that something's wrong…that there's something you're keeping from her."**_

"_**Fuck Alice, I've told her how I feel…shown her, I don't know what else to do." Shit he had thought that she understood where he stood on that subject, but apparently, she was just putting up a front to protect herself from him, acting as if it did not bother her…when it did.**_

"_**Just tell her the truth!"**_

"_**She wouldn't be able to handle the truth," he said stiffly.**_

_**Alice scoffed, "Stop trying to protect her!"**_

_**Edward stiffened in anger glaring at her across the table.**_

"_**How do you expect Bella to ever trust you, if you can't even work up enough nerve to tell her the truth?" she paused giving him a hard glare of her own. "Because you my brother can't handle the truth about yourself," she said.**_

"_**What are you talking about?" Edward asked.**_

"_**That maybe the reason you're behaving the way you are..."Alice paused her eyes knowingly gazing into his, "Is because you have very strong feelings for her… that you **__love__** her."**_

_**Edward stared at his sister for a long moment before he looked away from her, his hand running through his hair. "That's just it Alice, I'm not sure that I do…I mean I care deeply for her, but love…" he faltered shaking his head as if he were in denial of the truth.**_

"_**You're such a hypocrite." she accused him angrily.**_

"_**I'm a hypocrite?" he asked incredulously.**_

"_**Yes because you're too stubborn to see what is staring you in the face. Bella is a good person, Edward. She will not wait for you forever; and not telling her the truth about us is not helping **__**either**__**."**_

"_**I will not budge on this Alice, I will tell her when I am ready, and not before."**_

_**Alice shook her head in defeat, "I care about the both of you…I don't want to see either of you hurt because of this."**_

He scuffed, shaking his head in disgust at himself. _"Tell her the truth."_ His sister's words echoed in his mind as they have done since their conversation.

He sighed; what was that old saying _'the truth shall set you free'_ or something like that? He could just picture Bella's beautiful heart shaped face when he stood there and tried to explain that he was Edward Cullen …the selfish, low down, ruthless, drug smuggling, and feared mafia boss that helped kill her uncle and baby brother. That he cared deeply for her by fucking her night after night and then leaving her to play besotted boyfriend to the likes of Tanya Denali behind her back. That because of whom he was, and the life he led her life was now in danger and that is why he had around the clock supervision on her at all times.

_Oh yes that would go over well_, he thought ruefully.

He was so lost in his own thoughts that the sudden slamming of a door further down the hallway startled him from his musings, and he made to walk by when the muted voices behind the closed door drew his attention. Edward found himself standing before Alistair's office, listening to the hushed voices coming from inside.

"I told you I want my grandson married with children to safeguard the future of this family." His grandfather said in a hard voice.

"Alistair…you must understand he wants that to."

"Then why is he not obliging me?"

"I have already told you. The woman you have chosen to be his fiancée' is not the right one for him." His mother said in a reasoning tone.

"Why are you so against my choice?"

"Have you not taken the time to get to know her? Believe me when I say she will not make him a good wife."

"Tanya is perfect for him. The boy is just too stubborn to see that." His grandfather scoffed.

"You knew Edward would never accept an arranged marriage. He has the devil's pride."

"Nonsense, my eldest son had an arranged marriage and look how that turned out for the both of you."

Edward grimaced and shook his head in anger; the old man did not understand that he was not like his father. That he did not agree with an arranged marriage that was not with a woman of his choosing.

"Carlisle was frittering away the years with unsuitable women, just like Edward. He was bound to his family and the mafia world too. Edward is in the same place as we all once were, and it's his rightful place to step up and take responsibility."

"True, but Tanya Denali does not see it that way. From what I have learned of her this life style is a source of wealth, power and what it can get her, nothing more." His mother argued.

"Esme, my dear when I went looking for a woman for my son Carlisle, you were a perfect fit for his needs. It turned out for the best between you two, so I don't see why it would not be a happy match for Edward and Tanya."

"It was you who found me for Carlisle?"

"Yes. It was I who put you in each other's paths."

"But…why?"

"I wanted the Volturi dynasty to be united with my family, and the only way to do that was to bring my son and there mafia princess together."

"So it was all about power for you then?" Esme hissed.

"No…not all of it was."

"How clever of you, but putting Tanya and Edward together just… not right especially when there is no chemistry…"

"Ha! What woman wouldn't want Edward?"

"You're missing my point…he would have to want her too."

"Why ever not, Tanya is a strikingly beautiful woman…"

"Only skin deep."

"Let's not forget sexually attractive," Alistair, reminded her.

"No she's all skin and bones. Edward needs a woman that wants to have children, and treats others with respect. I think someone with the right attitude might be more important than who the woman's family is and what she looks like."

Alistair laughed, "I see what you are saying my dear."

"Good than you understand that Edward needs a true partner. Who will be happy to have his children, a woman who could be a partner in every sense?"

"Hmmm...Perhaps," Alistair murmured.

"Please think about this. I do not think the decision you are making is a good one, and I beg you to change your mind."

"We shall see."

"That's all I ask…"

The sound of footsteps approaching snapped Edward into action, he quickly moved away from the door and walked down the hallway, moving out of sight around the corner, hoping that he'd not been caught eves dropping. A sly smile formed on his handsome face as he realized what he had overheard concerning Tanya and him. To know that his mother was upset enough to have a heated discussion regarding the both of them made him feel exhilarated. If anyone could get through to him, it would be his mother for his grandfather had always had a soft spot for her, and it was just a matter of time before the old man would cave, just a matter of time…

He had been jarred out of his thoughts with the buzzing of his cell phone vibrating; he pulled it from his trouser pocket, and looked at the screen and was none too pleased at the name that appeared on the caller ID.

"Cullen," he barked into the receiver.

"Mr. Cullen I'm glad I was able to get a hold of you," A man's deep voice said.

"Jenks, this call better be good news?" Edward hissed.

"There's been a slight change in plans." Jenks said hesitantly.

"What do you mean… a change in plans; I thought I told you to take care of it months ago."

"The problem has become bigger…there was. I mean –"

"What the hell is going on?" Edward demanded, pissed off because apparently the bastard had been lying to him about the progress they were making.

"Someone attacked and set fire to the warehouses in Seattle, all the contraband has been destroyed. The loss is roughly around one hundred million dollars, and twenty of your best men are dead."

Edward stopped in his tracks at that bit of news, to say he was shocked was an understatement, he was livid. Of all the fucking luck, he apparently did not have any…one hundred million dollars; he had just lost one hundred million dollars of drug money and twenty of his best men because someone attacked and set fire to his warehouses, only he and his people knew about.

"Do you know who did this," he spat out between clenched teeth as he tried to keep control of his temper.

"I-I have been informed that some of Lucas's thugs have been seen in the area, but I can't say for sure." Jenks squeaked.

"Lucas," he thundered, as his hand gripped his cell phone to the point his knuckles turned white. How the fuck had, he known where those warehouses were located unless someone told him. Though it did not surprise him, that Lucas retaliated after what he had done to his own warehouse a few months ago. Nerveless it did not change the fact that their location was found out, and the only one capable of disclosing that kind of knowledge was the suspicion of the rat in their ranks. It was just a matter of time before they discovered who it was and they would pay with their life just as _Laurent_ had.

"Yes-yes," Jenks stuttered.

Edward had finally made it to his office, and flung the door open with force causing it to slam hard against the wall, and knocking a few pictures off the wall and came crashing to the ground where the glass scattered into pieces on the carpeted floor, before storming inside.

"I want them found, questioned for more information, and then disposed of. I do not care if you have to round up the entire fucking city to do so. Do I make myself clear?" he commanded in a deadly tone.

"Yes-yes sir," Jenks faltered.

"Do not fail me on this, Jenks for I have had enough of your incompetence."

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, please…"

"Just fucking get it done, I will be there in two days to make sure that what I asked has been carried out." Edward roared. "And get me a list of the names of the men I just lost to that son-of-a-bitch!" he snarled before he hung up not giving Jenks another chance to say anything.

He left out a frustrated sigh and threw his phone down on his desk in anger, as he stared out of the window of his office.

_Fuck! _His mind shouted silently as he ran his hand agitatedly through his mussed hair.

He needed to arrange to go to Seattle and take care of the fucking mess, but first he would have to make a few phone calls to round up more of his men to accompany him. In addition, he needed to make sure that he had enough guards in place to keep Bella and the rest of his family safe while he was gone.

_Bella._

He was not looking forward to having to tell her he was going to have to cut his time with her short this week; the thought of being away from her even if it was a few days was enough to drive him deeper over the edge of reasoning. His hands balled up into fists at his sides as his temper flared and before he knew what he was doing, he punched his fist through the wall causing a deep hole to form and pain to shoot up his arm. The pain was fierce enough to snap him out of his rage, but not enough to help him ease the guilt and sorrow of being away from Bella.

He just hoped that she believed him when he tried to explain why he had to leave her to take care of business.

He reached for his phone lying haphazardly on his desk, and dialed Emmett.

"Yo boss," Emmett answered on the third ring.

"Bear; round up twenty or so of our men and have them ready to leave for Seattle in twenty four hours."

"Sure boss, what's the occasion?" Emmett asked.

"Our warehouses in Seattle have been attacked and set fire. I have lost about twenty men and a fucking shit load of money. I need a team to do damage control, and to make sure that fucking excuse of a man working for me gets the job done this time."

"Shit! How did that happen? Only a few of us know where they are." Emmett asked surprise in his voice.

Edward laughed harshly, "Someone told them, and it had to of come from the inside."

"Still no lead on whom it is?"

"No…but I have my suspicions…" Edward trailed off when he heard a knock on his door and motioned the person inside. "I will talk to you later."

"Okay…I'm on it. I and the boys will meet you at headquarters no later than eleven o'clock tomorrow morning."

"Fine," Edward said before snapping his phone shut, and depositing it into his pants pocket. His gaze turned to rest on the man now standing in front of his desk with hands in pocket.

"You okay cousin?" he asked.

"Yeah Marcus, seems we had some trouble in Seattle."

"Really…I thought things were being taken care of?" Marcus said.

"I did too…seems we have a rat leaking information to our enemy." Edward said as he glared harder at his cousin, "You wouldn't know anything about that?"

Marcus gave him a strange look before folding his arms across his chest, "Now why would you think I might…_cousin_?" he sneered.

"I don't …just asking," Edward said while shrugging.

Marcus uncrossed his arms, "Edward you know if I did I would tell you…after all family is important to me."

"Yeah, it would seem." Edward said before making his way around his desk and toward his office door. "I need you to stay here and keep watch over the businesses until I get back. You will tell no one why I am gone other than business has called me away."

"Sure, whatever you say." Marcus answered.

"Fine, then I will see you in two days." Edward said before grabbing his trench coat and walking out of the office, and did not notice the evil smile cross his cousin's face as he walked away from him.

**Around the same time in another part of mansion**

**Esme Cullen exited** Alistair's office with a feeling of accomplishment. It was not every day that Alistair Cullen would stop and take into consideration something she said, and for him to do so was a clear indication that he did not like the idea of this engagement between the Denali princess and her son; as originally thought. However, convincing him was a loss to her; maybe she needed to meet Edward's other woman…Bella, without Edward being aware of it. She did not want him to warn Bella about the family, or sugar coat everything before she met them. She needed to see what was so special about the woman whom fascinated her son. If she saw what he did than she would stop at nothing to make sure that they would be together.

She smiled as the idea solidified in her head and before she could change her mind, she pulled out her cell phone to call for the limo to meet her at the front of the house, grabbed her purse and hurried out the front door.

Once she arrived at the restaurant, her brother Aro was surprised to see her  
there without her husband or son. Nevertheless, he approached her with arms  
out gathering her up in a brotherly hug.

"*_Esme, che piacere vederti."_ (Esme, what a delight to see you.)

"It's nice to see you too," she said hugging him back.

"So what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" he asked.

"I am curious about an employee of yours."

"Hmmm…which one?" he asked.

"Her name is Bella Swan; do you know who I am referring to?"

"*_Si, Isabella_," he said giving her a confused look, "What interest a have  
with her?"

"I know Edward has an interest in her. I am just curious to see what it is  
that attracts my son."

Aro's big body jostled her as his deep laughter rumbled through him. "*_Sei  
curiosa?_" (Are you curious?) 

She rolled her eyes in frustration, "Aro, this is not a laughing matter; I  
need to know what kind of woman she is."

"Afraid she is like all the others?"

"*_Si_," Esme answered.

"*_Mia cara_ (My dear) have not a worry she is a *_buona ragazza_." (Good girl)

"So I have been told, but I have to see for myself. I would not be happy for  
my son to turn down the gold digger he is at this moment dating to move onto  
something worse."

"So Alistair is making him date the Denali Princess?"

"Yes and I do not approve, along with half the family."

"Why Edward not with you? He introduce no?"

"Edward does not know I am here, and I'd like it to stay that way?"

"My nephew does not a know you here?" he asked, eyes widening as he looked  
down at her.

"No he does not." She said shaking her head. "I just want to meet her before  
Edward can sugarcoat everything about us. I want to see what everyone else  
does." Remembering Edward told her Bella had no clue that he and his family  
were mafia. She thought to herself.

"I will try, but you know how he is, especially when it comes to his Bella."

"No I do not see how he is with Bella that is why I am here."

"I see, well she a working in the kitchen."

"Bella is here today?"

"*_Si_, would you like for me to get her?"

"Yes-yes I would, but you must promise not to tell Edward that I have sought  
her out, he would not be too happy if he knew." She would not want Edward to  
be furious with her before he introduced the girl himself. Edward had made it  
clear that Bella would not take kindly finding out she was dating a man from  
the mob family that helped kill her uncle and brother. Though how Edward  
thought to keep that information a secret from Bella was a mystery to her,  
Esme thought.

"*_Hai la mia parola_." (You have my word.) Aro replied.

"*_Grazie, fratello mio_," Esme said happily. (Thank you my brother)

"*_Prego, mia cara_." (Welcome, my dear) Aro said giving her another hug.

…

"**Bella you is wanted** out front!"

It was more a command than a call, and she wondered why Aro needed her out on the floor when he had made it clear that she would be on the line with the chef's helping to prepare the food. Bella quickly set aside the head of lettuce she had been cleaning, and hurried from the back room, still wondering why her presence was required _out front._

The reason was instantly evident when her boss came up to her and handed her a menu.

"My sister is dining here this afternoon; I need you to help a her." He commanded.

"Your-your sister?" she stuttered out, as her eyes swung to the booth in the corner where her boss was pointing.

"*_Si_, _Isabella_."

Bella stared openly at the woman seated in the booth across the small restaurant, taking in her red-bronzed hair, and green eyes, eyes and hair that reminded her of… Recognition of who this woman was came hard and fast, why she was Anthony's mother she had to be they looked so much alike. A quiver of apprehension ran down Bella's spine. What was she supposed to do? How was she supposed to act? What was she supposed to say? She thought as she slowly, and nervously made her way over to her booth. Before she could form a greeting, Anthony's mother raised her head to look upon her.

"Are you to be my server?" she demanded, her aristocratic bearing taut with what seemed to be disapproval.

For a moment, Bella wondered if she was aware that she was dating her son.

She tore her gaze from the piercing emerald green eyes to look down at the floor. "Yes," she answered huskily.

"What is your name?"

"B-Bella," she answered.

"Well, Bella my brother tells me you're his best waitress."

"Yes. What can I get for you?" She asked hand poised above the pad ready to take her order. Bella stood very straight as she felt Anthony's mothers eyes regarding her, and felt as if she was the object of scrutiny, as if being judged. From her long brown hair, her thickly lashed chocolate brown eyes, the bone structure of her face, the obvious curves of her full breasts underneath her white blouse, the neatness of her waist, emphasized by the mid length black skirt that Aro made them ware. It was embarrassing, and she could not understand why Anthony's mother was looking at her like this.

"I understand that you are seeing my son…Anthony Masen."

The knowing statement surprised her into replying, "Yes, I am."

"How long?" she enquired eyebrow rose.

"A few months."

"Hmmm…that amazes me."

Bella flushed at the implied criticism, "Why would that be amazing?"

"You are a very attractive young woman. He is known not to be patient."

"Well. I…uh…I um-" Bella floundered hopelessly, her face filling with a heated blush under the direct beam of those knowing eyes so much like Anthony's.

"Are you very attracted to my son?"

"Well, yes…"

"So why are you still working in my brother's restaurant when you have my strapping, and very rich son to provide for you?"

"I am more than able to provide for myself," Bella blurted out taking offense at her accusation that she wanted his money.

"Hmmm…I would assume so though wouldn't it be nice to have a husband to support you. The right man per say to help lift that kind of burden from you."

"Yes," she agreed. What else could she do? Arguing with Anthony's mother was far too daunting an option in that moment. She could only hope that Aro, whom stood silently by, would not take offence. For she would definitely be in trouble once Mrs. Masen departed. However, no immediate exit took place. "But I would never date a man just because he's rich."

"Hmmm, it seems that is exactly what a lot of women want now days…A rich man. Why would you be any different?" She mused.

"Well I'm not like most women," Bella said becoming irritated.

Despite having delivered her small lecture on Bella's situation, the older woman stood her ground and suddenly took an entirely different tack. "I can see why my son likes you Miss Swan."

"What?" she asked in shock, puzzled by his mother's behavior. One moment she was trying to insult her and in the next giving her a complement.

"Why child, you are aware that my son likes you?"

"Yes, of course." _However, he does not love me._

"I have always been more than unhappy with the type of woman my son seems to like, but you my dear seem _different_."

"Different?" Bella questioned.

"Yes…it's not every day I see my son drawn to an old fashioned girl, but at the same time independent and not needing a man to take care of her."

How did she know these things about her? She then realized that Anthony must have spoken to his mother about her.

"I'm sure your father and mother must be proud."

"Thank you." _So then, it was true, Anthony had spoken to his mother of her._

"So Miss Swan do you like children?"

Bella startled slowly looked up from her order pad and stared dumbstruck at Anthony's mother. Once again, she was puzzled as to why she was asking her so many personal questions. What business was it of hers whether she liked children or not?

"I can see that I made you uncomfortable, how rude of me. I am sure that is something the two of you have yet to discuss."

"Yes, I mean… that I like kids."

"Really," Bella watched the calculating smile grace the older woman's beautiful face, and wondered why she was looking at her in that way. "That's good to know, dear."

Bella wished she could read her thoughts. She was baffled as to why his mother would seek her out and try to wheedle information out of her when he had made it abundantly clear that he was not in love with her.

"Well I must be going; it was very nice to meet you dear." Anthony's mother said as she stood up.

"But you haven't ordered."

Anthony's mother turned to look deeply into her eyes, "Do not tell E-Anthony that we have met today," she said leaning toward her and patting Bella on her arm. "It will just be our little secret." Before she turned and walked away.

"I-ah…." Bella stuttered out, as she stood there staring after her. That had to be one of the strangest conversations she had ever had with someone before, and wondered why his mother had sought her out. She thought as she watched her boss and Anthony's mother hugging before she left through the entrance of the restaurant.

"_Do not tell Anthony that we have met today," _she had said, and Bella wondered why she did not want him to know that they had met.

By the end of her shift, Bella had decided that her tense conversation with Anthony's mother seemed harmless enough and decided to forget it completely. She was standing before the sink in the women's restroom trying to pull her thick brown hair back into a ponytail. She had already changed out of her uniform and into tenner shoes, jeans and t-shirt. Satisfied at her appearance she exited the restroom with an extra spring in her step as she headed down the small hallway that opened up into the main part of the restaurant. She could not help it overcome with excitement with the knowledge of seeing Anthony this afternoon. He had made it a point to call her earlier in the day, stating that he missed her and would meet her after her shift was over.

He was waiting for her leaning up against the bar watching as she approached.

"You're cheerful this afternoon," he commented.

Bella shrugged, but could not help the shy, happy smile that graced her lips at the mere sight of him. She knew it had only been a day since she had last seen him but it always felt longer. She'd meant what she had said that night two weeks ago about being completely in love with him, and it seemed that as each day passed she fell even harder making it excoriating to be apart from him for any length of time.

'It's Wednesday, and well…I missed you," she replied feeling shy all the sudden, and there it was, that drop dead crooked smile she had come to love, stopping her breath and her heart.

He straightened, and moved to stand before her. Bella watched his eyes darken with some undefined emotion as he leaned in close to her.

"I missed you too." He murmured in her ear sending a shiver running down her spine; she gazed up at him, and could not imagine how he could be anymore glorious in his handsomeness, though she could not help notice that he seemed to have an air of melancholy about him, and pondered why.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, and she wondered if he ever knew how appealing his voice was.

"Yes."

With another panty-dropping smile, he escorted her out the door, joined by two of Anthony's guards on either side of them as they escorted them towards his Volvo. Bella immediately noticed the six black SUV's parked in front and behind his car. She glanced toward Anthony eyebrow raised inquiringly, but he acted as if he had not noticed her look. Thinking his behavior strange, and wondering if it had anything to do with the way he'd been acting since they made up, she could not stop herself from asking.

'Why do you have so many guards with you?"

He opened the passenger door for her only she hesitated getting in, waiting for him to explain the reasoning behind the guards.

"There for our protection."

"I know that, but why the need for so many?"

"It's nothing really, just something that has come up and I need them around."

Bella's eyes widened, "Did you get attacked again?" she asked.

"No…nothing like that." His smile was amused; she felt like she was missing an inside joke.

"Well then are you going to tell me what's going on?" She asked.

"No." He grinned knowing that he was starting to frustrate her with his vague answers.

"Anthony."

He continued to evade her questions instead almost pushing her into his Volvo so he could shut the door. Bella found it strange for him to be acting this way, and once inside he started asking her about her day, then about her parents. She was puzzled over the sudden interest especially in her father and was about to ask him if this was his way of trying to seek help, that maybe because of his wealth someone was causing trouble, when his next words stopped her.

"I should have left you drive yourself home today," he said.

"Why?" She demanded.

"I'm leaving for a few days on business. I am sorry that I will have to cancel our plans until I get back."

"Oh." She blinked, bewildered and disappointed. Maybe that was why he was acting so strange. "Do you have to go?"

He frowned at her impatiently. "Yes something's come up and I need to take care of it."

Why did she get the distinct impression he was not telling her the truth, as if he was keeping something from her? She had been plagued with suspicions for a while now but never really voiced them.

"So where are you going?" She asked as casually as she could manage.

"Seattle," he answered grimly.

"Seattle, what's there?"

"As I've told you… business," he said tightly, his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Anthony why are you being so evasive, I don't understand?"

His lips pressed together into a hard line, "Listen, Bella…as I've told you in the past my line of work can be… intense. I am just uneasy about leaving you for a couple of days, and I'm going to take every precaution I can to make sure you will be okay."

Bella's face grew morose and pleading, "You could always cancel."

"No," he whispered, looking deeply into her eyes. "I can't."

"Yes you can, let someone else from your office take care of it." She tried to argue.

"Perhaps," he murmured bleakly. His eyes seemed to darken in color.

At that point, Bella realized they had arrived at her home, and were now sitting in her driveway. The day had sped by in a blur that was rapidly becoming routine for them.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay." He said as he got out of his Volvo and came around to her side. Once again, his guards were by their side as he escorted her up to the porch of her home.

She peeked quickly behind her at them. They stood on the bottom step looking in different directions, exactly the same way the first time she had ever seen them. Only now, there were more of them.

"They don't approve of me, do they?" she asked.

"That's not it," he disagreed, but his eyes said something else. "They can't understand why I can't leave you alone."

"Seriously," Bella asked annoyed. "What is there problem?"

Anthony rolled his eyes, before he met her gaze again. "Bella I told you. You're not like anyone I've ever known."

Bella glared at him hoping he was not comparing her to his past faults.

He smiled as he read her expression, "Shit that's not what I meant," he said running his hand through his bronzed hair. "Being wealthy I have advantages most do not. I have a better grasp of the predictability of human nature. However, you never do what I expect. You always take me by surprise."

Bella looked away, her eyes wondering back to where his guards stood embarrassed and angry that they viewed her that way.

"That is easy enough to explain," he continued. Bella could feel his eyes caressing her face but she still could not look at him. "But some things in my life are hard for me to clarify."

Bella finally turned her eyes back to look at him and noticed his face was tight as he tried to explain. "You see there just worried…it's just…they…if this don't work out after spending so much time with you publicly, it could cause a bad outcome…" he looked down.

"If," Bella asked.

"If this ends… badly," his distress was plain; Bella yearned to comfort him.

"Boss, you ready to go?" one of the guards spoke up interrupting whatever he was about to say next.

His voice was aloof. "Not yet, I'll meet you at the car."

"But sir," the guard tried to argue.

"I said not yet," Anthony, said harshly, giving him a hard glare.

His guard backed away without another word, and took his place on the bottom step awaiting him.

They stood silently for a moment Anthony with his head bowed as if he were trying to calm himself down. Rosalie had been right all those months ago to warn her about him having a temper.

Bella tried to speak in a normal voice, "You have to leave now?"

"Yes." He raised his head; his face serious for a moment, and then his mood shifted and he smiled sadly.

"I'll miss you," Bella whispered trying with difficulty to keep her voice sounding wholehearted, but she could tell he was not fooled by her behavior.

"I'll miss you too." He said grinning crookedly. "Promise me one thing, while I am gone."

"Hmmm," Bella hummed caught up in his burning emerald green eyes.

"Stay safe, and try not to lose your bodyguards."

"Anthony, it's not like I do it on purpose," Bella protested.

His jaw hardened, "Yes you do. Bella, please promise me."

"Alright I promise to stay safe, does that make you happy?"

He nodded his head, "What about your guards?"

"I will not try to lose them either."

"Bella," Anthony growled.

"Okay, I will keep close to them." Her voice sounded irritated.

"Thank you," Anthony said softly.

"When and what time will you be getting back in?" Bella asked already depressed by the thought of him having to leave even if it was just for a few short days.

"That depends…it's a Saturday. Don't you have to work that day?"

"No," She answered.

"It seems like a long time to you?" he mused.

Bella nodded glumly hating to admit how much she had come to depend on him, but then again she did love him.

"Then I'll call you first thing Saturday morning." He said, reaching up to touch her face lightly brushing along her cheekbone, before leaning toward her and kissing her soundly on the lips. She moaned softly, as he drew her hard against him, his hand sliding slowly down her back to mold intimately over the base of her spine. His teeth nipped sensuously into the vulnerable softness of her lower lip, and blindly she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck, curving her supple body into his demanding embrace, unconscious of the vivid messages they were conveying to his men. However, she did not care, conscious only in her own urgent need for him, would she ever be able to get enough of this man.

As quickly as the kiss began, it ended as he suddenly pulled away from her and when she opened her eyes to look up into the heated blazing emeralds of his, she noticed he had done so with difficulty. He tried to mask his emotions but she could tell he did not want to end the kiss.

"I have to go," he whispered, backing away from her, then turned and walked away down the steps toward his Volvo. Once he was standing beside his car, door open he turned back to look at her, a sad smile marring his handsome face.

"Be safe," he called out before getting into his car and driving off.

Bella stared after him until he and his guards disappeared down the road, and out of sight.

_What a peculiar day this turned out to be_, she thought.

…..

**A/N:**

Okay first I wanted to say sorry to all of you for the long wait for this chapter, I was having a bit of writer's block. Second, I have been working many hours due to a promotion I got at work, and have not had a lot of time to sit down and write as I used to. I hope this chapter turned out good for all of you, I will admit it may not be my best…I tried to push myself through the writer's block issue…but I am not sure I did this chapter justice, then again I am my worst critic. Do not worry I intend to finish this story…even if it takes me another year to do so. Until next time happy reading!

*I also wanted to send a special thank you to **eloquence-1 **for helping with the right translations for the Italian words used in this story. Anyone needing help with the right translation for Italian in their stories I would strongly advise you to PM her on this fan fiction sight.

Gokdeneyes123

***Meaning of Italian words**

"*Esme, che piacere vederti." (Esme, what a delight to see you.)

"Sei curiosa?" (Are you curious?) 

"Mia cara." (My dear)

"buona ragazza." (Good girl)

"Hai la mia parola." (You have my word.)

"Grazie, fratello mio," Esme said happily. (Thank you my brother)

"Prego, mia cara," (Welcome, my dear)

Si = Yes


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Chapter 13**

**The Meadow**

_**(May 5 months before mobster's ball)**_

**It felt** like a thousand days had gone by since he had last seen Bella, and... missed her terribly. Edward thought as he sat in his limo making its way down the streets of Port Angeles toward his business. Over the last four days, the visit to Seattle had completely drained him leaving him stressed out, angry and even more determined to get his hands on Lucas. After seeing, the remains of the warehouses, and men he finally realized what a serious threat James was to him.

Lucas was clearly sending him a message; warning him to watch his back, and had a sinking feeling, this would not be the last time something like this would happen. He and the rest of his mafia, as well as family were in serious danger and he needed to make sure certain precautions for their protection was taken care of.

He made numerous phone calls to his grandfather over the past few days describing to him in detail the destruction left from the attacks. Alistair was in agreement with him about his suspicions of Lucas being the one behind the attacks. Moreover, while Edward had his men hunting down Lucas's men his grandfather was working on hunting down others in Port Angeles, though he was baffled as to why Lucas felt the need to gain power by attacking the Cullen crime family. Yes, they had their differences growing up; yes, they were on different sides but what was Lucas's problem. He needed to think back and try to replay past memories of their hate filled past together, starting when Lucas began to become spiteful. He knew if he figured that out, he could find the underlying cause of all this craziness. He was fed up, tired of Lucas interfering in his life and wanted him gone. However, in order for him to do so, he needed to find and capture him. Moreover, there the problem lies; Lucas was able to elude him at every turn, always one-step ahead of him, and having Jacob Black on his side did not help matters. Even when Jenks hunted down every one of his thugs in Seattle that night and not one of them were willing to give them any information, even facing death they did not squeal. He just hoped that his next move would not cause harm to befall his family or worse Bella.

Ah, _Bella_, Just the thought of her brought a swift yearning to form in his cold, unfeeling heart, and it was becoming more pronounced the more time he spent with her. He was baffled as to why he was feeling like this, but he could not deny that there was something happening to him, and the thought her in harm's way was more than he could bear. Alice was correct Bella needed to know the truth, and he needed to do it soon. With those thoughts running through his head, he ran a shaking hand through his tousled bronzed hair. If he was going to do this he wanted to take her somewhere, they could be alone, a place where there would be no interruptions…. then it suddenly dawned on him…

_**The meadow**_

It was perfect the one place he went when he needed complete isolation from the outside world a place he knew Bella would absolutely love. With his mind made up, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his cell phone eagerly dialing her number, hoping he caught her before she had gone to bed.

"Hello." Bella answered breathlessly on the third ring.

"Bella," Edward exhaled, hearing her voice only intensified the yearning sensation in his heart.

"Anthony," Bella squealed. A smirk graced his handsome face glad to know she was happy to hear from him.

"I didn't wake you did I?" he asked hesitantly, hoping that she would not be upset for calling her at this hour.

"No, I was reading. Did you just get in?"

"Yes, I just arrived back into town." He said then paused before moving to his next question. "How would you like to do something with me tomorrow?"

"Sure, what would we be doing?"

Edward smiled at her enthusiasm, "Oh it's a surprise, but it will be outside so wear something warm."

He could hear Bella groan, pictured her rolling her eyes on the other end of the line, and found himself chuckling softly.

Jasper gave him a strange look from beside him, however he could not blame him after being in such a foul mood for the past few days suddenly to laugh unexpectedly, must be a little daunting to him.

"I'll swing by your place around nine in the morning…so be ready."

"Okay," she said slowly as if trying to figure out a way to get him to tell her where they were going. "That's it; you really are not going to tell me are you?"

Edward laughed again not being able to help himself; she just had that effect on him. "Nope," he answered.

"You know that is not fair," she said with a sigh.

"Bella, do not worry you'll like what I have planned. Just be ready when I get there…alright?" he said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Fine," she huffed, annoyed.

"I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Sure, sure," she answered.

"I am going to let you go…I have some things I have to get caught up on…" his voice trailed off, because he did not really want to go but knew he must.

"Okay, goodnight, Anthony."

"Night," he said before slowly hanging up.

He sat quietly with a huge grin breaking across his handsome face, as he put his cell phone back into the pocket of his jacket; it seemed no matter how much stress he was under Bella was able to make some of the darkness in his soul fade away. A snicker from Jasper caught his attention and he turned his head to glare at him.

"What?" he snarled.

"Nothing," Jasper replied with another snicker.

"What is so amusing?" Edward growled going right back into his foul mood.

"It's just weird seeing you become soft when it comes to a Miss Swan." Jasper said in a singsong voice.

"Fucking shut up," Edward snarled not liking the implication behind Jaspers words for if he noticed than whom else noticed his actions when in the presence of Bella. In that moment, fear gripped him, if she was in danger because of him…because he could not mask his emotions…

"Quit being such a prick, I'm just funning with you."

"I said shut up, and mind your own business." Edward snarled pulling his gun from the holster at his side and pointing it in Jasper's face.

"Take it easy man," Jasper said his hands rose in surrender when he realized Edward was not playing around. "I was just-"

"I don't care," Edward gritted out, "I'm not in the fucking mood." He glared down the barrel of the gun at Jasper making his point before lowering his arm and depositing his gun back into its holster, with a frustrated sigh he turned his head to stare angrily out of the window. Fucking Jasper who was he to sit there and act as if he had every right to tease him like that. They might be friends but he was his boss first, and he did not want or need his smart-ass comments.

One thing was certain before he met up with Bella tomorrow he needed to relieve himself of this pent up aggression. Especially after what happened the last time, he was feeling like this in her presence, that evening almost turned into a disaster. Luckily, Bella had forgiven him for his monster like behavior, though he may not be so lucky the next time he lost control like that. He could not stop himself from thinking that maybe instead of taking her to the meadow tomorrow and confiding to her as to whom he was, that he needed to just let her go.

_Let her go…_

As soon as that thought struck him he was backtracking, knowing he very well could not do that, just the thought sent a terrible panic, gut wrenching ache through his heart, and body to the point his hand rubbed his chest to ward off the pain.

No, he was being crazy; nothing was going to happen to Bella. This fear he harbored was just that fear…Bella was fine, and she would remain that way, at least he hoped so after he bared his soul to her.

"You and I to the gym as soon as we get to Calypso," Edward snarled.

"But Edward," Jasper began only to be cut off.

"Don't argue with me, I need to relive some of this pent up aggression."

"Why can't Emmett do it? He's always ready for a go." Jasper actually whined.

"Because you're the one that's here and available," Edward answered.

"Okay, boss I get it…it's because of her, you don't want her to see you like this."

Edward glared at Jasper for a few moments, "Yes," he muttered before opening the door to the limo and getting out.

Jasper did not follow for a few minutes, as he watched his friend and boss make his way into the building. He was not looking forward to the next few hours especially with Edward being in this mood. He hoped that they were able to put an end to Lucas soon before he lost it completely and went all lethal, unfeeling, ruthless mobsters on them. Because once Edward was in that mode, there was no stopping him and innocent people would be hurt or possibly killed in his wrath.

Fuck he was screwed. Alice was going to be upset with him when he did not show up, but Edward was his boss and he had to do what he said, he thought as he reluctantly got out of the limo and went inside.

…

**The next day**

**Bella woke early**, having slept soundly and dreamlessly. Though well rested she slipped back into her routine she took on since Anthony had left for Seattle. Now that he had arrived back into town, he wanted to take her out and spend some time with her; a feeling of elation spread through her as she got up out of bed and dressed in a rush, smoothing out her hair and putting on her sweater and jeans. She sneaked a look out of the window and saw a thin, cloudy layer of clouds veiled the sky, and hoped it would not rain. For she had a sneaky suspicion that whatever Anthony had planned it pertained to being outdoors.

Once dressed she headed down stairs, and into the kitchen to grab a bite to eat when a soft knock sent her heart thudding against her rib cage. Not able to control herself she flew out of the kitchen into the hallway lucky not to trip, and yanked the door open and there he was.

Anthony stood on her porch, when she opened the door he turned to fully face her, and boy did he look wonderful! The blue jeans were tight and, the blue sweater emphasized his broad shoulders.

Bella stood there a few moments taking in the breathtaking sight of this man, and forgot how to breathe. She hoped she was not drooling like an idiot, as her mind turned to mush.

_God had she missed him._

He was not smiling at first- his face somber. Then his expression lightened as he looked her over, and he laughed, and that gorgeous heart stopping smile of his, spread across his handsome face making her knees wobble.

"Why are you laughing?" Bella asked, confusion written on her heart shaped face.

"We match," he laughed again. Bella took in what he was wearing and realized that they both had the same colors on, light blue sweater with blue jeans, and she began to laugh with him.

"Yes we do." She said before a pair of strong arms embraced her, and his lips were upon hers in a thoroughly demanding kiss.

When Anthony lifted his head and took a slight step back, he was staring intently at her a strange look in his eyes. "It's good to see you Bella."

"It's good to see you too," she whispered softly.

"So you ready to go?" Anthony asked her.

"Well I was just about to grab a bite to eat," she said.

He smiled gently at her then nodded his head, "Please do not let me stop you, and by all means you need to eat something…especially today."

Bella snapped herself out of her Anthony induced haze and motioned for him to follow her inside, "Please come in no sense in you standing outside while I eat."

Anthony seemed to hesitate for a moment his eyes gazing down the hallway, "Is your father home?"

"No he had to go in early, why?" she asked puzzled by his question, wondering why it mattered to him if her father was there or not.

At her answer, he visibly relaxed. "No reason," he answered taking a step toward her.

She noticed that his guards were absent and wondered why, "Where are your guards?"

He shrugged, "I gave them the day off."

Bella looked at him with amazement, "Really?"

"Yes," he said with a smirk, "Why does that bother you? You're the one who hates having them around all the time."

"I do it just seems strange…for you that is."

"Well they are under strict orders to enjoy themselves, away from us." He said as he took another step toward her.

"Good…are you hungry, have you eaten? I can make you something." Bella offered as they made their way toward her kitchen.

"I'll have what you're having."

Bella smiled happily, "Scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage it is then," she said as she went to work making breakfast.

After breakfast was made and they were seated at the kitchen table facing each other, Bella could not help but be captivated by watching Anthony eat; she never thought that a simple thing like eating could be so mesmerizing.

"This is really good Bella," he gusted as he took another mouth full.

"Thank you," she said blushing watching him; his lips fascinated her as he ate.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked softly snapping her out of her obvious ogling.

"Yes, I did," she answered, "You?" feeling shy around him all the sudden.

Anthony smirked knowingly, before taking a sip of his coffee. "I haven't slept well in a long time, as I do when I'm with you." He replied, his eyes staring directly into hers.

"Oh, was your trip to Seattle bad then?" she asked concern lacing her voice, as she nibbled on a cinnamon roll she had pulled from a package on the kitchen counter. Trying to hide the pleasure surging through her at his words, it never ceased to amaze her how with just one look this man could have her so dazzled.

"Yes," he answered not willing to go into detail.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Your job seems stressful."

"More than you know," he muttered before taking another sip of his coffee.

"What was that," she asked not quite catching what he had said.

"Nothing…" he muttered.

A small silence fell between them as they continued eating; Bella unable to stand it broke the silence first.

"So after we finish eating are you going to tell me where you're taking me?" she asked. She felt so nervous and awkward around him and could not understand why.

He raised an eyebrow, a smile on his face. "Impatient are we?" he teased softly, his eyes dancing with humor.

"Maybe," she nodded, blushing, as she peeked up at him from beneath her eyelashes, and caught the unmistakable force of his gaze.

"I know what you're trying to do Bella Swan, and it's not going to work." He said laughing.

"And what am I trying to do?" Bella asked, a teasing sparkle shining in her eyes.

"As I said last night it's a surprise."

"You know Anthony, sometimes you're no fun," she said throwing a small piece of cinnamon roll at him.

A look of surprise crossed his handsome face before they both burst out laughing. Bella stood up and started clearing the table, aware that Anthony's eyes were on her watching her every move. Once the dishes were put away, she turned to look at him a smile still on her face.

"Ready to go," he asked her standing up.

Bella nodded.

He held his hand out to her, a sexy smirk playing about his lips, "Let's go then."

Bella took his offered hand and he escorted her out of the kitchen down the hallway and out the front door.

…**..**

**The wind breezed** against Edward's skin as he escorted Bella out into the driveway of her parent's home. He intended to take her to the meadow; a peaceful, quiet place where he could finally tell her the truth.

"You did not bring the limo?" Bella asked quietly as he headed toward his parked Volvo.

The feel of her body up against his briefly distracted him. The familiar throb of electricity pulsed around them and shot a straight path to his heart, and lower regions. Her womanly scent flowed up to him on the light zephyr, and he inhaled deeply, wanting to drown in her heavenly freesia and strawberry scent.

_He had missed her so much._

"Anthony?" Bella called a bit louder, snapping him from his musing and immediately sought out her chocolate, brown eyes; they were deep with worry and concern.

"No, I will be taking you somewhere only for you and I." He murmured cradling her tighter to his chest, as a sudden pang of fear filled him. In that moment he never wanted to let her go…because if he did he feared he would never get her back.

"So that's why you gave your guards the day off?" Edward clenched his teeth, trying to stop a hiss from escaping his mouth as his mind immediately went to their previous actions from a week ago towards her.

"Where I am taking you they are not allowed," he said in a hard voice. Bella nodded her head gingerly and buried it in the crook of his neck once again. Edward left out a small sigh and kissed her hair, glad that she trusted him enough to take his word for it. He took a few more strides and then moved Bella around to the passenger side of his Volvo, before opening his door and helping her inside.

They were soon out of the town limits, and Bella could not contain herself asking him for the hundredth time where he was taking her. Noticing the thick underbrush and green swathed trunks replaced the lawns and houses. "I told you it's a surprise."

Bella peered out of the window with a wary eye muttering, "Something tells me I am going to regret this."

Silently he turned right on to the one-ten, and let a smile form on his handsome face at her impatience with him. He knew the suspense was killing her but it would not hurt her to have to wait and see where he was taking her.

"Now we drive until the road ends." He said mysteriously, a smile in his voice.

"And what's there at the road's end?" she asked curiously.

"A hiking trail," he murmured.

"You're taking me on a hike?" she asked then looked down to her foot ware.

"What's the matter?"

"Anthony I didn't wear the proper shoes to go hiking," she muttered as she glared at her flat-heeled dress shoes.

"Why is that a problem?"

Bella took a deep breath and finally said, "No."

"Don't worry, its only eight miles or so…" he trailed off at the look of horror on her face, and could not suppress the laughter. He couldn't help it though for when he was around her she always had this habit of making him feel better, happy, even when he knew once they arrived at the meadow that happiness might end for him.

…**..**

**Eight miles, **or so Bella thought repeatedly as she tried to hide her rising panic from him. Did the man not realize she was not going to be able to make it through the treacherous roots and loose stones, trying not to twist her ankles or incapacitate herself wearing these shoes? They drove in silence for a while why she contemplated on possibly talking him out of this outing.

"What's wrong?" he asked amusement clear in his voice.

She lied again, "Are you really being serious?"

"About what?" he asked.

"You know…how long the trail is."

He laughed, and shook his head, "Bella, I was only teasing you. It's maybe at the longest five miles."

"Okay…" she replied blushing, when she realized how gullible she'd been.

"I think you'll like it. Because it's somewhere I like to go to get away from everything stressful."

"So your trip did stress you out?" she asked in a knowing voice.

"Very," he snapped.

She nodded, keeping her eyes on the road, when she realized he was not going to elaborate.

He muttered something under his breath, speaking so softly that she could not make out what he said. It gave her the impression that he really did not want to be with her this afternoon.

"Look if you didn't want to get together with me today all you had to do was say so."

"That's not it at all…just, forget it." He answered before turning his eyes back toward the road and staring straight ahead. She could feel the disapproval at her last comment rolling off him in waves, and could think of nothing to say. Therefore, they remained silent for the rest of the trip.

Then suddenly the road ended, her eyes moved further along and saw a trial with a small wooden marker. He parked the Volvo on the narrow shoulder and they both stepped out.

"This is it," he said coming around to meet her.

Bella looked around her, "It is in the middle of nowhere."

"That it is." He said before slamming the car door shut. Once he turned to look at her, he chuckled at the worried look upon her heart shaped face. "Come on, Bella," he said taking her hand and pulling her slowly toward the worn dirt path.

Sometime later, they were walking up the hiking trail. It was steep in parts, rocky throughout and narrow. The tall pine trees rose on each side, giving her a feeling of walking through a cave, only this cave was of trees, she was breathing heavily and thought if she lived to reach their destination she would fall to the ground and gladly kiss it.

The forest spread out around them in boundless ancient trees, and she began to feel nervous that they would never find their way out again. He seemed perfectly at ease, comfortable in the green maze, never seeming to feel any doubt about their direction. She noticed the nervous glances he threw at her when he thought she was not looking, and his behavior made her even more worried than she already was. She hoped he did not bring her all the way out here to break up with her, which would be terrible if he did.

After a few hours, the light filtered through the trees giving way to an actual somewhat sunny day compared to the overcast murky tone of earlier. For the first time they had entered, the woods Bella felt a thrill of excitement, which quickly turned into impatience.

"Are you okay?" he asked when they came to a bend in the trail noticing her mood. He stood there with his feet planted firmly apart, hands on hips, the sleeves of his blue sweater pushed up giving a glimpse of strong muscular arms. His untidy bronzed hair even more mussed than usual, and his eyes…his eyes were sparkling. This caused her heart to thud erratically and to breathe even harder, as they now gazed into her eyes.

"I…am…just out of breath." she panted trying to breathe correctly. Knowing it was not just the exercise that caused her to be breathless.

"More like your impatient to get there."

"No I'm not," she said scowling.

He reached out his hand to take hers and pulled her up the last few feet. "Bella, if you're tired, we could have rested, we still can if you need to?"

She snorted, "More like I need to take a rest, you're hardly even breathless." Bella said swallowing her pride. She took another deep breath to regain some control over her run away emotions, and thundering heart.

"That's what working out every morning will do for you," he said with humor in his voice.

Bella huffed and folded her arms across her chest in annoyance. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

However, the infernal man just stood there ignoring her question.

"We're almost there," he said smiling that heart stopping lopsided grin.

_God_, he was trying to kill her she thought and found her annoyance from his teasing was melting away.

"Do you see the brightness ahead?" he asked nodding off toward the far distance.

Bella peered into the thick forest, "Should I?"

He laughed then, his head tipped back. Her breath caught again, her heart racing for a very different reason even if he was laughing at her. It was not fair that this man had this effect on her. If only he could feel the same towards her, she thought wistfully.

"There better be something phenomenal in that clearing, after dragging me here," She grumbled glaring at him.

Anthony suddenly lowered his head until he almost touched her forehead with his own. He narrowed his eyes, gazing into hers with some unidentified emotion shining in his. At that moment, Bella could see nothing, only Anthony and the power of his piercing gaze.

"I promise you," he paused for added effect, "This will be amazing."

"The place you're taking me?"

"Yes, unless you had something else in mind?" he purred in his sexy velvety voice.

Bella felt a blush coming on, as her eyes locked once again with his. She was speechless for a moment as he oozed sex appeal at her. Her eyes widened when his hand caressed her face, and with one finger, he tipped her chin up, until her mouth was only a scant inch or two from his. "We could stop here if you want to. This area is just as nice." He said smoothly.

She could feel the warmth from his finger seep into her skin where he touched her chin. Her lips tingled in anticipation of his lips as she felt heat pool between her legs. In that moment all she wanted him to do was kiss her. Did he know the effect he had on her? Was he even aware how much she was in love with him?

"I want-want to see this place you are taking me to." she said with a slight squeak. Taking another deep breath, she filled her lungs with the scent of pines, and Anthony, a heady fragrance that did nothing to ease the tension twisting tightly in her stomach and body.

"Are you sure?" he asked her silkily.

Bella tried to smile, to make it seem that his words did nothing to cause her emotions for him to run amuck. "I don't know, you'll have to surprise Me." she replied inwardly groaning, because even to her ears that sounded like an invitation.

"I thought you did not like surprises?" He teased mockingly.

"Yeah, well a girl can change her mind."

"Is that so?" he asked with a light chuckle.

Bella straightened pulling away from him, "Yes," she said.

"Then shall we?" Anthony asked holding out his hand for her to take.

The remainder of the hike seemed easier; she was unaware why she felt that way. In no time, they had reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last of the fringe of ferns into the loveliest place Bella had ever seen. The meadow was small, with wild grass, and boulders scattered on the ground. Trees were aligning the edges of the meadow forming a circle around them. Here and there were small clumps of wild flowers – violet, yellow, and soft white. She could hear faintly in the distance the bubbling of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with rays of warmth. It was a surprise, a remarkable sight, just as Anthony had said it would be.

For a long time, they both stood there soaking up the sights and sounds, the whistling of the wind through the trees, the grass swaying, and the quiet, tranquil around them.

"Anthony, this is so beautiful." Bella said in awe of what she was seeing. Watching the flashes of color as birds flittered among the branches of the trees. Suddenly she felt very special that Anthony would show her a place like this. She half way turned wanting to share this with him, but he was not behind her. She spun around, searching for him with sudden alarm. Finally, she spotted him, still under the dense shade of the canopy of the trees, watching her with cautious eyes.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I definitely do," she wondered if she would ever get her fill of the view.

He moved forward, almost hesitantly, nervous in the way he moved. "Good…do you want to stay…sit awhile?" He asked his hand motioned toward a spot on the ground.

"How about forever," Bella breathed.

Anthony sat down on the grass, stretched out his long legs and leaned back on his hands. He peered up at her, a smile on his handsome face. "I'm glad you like it here."

She sat down beside him, "Oh, yes it's very breathtaking," she said, enjoying the sun. Though the air was still a little chilly for her, she still would have liked to lean back, as he did and let the sun warm her face. However, she stayed curled up, her chin resting on her knees, unwilling to take her eyes off him.

"Yes, it is." he answered and whispered in her ear. "But it's nothing with you in comparison." Bella could feel another blush form in her cheeks as he leaned over kissing her cheek, feeling the warmth that tingled from the touch of his lips on her skin. His emerald green eyes bore into hers, and for the first time she felt as if someone was seeing into her soul. Her heart, body, and mind were bare before him and he could do whatever he wanted with them. She was ardently, and completely, his. He gently lifted their hands and stroked her cheek with the back of his palm.

Bella watched mesmerized as the rays of the sun gleamed of the red-bronzed locks of his hair, making it glow, to shimmer, to come to life. Anthony looked to be just as awed by her.

It felt like they were sharing a private space, just the two of them, away from the rest of the world.

"Why are we the only ones here?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "I do not think anyone else knows this place exists," he said raising his unoccupied hand up to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I'm glad…I like being alone with you."

"I like being alone with you to," she whispered.

"But that's not why I brought you here today."

Bella looked up again to see he was staring intently at her, "What?" she asked, suddenly gripped by fear.

"Sorry," he murmured. Bella watched as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes, severing their connection. "I don't want you to be afraid."

"I'm-I'm not," she stuttered.

"Oh, I think you are," he whispered, opening his eyes to look upon her once again.

Bella looked up to see his eyes watching intently. "It's still so strange for me, not knowing."

"Not knowing about what?" he gently pried.

"Not knowing if you will ever return my feelings," she answered hm.

"I think deep down in your own way you already know," he said, looking more serious.

Bella stiffened, "What do you mean?"

"It's a hard life I lead, Bella, one I am beginning to wish I never brought you into."

His voice was a soft murmur. She heard what he could not wholeheartedly swear to, that there was no need to be afraid, that she had nothing to fear.

She removed her hand from his. "I don't…I mean…I…" she stuttered, her eyes staring down at the ground, trying to avoid his.

"My line of work…it can be quite risky," he said suddenly.

"Risky in what way?" she asked.

He gently cupped her chin in the palm of his hand and tilted her to face toward him. He looked as if he were silently battling with himself over something, as she watched a multitude of emotions cross his handsome face.

"Bella?" he prompted, leaning toward her. His eyes dazzled her, his handsome face, those lips. A shudder of awareness shivered down her spine, making goose bumps form on her arms. It was becoming increasingly harder to resist him. "I am afraid that you will hate me, that you will fear me for some of my past shortcomings. There are things about me, things I have done, have been forced to do because of my business that I am not proud of."

"You have told me this once before, and do you remember what I said."

Anthony nodded his head, "That it doesn't matter," he whispered.

"That's right it doesn't matter, because I still love you."

His smile turned mocking, and he shook his head in disgust, "I'm one of the world's worst fiends, and still everything about me attracts you. When you should hate me, fear me."

"No! You are wrong I could never hate you, fear you. Why would you even think that?"

"Because I'm…"

"Because you're?" she asked expectantly, her eyes shining up at him with love.

"I'm…" he tried again but the words died in his throat, as fear overwhelmed him with thoughts of losing her.

"You're?" she prompted.

"I'm not good for you." He finally managed to say, unable to tell her the truth seeing how happy and carefree she was, her eyes shining up at him with love, adoration…he did not have the heart to ruin their perfect day together.

"_Such a fucking coward you are Cullen," _hissed his conscience_. "Big tough Mob Boss can't even cough up enough courage to tell her the truth, what would your dear old grandfather think of you now?" _It continued to sneer at him.

"It doesn't matter, why you don't believe me." Bella cried passionately.

"Well you should, before it's too late," he muttered trying in vain to get his point across without coming right out and saying what needed said, and ignoring the voice inside his head.

"It's not a good enough reason for me to hate you, no one is perfect. Besides, you would have to do something terrible, and the only thing I can think of bad enough would be for you to cheat or lie to me. That's-that's why I broke up with my ex-boyfriend."

**Edward shook** his head running a hand through his tousled bronzed hair frustrated. Nothing was going how he planned but he could not do it, the thought of her possibly not ever wanting to see him again, to talk to him again, of losing her kept him from saying the words that would forever condemn him, because he was worse than a stupid cheating ex-boyfriend was.

She raised her hand and gently caressed his face, "Anthony, look at me?" she implored.

Edward took a deep calming breath before letting his eyes connect with hers they held concern and adoration in there dark chocolate depths.

"I love you, and that's all that matters to me."

Her eyes bore into his, and he felt as if she was seeing into his soul. He gently lifted their hands and stroked her cheek with the back of his palm. "So beautiful," he said reverently, and pulled her toward him and into the circle of his strong muscular arms.

Bella's breath caught in her suddenly dry throat. She was a little confused as to his behavior, but blamed it on his trip. She sat here enveloped in his arms, feeling the beat of his heart under her cheek, hearing the chirping of the birds, the wind blowing through the trees. Moreover, she found that she never wanted this to end, this closeness between the two of them. She burrowed closer to him her arms winding around his waist.

"_I'm not good for you."_

His words echoed in her head. She did not want to admit this but she was scared that someday those words would ring true… but it would not be because of him, but her…that she would not be good enough for him… that he would eventually tire of her and she could not bear it. She loved him so much; she just wished that he felt the same for her…

At those thoughts a shiver ran down her spine causing her body to shake from the force of the pain that sliced through her heart…she just hoped that day would never come.

"Are you alright?" Anthony asked, brushing another piece of hair off her face. His voice suddenly took on a husky, sensual tone, his hands caressing up and down her back.

_No, I am not all right_. _ I do not understand why you cannot see how desperately in love with you I am, and would give anything for you to feel the same way._ She wanted to say, but said instead.

"I'm fine," her body trembled from frustration or awareness of his nearness she was not sure. However, it definitely was not from the slight chill in the air.

"Bella?" he prompted, leaning toward her. His eyes dazzled her, his handsome face, those lips. A shudder of awareness shivered down her spine, making goose bumps form on her arms.

A small silence fell between them, as they both seemed lost in their own thoughts.

"I'm not like him, you know?" he said softly, as his arms tightened around her. "I would never cause you pain like he did."

"_Why can you not see that not loving me does in fact cause me pain?" _She thought bitterly, but said.

"Oh, really?" she challenged, and felt his body tense.

"Bella," he said his voice a hoarse whisper, as his eyes bored into hers. "I-I…can't give you…You need to understand…" he trailed off as his eyes darkened and filled with raw hunger, and some kind of emotion she did not understand or recognize. With a muttered oath, his lips met hers in a long, lingering kiss.

It was a desperate kiss, so intoxicatingly passionate, so fervent, and so persuasive. Bella's whole body throbbed with wanting him. She reached out to encircle his neck with one arm, while the other slipped under his sweater to caress the bare taut skin of his back, and smiled in delight to hear him gasp. She traced light kisses along his chin and down his neck, let her tongue taste the salty hollow of his throat and reveled in his agonizing groan of pleasure.

Passion and desire mingled and grew. She did not care if he did not love her; she had enough flowing in her veins for the both of them.

With another groan, Anthony gently pushed her backwards until they were lying upon the tall grass and wild flowers scattered around them. She tightened her hold on him as he did her, and savored the touch of his hands in her hair, running down the side of her body, pressing her closer to him. She never thought she would ever be so wanton in her feelings with a man, but Anthony seemed to be the only one to bring this behavior out of her.

Bella moaned, wanting to tantalize and please him, as he was doing to her. She wanted to surrender to the desires racing through her as his hands and lips possessively caressed her. She felt such a sense of certainty… as if she were a part of him. All at once, she knew that nothing else mattered, except this moment with Anthony. She moved closer not wanting to lose this feeling now, this magic moment of closeness.

He raised his head and looked down at her. She stared into his eyes, seeing the rampant passion blazing for her, understanding the unidentified emotion earlier in his.

"I want you, Bella…more than I've ever wanted anyone," he said hoarsely.

She saw the truth of his words reflected in his eyes, the sincerity, the excitement and the desire. Bella did not know what the future held for them, but she knew she did not want to be parted from him the man she loved, would always love.

"I know," she said softly.

…**..**

**Edward gazed down** at her, not really knowing what he was doing. He had lost all reason with himself. All he knew was that he wanted Bella more than he had ever wanted her before. He knew he should quit being a fool and tell her, but he could not do it, not with her innocent chocolate brown eyes looking up into his eyes like that…she was his weakness and in that moment, he let himself succumb, to that weakness. He groaned softly as a hot wave of desire, made him physically ache for wanting her so badly.

"_I know,"_ she had whispered and with those few words, with her devotion, and trust for him went his self-righteous thoughts, as he let the sharp pleasure of desire, send a shiver down his spine to pool in his groin. He saw the light in her eyes, the radiance of her smile, smelled the scent of strawberries and freesias, and something all her own. He swallowed hard his gaze drinking in the beauty of her face, her neck, moving down to her luscious breasts, and then back up to connects with her eyes.

_Fuck how he had missed her._

"You are so beautiful," he moaned caressing her face with his breath; his fingers slowly caressed her bottom lip. Then he leaned forward, letting his lips graze her cheek, seeking her mouth a second time. "*_Dio_, (_God_) Bella" he moaned into her mouth.

She turned her head in an effort to meet his lips expecting him to kiss her with the pent up, all-consuming hunger she felt. Instead, his mouth slid teasingly over hers, lightly, back and forth, coaxing, tempting. After what seemed like an eternity, his mouth settled completely over hers and kissed her in earnest.

Edward groaned and wrapped his strong muscular arms around her slight body. He lifted her up from the ground, grabbing hold of the fabric of her sweater, kissing her with the hunger spreading throughout him. "I do not think I will ever be able to stay away from you," he said throatily.

"Then don't," Bella whispered into his ear.

Her words caused Anthony to kiss her with a renewed frenzy of hunger and breathless passion, all centered on her. His tongue caressed her bottom lip, asking for permission to enter. Her lips parted welcoming the invasion.

They both groaned.

His shaking hands removed her sweater, and began to unfasten her bra. She twined her arms around his neck, panting, breathless with wonder and shock.

"Oh, Anthony should we be doing this?" she gasped out.

"Why not?" he was barely aware of her question, as he slanted his mouth over hers and devoured her lips with an intense need coming from deep inside him, marveling at the feel, the taste, and the scent of her.

"What-what if someone should come along and see us?" she asked uncertainly.

"Who cares," he answered, as his hands sank deep within her hair.

"Anthony!" she cried out, as his warm mouth fastened on her silk covered nipples, sucking skillfully as if his life depended on it. In that intense moment, Bella decided to throw caution to the wind.

**Edward shuddered** with pleasure, for she was the only woman in the world who said his name like that, the sound of it on her lips, sent rivulets of pure pleasure spiraling down his spine to pool in his groin. It was more than he could bear, as his erection throbbed and grew in his restricting pants. One day he hoped he would be able to hear her speak his given name, but for now, his middle would do. Before he could feel guilt, seep in he lowered his head and took possession of her mouth.

Her hands, shaking struggled to pull his sweater off him. He rose up letting her pull it up and over his head. They were both in a frenzy of arms, tangling, bumping against each other in their eagerness to undress.

The raw physical desire for her all but seared his skin. He sighed when he was able to peel the silky material of her bra away from her body, and captured her breasts in the palms of his hands, fondling them while kissing her lips.

There kisses became desperate more intense as their hands caressed, learned each other all over again.

Edward was unsure how they got to this moment. He had brought her here today to come clean, too many months had passed with the guilt of not telling her who he really was, but when he finally got the chance, he blew it. Instead he was here with her, and was not about to stop now. They had shed all their clothes. All that mattered existed in that time…that moment was their overwhelming need for one another.

He rose to his knees above her looking down at her, his breath caught when he gazed into her beautiful passion filled chocolate brown eyes. Through the haze of his desire he saw, and was aware of her raising her arms toward him, silently begging with him to make love to her.

"Take me Anthony," she cried.

His entire body throbbed with his need for this woman, breathless with wonder at her words, as he eased forward capturing her nipple between his lips and started to suck gently.

**Bella moaned** her back arched as she curled her fingers into his bronzed hair as the sensation sizzled through her body. It was beyond her that he could ignite such an intensity of feeling from her. His hands slowly, achingly caressed, and touched all over her body. Whispering exotic promises as his lips explored the sensitive area at the base of her neck, then eventually making his way to the sensitive area between her thighs.

"Oh, oh Anthony," she gasped out from his teasing touch. She was feeling a little wild, wanton from the intense emotions he was eliciting from her. She held back nothing, for she knew she wanted him, as he wanted her. She was his heart, body and soul.

"Bella," he groaned. "I dreamed of us like this when I was away," he whispered, between bone-meltingly, deep, kisses.

Bella gazed up at him lovingly; she ran her fingers through his magnificent, soft, sexy hair. Glad to know that she had not been the only one having trouble sleeping, for dreaming of him as well.

"I truly ache with the need for you," he implored, almost begging her.

Bella wrapped her legs around his thighs, raised her hips in wanton, unspoken invitation. "Please, Anthony!" she panted unable to stand the wanting, aching, and desire to feel him inside of her.

"I need to hear you say it, Bella," he said. His hands cupped both her cheeks in the palms of his hands. He looked deep into her eyes. "Say it!"

"Please!" she cried out.

"Say it?" he growled.

"Fuck me?" she moaned. She was shaking with her need of him.

**Edward felt his** heart lurch, as his entire body throbbed with his need, her dirty little mouth turned him on even more, and hoped that in the future she would talk dirty more. "I will my naughty girl." He growled, as he eased forward, penetrating her body in one swift upward, thrust.

**Bella buckled beneath** him, sobbing with the intense pleasure as she buried her nails in his back. She raised her arms to lock around his neck, clinging to him. Her heels dug into his lower back as she rocked against him, meeting each pulsating, thrusting, stroke. Riding him, pumping him for all he was worth, feeling the sensations he evoked within her, reaching, wanting…

"**I need you** to come for me, Bella," he panted rasping. His hands moved down to play with the bud of her clit. Knowing after the small separation from her over the last four days, all the pent up frustrations and his emotions running amuck, he was unable to hold back.

"God…Anthony..." she cried out as she felt the explosion burst upon her, glorious, sweet, answer to her need, as she tightened around him.

"Fuck, Bella!" he cried out hoarsely. Thrusting with in her repeatedly, until he exploded. Spilling his seed inside of her, rearing his head back, blinded by the pure, unadulterated, pleasure that gripped him. He watched breathless in wonder as she came undone under him. They lay amongst the grass and flowers for what seemed like hours but were only minutes, before he eased out of her; a guttural growl escaped him as he fell down beside her. Immediately missing the connection of their joined bodies, he pulled her close, keeping Bella wrapped protectively in the embrace of his strong muscular arms.

They both did not speak to winded and in awe of what had just transpired between them.

He was grateful Bella did not say anything, grateful that she did not feel the need to discuss the true reason for him bringing her here today. He did not want her to analyze, to form any regrets.

"_Regrets, Cullen you should be feeling some,"_ his inner voice sneered at him. _"Are you happy now?"_

He tried to block out the voice of reason, but it was hard to do knowing he had failed his mission. Fuck, what was he going to do now?

Bella floated back down to earth post mind-blowing orgasm with a smile on her face. Anthony was still holding her, comforting her, to his chest. "That was..."

"Yes."

No other words were needed. She turned in his arms to face him and they held each other's gaze as they tried to catch their breath. She wanted to stay like this forever but knew they could not for they were out in the open, and naked.

Anthony seemed to sense her mood and gently framed her face with his hands before leaning down to kiss her softly. "You okay?"

Bella nodded because her voice seemed not to be working. He smiled at her before he started to collect their clothing, handing them back to her. They dressed in silence together touching not seeming able to keep their hands off each other.

Once fully dressed Anthony came to stand in front of her, she raised her eyes to see him smiling down at her, and she smiled back shyly.

_**Dio***_ she looked so beautiful with her hair and cloths in disarray, her mouth obviously well kissed, and eyes glowing with love, Edward thought as he stared down at her. Then guilt gripped him and he looked away from her lowering his head, his hand ran through his hair in agitation. _Would he ever be able to do the right thing when it came to Bella?_

He felt her gently stroke his cheek with the palm of her hand in a soothing manner.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" she asked hoping he did not regret them making love.

"It's nothing to worry you about_," _he said giving her a slight smirk. His hand reached up to cover hers on his cheek. "Though I think we should start heading back it's getting late."

Bella smiled, "Do we have to?"

He chuckled, "I do not want to but at the same time, love I do not want to be stuck out here in the dark. Do you?"

Bella shook her head, a disappointed look crossed her face, "No I do not."

Anthony took a step away from her; removing her hand from his face, he held it gently in his own, "Okay let's get out of here."

They both made their way back down the trail toward his Volvo; hand in hand, both seemed lost in each other, neither wanting to break the spell that cast over them, not wanting the moment to end.

…

_**A/N: Well I hoped you all liked the chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this to you, it has been very hectic for me of late, but just remember I have not given up on this story it will just have long waiting periods for updates.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is not intended.**

**Chapter 14**

**The Blow Up**

**It was late** in the evening when Edward arrived back at his penthouse and just sat on his sofa with a drink in hand going over the day's events with Bella. He sighed thinking how beautiful and selfless she was and did not even realize it. She still perplexed him and at times was completely naive and even overly passionate, when expressing her feelings.

Feelings he had no right to he thought as a rush of guilt flooded through him; unable to give her what she needed, because he was confused as to what he truly wanted; and irritated with himself for continually feeding her lie after lie since day one.

He shook his head a disgusted grunt escaping him.

For fucks sakes, he was a mob boss, killing people was what he did for a living, and running illegal nightclubs on top of many other things and never felt _guilty_ before, but because of Bella, he was wishing he could be brutally honest with someone for the first time in his life and he blew it _again. _What was wrong with him? What was it going to take to have enough courage and come clean? Hell she had already shown him her good qualities, and proved to him that she was unlike any other woman that had previously been in his life. Naive, nurturing, shy, strong, and sometimes just too damn trusting for her own good but that was just some of the many traits he liked about her. She was not like all his previous women who expected expensive gifts for their favors, and that was what had attracted him to her to begin with.

Running his hand agitatedly through his unruly red-bronzed hair, he looked down at the dark contents swirling around in his glass. Fuck, he was so pathetic constantly saying that, but damn it; it was the truth. Bella kept him grounded, kept the demons away, it was only when he was not around her that the darkness and demons came back. Moreover, the idea of possibly losing the very thing that kept him grounded made him more determined no one got in the way of keeping Bella close. After all, he was a very possessive man whom always got what he wanted in the end.

The next few days went like clockwork; Edward took Bella out on a few more dinner dates. When he was not spending time with her he was spending it with Tanya trying to work out better ways to piss off his grandfather and her father. Moreover, it seemed to be working; for just the other day Alistair had left the room in a huff after the discussion of childbearing became heated between his mother, Tanya and himself. He knew that it got on Alistair's nerves because he was obsessed with Edward bringing a Cullen heir into the world. It was small things that Alistair did that warned his grandfather was not happy with his authority not followed. It was the reaction he was looking for and would only be a matter of time when it all came to a head.

One thing he discovered in all of this was the more time he spent with Tanya he realized there was more to like about the woman than hate, and could not help to think that she could be a good friend. Something he did not have many of do to his way of life, and when this was over he would actually miss her.

His work life was even going well, even after the fiasco at the warehouses Emmett and Jasper were able to track the perpetrators down who started the fires and kill them as he had requested. He made sure that they sent the fuckers back to Lucas in a body bag and their heads and arms detached from their bodies. However, not before finally getting one of them to talk. He was right in his suspicions that it was Lucas behind the whole incident, and that there was something else going to go down but that information never escaped from them. It was driving him insane not knowing what it was, and why he was the primary target in Lucas's advances. No other mafia boss was having as much trouble with him as he seemed to be, and he was still trying to find the underlying cause of that.

Not to mention that every time Lucas's name came up in meetings, his father seemed to become quiet, withdrawn and tense, and wondered as to why he was acting strange. When he would confront him about his behavior, his father would shrug it off and say he was just having a rough time at work, and that he had nothing to worry about; Edward though could not shake the feeling his father was not telling him everything. Though why James Lucas would cause his father to act like that was, a mystery to him for the man had been there archenemy for a long time now.

Unfortunately, on those certain days he could not be with Bella, he made sure she had round the clock supervision though she was not aware of it most of the time. He was tired of her not taking his warnings seriously about being careful and irritated tremendously as to trying to ditch her guards. Therefore, he assigned Alec and Jane to her. They were good keeping out of sight. He made sure; they called him every hour to give a progress report.

What could he say he was an overprotective bastard but he needed to make sure she was all right and the only way he could do that was to have someone watching her when he was unable to do so? Speaking of protecting in a few months the mobster's ball would be upon them, he was still contemplating asking Bella to go with him. Though if his grandfather did not cancel his engagement plans with Tanya there would be no way in hell he would invite Bella to bear witness to that announcement and have an embarrassing confrontation between them. Moreover he did not think if it finally came to choosing Tanya over Bella he could let Bella go, it was asking too much of him. He knew that eventually he would because Bella was not the type of girl to settle being a mistress, and he did not think he could live with himself asking her to be. Then again, if Alistair ended his engagement with Tanya in the near future, and he was able to bring Bella to the ball how would he keep the fact of it being a mobster's ball from her? Never missing a beat, he knew that she was slowly becoming suspicious concerning his actions over the past month, questioning him as to why he would have to abruptly leave in the middle of dinner or call and cancel plans if he needed to take care of business needs. He understood her concerns, and why she would be worried, but he chose not to tell her the truth and being the pathetic ass that he was he would continue to do so….

…

_**It was a**_ cool Wednesday afternoon at La Bella Italia, and Bella was busily waiting tables all morning, it was nearing her break when Rosalie walked through the door drawing every male eye to her. Bella could not help but shake her head in disgust as she watched her drop dead beautiful could be a model best friend walk toward her eating up the attention as she went. Sometimes she wondered how the two of them were ever friends being complete opposites.

"Bella," Rose greeted a saucy smile playing across her face.

"Hello Rose. What brings you in this afternoon?"

"Oh I was on my break from the bookstore and decided to stop in and see if you were about to take yours, being we haven't had a chance to catch up lately." She said as she twirled a piece of her long blonde hair around her finger.

Bella could swear almost every single man in the restaurant sighed, including not so single ones. She rolled her eyes before looking back at her friend.

"I was about to take one."

"Good, then I'm just going to take a seat at our usual booth." She said with a smile on her face, as she turned toward the booth in question she winked at a younger man as she walked by.

Bella shook her head in disbelief, for the girl had a boyfriend and still had the audacity to flirt with every man in the room, she thought as she made her way toward the kitchen to let Aro know she was going on break. Once seated at the booth across from her best friend, she rolled her eyes once again as she caught Rose winking at another man across the restaurant.

"Rose will you cut it out," she whined, at her in warning.

"What," Rosalie asked innocently.

"You know what; seriously, what would your _boyfriend _think of you acting like that?"

"God Bella quit being such a prude. Besides Emmett would not care because he knows how into him I am."

"Well I know that would not stop Anthony from trying to harm everyone in the room if it were I getting all of this attention."

"Emmett is not Anthony."

"I know that what I meant was-"

"I know what you were about to say Bella Swan, and believe me you do not have to go there." Rosalie said cutting her off. "Not everyone is a _good_ girl like you."

Bella sat looking at her friend wondering how to continue; she did not mean to make Rosalie mad at her, and that last comment stung; she did not understand why everyone always said that about her. It was as if they put her on this pedestal, and it was too hard to live up to because she was not always a good girl.

"Rose, I'm sorry."

"So are you and Anthony still getting along?" Rosalie asked her from where she sat across the table trying to change the topic of conversation. She looked around the small restaurant, "Where is he anyway? I'm surprised he has left you by yourself for this long."

Bella gave her a small smile knowing what she was doing, as she thought about how to answer her friend's question.

Over the last few days, she was content to think that everything between her and Anthony was going well, that they had made progress on the surprise trip to the meadow, where Anthony started to open up to her. However, there was still something bothering her about his strange behavior; it was as if he was trying to tell her something without really saying it, as well as his sudden departures of late when they were in the middle of their dates. If she did not know any better she would assume that he was seeing someone else…and that was crazy, he would not do something like that to her. It was not as if she did not know what she was getting herself into; being that he had repeatedly told her where he stood with his feelings toward her. Still she was completely puzzled over the fact he kept referring to himself, as a fiend, and that she should fear him…

"Earth to Bella," Rosalie's voice called to her drawing her out of her thoughts.

Blinking she gazed at her best friend, "He's been working a lot lately."

"Really, so are you two fighting?"

Bella felt herself blush, "No…I-everything is fine." She finally answered.

"Fine, then why do you sound confused?"

"I'm not confused."

"Oh yes you are, I think something's bothering you, so… spill."

Bella glared at her giving a slight shake of her head, "Nothing is bothering me Rose." She tried to deny.

"Oh really, then why are you acting so different lately." Rosalie asked a worried look crossed her features as she leaned in closer to her, "He hasn't tried to hurt you has he?"

Bella raised her head to glare directly into her friend's eyes, "What, no it's nothing like that…"

Why Rosalie was so quick to assume something bad happened to her when it came to Anthony still puzzled her. Surely, his and now her warnings were not true. No, he could not be that bad of a person that thought was just inconceivable to her.

"Then what is so wrong that it's got you completely down."

Bella contemplated how to bring this subject up to Rose, and wondered if talking to Alice would be easier than trying to explain this to her. However, she knew Rose would never let this drop so she finally decided to come right out with it.

"I'm not sure Anthony is fully invested in us." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked.

"Well-that is-I mean, he's been trying to change my mind."

"Oh…so how has he been doing that?"

Bella thought back to their recent conversation while in the meadow.

"_My line of work…it can be quite risky," he said suddenly._

"_Risky in what way?" she asked. _

_He gently cupped her chin in the palm of his hand and tilted her to face toward him. He looked as if he were silently battling with himself over something, as she watched a multitude of emotions cross his handsome face. _

"_Bella?" he prompted, leaning toward her. "I am afraid that you will hate me, that you will fear me for some of my past shortcomings. There are things about me, things I have done, have been__ forced to do because of my business that I am not proud of."_

"_You have told me this once before, and do you remember what I said."_

_Anthony nodded his head, "That it doesn't matter," he whispered._

"_That's right it doesn't matter, because I still love you."_

_His smile turned mocking, and he shook his head in disgust, "I'm one of the world's worst fiends, and still everything about me attracts you. When you should hate me, fear me."_

"_No you are! Wrong I could never hate you, fear you. Why would you even think that?" _

Bella shook her head to clear her thoughts and said, "He's been tiring to convince me that he is no good for me, that I could do so much better," she snorted, "As if I cannot make that decision on my own."

"What has he said?" Rosalie asked her face looking a little paler. Bella could not help thinking what had suddenly gotten into her friend to cause such a reaction.

"That he was one of the world's worst fiends, and that I should fear him if I knew what was good for me. Then in the next breath he says he does not want to lose me or what this thing is we have between us."

"He said that?" Rose asked unbelieving.

"Yes."

"Maybe he was referring to his demeanor; you know how he gets sometimes when he's had a bad day."

"No-no, I mean he's always been good to me…well maybe not good all the time especially when he loses his temper. But who is perfect when they get like that." Bella tried to defend when she saw the skeptical look cross her friends face.

"Are you defending his actions for when he loses his temper? Bella seriously if he has tried to hurt you-"

"No," Bella quickly interrupted her, "He has not tried to hurt me. Anthony has always had my best interests at heart; I think that is why he is so protective of me."

"But he's afraid he might. I do not care if he and Emmett are best friends the man sounds like a piece of work." Rosalie said before grabbing for Bella's hand and squeezing it, a determined look in her blue eyes. "Look Bella I know you like him, but I think you still need to tread lightly and not be so trusting when it comes to _Anthony Masen_."

"What-what are you saying?"

"I do not want to see you get hurt if this does not work out for the two of you. Masen is a very _mysterious_ man, and I just want you to be careful."

"That's crazy Rose, Anthony is under a lot of stress being a CEO for his company, and having a lot of money makes him a target," she said disgusted. "He does not come off as being mysterious to me; just a little peculiar."

"Peculiar," Rose said laughing. "If that's what you want to call it. But denial can be such a bitch at times."

Bella's lips thinned as her jaw tightened in annoyance, she was tired of Rosalie judging him, and thought that talking to Alice about this would have been a better choice after all. "I am not in denial."

"Humph," Rosalie murmured.

Bella felt her ire rise, "Listen Rose I love him and nothing you say will change the way I feel about him," she snapped.

"I understand, Bella," Rose said in a quiet voice, then sighed. "I just hope you will never have to eat those words."

"Rose," Bella said in a warning tone.

"Okay, just please be careful." Rose stressed, reaching out and squeezing her hand in assurance.

"I will Rose." Bella said.Thinking that yes, Anthony was somewhat peculiar and edgy and could at times be downright possessive and bossy but those things endeared Anthony to her. He acted that way because he was worried about her safety and wellbeing. No, she could not phantom that he could be dangerous to be around; she knew dangerous men…like Jacob Black and her Anthony was no Jacob. "I just do not see him that way."

"Well you cannot say that I did not warn you, after all that's what friends are for."

Bella just smirked, and shook her head knowing to argue with Rosalie was a losing battle it was best to just agree, and leave it at that.

They continued chatting while eating there lunch and before both knew it was time for them to get back to work.

"Well I best be getting back to the store," Rose said as she stood, slinging her purse over her shoulder.

"It's time already," Bella asked looking at her watch.

"All ways goes by quick where you're having fun."

"Well I guess I'll talk to you later than," Bella said with a sigh.

"That's fine, but I will be out late with Emmett tonight; we will have to catch up at later date."

"Okay."

"See you, Bella," Rose said as she leaned forward to give her friend a hug, before turning and walking toward the entrance of the restaurant where she paid before leaving the store.

Over the last few days, Bella found, that she was regretting her words, about being tolerant about Anthony's protectiveness towards her. It was starting to become a little stifling, Anthony had someone available to take her to and from work as well when she wanted to go shopping, the only time she was actually alone anymore was when she was safely in her parents' home, at work, or with one of her friends. She hoped that he did not have someone keeping watch over her on those days as well because she was tired of ditching her guards. Yes, she had said she would not do so any more but she also needed her space. She was unused to having people around her all the time. Before she met Anthony she was somewhat of a loner, being shy, she had not had many friends Rose and at one time, Jacob being the only ones. So having all this extra attention bestowed on her was a little daunting at times. She put up with it because she knew Anthony was just worried about her, and being a powerful, rich, CEO he was just looking out for her, protecting her.

They had gone on numerous more dates and seemed to be getting closer and closer with each one; he would surprise her at work by sending her a dozen roses, causing her to blush from the reactions of the female staff. He would lavish her with gifts all the time even though she had repeatedly told him she did not like him spending his money on her like that. However, he did it anyway saying that he was a very rich man and wanted to do it. He had taken her back to the meadow on occasion and surprised her by carving their names into a tree, and even took the scorn of her father towards him with a grain of salt though she still could not understand why her father did not like Anthony. For he was the first man to show her any sign of respect. It led to some very heated discussions between them about how Anthony was not good for her and that there was just something about that boy he did not like. It was on those nights she would call up Anthony and beg him to take her out just so she did not have to deal with Charlie.

Though it was the first time on Thursday afternoon when she called him that he actually refused her saying that he would be in business meetings late into the evening. She did not believe it at first, having grown used to him being there for her in her time of need and could not help but feel the pain of rejection that flooded through her, and that small needle of doubt that there could possibly be someone else he was seeing. Sometimes she felt so pathetic to be madly in love with a man who put her first most of the time, though it seemed more of late that his business life was more important to him and even over shadowed her. He had made it clear to her where he stood with his feelings, and she was the fool for not being able to do anything about it because she loved him so much. She just wished with all her heart that he could love her just the same…

"_**That's it I**_ can't take it anymore," Tanya hissed at him as she stormed toward his desk and threw herself in one of the chairs facing him.

"Can't take what?" Edward asked not looking up from his computer screen.

"You're grandfather and my _father _is driving me insane. I swear I am going to scream in their faces if they bring up our impending marriage one more time," she said throwing up her hands in agitation.

Edward leaned forward and rested his arms on top of his desk. "Tanya we are so close…we cannot back out of this now." He stressed.

"I know that Edward, Ugh! I just wish it was over."

"Well it's not." Edward muttered, and then glanced at his watch. "In about twenty minutes we have a meeting with all of them."

"I know, I guess I need to up the ante, piss a lot of people off." She mused. "I mean more so than I already have."

Edward nodded his head, "Yes that would be beneficial to both of us. I think they may be close to cracking."

"The sooner the better," Tanya muttered.

Edward hummed in agreement, thinking of the way his mother kept throwing disgusted looks toward Tanya every time she was in the same room with her. Even his grandfather was not immune to the small quips she made about not wanting any children. They were so close he could almost taste there victory…they just needed to hang in there. All they needed was a little more time.

Time… that they were slowly running out of, for it was only a few short months before the Mobster's Ball and his grandfather still seemed dead set on making sure that he and Tanya were engaged than married. It was slowly creeping away from him having to deal with the family business, and the local gangs in the area stirring up more trouble. Lucas was becoming a bigger thorn in his side every day, and since he had returned home from Seattle to clean up the fucking mess he had left him; it seemed that word was getting around that the Cullen's were not as ruthless as they seemed. People were getting more confident in going up against them. He would die before he let any of them get the upper hand, or anywhere close to his family. He had to make sure there was no mistaking him as being weak. He was fucking Edward Cullen a ruthless mob boss he had no weaknesses…well except one, and he would go to great lengths to make sure that _she_ would be protected.

Bella, he sighed. He had thoroughly messed up the day he took her to the meadow for not telling her the complete truth about him, about everything. He'd left out the major details concerning his life, only getting to the small half-truths that he was being forced to do something's because of his business that he did not agree with. He just could not do it seeing how happy and carefree she had been her eyes shining up at him with love…he had not had the heart to ruin their perfect day together.

"_More like you being you're overbearing selfish, self; because you didn't want to chance losing her."_ His inner voice snarled at him.

He was even more upset because he had to turn her down this afternoon, because he had to take Tanya to the family lunch meeting. It tore at him to hear her upset and pleading with him to take her out, because her father and she had gotten in to another fight concerning him. If the man were not her father, he would have ended him for causing Bella any kind of grief. However, he could not, and so with deep regret he had to tell Bella that he would be in business meetings until late into the evening. He just wished this business with the Denali's were over he did not know how much more he could take being away from Bella even if it was for a day…

"Edward, did you hear what I just asked you?" Tanya asked breaking into his thoughts.

He snapped out of his musings and glared at her, "No what did you say?"

"I asked you whether I should really lay it on thick this evening at the meeting."

Edward shrugged, "I don't see why not."

Tanya stared at him quietly for a moment as he ran a hand through his hair and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine," Edward answered with a dark chuckle.

"Are you sure …you seem preoccupied lately?"

"I said I'm fine," he snapped, not wanting to go into detail of the last few weeks' events.

"But you-"

"I said I'm fine!" Edward snarled, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "Just fucking concentrate on our task at hand." He drew in a deep breath to try to gain some control over his temper, but nothing seemed to help him when he was not with Bella. It seemed every little thing was setting him off. He knew he should not be snapping at Tanya, but he could not help it.

"Alright if you're sure," Tanya said hesitantly.

"Oh I am more than sure," Edward, said darkly before pushing back his chair, he stood up and walked around the desk to stand beside Tanya, motioning toward the door.

Tanya swallowed nervously, and hoped she could do this, she knew standing up to Alistair Cullen might be her death wish but she had no other choice, she just hoped that Edward would protect her. She took a deep breath, raised her chin in a defiant manner and became the heartless, materialistic bitch in little over a second…yes she thought ruefully she had truly missed her calling.

"Let's get this fucking show on the road," Edward growled, before trying to relax his features into the besotted fool he was supposed to be, when in her presence, though his foul mood was not helping.

Tanya nodded, "Yes, here goes nothing." She countered as they walked out of his office and headed in the direction of the gardens, for she was determined to play her role until the end.

Edward and Tanya met up with his mother and sister, in the entranceway that led out into the gardens. He nodded his head in greeting, no words spoken between them but the hateful looks they threw in Tanya's direction spoke volumes. Edward had to suppress the amusement he felt at the blatant display as they fell in step beside them.

"Do we have to sit through this?" Tanya hissed at him, playing her part beautifully.

Edward frowned at her. "Yes darling, I have explained this to you time and time again that my family meets every Thursday afternoon for business lunch meetings."

"Why do I have to be a part of them, I have so much more pleasurable things to be doing than wasting my time for this stupid meeting."

"When you marry into this family darling this will be expected of you, do not worry they will love you." Edward purred, and smiled as he watched his mother's back stiffen as they continued to walk.

Tanya rolled her eyes, comfortably adopting the air of the conceited bitch as they followed his family members toward the gardens where the meeting was taking place.

…**..**

**Esme found herself** distinctly irked by Tanya's lack of graciousness, particularly towards her son and herself. Her single-mindedness needed tempered by an appreciation of where people were coming from. It was a matter of respect for different values, different circumstances. The more she got to know this girl the more she didn't like her, Oh, for god's sakes it would not hurt her to compromise a bit about wanting to have children and her wedding

It had been two weeks ago that she had met Bella, and instantly liked her, though somewhat shy, and a little hell bent on making her work for the information she sought. Bella seemed like a nice girl, one that would fit into the life style of being a mafia wife. The only thing going against her was her father, Charlie Swan or more the matter chief of police. She knew that was the main reason Alistair was not giving the girl a chance, he did not want Edward to get involved with the opposite side of the law. Besides the man had made it his life to bring the Cullen crime family down after the murder of his double crossing brother and innocent son. She felt bad for him, but at the same time, his brother had it coming to him. It was terrible that Bella's little brother had to die…children were sacred in the Cullen family; the circumstances were unfair that took such an innocent life. What made Bella stand out to her was her selflessness, and money seemed to be the last thing on her mind. Hell, she even liked children, which was a huge plus in Esme's eyes, and she was just the type of woman her son needed. Not the hungry gold digging, ones he seemed to be attracted too.

The gardens were set up in their usual patterns, with beautiful spring flowers blooming everywhere. The sweet smell of honeysuckle came to them on the light breeze as they headed toward the round table seating eight. They no sooner entered it than Tanya parked herself at one of the chairs furthest away from all of them, right next to the exit, her unwillingness to be an interested participant in their family all too obvious. Esme could see that Alistair seemed annoyed by her behavior, as he watched Edward accompany her to the seating of her choice and sat down beside her, and they all waited patiently for the others to join them. It bothered her that Edward overlooked her bad behavior letting her get away with it. Her eyes scanned around the table to the girls' parents, and she internally scoffed at them for raising such a disagreeable daughter.

The other members of the family greeted them as they seated themselves around the table, hugs and kisses given to each other. It was the one thing Esme cherished the fact they remained a close-knit family whether they were involved with the mafia or not. By afternoon a sumptuous brunch was served, it would have all been perfect if not for the somewhat sour presence of Tanya Denali and her parents. Even so, Esme's inner excitement could not be dampened. It did not matter that Tanya had more or less removed herself from making even a friendly comment. Perhaps she had wanted Edward to herself this afternoon and resented having to be at this meeting with his family. Edward, catching her watching his actions, grinned then turned his gaze away from her as if he were embarrassed, or was not interested in what she was thinking.

Esme reached for another piece of the home-baked pie with the delicious strawberry topping that kept tempting her. "Would anyone like some more?"

She did not give Alice or Edward a chance to resist, already moving a serving towards their plates.

"No thank you, it's terribly rich," Tanya remarked critically.

"I think an indulgence in rich food now and then is one of the pleasures of life," Esme declared irritated.

"If you want to pay the price and become fat," Tanya mocked, her gaze flickering over Esme's well-rounded arms.

"Well my dear, some people burn off the calories easily enough," Esme drawled.

"Whatever."

"Besides its Sunday, a day for relaxing," Esme said with a smile.

"That my dear is the Italian tradition," Carlisle approved.

"Speaking of tradition," Tanya's mother Charlotte spoke up. "Are you and Edward going to have an extravagant wedding? Or will you keep it small?"

"What do you think mother? After all I will be marrying one of the wealthiest men in Washington."

"What do you mean by that?" Esme snapped at her, disgust in her voice.

"Come on its not like he cannot afford it," Tanya said haughtily. "I will be the envy of everyone." Tanya leaned into Edward batting her long lashes. "Isn't that right, my Eddie?"

Edward hid his self-satisfied smirk at her antics especially after seeing the look of disapproval cross his mother's face. He leaned down and kissed the side of Tanya's cheek, making a show that he approved of what Tanya was saying.

"Worrying about people being envious of you should be the least of your worries." Esme said with loathing in her voice.

"Well I don't agree."

"It doesn't matter as long as they give me a grandson," Alistair muttered.

Tanya made a choking sound; her hand pressed over her heart and screeched, "A grandson! Dio, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't want children, you *_vecchio uomo stupido_." (_stupid old man_) She turned to look at Edward and screamed, "Eddie, I told you I don't want children."

"But baby, you know that was part of the deal." He said soothingly playing his part.

"I will not ruin this figure… to be pregnant with your brats," Tanya spat nastily, her face screwed into venomous fury.

There was a collective gasp around the table, for no one outside of family ever talked to Alistair like that or for that matter Edward. Edward tried with difficulty to hide his satisfaction from their reactions. Tanya was playing the conceited bitch perfectly and was really starting to piss many people off at the table, including his grandfather.

"Tanya, watch what you say in front of Mr. Cullen." Peter scolded, embarrassed by his daughter's behavior in front of the two most powerful men in the mafia world.

Tanya flung her long strawberry blond hair over one shoulder, her long lean body bending forward. "No father I will not, my future father-in-law needs to understand that I will not be having any children, _not now not ever_."

"You don't mean that." Mrs. Denali gasped dropping her fork down onto her plate in shock of her daughter's words.

"I most certainly do."

"But you see that is exactly what you will do…once you and Edward are married," Alistair said in a cold detached voice.

"I will not and you can't make me." Tanya hissed.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," Alistair snarled.

"You're delusional if you think I will just bow down and do as you say old man." Tanya cried. "Edward enlighten him please on the fact that he is being delusional."

"I'll try baby, but you know what grandfather wants he usually gets."

"Not this time," Tanya spat.

"Basta!" (_Enough!)_ Alistair roared enraged, for the first time his eyes were opening, and he was seeing this woman through his daughter-in-laws eyes. Esme had been right, the woman was indeed acting like a complete and utter hypocrite and that kind of behavior just would not do. He was a Don and he would not tolerate someone talking to him like that.

"Edward, _falla tacere_," (_Edward shut her up_**.**) Alistair stated, his voice hard with command, the power of the man literally shimmering from him in such strong waves, Esme instinctively held her breath. They all knew that when Alistair resorted to Italian that he was incensed.

"I will not be silenced!" Tanya screeched, her body snapping upright, her gaze slicing daggers at Alistair. Frustrated, she bared her teeth at him. Inside she was shaking with fear.

" _*Cosa vuoi che io faccia?" __(__What do you want me to do, kill her?"_) Edward asked amused. "After all she is the woman you want me to marry; I do not think it wise to do so."

"Kill me I'd like to see you try," Tanya said her rage unabated. "Edward would never do that, he would protect me."

Before anyone could utter another word, Alistair surged from his chair knocking it over to come around the table, arm out swinging. In that second Esme realized that, he was going to strike Tanya. Esme might not like the girl but she did not wish her any harm either, before she could do anything to stop it. Edward was the one who caught Alistair's arm, halting it in midair, his fingers closing around his wrist with a warning force and lowering it to his side.

"Grandfather; I suggest that you stop, before I will be forced to stop you." Edward said in a warning tone.

"She is an insolent brat, and must be taught a lesson," Alistair snarled his eyes hard, cold with fury.

"There has been no harm done here," Edward stated in a hard tone.

Alistair pulled his wrist from Edward's grasp and glared angrily down at Tanya, then her parents. "This is my _*__casa_ (_home_) and I will not tolerate anyone disrespecting me." He pointed his finger at Tanya who had the decency to look scared, and then her father, "The engagement between my grandson and your daughter will not happen."

"But-but Mr. Cullen," Mr. Denali stammered.

"I want all of you gone…OUT OF MY SIGHT within the hour." He continued as if Mr. Denali had not said anything. "If I find you still here you will suffer unspeakable consequences." He snarled straightening the lapels of his dress shirt before sauntering away angrily.

"Please Mr. Cullen, you don't mean that. I'm sure this can be rectified." Mr. Denali said trying to change his mind as he chased after him.

"_Esca dalla mia vista, Lei mi disgusta_. (_Get out of my sight you disgust me_.) You have one hour Mr. Denali, I suggest you make the best of it," Alistair replied without giving him a second glance. The silence at the table was deafening, no one wanting to speak in fear of what might happen.

**Edward was** shocked that his grandfather had reacted in such a way. He had never seen his grandfather prone to violence toward a woman before; yes, he threatened to bring harm to them, but he never thought he was serious. He could see now that he was wrong in his thinking, and had every right to take his threats toward Bella seriously. He could not believe that if he had not stopped him he would have physically hurt Tanya. She did not deserve his wrath, when what she was doing was part of their elaborate plan to end the engagement. He gave the girl credit she was good, almost too good. He was even more stunned to realize that his grandfather had just ended the engagement in a fit of rage, and he knew better than anyone did, once the old man made up his mind there would be no changing it.

Mr. Denali walked woodenly back to the table a murderous scrawl on his face, "*_Stupido, ragazza_! (_Stupid, girl_) I hope you're happy now," he spat at Tanya, before backhanding her across the face.

Tanya sat stunned, her hand covering her cheek where her father had struck her.

Edward lunged across the table and punched Mr. Denali on the nose causing the man to fall back words onto the ground. "You better do as my grandfather suggested. Moreover, do not think for a minute just because you are a guest in my home that I will not hesitate to finish what my grandfather started. Do not lay another hand on your daughter or I will kill you, _capisci.(you understand)"_He spat in anger.

Without another word, Edward turned and moved to the other side of the table where Tanya sat. He reached out his hand, which Tanya took gladly, and he helped her up from her chair. The silence at the table was deafening as everyone watched Edward escort Tanya away from them and back toward the mansion.

"Oh my God," Tanya cried as they continued walking. "It actually worked."

"I know."

"Edward we are free he …he just ended are engagement." She said disbelief clearly in her voice.

"Yeah he did."

"I am flabbergasted right now."

"Just hang in there will be in my office in a few."

He kept steering her across the lawn through the entranceway they had met his mother and sister in earlier, and then through the doorway, leading back to his office, once inside, he guided her over to one of the chairs scattered throughout his office. Tanya gladly sat down wiped away the tears from her face her hands shaking.

"My father is so angry with me…" Tanya whispered as her hand touched the side of her face, where the angry red welt was forming.

"Do not worry about your father, I'll deal with him." Edward replied anger clearly in his voice, feeling protective of Tanya. Like he said, she would make a good friend and he always took care of those he cared for.

"I know…it's just he will disown me now. In the mafia world I just made my death bed."

"I thought that was what you wanted?"

"It is I didn't think it would hurt so much knowing papa would not want me."

"This may sound cruel, but better to know now than at a later date. I cannot believe that just because you're gay he would disown you." He scoffed.

"I was raised in a catholic family, with high religious beliefs. They do not believe in same sex relationships or marriages. Oh God what am I going to do? He will try to hunt my lover and me down when he realizes how much dishonor I will bring to the family."

"No he will not," Edward said trying to sooth her.

"Yes he will, you do not know him like I do."

"He will not, because I will offer you my protection."

"What," Tanya said shocked.

Edward nodded his head, " But you will repay me by rendering me your services."

"But I-I'm gay…" Tanya cried flabbergasted.

Edward scrawled, "Fuck not those kind of services, I need help with a certain situation, and your expertise in the matter would be greatly appreciated."

"Such as," Tanya asked curious.

"I need to get my smuggled goods out to new clients; I know that you were in charge of this within your family. It would be good if you would be willing to talk those clients into buying from the Cullen crime family. It is what my grandfather was aiming for with a union between us."

"You mean you want me to help you ruin my father and his mafia world."

"No not ruin, just hit him below the belt so to speak…after all he has it coming to him, and he needs to learn his place. The Cullen's do not like to share the power, because we are the power."

"And if I do this you will provide my lover and I protection, and me an income?" Tanya asked.

Edward nodded and smiled, "Yes."

"You know Mr. Cullen you're not so bad for an arrogant, powerful, ruthless mob boss."

Edward chuckled, "Do not let this good deed fool you Tanya, if you ever try to double cross me you'll see just how ruthless I can be."

Tanya giggled, "Then what can I say, I'll do it, I'll help you."

"Good, I need you to begin as soon as possible."

"Just give me a few days to find my woman and bring her back and I'll start as soon as you want me to."

Edward nodded once again, "I'll send four of my best men with you for protection," Edward said as he picked up his phone and dialed a number. "I need you in my office now." He said then quickly hung up the phone.

Two minutes later a tall man entered his office, "You needed to see me boss?" he asked.

"Felix," Edward said motioning him into the room. "I would like you to meet Miss Denali, Miss Denali this is Felix."

Felix nodded at Tanya, while she said, "Hello, Felix."

"I will be assigning you to guard her, and I need you to round up three others to help you do so. You will accompany her on a trip to pick someone up and I need them both returned to my Penthouse at Eclipse where Miss Denali will begin to take over my business dealings in that area. You and the three others will help her with whatever she needs and that includes her protection. Do I make myself clear?"

Felix looked from Edward to Tanya, and then nodded his head in understanding before answering with a, "Yes sir."

"Good then see her to her room to gather whatever she will need for her trip and make haste."

Felix made a motion for Tanya to go before him, Tanya rose from her seat and just before she stepped out into the long narrow hallway, she turned back, a smile on her beautiful face.

"Thank you…for this." She said before disappearing out the door followed closely behind by Felix.

Edward stood gazing out his window a huge smile on his face, and felt as if a million pounds lifted from his shoulders. He was free, and being free he could pursue Bella the proper way by introducing her to the rest of his family. He did not care if his grandfather would approve or not. It was time to stop hiding her and let every motherfucker out there know that Bella Swan was his woman.

However, he also would have to warn his people to continue to keep his secret, and once warned they would face dire consequences if she were to find out about him, before he was ready to let her know. When it was time he would be the one to tell her and not before.

He could not wait to start his new beginning with her….

…

**AN/ Sorry this took so long to get out to you, my life as well as work life has been very busy. As I said before I will not give up on this story until it is finished, it will just take a while to do so. I hope this chapter was good I did have a little bit of writer's block getting in the way again but once again I pushed through it. This chapter may not be my best, but I hope you all still enjoyed it.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Chapter 15**

**July three months before mobster's ball**

**During the weeks** that followed Edward pursued Bella with a renewed determination,he took her to the opera, baseball games, anything he could think of to use as an excuse to be with her, and be able to have his entourage of bodyguards with them. He was aware that he was flaunting her in front of friends and enemies, but he did not care, the sooner they knew and understood Bella was his, the better off everyone would be. However, because of this he had become even more protective and possessive of her and barely left her side unless she was with her parents or at work. Just the other day he had two of his guards rough up some punk, who did not take the hint to stop undressing his girl with his eyes, as soon as Bella and he disappeared around a corner, his men pounced. He was sending a message, and felt sorry for anyone who did not listen to it. Though why he felt like this towards her was still confusing to him, he understood he wanted her, needed her; but to lose her before he had had his fill sent this unidentifiable wrenching pain through his gut and heart to the point he could barely breathe. It was becoming more pronounced the more time he spent with her, had sex with her, and just the thought of having to let her go made him crazy. These feelings were foreign to him; he had no idea what was wrong with him. For fucks sakes he was supposed to be a hardened mob boss nothing was supposed to penetrate him, he was not some weak, spineless, lovesick pussy.

_Lovesick_

Where the fuck did that come from there was no way that this feeling was love; hell, he did not even know what that was. He had no room in his cold unfeeling heart for any emotion except anger, darkness, possessiveness, and power. There was absolutely no way he was feeling love for her… that thought alone was fucking crazy to even comprehend.

Before he knew it, a month had gone by since the Denali fiasco and it was time he decided to introduce Bella to his family members. Tanya was safely living in his Penthouse in Eclipse with her lover, and doing a successful job bringing him new clients. Mr. Denali was furious when he found out he could do nothing to his daughter because she was under Edward's protection, and if he tried, it would mean immediate death to him and other family members. Therefore, Peter licked his wounds, forgot all about his daughter, and tried to regain control back over his falling empire.

Meanwhile Edward already had his sister Alice's approval for bringing Bella inside to meet the family, and somewhat of his mother's even though she had not met Bella as of yet. The only one that worried him was Alistair, because of his threats made towards her in previous months. Now that he was openly pursuing Bella, he would not stand by and let his grandfather get away with threatening her, nor make her uncomfortable in his own home. Therefore, he made plans to have the family meet at Calypso tonight.

Edward checked his watch again. Time seemed to be crawling. He asked Bella to meet him here with Rosalie at nine O'clock and there was still six minutes to go before she arrived. His grandfather sat brooding, not happy to been dragged here in the first place, ever the constant reminder that he did not approve of Edward's pick in women.

However, he did not let that bother him his whole mind centered on one thing, Bella. They were all here to meet her tonight and for the first time he was actually nervous about how they would receive her, for she was not just another one of his sluts, and he hoped they did not treat her as such or he would have to set them straight. For he knew that Bella had, gotten into some heated discussions over him with her father, and he was ready to jump to her defense if he had to.

As for his grandfather, he had told him in unequivocal terms, that he would show Bella respect and to understand that he was going to have her in his life whether he liked it or not. His grandfather's fury over that news put an even finer edge on his taut nerves as he waited for Bella's appearance.

**Esme Cullen sat** very comfortably, listening to the quiet chatter amongst her family members at the table. She was very aware of Edward's tension. Moreover, her husbands' and Alistair's curiosity, though Alistair tried to hide it under a mask of anger and indifference. She knew deep down the old man wanted Edward to be happy whether he was willing to admit it or not, and whether he approved of his choice in women.

Although the men had never met Bella Swan, they were both aware of the attachment formed between the Police Chief's daughter and their son and grandson. The shock that Alistair changed his mind about Edward marrying Tanya had been music to her ears, she could not recall when she'd felt so elated over something.

It gave her immense satisfaction to know that Tanya Denali did not have any chance in becoming a part of the Cullen family, other than an employee. She was surprised when Edward had confided in her that Tanya was actually gay and that is why they had schemed so hard to end the engagement, all the while seeing Bella behind Alistair's back. He had also informed her that Tanya was under his protection and no harm was to befall her or there would be consequences. She agreed with him, and had her support.

The only thing that bothered her was what if Bella found out about them, who they really were. Could Bella, be persuaded to stay with Edward should she find out the truth? Marriage…children…it was still a worry, but not as big, a worry as it had been with Tanya. Tonight Esme was content to count that blessing and hope for the best.

**It was ten minutes** till nine when Bella slotted her Ford truck in to one of the parking spots outside of Calypso, the area was packed, which made her feel all the more nervous. Tonight she was here to meet the rest of Anthony's family, and she could not help to wonder if they would like her, after all she was just plain Isabella Swan. She did not have money to her name and could not offer Anthony anything, other than herself, which she had already done.

"Bella, stop worrying, they will love you," Rosalie said from the passenger's side of the truck.

"What if they don't?"

"Well the only way you'll find out is if we go in there, I'm sure Ed-Anthony is beside himself waiting for you."

Taking a deep breath, Bella unbuckled her seat belt, and went to open her door and found that one of her guards already held it open for her. She sighed knowing that as long as she was in a relationship with him they would be a constant in her life, and she would have to get used to them being there. She turned back to face the door locking it, and then began to walk to the entrance of Calypso with Rosalie beside her, and two guards trailing closely behind. As they walked up the steps her gaze was trained on the entrance, and remembered the first time Anthony had brought her here for their first date, how she'd been taken with the beauty of the inside…and what had transpired later that evening, and could not stop the smile that formed on her beautiful face.

As they entered the building, she was met with the pulsating beat of the music playing, and the beautiful scenery that was Calypso. The steps she was standing on were flanked by rows of magnificent palm trees and terraces with lushly displayed tropical flowers and plants and ferns. Her eyes were drawn to the center of the club where the fake mountain stood, with cascading waterfalls that fell into a huge fountain. They both moved forward and headed toward the walkway above that led to the restaurant part of the nightclub and in a very spacious area in which a grouping of tables and chairs littered the way into the restaurant part of the club. At one of these sat eight people and Bella's feet almost faltered at the charge of nervous excitement that ran through her as recognition set in.

Anthony was there sitting with his family members, his head raised and he gazed directly at her, as if he had sensed her presence, and if there was ever a man to turn her head and make her heart go pitter-pat, he was it. He smiled and Bella could feel her pulse racing and little quivers attacking her thighs. God he was so handsome, the smile transformed the hard angles of his face, emitting a warm charm that was not there a moment ago; maybe he was as nervous as she was about meeting his family.

Probably Bella should have watched where she was going, but she did not so lost in Anthony's gaze that she ended up tripping on air and almost landed on her face if Anthony had not been out of his seat to catch her right before she hit the floor.

'_Way to go, Bella_,' she screamed at herself. '_What a way to make a first impression,' _she thought as embarrassment set in causing a blush to flood her cheeks.

With a small laugh, Anthony righted her, and then directed her toward the table.

"Bella, are you alright," he murmured concerned.

Embarrassed, Bella shot her gaze to look around the table and was aware of a smirking Alice and Esme giving her satisfied looks, while the others were staring at her with curiosity.

Looking at Anthony's mother, Bella was glad that she kept her promise to Mrs. Masen and never revealed to Anthony that they had already met. However, she was still uncertain as to why his mother wanted that information kept secret.

Anthony caught onto her anxiety and pulled her into his side tightly. He leaned down to give her a quick peck on her cheek before whispering sweetly. "Relax, Bella."

Bella glared at him from the corner of her eye, letting her lips curve into a small smirk. "I feel like an exhibit."

He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek, smiling and shaking his head. "You have nothing to be worried about."

"I know," Bella said, shrugging one shoulder.

Anthony chuckled again before turning his body in the direction of his family members. "Bella, let me introduce you to my family," Anthony said from beside her. He motioned with his hand toward the man to his left.

"You already know Emmett McCarthy, and your friend Rosalie Hale," he announced with a lopsided smile, and Bella felt a small sense of relief as she watched her friend take a seat by Emmett, who gave her a small wink.

She flicked her eyes back to Anthony's heart-stopping emerald green eyes, and felt some of her nervousness abate.

"My sister Alice and her fiancé, Jasper Hale," the introductions continued.

"This is my grandfather, Alistair." It did not go unnoticed by her that there was a slight edge to his voice, and tension in his body when he introduced his grandfather and she wondered why he would act like that.

Bella nodded then smiled and received a fleeting curve of lips in return from the man seated on the other side of the table. Bella felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end at the way this older man was glaring at her…she got the distinct impression that he didn't like her though she had no idea as to why, and she found herself instinctively moving closer to Anthony.

"My father Carlisle and my mother, Esme," he finished.

She was astounded again, at how beautiful Anthony's mother was. She had the same bronzed hair as Anthony that was sleeked back to a knot at the back, her face so perfectly sculpted it needed no softening effect, big emerald green eyes, so much like her sons, a classic nose. She could not help but stare at the woman who captivated her so.

"Everyone this is, Bella Swan," Anthony finished.

"A pleasure to meet you Bella," came the warm welcome from his mother, her honeyed sweet voice gave Bella a small sense of ease. "A good family, the Swans, still in the police force I suppose?"

"Yes, most of them are," she answered, amazed that she knew that about her family.

"So you're Police Chief Swan's daughter?" Alistair drawled.

She nodded her head not wanting to look in Alistair's direction.

"A brave man your father is, I trust he has looked after you?" Esme quickly replied.

Bella gazed down at her and replied, "Yes he has."

Anthony gestured to the empty chair beside him and pulled it out for her, making sure she was seated before settling in next to her.

"What would you like to drink?"

"Soda would be fine with me, thank you."

Once Bella settled and the waiter took their orders, Bella found herself looking around the table at Anthony's family members. She was spellbound at the beauty of them all…and for a moment felt inaccurate to be even sitting among them being the plain jane that she was.

"So young lady what is it you do exactly," Anthony's grandfather drawled, focusing Bella's attention on him.

"I am a waitress at Bella Italia."

"That's my Brother Aro Volturi's restaurant; I hope he is treating you well?" Esme asked.

"Yes, Aro is a great boss."

"Humph, a waitress you say, how do you survive?" Alistair pressed in a slightly critical tone that niggled Bella. _What business was it of his?_

"If you mean by how much money I make, then I can assure you it's enough to get by." Bella said defensively.

"Grandfather I don't think that this is the time for you…" Anthony tried to say cut off in mid-sentence.

"So are you the type of woman just waiting for a rich man like my grandson to come along, so you could use him for his money, being that you can barely survive on that pittance amount my daughter in laws brother pays you." Alistair said with an air of supremacy in his voice

"Not every woman puts money first," Bella dryly interposed.

"Seems a waste to me," He raised his eyebrow at Bella who bristled at the implied put-down.

Why did Anthony's grandfather feel the need to put her on the spot like this? He did not even know her and he was already making assumptions about her morals.

"Well it's not the kind of life I wanted," she answered simply. She transferred her gaze to Anthony. "Apparently I seem to be good enough for your grandson, whether I am poor or not, and that is all that matters."

"Is that so," Alistair scoffed.

Anthony glared at his grandfather, "I think whatever career choice Bella wants is fine with me. Why are you questioning her about this?"

Silence, stillness, for the first time Bella lost her own self-consciousness to realize that there were tensions at this table that had nothing to do with her…well maybe a little to do with her, becoming an unintentional focus for them. Very quietly, she picked up her glass of soda and drank, grateful for a small escape from the direct line of firing from the older man.

"I heard what Miss Swan wants, but I don't have to agree." Alistair said in a cool, dignified reply. "Do I?"

"Well I am looking forward to learning more about you, Bella." Esme piped up trying to ease the tension at the table. "You'll have to excuse my father-in-law he didn't take his medicine this morning."

"Stop making excuses for me Esme, the girl will have to learn her place in this family if she makes it into it, better she learns now than later." Alistair snapped.

"That is enough, grandfather. I will not tolerate your ignorance today of all days." Anthony warned matching Alistair's tone.

"Do not talk to me like that."

"You may be the head of this family, but this is the last time I will ask you to reframe your comments toward Bella." Anthony warned in a steely voice.

"Humph," Alistair mumbled.

Edward was thankful that his grandfather let it drop, and he was able to relax and enjoy himself. He watched Bella interact with his family members around the table and she seemed to fit naturally in with them. Even his cold-hearted grandfather seemed to be warming up to her as the first hour passed by. He found himself thinking that having Bella in his life on a permanent basis would be nice…

Then suddenly a picture popped into his head where Bella was standing before him swollen with child, a beautiful contented smile gracing her heart shaped face… He shook his head to clear it.

Where did that just come from? What was wrong with him…he was so fucking confused, he thought as he sat there staring at Bella, with a slight nervous smile on his lips. Get a grip Cullen or she is going to think some things wrong, and that is the last thing you want her to do.

**JAMES LUCAS WAITED **in the shadows of a doorway as Cullen and his entourage strolled past him. In the days after Volturi gave him the information on Cullen's new girl he had decided to do a little investigating of his own and found himself returning to the small town of Port Angeles. He was able to find out where Bella Swan worked, at the small La Bella Italia restaurant, ironically owned and operated by none other than Cullen's uncle Aro Volturi. Luckily, Cullen's goons had not detected his presence or he would be dead by now.

Since his arrival in Port Angeles, he had spotted Edward coming and going from his nightclub Calypso many times and often headed in the direction of his uncle's restaurant where he met up with his slut. Since the first time he had seen them together he had been shadowing them since. He knew that this girl was different for Cullen, for she was the longest one he held onto. Rumor had it he would go off the deep end if anyone should even look at her cross-eyed. So over the course of the last months, he had took it upon himself to hit him at his weakest point…Isabella Swan, and once he struck at the heart of his enemy he seldom missed…though it seemed that the bastard was lucky and his plan failed every time. However, not this time…for he was here to see it out until the end, and he usually got what he wanted.

He chuckled darkly as he moved away from the doorway and a little out of the shadows. His mole had tipped him off the last minute about Cullen and his goons being here at this location. It was even better that half of the Cullen family was with them. Though it had caused him to have to change his plan, but now what was about to go down would be ten times better, so much so he was salivating at the mouth in anticipation.

He watched as the Cullen's and the Swan woman crossed through the parking lot. His rival would be livid if he knew, his enemy had been so very, very close. He was amazed that Cullen and the rest of his thugs had not yet noticed him.

He waited patiently as they drew closer and closer to their vehicles, and when they were in position, James raised his cell phone to his ear, and gave the terse command to his goons who sat four buildings down in a black vehicle awaiting his directive.

"Yeah boss?"

"It's time," James whispered into the phone, then hung up quickly and watched the scene unfold in front of him.

…

**AS THE SMALL **party exited the restaurant, Edward took one last look around the area, and then they walked a little way down the sidewalk before crossing through the parking lot toward the direction of their vehicles. He heard that small alarm sound off in the back of his mind, that sixth sense warning him when something was about to go wrong, and he felt a surge of adrenaline kick in.

Emmett paused, his attention caught on something across the street.

"What is it? Did you see something?" Edward asked under his breath not wanting Bella to hear him ask Emmett the question. As they approached Emmett on the sidewalk, he tightened his arm around Bella who he had tucked protectively into the side of his body, and hoped that she did not notice his sudden nervousness.

Emmett cocked his head in the direction across the street near a dark building, in a wordless answer. His gaze shifted up and down the other side of the street. "I'm not sure. It was probably nothing," he said and turned to face Edward.

"We need to get back," he paused and gave Bella a quick glance but noticed that her attention was on Alice who was talking animatedly to her, "As soon as possible, I sense it to something's wrong."

They all continued down the sidewalk, in an energetic pace. Edward's attention diverted away from Emmett when Bella sighed beside him and turned her head up to look into his eyes, as usual looking into her eyes was like drowning and he found he could not look away.

He pulled Bella closer to his side, "Hmm tonight seemed to go very well, and I think I really like you're mother." She said.

Edward leaned down and kissed her on her forehead, "It did and she seemed to like you a lot, she kept asking me when I was going to propose." He told her rolling his eyes a small smirk on his handsome face.

She laughed, "I think she's happy that her son has a girlfriend." She insisted.

Edward knew that was true, these past few years his mother and grandfather had been drilling him about settling down with the perfect woman; though it had been his grandfather who didn't care with whom just as long as he settled down. Now that his so-called engagement ended with Tanya, he could breathe a sigh of relief. He was surprised when the second time tonight the idea of being married to Bella wasn't such a bad thing, he thought as he stared down at Bella and smiled at her glowing face, it was dark outside but the moon was shining brightly giving him just enough light to see.

"Believe me Bella when I say she doesn't ask those kinds of questions concerning marriage if she doesn't like them."

Bella reached for his hand and held it with hers, "Then I am glad she likes me," she said giving his hand an affectionate squeeze. "You know when you left to go use the bathroom she asked me if you had proposed yet."

Edward chuckled, "Hmmm that explains her behavior toward you tonight."

A smile graced his lips quickly returned by Bella. He was caught up in Bella's eyes and there conversation that he almost forgot about the impending warning bells going off in his head and never noticed the car that was quickly advancing toward him and his family until he heard the sound of the screech of tires and the roar of a powerful engine. It leaped forward, rapidly closing the distance to the spot where they all stood.

A fraction of a second was all it took. The car window went down, a figure behind the steering wheel and another in the back seat, both dressed entirely in black and wearing ski masks, aimed guns in their direction. His men began to shout.

"Get down! Look out!"

Edward without thinking turned and pushed Bella and his sister behind a single parked car then dived for cover as he reached inside his jacket for his own gun. Shots rang out ricocheting off the concrete and buildings, with a loud crack all around them. More shots fired over the sounds of screaming as his men returned fire before the black car speed away down the street his men still shooting at the fleeing car.

Edward jumped to his feet yelling at Emmett and Jasper over his shoulder as he charged toward their cars, "We need to give chase!"

"Let's move!" Emmett boomed.

Edward suddenly came to a sudden stop in the middle of the street. A raging frustration coursed through his body and watched the car disappear from his sight around a corner of a building, "NOW!" he commanded, in complete Don Mode.

"Were on it Boss," Emmett shouted, as he, Jasper, Santiago, Felix, Demetri and his cousin Marcus all bounded into the three big black blazers and took off down the street after it.

A quick glance around the densely lit street told him there were no other witnesses this late into the evening. He watched as some of the remaining men ushered his father and mother to one of the remaining black blazers parked on the street, along with his grandfather. He was thankful to see that they seemed unharmed as they climbed into the vehicle.

Alice screaming Bella's name repeatedly, brought his attention back toward the car where he had pulled Bella down behind for protection. He holstered his gun and returned to that location surrounded by his guards…only to find his sister hunched over a body sobbing a few feet away from him, and ran toward them. He froze in his tracks, as the acid taste of fear filled his mouth. Alice was sitting on the ground sobbing hysterically over Bella as she lay on the ground, not moving and a red smear of blood ran down the side of her forehead.

"_Bella_," Edward cried as he knelt down beside her, moving Alice out of the way, a sick feeling rising in his throat. His hands trembled as he reached out and touched his fingers to her neck checking for a pulse. _Please do not let her be dead? _He pleaded silently. A wave of relief washed through him when he found a pulse, and with a strangled cry, he leaned down and pulled her carefully up to cradle her limp body in his strong, muscular arms.

"_Thank God she's alive," _he breathed out, as a sickening sensation started in the pit of his stomach, as guilt started to eat away at him and fill every part of his consciousness. _She could have been killed_,all because of him, he raged at himself, as he sat there on the concrete holding her. He quickly checked her before trying to move her…and noticed that the blood on her forehead was the only evidence that any type of injury had even occurred.

With shaking fingers, he smoothed back her dark brown hair and found the source of the blood. It appeared that she must have be grazed by a bullet that caught her on the hairline, it looked to be no more than a scratch and couldn't understand why she was unconscious…_a small wound like this should not have knocked her out, _He thought. _So why was she unconscious?_

What happened to her Alice?" he asked his sister who was still crying beside him.

"Someone tried to grab us. We-we fought with them, then Bella just went limp and the person took off. There were so many bullets," Alice said between sobs.

'Who tried to take her, Alice?" Edward asked as a blaze of anger surged up in him. Someone tried to take Bella from him, actually tried to kidnap her. He would kill whoever was responsible for this.

"I-I don't know." Alice answered police car sirens sounding in the distance.

"Boss we got to get you and the girls out of here," one of the guards spoke up getting Edward's attention.

Suddenly becoming aware of their surroundings, Edward made a quick survey of the sidewalk and street, to see if there might be anyone lingering watching the skirmish with curiosity.

"Edward we need-need to get her to a hospital," Alice said panicked.

"No, we cannot take her to the hospital; the police cannot know what happened here." _Though it might be too late for that,_ he thought.

"But Edward she's hurt."

"I know Alice," Edward replied a little too harshly. "Look I'll get dad to take a look at her."

"Felix, where is my father?"

"He and your mother are being safely driven back to the mansion as we speak."

Edward nodded his understanding then glanced at Alice. The sirens were getting closer to them and the last thing he wanted was to be caught red handed in the middle of all this, especially by Bella's father Charlie.

"Alice…we got to get out of here," he said then gently scooped Bella up into his arms, "Are you going to be alright…Alice?" he asked her seeing the paleness of her face and shaking of her body.

"Yes-yes," she answered, as she stood up and glanced at Bella, "Is she going to be okay?"

"I think so; the gash on her head seems to be minor. I'm not sure what has caused her to be unconscious, but we need Carlisle to take a look at her," He answered as he started to carry her the few remaining yards to his Volvo.

"Where is father?" Alice asked as her voice shook with emotion.

"He's with mother; I'm going to call him as soon as we get in the Volvo." He said as he placed Bella in the backseat, and waited for Alice to climb in and cradle her head in her lap. He quickly closed the door and opened the driver's door and got in, started it up and quickly drove away from the curve and headed in the direction of his mansion followed closely behind by his guards. As he drove, he kept looking out of the rearview mirror to make sure they were not followed then placed a call to his father.

"Edward," his father answered his cell on the third ring.

"Father, is mother alright?"

"Si, though very shaken by what just occurred."

"I am glad that you both are unhurt, but Bella wasn't so lucky."

"What do you want me to do Edward? I really should not leave your mother right now."

"I understand that, but I still need you to take a look at Bella, she has a minor wound on her forehead but she's knocked out and I am not sure as to why."

"I'll try to get over there, maybe it would be best to take her to the hospital-"

"No hospital…You will make an effort to see her immediately, bring mother with you, she will understand when she sees Bella."

'Fine, give me ten minutes. And Edward you need to clean out her wounds before I get there."

Edward after hangingthe phone up with Carlisle made a call to Jasper to find out what was going on. He was enraged that they had been ambushed and that many of his family members could have been hurt tonight.

"Boss….we gave pursuit and chased them to the harbor. Emmett was able to force them off the road and into a tree," Jasper said without even having Edward ask him what was going down.

"Are they dead?" Edward snarled. "How many men did we lose?"

"One is but the driver is still alive. There was a third one but they got away, I have some of the men trying to hunt him down." Jasper said. "So far I think all the men are accounted for, a few injuries but nothing we cannot handle."

"Good," Edward sneered.

"Do you want us to kill the driver?"

"NO!" Edward clipped out through clenched teeth, "Bring the driver in, I need to question him for answers." He hoped to hell that his grandfather was not the one behind this tonight, for he would not put it past him to seek pay back from his last stunt with Tanya, he thought angrily.

"Sure boss," there was a pause, "Edward, is Alice…is she alright?" Jasper asked a quiver in his voice giving away to his anxiety.

Edward sighed, "Yes, Jazz she's okay…but Bella has been hurt. I am taking her to the mansion; I will have Carlisle check her out. Once I get her taken care of I'll meet you and the guys in the interrogation room, back at headquarters."

"Thank God! Alice is okay," Jasper, breathed in relief. "He will be ready and waiting for your arrival."

With Jasper's last words, Edward snapped his phone shut and drove a little faster he needed to get Bella and Alice to the mansion…once there he could leave them in the safety of some of his men and take care of everything else….

Ten minutes later Edward came to a screeching halt in front of his mansion, parking he got out opened the back door and scooped Bella's sleeping form into his arms and carried her into the house walking the few remaining yards to his bedroom. He placed her onto his bed then asked Alice to go in search of bandages and the first aid kit he had in one of his bathrooms. Carlisle had said that he would need to start trying to clean out her wounds.

Once Alice left the room, he stared down at her sleeping form and finally got a good look at her and her head, and felt as if he had been punched in the gut. With a mournful grunt, he leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, and vowed that he would make whoever did this pay.

Alice returned with the first aid kit, "This is all I could find," she said handing it to him.

Edward took it from her hands and placed it on the nightstand beside his bed so he could use it later.

"Is-is she going to be okay?" Alice asked concern for her best friend in her voice.

He looked up at Alice and sighed wearily, "Yes, thankfully it was a minor graze to the temple I think from a bullet, but I'm not sure why she's passed out," he answered then turned his gaze to look upon Bella again, as he touched her cheek and hair lovingly.

"God, Edward what happened tonight?" Alice asked.

"We were fucking ambushed. Somehow someone figured out where we would be, even if it was a last minute decision on my part to have dinner there," Edward answered her. _How did that happen? _He thought as a flash of anger ignited, followed by a feeling of frustration.

His job was in the habit of hunting down people and killing them or hurting them. The only people he protected were his men and their families. Yet he had not been able to keep _his _Bellasafe. What was worse was the way he was taking advantage of her vulnerability and naivety. He had had sex with many women in his thirty odd years, but none had affected his life the way Bella had. She finally trusted him and he had betrayed her on so many levels repeatedly.

He could not keep doing this. Once again, he would put her life in danger, knowing that her being in his life, that she was his _weakness_ and because of that, other crime lords would put a hit out on her. He did not know whom to trust and did not know out of all his enemies who would want to kill her, he thought that just his presence would be enough to scare them. Why would this person want to still take the risk and be subject to his wrath when he found out who it was trying to do this to her? All he knew at that moment was how frightened he had been when he saw her crumpled body on the ground with blood on her forehead, and his hysterical sister crying over her.

He touched her cheek again, and gave a humorless chuckle. Here he was, someone that was accustomed to being in charge of everything and everyone…being able to make split decisions…for the first time he found himself at a complete loss, because he really didn't know whom to trust anymore. Also there was something else in that moment that became very clear to him…as he sat there gazing down at her sleeping form, _he loved her_

Shocked at this revelation, the crazy emotions he had been fighting against from the first day were suddenly quite clear to him, and that new knowledge scared the shit out of him. For the first time he could finally admit to himself what he was truly feeling for the woman lying in his bed.

_He was in love with her._

He snapped out of his musings when she began to stir. A soft moan escaped her lips, and then slowly she opened her eyes. Bella tried to sit up overcome with a wave of dizziness, and fell back into the softness of the pillow's her hand unconsciously pressed to her head.

"Hush Bella you need to stay still."

She looked up at him, her dark brown gaze locking with his. A surge of excitement pushed at him. She had finally regained consciousness and only seemed a little disoriented.

"What-what happened?" She asked groggily.

"Do you remember anything at all?"

She stared at him for a few minutes, and then shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. "I was grabbed, and being forced away from everyone. I remember fighting to free myself. I think I fell…then I heard people yelling and…and I tried to stand up and something banged into my head hard. I fell down with Alice screaming, and the next thing I remember, I opened my eyes and I am here with you."

A tender smile spread across his handsome face, as he stared down at her and contemplated whether he should tell her the truth or not. To let her think that she hit her head and not the bullet that actually grazed it.

"You had me worried," he said and watched the panicked look form in her eyes before continuing on, "When you were pushed down, you must have hit your head." shock darted across her face, and tried to make light of the event, to calm her fears. "The bump on your head will hurt for a while, but the small cut you have should not leave a scar."

She slowly tried to sit up and swung her legs over the side of the bed. He helped her to her feet. "Why- I don't understand what happened," she said confused.

"Oh Bella," Alice sobbed. Up until then Edward had forgotten she was in the room with them. Nevertheless, he found himself quickly cutting off her next words. "It was an ambu-"

"It was a robbery," he said and gave Alice a hard glare and shake of his head, "We all walked along the sidewalk coming out of the restaurant when someone tried to mug us, and pulled out a gun. I pulled you behind a car to protect you….But there must have been someone else there to grab you. I never meant for you to get hurt."

"I-I guess we were all lucky then, it seems to be your lot in life to have people pulling guns on you all the time." Her words came out attentively, the emotion attached to them evident. "I am so glad, not rich."

Edward leaned forward, wrapped his arms around her, and brushed a tender kiss across her lips. Hating himself even more for having to continue with the lies, "Why don't you stay here with Alice and rest for a while?"

Bella looked at him then glanced at Alice who stood beside the bed ringing her hands, "Okay, but what are you going to be doing?"

Edward sighed, as he inwardly winched at the lie he was about to tell her, "I'm going to go down to the police station and press charges."

She stepped away from the inviting warmth of his embrace. A new determination swelled inside of her. "I don't want to rest," she looked him in the eyes, making sure he was paying attention to what she said. "I want to go with you to the police station; my father would be able to help you."

Edward shook his head, "No, Bella you need to rest you've been through enough for one night."

"But I was just being my clumsy self and apparently banged my head off of something. I'm fine now," she said without waiting for him to respond she headed for the door. She glanced back over her shoulder brown eyes crashing with emerald green, "Well are you coming?"

Alice and Edward both made sounds of protest before Edward walked forward and took hold of her arm to stop her from going out the bedroom door. He pulled her into his arms, "I'm not giving you a choice right now. You will stay here with Alice and rest. Do you understand?"

Bella went to pull stubbornly out of his warm embrace overcome with a wave of dizziness that made the room spin and instead of pulling free, she was now clasping onto his arms to keep from falling in a heap at his feet. Before she realized what happened he had picked her up bridal style and quickly carried her over to the bed and was placing her onto it.

"Alice, call Carlisle and find out how much longer he'll be, I need him to check on Bella." Edward told his sister.

"Sure…but, but where are you going?"

He turned to look at her face, a churlish smile on his handsome face, "To take care of business," he said before walking out the door.

As soon as he entered the hallway, he ran into his father and mother.

"Edward," Esme said hugging her son. "Is Bella and Alice all right?"

Edward hugged her back then steeped away from her. "They are both okay, Bella has a bad bullet graze on her forehead, Alice is unharmed."

"Is she still unconscious," Carlisle asked.

"No she is awake and alert, seems a little confused though. I tried to clean the wound as best I could, but I need you to take a look at her." Edward answered his voice quivering. Esme noticed the paleness of her sons face and the stiffness of his body and knew in that moment that Edward cared about this girl, more than he was letting on. 'Do not tell her what took place other than we were robbed," he warned them.

"We will take care of her son," Esme said reaching out to touch his arm in assurance, trying to sooth. "Please do not worry so."

Edward nodded, "I have to go… Emmett said they were able to catch one of the shooters. I have to find out who they work for and why they were put up to this."

"We understand."

He turned to Bella's guards, Jane and Alex whom have been keeping a close eye on Bella for months now, standing in the hallway. "Take care of her, and do not let her leave, or anyone other than my immediate family members near her." Edward said in a commanding voice before turning and walking away.

…

_**IT DIDN"T **__work! _James Lucas, thought darkly as he watched the hit go down in the shadows of the building, and was livid when he realized that his fucking goons could not follow through with his orders. How hard was it to kill Cullen's men, wound Cullen himself and let him watch as they kidnapped the Swan bitch?

_Well if you wanted something done right, it seemed you just had to do it yourself._ He snarled silently to himself.

He had thought for a moment that that fucker McCarty had noticed him in the shadows of the building, but he had given the order before he or anyone of the others could react. He had quickly stepped back up against the building and waited for his goons to make there move.

"Fucking bastard's!" he said under his breath, as his hand moved to finger the pendant hanging around his neck… It was at that precise moment that he vowed the only way to get to Edward would be to continue to go after Bella Swan. First, he had other things to take care of. Cullen would not win, in the end. With a sinister grin, Lucas took off in the opposite direction. From where the three figures were knelling on the ground…too caught up in what was happening to notice him. He stopped at a pay phone to make a call to the authorities.

"Yes I would like to report a shooting that just took place in Port Angeles, near Calypso. I only recognized one person….Isabella Swan; she was with a man. You need to send someone immediately," James finished hanging up before the cops could get any more information from him.

…**..**

**With each step** Edward took, his anger at the situation grew with leaps and bounds. All he could picture was Bella lying broken on the ground, and would have never forgiven himself if something had happened to her.

"Where is he?" Edward barked into his cell phone.

"Emmett, Felix and I are holding him at headquarters," Jasper answered.

"Have they been able to extract any information out of him?"

"No, they have been unsuccessful," Jasper, said.

"What about the other one?" When there was only silence he asked, "Is he gone?"

"He's gone. As you ordered, Tyler and Garret are at the crash scene, but I don't think there will be anyone showing up to claim the dead body or the vehicle." Jasper finally answered him.

Edward walked out the front entrance of his mansion three of his remaining guards trailing behind him. Calypso was only about twenty minutes away from his mansion. From the outside, it looked to be just an expensive nightclub and restaurant...but that was just its cover up. For the basement underground was where he mainly ran his illegal operations… away from prying eyes and the authorities.

"I want to take my time with the shooter," he paused to take a calming breath as he tried to keep his temper in check. "Though not to long…Bella still needs me."

There were several minutes of silence, than Jasper spoke, "Edward…man, I just informed you that the driver is gone, and we were unsuccessful in catching the third person. Felix and Tyler stayed back at the crash scene, but I don't think there will be anyone showing up to claim the body or the vehicle." Jasper repeated as Edward climbed into a SUV and the driver pealed out of the driveway.

Edward glanced at the rearview mirror, and winched at the look on his face, he had never looked so haggard, shaken by what happened. He knew he had to get a grip because he could not let his men see him like this or they would not take him seriously. Showing any sign of weakness right now was out of the question.

"I heard you the first time," he snapped. "I wish I could have been the one to make that mother fucker suffer," Edward grated out between clenched teeth.

It did not take long with the driver's death defying speed to come to a screeching halt in the Calypso parking lot. Once the SUV parked, the men quickly bounded out, headed inside of the nightclub, and in to the elevator that would take them to the headquarters, as soon as the elevator doors opened, Edward made his way to the weapons room and hurried inside followed by Jasper, Emmett and Felix.

"Where is Marcus?" Edward grated out; looking around the room for his cousin, noticing for the first time he was not with them.

Jasper, Emmett and Felix all looked back and forth between them, "Not sure he seemed to disappear right after the shooting." Jasper answered.

Edward stopped in his tracks and turned his heated gaze upon the three of them, "Find him, and get ahold of the rest of the men. I want them all here within the hour." He snarled before turning on his heel to stare at the plethora of weapons at his disposal on the wall of the weapons room. Funny how it seemed that his cousin was never around when things like this went down.

"What you going to do boss?" Emmett asked, as he watched Edward slip on a pair of brass knuckles, and check to see if his gun and knifes were still strapped to his waist.

Edward stood there still visibly angry Colt 45 in hand glaring at it, a cruel sneer on his handsome face, "I'm going to make him scream," he said menacingly, before he turned toward the door and walked into the room where the gunman was.

_He is just a kid_, Edward thought, taking in the sight of his youthful appearance, and bloodied face. _Fuck this is going to be too easy_.

The gunman sat there in the chair with his shirt torn to shreds and his arms handcuffed at his sides, his feet tied with ropes to the chair legs. He sat up straighter as soon as he saw Edward, and Emmett staring and glared at them in defiance, which only spurred Edward's anger further, without wasting any more time he moved forward and swung his brass knuckled fist into the side of the young man's jaw causing blood and spittle to fly from his mouth.

"Fuck!" the gunman wheezed.

"Who are you working for?" Edward demanded. When the gunman did not answer, he swung again punching him in the stomach this time. He coughed then gasped through the pain still determined to stay quiet.

Edward backhanded him, "You'll answer my fucking questions if you know what's good for you. Do you understand me?"

It was not a question; it was a command. Edward wanted to make sure that he understood just how much danger he had gotten himself into with them.

He reached out to grip the young man's hair roughly pulling his head back until he was staring into his angry, cold, calculating eyes.

"Now I suggest that you do what I say, because right now it would give me great pleasure to rip you apart piece by piece," he snarled in his face and chuckled with glee from the fear in the his eyes, "I am only going to ask you this one more time, who the fuck are you working for?"

"Go to hell," the gunman cried.

"I don't think so," Edward said, he looked down at the pathetic specimen of man to see that both of his eyes were beginning to swell shut, and that his lips were bruised and busted open where blood was gushing from the open wounds. He grabbed the young man's neck and began to squeeze cutting off his air, the man tried to move his head back and forth fighting Edward's strong grip on his neck.

"Do you know who I am?" Edward asked silkily letting go of his throat. The young man breathed air into his starved lungs regained his breath, and gave him a smug look even with a badly bruised face, not answering him.

"Well do you!" Edward shouted, losing patience at his pathetic attempt of defiance.

The young man still gasping could only shake his head no.

"I'm Edward Cullen."

He could see the dawning cross the young man's eyes as his cocky smirk fell from his face, and realization set in that it was none other than a Cullen he now sat facing.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath.

Edward smiled sadistically, "What was that?"

"I-I didn't know! Shit he didn't tell me we were going after Cullen's!" the young man shouted desperately, realizing how much his life was in danger.

"That's just too bad for you," Edward snarled. "Now answer my fucking question."

"What does it matter? I'm dead anyway."

Edward nodded and stepped back, reaching for the knife that he had strapped to his side. His hand came to a rest on the hilt of the knife and his eyes made contact with the shooters, he was getting tired of playing this game. After all, he was not known for being a patient man and he was at the end of his rope…the drama with Bella was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"This is your last chance to cooperate-"

"Fuck you!" the gunman yelled then spit in Edward's face.

Edward did not wipe the spit from his face only glared darkly at the young man.

"You're going to wish you had by the time I get through with you," Edward said as he pulled the knife out of its sheath and flipped it repeatedly in his palm relishing the weight of his longtime friend. Before finally catching the hilt and holding, the pointed edge toward his victim.

Another look of fear entered the young man's eyes as he eyed the blade of the knife, and Edward smirked as he leaned toward him whispering harshly in his ear "It's too bad to end such a brief life."

"Go ahead do your worst…Just remember it didn't stop me from getting close to your whore," he sneered back at Edward.

With a growl of rage, Edward lunged and sunk the knife blade into the thigh of the young man's leg, at the mention of his beloved Bella. He had had enough and this son-of-a-bitch was going to pay for even trying to hurt her, and the rest of his family.

"You fucking stabbed me, you crazy son-of-a-bitch!'

"Who put you up to this tonight?" Edward yelled in his face, over his cries of pain.

The young man shook his head, still not willing to answer him.

Edward growled in rage at his stupidity, and for his defiant attitude, he pulled the knife from his thigh and quickly plunged the blade into his right thigh, the young man screamed out once again, and tried to get away from him but could not move because of the bindings holding him to the chair.

Edward scowled heatedly at him and twisted the knife in his thigh causing it to cut deeper, breathing heavily he watched in sick fascination as blood flowed down the side of his leg and pooled on the floor at his feet from severing a major artery.

"Tell me." He snarled. The young man remained silent, and in another time, another place Edward would commend him for his bravery. Instead, he saw his defiance as a nuisance, and because of that, the young man had sealed his fate.

With one last twist, and the screams of pain from the young man he pulled the blade from his thigh. He watched in rapture as the blood dripped off the end of the blade and laughed in glee. It felt freeing to let the sadistic side of his nature be released and relished the freedom that washed over him as he stood there stroking the blade of his knife as he stared with blackened eyes at his prey.

"Damn, you," the gunman wheezed in pain.

Edward moved forward once again and slammed the butt of his knife against his forehead, then trailed the blade down the side of his face over his jaw making a deep cut as it went until it rested at his throat, blood gushed from the wounds inflicted, flowing a steady path downward.

"Any last words before I end you?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice.

The young man gulped causing, the blade at his neck to cut into his throat from the pressure Edward exerted.

Emmett's loud guffaws sounded in the room. "Stupid kid you will bleed out from your wouns and we will let you. You might want to answer the boss's questions and he just might let you live."

Without warning, Edward stabbed him in his side making sure the blade went deep, and twisted it. Chuckling menacingly as he shrieked in pain, loving the feeling of power it gave him to hear his screams.

"Lucas!" the gunman screamed spittle and blood flying from his mouth to land on Edward's face and suit.

Edward pulled on his hair making the man's head jerk back causing the blade to go deeper, and placed his ear near his mouth, "What was that…I didn't hear you?" he asked in a sing song voice.

"Lu-Lucas," the gunman stuttered out through pain, and weakness of loss of blood.

At the mention of that name, Edward stiffened. _Lucas_ the bane of his existence he should have known it was him behind this attack tonight, an attack that had not only put his life in danger but his family and Bella's. What the fuck was Lucas up to? Why would he need to keep trying to get at him through Bella? He needed answers and he needed them now.

"He's the one who put you up to this," he snarled.

"You can't protect her….any of them," the young man said, but cried out in pain when Edward pulled the knife from his side to his throat, pressing deeply.

"That is where you're wrong."

"You don't get it! Lucas wants you out of the picture."

"Why?"

"I-I don't know, he-he just does."

"It's not going to happen," he snarled.

"Sure about that," the man-boy dared to goad him, "What about the girl? She must be a good fuck to make the leader of the Cullen's not to take notic-"

Without warning, Edward slit his throat in a blind rage, and stepped back to watch his body convulse gurgling as the blood poured out of his slashed throat. No emotion registered on Edward's face as he watched the life slowly seep out of the young man's eyes before he slumped over dead. He turned and walked out of the room not giving him a second glance, removing the brass knuckles from his hands and holstering his knife back at his waist. He looked down; noticed blood on his hands arms, as well as his white dress shirt, and black dress pants, and chuckled darkly. It did not bother him to know that he was covered in that asshole's blood, and would use it to make a statement when he confronted his men. However, he would eventually have to ditch his ruined suit and clean up before going back to his mansion and to his beloved Bella. After all, he would not want Bella seeing him in this condition and have to figure out a way to explain how this much blood got on him…now would he.

Jasper and Felix entered the room and looked cautiously around, seeing the man slumped over in his chair, and Edward staring fixedly at his ruined suit.

"He dead boss?" Jasper asked, trying to gage Edward's mood.

Edward looked up from the inspection of his clothes, "I want Felix to take his dead ass back to a location where Lucas will find him, and this time don't let the police find the body," Edward said in a cold detached voice.

"Lucas?" Jasper asked hesitantly.

"The bastard squealed like a girl, was too happy to talk, and thought I would give him freedom… as if I would after putting my girl and families life in danger." Edward said menacingly.

"Fuck Edward how could he know that?" Jasper asked.

"Apparently he knows about Bella and my _closeness_ to her." Edward said in a deadly tone. His eyes were blazing with anger, "He fucking knew we would be at Calypso tonight. He fucking knew!" He bellowed angrily punching his fisted hand into the wall he was standing by.

He was tired of this he knew exactly how Lucas knew about his ware bouts. The fucking rat, he would find the perpetrator and dispose of him once and for all.

"I want the fucking rat found I don't care if you have to call every one of my men in to help, just get it done!" Edward bellowed. "I still do not understand why you're sorry asses have not been able to pinpoint who it is."

"Take it easy boss," Emmett said, taking a step back from him, trying to calm him down.

"Take it easy," Edward whispered heatedly. "You want me to take it easy. I have been too lenient on all of you. Find the rat or it will be all your asses…DO YOU UNDERSTAND."

Edward then turned on his heel and walked out the door, they silently followed him down the hallway toward the meeting rooms, leaving Felix to deal with the body.

When Edward entered the meeting room to find it empty he went off, "Where the fuck are my men? I thought I told you to get them here NOW." He bellowed grabbing Jasper by the lapels of his suit jacket and slamming him up against the wall of the room, smearing blood all over the front of Jasper's suit jacket.

"Apparently I've been to soft, maybe I need to teach all you boys who's in charge here."

Jasper tried to calm him down but it did not seem to work. There was no reasoning with Edward, once he turned into the sadistic, ruthless man he was known for, the one that everybody feared, and tonight's events had pushed him over the edge.

"There on their way boss, just got to give them time to get here," Jasper said in a calm controlled voice, showing Edward any sign of fear or weakness was not a good idea, for he had just killed someone and would not hesitate to do it again.

"I do not have time on my hands; every hour that wastes away is another hour for that fucker to plan something else." Edward snarled letting go of Jasper and backing away from him. He knew one thing Lucas was going to die a slow and painful death when he got a hold of him.

It was not long after that when his men started entering the meeting room even his father and grandfather graced them with their presence. They noticed Edward's mood and appearance immediately and sat down no one dared to talk other than the old man. He gave his father an enquiring look, silently asking him if Bella was all right. His father nodded his head and gave him a half smile, letting him know she was safe and doing well. He felt relief soon to be replaced by anger as his grandfather let his presence known.

"I presume we have all been called here do to the hit made on us this evening." Alistair asked.

Edward's eyes narrowed on his grandfather, "Let me inform you grandfather that I'm not in the mood to take your bullshit. I advise that you keep your fucking trap shut. I am in charge of this mafia world since you decided to step down, and it will be I that will be making any decision from here on out. I am tired of your interference."

"Well it's about fucking time, I just hope for your sake, Edward I will not be forced to clean up another of your messes."

"This mess," Edward spat the last word out in fury, "Is everyone's problem."

"What do you mean?"

"For the past few months I have called you back here concerning certain events that have been taking place. From the times, I was held up many months ago, the warehouse, and almost gunning down of my family and girlfriend this evening. At first, I did not think it was connected. Since then I have been able to pry information from one of the gunmen tonight that James Lucas was the one involved"

"Lucas," Alistair spat.

The sudden paler of his father's face, had Edward's attention immediately, he narrowed his eyes, his suspicions that his father was hiding something from him was renewed. The fucker had better not be the one leaking Lucas information or he would be dead, father or not.

"James Lucas is behind the attack tonight, and what I am assuming all other's before." Edward said in a cold chilling tone. "What I find suspicious is he seems to be getting his information from the inside." Suddenly without warning, he drew his gun. "Which one of you fuckers is it." He asked in a deadly voice.

The murmurings around the room stopped, and thirty men sat there in stunned, silence while gapping at their boss holding a gun at them.

"If it's one of you or someone that you know, I suggest that you fess up or there will be even worse punishment." Edward said in a lethal voice, "Well who the fuck is it?"

Everyone looked at one another, but no one spoke up or fessed up.

"That's the way you want it then…to be integrated, because I am all for it. I do not trust anyone at the moment…no one is leaving this building until I make sure you're not working for the enemy." Edward warned.

He then looked at Emmett and Jasper a cold calculating look in his eye. "Jasper, Emmett start with him." Edward said pointing at his grandfather.

"What," Alistair roared rising from his chair, "Who the hell do you think you are to give an order to have me integrated." He pulled his arm out of Jasper's grasp, when Jasper went to lead him away.

"As I said before grandfather, I am the head of this organization, and what I want is the law. Why so worried…if you're innocent you have nothing to fear than do you." He said smoothly then motioned to Emmett and Jasper to remove him.

"You'll be sorry for this," Alistair threatened, as Emmett and Jasper went into action taking Alistair by the forearms and forcing him from the room.

Edward turned back to look at the rest of his men including his father, "I do not care if your family or not," Edward began, making eye contact with everyone in the room, "I hope for all your sakes that you are all innocent, or so help you…" he warned. He rose from his chair straightened his suit jacket, holstered his gun back at his side before angrily leaving the room full of stunned men.

He was still pissed that they had not been able to detect who the rat was among his men. He had every one of them questioned for hours including his family members and not one gave up any information about whom the rat was. There was either no rat among them or the fucker was very good at being deceitful. However, one thing was made clear tonight that he was not going to be lenient anymore, if his people did not want to conform they would pay the ultimate price for there decisions.

Edward leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes; to say he was exhausted was an understatement. He had been away from Bella for four hours, four long excruciating hours, going through every emotion known to man, all the while just wishing to be with her, to help rid him of the darkness threating to consume him. Once the SUV arrived at his mansion, he opened the door got out and made his way to the front door, walking up the stairs and to his bedroom door. He nodded to Alex, and Jane who stood guarding the door, before entering.

Alice was sitting quietly in a chair beside the bed with a sleeping Bella lying down in the middle of it, and was startled when he entered the room.

"Shush," Edward whispered placing his finger over his lips to indicate for her to be quiet. "You can go now, get some rest…Bella will be fine." He reassured his sister.

Alice's startled gaze ran over his blood-coved suit, hands, and face before landing on his eyes; hers filled with questions. Edward shrugged his shoulders running a hand through his matted hair then shook his head indicating he did not want to talk about what happened tonight, for his mood was still dark.

Alice nodded her head in understanding, stretching tiredly, before heading to the door, throwing one last concerned look in his direction before closing the door behind her.

Edward walked over to the bed and looked upon his love, and smiled. He was glad to see her nestled sung, and safe under the covers in the middle of his king sized bed, and wanted nothing more than to hold her. However, he forced himself to walk away from her and into his closet stripping out of his blood stained clothes, grabbing a bag off the floor and depositing them inside tying the end. He would have to make sure one of his guards got rid of the bag, before Bella came across it. The last thing he wanted to do was explain to her why his clothes had a ridiculous amount of bloodstains on them. He also hoped that her fucking father did not get wind of the shootout down town or he would have his hands full with him, and that was all he needed on top of everything else.

He then headed into the bathroom before taking a shower, quickly washing all the evidence of the last four hours off his skin. As soon as he was done and dressed in pajama bottoms, he quickly walked into his bedroom overwhelmed by the sudden need for her that throbbed painfully in his chest. He wanted her beside him, filling him with her softness and purity; scared for once by the darkness eating away at his soul…wanting to consume him. He needed her nearness to chase it away, to help make him sane again. Sliding under the covers, he pulled Bella into his arms making sure her body was pressed as close to his as possible he turned his head to kiss her bandaged forehead before breathing her sent into his starved lungs, and let out a shaky breath.

She was all right.

She was alive.

He said repeatedly to himself, trying to soothe the monster inside him that wanted vengeance. For he knew if Bella had been taken from him this evening there would have been no stopping him.

God, he loved her.

With another shaky sigh he snuggled his face into her hair his arms tightening around her, and before long, he was asleep.

…**..**

**There you have it chapter #15, thought that I would get this one out to you all since it took so long for me to update the last one. You can thank my husband and parents for being out of town, and parents wanting to have our kids spend a week with them…gave me some extra time, when I was not at work. Happy reading, hoped you all liked this chapter…**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement not intended.**

**CHAPTER 16**

**Jacob stood in** James's Casino office looking straight ahead his dark eyes not even blinking, legs straight and arms crossed in front of him. He was the picture of calm, but inside he was nervous, and worried concerning the failed hit on the Cullen's, especially when he was unable to kidnap Bella Swan. It had not been his fault, for Cullen was a lucky fucker, escaping the barrage of bullets without so much as a scratch, though he had to leave Jared behind to take the fall and is probably dead by now; Cullen was notorious for not leaving his enemies alive. When James first let him in on the plan Jacob was all for it until he learned that Bella could get hurt.

James wanted him to take the Cullen's out and wound Edward so he could watch Bella kidnapped before his very eyes. What sounded good at first turned into something sick the more James went on about, Bella and what he wanted to do to get back at Cullen?

Jacob knew he was a bastard and treated her terribly, but deep down he saw Bella as a friend that he still loved, and did not want any harm to befall her. When he saw one of their people hiding in the shadows grab Bella, and then see her suddenly fall to the ground he had felt so much fear for her in that moment that he quit firing and told Embry to drive. James never told him that Bella would be in the middle of it all, that she could be the one hurt over this. James just fucking did not care who got hurt just as long as he got his revenge.

Therefore, he stood there in James's presence bleeding from minor wounds, from when the car crashed, listening to him rant, raves about his failure to carry out something so simple as to kill or wound Cullen, and bring _his_ girl to him; not Cullen's girl but _his_. It was as if James had become obsessed with Bella, almost to the point he wanted her for himself, and Jacob was not happy with James getting anywhere near her in that way.

"Explain to me what happened?" James asked looking intently at Jacob.

"There was a slight slip-up, I…" Jacob replied cut off by James.

"A slip-up, what the fuck, I do not pay you to make slip-ups," James bellowed, breathing heavily.

"Alright, James just chill out…I can fix this," Jacob tried to appease.

"Fix this," James spat. "I should have known better, than to trust you to do this one simple thing." He said as he thumped his fist hard on the top of his desk. "You failed Jacob, I gave you plenty of time and ammo to do the job and you failed. Not only that you left Jared gets captured, while you ran like a fucking scared little girl." His voice was cold, as he continued glaring at him, tapping his fingers on his desktop. "Ask me why I should even spare your life right now, go ahead ask me."

"I-I…" Jacob stuttered, not knowing how to answer him.

"If I did not know any better I would think that you still had feelings for the Swan bitch," James said in a steely voice.

Jacob stiffened, _how the fuck did, he know that_, he thought to himself.

"You thought I did not know," James said coldly.

"No, she's…nothing to me," Jacob, replied.

"Well then why did you not bring her too me? What is so hard about obtaining what I want?" James sneered.

Jacob just stood there not sure how to answer him. "What you want?" he asked instead.

James nodded, "Yes."

Jacob stared at him in disapproval, thinking James did have a darker motive for wanting to kidnap Bella… he was right James was obsessed.

"Why are you targeting her," he asked.

"I already told you why," James, sneered.

"This is crazy…I mean I hate Cullen to but to use a totally innocent woman to exact your revenge."

"If you know what's good for you, you will not say another word to me about this."

"It's almost like you have an ulterior motive." Jacob continued ignoring his warning.

"Get out," James spat, rising from his chair.

"But, James-"

"Get out." James roared, pointing toward the door. "Before I have you killed."

Without another word, Jacob quickly exited his office and wondered getting involved with James had been such a good idea after all…

…**..**

**It was Monday** morning, and three weeks after the terrible incident at Calypso.

Edward sat at his desk in his office, with a grin on his face, other than the attempted hit and kidnapping, he had enjoyed his time spent with Bella and his family; and was more than happy that she had fit in so well with them. Everyone other than his grandfather, had fallen in love with her, saw what he now saw in her.

It was crazy how much of a good mood he was in after the rollercoaster of emotions he had undergone since the attempted hit made against him. Even his henchmen were shocked into silence when he laughed after reporting to him the status of the interrogations of his men including family members. They were unable to discover the mole, either the bastard was very good at lying, or they were not on the inside after all. His grandfather was furious still not speaking to him and he did not care. He needed knocked down a peg or two, made to realize he was not the one in charge any longer, and was over stepping his bounds. His father understood and had no hard feelings toward him and even said he would have done the same. However, he was still not giving up and would have his men and all of his houses monitored twenty-four hours a day seven days a week, until the mole was ratted out.

The men sat on the opposite end of the table staring at him as if he had lost his mind; they were so stunned that they did not speak for at least thirty seconds_._

Edward, shook off his thoughts clearing his throat, and sat up straighter in his chair, before saying in an authoritative voice,"We need to make sure we take extra precautions. Since the attack the feds have been cracking down on all of us, and I am still not giving up the search for the mole, even if the interrogations were unsuccessful."

He could still feel the men's shock when they left his office a few moments later, but he could not make himself concerned with the failure to find the mole when he was in love for the first time in his life, and was now planning to ask the woman he loved to marry him.

He had not asked her yet. The main reason for that was he had been too confused about his feelings to admit that he was in love with her and wanted to marry her. He had rather shown his hand; by saying, he wanted to be with her and he cared deeply for her, but was not in love with her. He knew that she was under the impression that he only wanted her as his lover, admitting a long time ago that he was not marriage material. Then again, she had not slapped him and walked away instead shocked him by telling him it did not matter.

The woman had turned him inside out, since the first day that he had met her. His blood still heated, and sizzled from their stolen kisses and moments together ever since. After the hit and the realization of his new found love for her he had pondered the last three weeks how to go about asking her to marry him. With another award-winning smile, he laughed aloud, he felt positively elated today, nothing getting to him. Very soon now, he was going to put to rest her fears of him not returning her feelings, and worrying that he might be seeing other women. She had nothing to worry about, he craved only one woman and that was, Bella.

One day later, he was playing over the reasons of confessing he loved Bella with a diamond ring in his palm when the door to his office opened and Jessica strode through it. Edward sat back in his high, backed leather chair, surprise swelling quickly to disgust. For Jessica stood before him with a very determined look upon her beautifulface.

"What do you want?" he asked in a chilling voice, quickly opening a drawer to his desk and placing the diamond ring inside to hide it from her prying eyes._  
__  
_"Why have you been ignoring me, Edward?" Jessica asked, in a sultry purr.

He was surprised as her hands rose and began to unbutton her already form fitting blouse, to land at her hips revealing she was only clad in a see through blue bra and left little to the imagination.

"I thought I already explained that to you." He grated out.

She was smiling seductively at him her ruby red lips pouting as she brazenly licked them; she slowly caressed one of her hands over her pert breasts and lower.

Jessica gave him a puzzled frown, "Don't you want me?" she asked. Not wanting to believe that what he said to her months before was very true.

"What do you think?" he grated out through clenched teeth as he tried to avert his eyes from her see through lingerie. He was aware of Jessica's eyes roaming over his body, and actually felt sickened.

Jessica ignored his last comment as she slowly stocked toward him, to stop in front of his chair. "You and I have had this thing between us. Now all the sudden you're ignoring me," she said with what was supposed to be a sexy, whine. "I mean…we have been so close… then all the sudden…nothing," she said.

He watched as she sat down on the chair in front of his desk. Her legs parted, giving him full view of her female covered mound. One long nailed hand flying up to her chest and calling attention to her abundant cleavage, exposed by the see through so-called bra

His eyes widened, and then narrowed_. _Now in the past Edward would have been all for this type of seduction from a woman taking from her what she offered without hesitation or much regard for feelings, but not since Bella.

"Jessica," he said in a warning tone.

"Oh, darling," she cooed. She was up and around his desk in a blink of an eye to stand before him. She pouted, sliding a hand lightly over his chest, and shoulder. "I've missed you so much."

Yes,Jessica and he had shared some crazy nights together, but over the last months there had been very little between them, he had thought he had made that clear when he threw her out of his bedroom many months ago, apparently not.

"Jessica, I-"

Jessica put a finger to his lips to silence him. "I want you Edward, and I know that you want me," she said before pushing her breasts in his face.

Edward stiffened, his hands fisted at his sides. He was unable to speak from the anger bubbling up within him, as his facial expression hardened and his emerald green eyes darkened and sparked.

_Fucking bitch, she knew that he did not want this with her any longer. _

Barely able to control himself he placed his hands on her shoulders and roughly pushed her away from him. Raising his head to look directly into her eyes, he gave her a cold, hard stare.

"You thought wrong." he said tersely as he dropped his hands back down onto his lap, and watched as anger flashed in her blue eyes.

"You don't mean that," she gasped as the meaning of his words finally sunk in.

"I've told you…that I no longer want you."

"How can you do this to me? I yearn for you. You'll never know how desperately I still want you," she cried.

He shook his head.

"Oh, Edward!" she whimpered, "How could you?"

"I've moved on, a long time ago. What we had is in the past," he said harshly hoping she got the point.

"Come on _Eddie_," she tried to persuade reaching out to run her fingers through his hair, "You and I are meant to be together."

He caught her arms and pushed them down roughly, "I said no! Get that through your fucking head," he snarled.

"But why?" she demanded. Then she stiffened, as something dawned on her. Her eyes narrowed on him. "It's that fucking bitch isn't it?" she sneered.

Edward tried to control the anger racing through his body for daring to call the woman he loved a fucking bitch. Even though he was raging on the inside, he sat in his chair with controlled silence, not showing Jessica how much she was angering him_. _

"You want her don't you? More than me," she growled.

"Yes," he said simply.

A sultry, predatory smile formed on her lips as she suddenly straddled him on his chair. "I can make you forget about her," she cooed, as she flung her arms around his neck to pull him toward her. "I know you want me."

Oddly enough, he did not, not anymore, and he wondered what he ever saw in her, and all those other women he had slept with over the years. He was disgusted with her with himself for even letting her touch him.

"Jessica," he said roughly, "It's over, and it's going to stay that way."

"I'll make you want me to stay!" she cried as she slammed her lips upon his.

He froze for a moment in shock before the shock turned to irritation and disgust. He pushed Jessica none to gently from his lap, where she tumbled into unattractive heap on the floor and rose up out of his chair.

"You fucking bitch, what part of we are over do you not understand," he bellowed.

He stepped around Jessica glaring up at him from the floor, but was stopped when she gripped onto his pants leg and held on tight.

"No you do not mean that," she pleaded. "We are meant to be together."

"Let go," he warned her in a deadly voice, "Before I make you."

"No! I love you, Edward. I know that bitch could never give to you what I can." She cried, desperately.

He reached down and wrapped his fingers around her neck. Jessica gasped in surprise at his sudden man handling of her, "I warned you Jessica," he hissed.

His only thought was to get this crazy fucked up bitch away from him and out of his office.

"Please," she gasped out, her hands tearing at his hand wrapped around her throat.

_At least she let go of his pants leg._

He almost laughed. Did she not realize how pathetic she was to him right now? "I said get the fuck out," he said harshly. His fingers tightening on her throat, and giving her a small shake.

"No," she said glaring up at him defiantly.

"Have it your way," he said cruelly. Then finally pried his fingers from around her throat and quickly stepped around her. Before reaching for his phone on his desk and dialing a number.

"Please don't," she wailed.

Edward glared daggers of fury at her, "Yes Felix I need you in my office now."

"You-you bastard!" she screeched. After he hung up his phone and stood smirking evilly at her.

The door opened and in walked Felix.

"Felix I want you to escort Miss Stanley out of my office and off the premises," Edward said as he pulled Jessica roughly up off the floor, only still clad in her undergarments.

Felix's eyes widened when he got a good look at Jessica, and Edward chuckled with dark humor at her expense. _Stupid bitch serves her right_, he thought.

"You selfish son of a bitch at least let me put my clothes back on." She did not even try with the tears this time, furious from his rejection of her.

"No I do not think so, act like a whore and you shall be treated like one," Edward said handing her off to Felix. "Oh and Jessica consider yourself fired I want your stuff packed and removed from your office within the hour. When I come back from my meeting, I had better not find one sign of you being here or there will be dire consequences," _H_esnarled_._

Jessica's eyes widened, "You-you wouldn't…dare," she gasped.

"I just did," he said darkly. "I forewarned you a long time ago not to pull another stunt like this." He shrugged his shoulders in mock sympathy. "You were stupid to not heed my warning. Consider yourself lucky I am not having you killed."

Without giving her a chance to reply, he nodded to Felix whom quickly took a hold of her upper arm and pulled her none too gently toward the door.

"Please, Eddie! I can make you happy!" Jessica cried, trying to dig her heels into the plush carpet.

"Felix, get her out of here before I do something I will regret," he said, and watched Felix escort her out of his office and hopefully out of his life for good…

…**..**

**JAMES LUCAS ****was** seething with anger, over the last few weeks after the failed hit and kidnapping; for he could not stop, thinking about the way Jacob accused him of having an ulterior motive for wanting the Swan woman. It was no one's business but his own how he operated using Cullen's girls as advantage, and he was never going to stop. However, this one seemed to interest him more than the others ever had, and he found himself thinking that it would be fun to have his way with her. It would be fucking hilarious to watch the most feared mob boss lose his shit knowing his woman was now his enemies. He just had to get Cullen's woman to see his way of things, and then she would be his for the taking.

He had been right to think Jacob had been too weak to go through with his plan especially when he found out that his precious ex-girlfriend Bella Swan was involved. Yet Black needed money, and since he once dated Bella Swan and knew her so well, he seemed the best person to kidnap Cullen's mistress. Now he wished he would have used Volturi to watch over her, and kidnap her three weeks ago.

Speaking of mistresses, he knew that Cullen kept a harem of them. His mole informed him months before that he had overheard a heated discussion between Cullen and his latest mistress. Cullen had made it clear that he no longer wanted her in his life and dumped her, throwing her out of his home, and he suspected it had to do with Bella. Word had gotten back to him that Miss Stanley had tried once again to seduce Cullen at his office and once again rejected her. Bitter and angry from his second rejection Jessica would do anything to get back into Cullen's good graces or for that matter seek revenge. He fingered the pendant that hung around his neck and smiled. All he had to do was wait patiently until his men hunted her down and brought her to him, and then he would have the perfect person to help Isabella Swan see her precious man in a new light.

…**..**

**It was three** weeks later after the shooting incident; Bella's injury healed nicely and was barely noticeable any more. Anthony had barely left her side since the shooting, except when she was at home with her parents. He still did not feel comfortable speeding time with her there because of her dad's behavior toward him, and on those days, she missed him terribly.

She decided to take it upon herself one day to introduce Anthony to her parents by having a sit down dinner at their home, for it was just over three weeks ago that she had gotten to meet his family and it was only right that he should meet hers. Her mother was happy that she had finally found a man, but her father was being stubborn about everything that had to do with his daughter dating, and was unwilling to treat him with respect, which led to their worst fight yet when it came to her relationship with Anthony.

"I do not want you dating him anymore," Charlie said to her a couple evenings before her planned dinner with Anthony and her parents. She was sitting on their couch watching TV when Charlie decided it was the best time for this discussion.

"How many times do I have to tell you dad that it does not matter what you say, I'm still seeing him."

"I'm telling you Bella there is something not right with him, I just have that feeling and you know when I get that gut instinct its always right." Charlie said thinking back to many years ago before his brother and son was killed in the cross fire of a gang war. He had felt it then too, but ignored it, and was not about to make the same mistake twice. He could not live with himself if something should happen to his daughter or wife too.

"You do not even know him," Bella argued.

"Why did you not feel the need to tell me that you were in the middle of a shootout while with Masen?"

"Because I did not think it was that big of a deal."

"See," Charlie, said pointing a finger at her, "That is the reason I do not have to know him to know there is something wrong."

"I am not breaking up with him."

"Yes you will," Charlie said. "Or I'll make you. Has he threatened you?"

"What…no, you cannot do that, I'm a grown woman. I will pick and choose who I can date not you."

"Bella see my reasoning, please I care about you and do not want to see you get hurt emotionally or physically. I'm telling you for your own good, get out before it's too late."

"I love him, dad." Bella whispered. "It's already too late."

"Then do not expect me to accept him, I do not approve of him and never will."

"Dad, please," Bella pleaded, trying to get him to see reason. "I do not understand you. Why can you not accept him when you were able to accept Jacob, and look where that got me?"

"No, Bella I've made up my mind and it will not be changed." He said getting up and storming out of the living room. Mad at his daughter for not understanding where he was coming from. If it were the last thing he did, he would find the underlying cause of whom Anthony Masen really was. He had that sneaky suspicion, and being a police chief had its advantages, he would not rest until he was certain Bella was safe.

Bella sat there in shocked, angry silence trying to figure out what had just happened. It hurt terribly that her father, whom she loved deeply, could not accept the other man in her life; she did not want to have to choose between them if that day were ever to come, because she knew without a doubt that it would be Anthony. She just hoped that everything would be okay come time for the dinner or she did not know what she would do.

**Two days later**

_**So much for**__ getting along_ Bella thought…for the look her father was throwing at Anthony told her that he was not going to be nice. She watched as her father's eyes traveled from her to glare upon the man who was the cause of their current problems, prowling around their living room. Even now, his presence demanded attention, radiating authority, and power in their small living room. It had not been easy to convince her father to let Anthony come over to eat dinner, and he still was not convinced that the man did not mean to harm her or cause any trouble. Somehow, he gave in and actually let him into the house, though he would not give them any privacy.

Charlie kept repeating under his breath that he thought Anthony was _"Bad Company."_

"Why do you keep saying that?" she questioned him in a low voice.

"Because," her father said then glanced over in Anthony's direction who stood close to their fireplace, "There's just something about him…I'm telling you that man is trouble."

"Surely you realize that if Anthony wanted to hurt me he'd have done so?" she asked.

"That don't mean…I have to like him," Charlie grumbled.

"Charlie, why don't you give Bella and Anthony some space and come in and help me set the table," Renee' asked as she stood from the sofa and headed toward the kitchen.

Charlie continued to sit on his rocker glaring at Anthony who had turned from looking at the pictures to return her father's glare, neither willing to give an inch.

"Charles Swan, do not make me come in there," her mother yelled from the kitchen.

Charlie stood up to stand in front of her, "I'll be in the kitchen," he paused giving Anthony another hard glare, then turned his head back to look down upon her, "If he tries anything…anything at all you call me, you hear?" He said as he leaned down to give her a quick peck on the forehead before straightening up.

"_Dad," _Bella half-whined half warned.

"Better to be safe than sorry," he replied. With one last death glare in Anthony's direction, he turned and walked out of the room, leaving her alone with Anthony.

Bella left out a sigh, glad to have some peace from her overbearing father. She turned her head to look in his direction, "I'm sorry for the way he's acting."

"Are you feeling today, Bella?" Anthony asked, ignoring her apology. He stood near the fireplace gazing at her his emerald green eyes glowing, for a moment she was helpless to look away.

"I'm fine...my wound is almost nonexistent, now?"

He flashed a bone-melting smile, walking toward her. She felt the sudden flutter of her heart, as she watched him lower himself to sit close to her on the sofa. His eternally watchful gaze roved over her face, causing her to want to curl closer to him than she already was.

"I missed you?" He said in a seductive voice. His hand caressed her cheek then temple where the small bandage covered the cut on her head.

Bella smiled, "I miss you all the time, when we are not together."

He laughed wholeheartedly, causing small goose bumps to form on her flesh at the sexiness of that sound, "I'm glad, that you're feeling better." He said running his hand soothingly down her arm smirking.

Bella could feel herself grow weak at the sight of that damned sexy smirk of his, and those smoldering emerald green eyes that she could get so lost in. She closed her eyes to try and bloke the sensual memory exploding in her mind of just how much she explored those tantalizing lips of his with her tongue. When the silence that had fallen between them became unbearable, she slowly opened her eyes to look upon him again, and tried with difficulty to read his thoughts, only to find that she came up with noting. Though she could not deny that since the shooting, he was showing her more affection than he used to, especially in public.

"I'm sorry, but what may be obvious to you, is not to me." She said huffily folding her arms across her chest in a small act of defiance.

"I'm here aren't I, does that not say anything to you?" he asked, as his dark eyes glittered dangerously, possessively into hers, an unnamed emotion shinning deep in there depths. "I mean I am willing to take your father's abuse to be with you tonight."

"What?" she gasped, not sure what he was getting at?

"You're _mine_, you belong to me," he said in a possessive voice, "Even if your father thinks otherwise."

"Anthony, you-you just can't say things like that," she whispered through a suddenly dry throat. The sexual tension in the room rose alarmingly between them, as they stared into each other's eyes. She had not known they had gotten so close until her mother's voice snapped her out of her Anthony induce stupor, and realized they were about to devour each other right there in her parents living room.

"Bella dear, dinner is ready, please bring our guest in so we can eat," Renee called from the kitchen.

Anthony gave her a disappointed pout before he stood and offered his hand to help her up, "Let's not keep them waiting, god knows I need not give your father more ammunition to use against me tonight."

"I am so sorry, I just hope he behaves himself, you should not have to go through this-"

"Bella he's your father he has every right to be protective of you, whether I like it or not. Be thankful he cares about you."

"Oh I am, it's just…never mind," she said as she guided him into the dining room and over to their chairs where Anthony pulled her chair out for her before seating himself.

She scowled when her father left out a disapproving grunt, as he glared daggers at him across the table. What was his problem, Anthony was treating her like a lady and it still did not meet with is approval, she prayed for strength and patience to get them through this dinner tonight.

The dinner was tense as they sat eating; Bella's mother had asked Anthony a few questions about his occupation, which he answered, and shared a few things about his family, and it was not going to bad until her father, decided to drop a bombshell.

"So when were you going to tell me why I had to find out through my employees that you and my daughter were involved in a shoot-out down town about three weeks ago Masen, is that why my daughter came home with that bandage on her head, did she get hurt?" Charlie asked glaring at the both of them.

"Dad," Bella cried. "It wasn't our fault. We were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Why do I get the sneaky suspicion that someone was at fault here?" Charlie asked, glaring at Anthony.

"It's nothing to worry about, Mr. Swan. I had it taken care of…it was nothing," Anthony answered her father.

"It was nothing you say. Nothing when my daughter got hurt because of it?"

"I'm telling you that I had the situation under control, Chief Swan," Anthony said as he glared at him from across the table.

"Situation, Why is it that when you are around my daughter bad things seem to happen, Masen?" Charlie asked curtly.

The easy smile and teasing glimmer in those emerald green eyes was gone. Bella noticed the glimpse of sadness before he closed his expression. She frowned, angry with her father for using that accusing tone of voice with Anthony and puzzled at the sudden emotion from Anthony after all he was not too much of the sentimental type when it came to his emotions.

"I cannot help that I am a very wealthy man, _sir_." Anthony said coldly. His hands fisted under the table to try to control his temper.

"Humph," Charlie snorted. "I know a lot of wealthy people and they don't seem to have near as much trouble as you do…you want to explain to me why that is?"

Bella watched Anthony's jaw clench with suppressed fury, as he glared across the table at her father. "I don't know sir, if I did there wouldn't be any more _problems_ because they would be taken care of," he answered.

"That was the best bullshit answer I have ever heard." Charlie sneered shaking his head in displeasure.

"Take it as you will, but I meant what I said."

"Dad that's enough please stop. Anthony has done his best in trying to take care of me. You know I am a danger magnet…that I have always been, so stop pestering him." Bella scolded her father coming to Anthony's defense.

"Bella, don't," Anthony warned.

"No Anthony, you do not deserve him speaking to you like that."

"This is my house and I have a right to speak to him any way I want. If he does not like it he can leave."

"Dad," Bella cried.

"Bella, it's alright your father has a right to his opinion." Anthony tried to sooth her.

"That's enough," Renee' yelled, getting everyone's attention, "This is supposed to be a happy dinner to get to know Mr. Masen. I do not think it hospitable to sit here and attack him when he has the best interest in our daughter. So will you at least try to get along with him, so we all can get through this dinner?"

"Humph," Charlie mumbled as he scooped a spoonful of mashed potatoes into his mouth and sat there glaring the rest of the time between Bella and Anthony.

Bella made eye contact with Anthony and mouthed, "I'm so sorry" to him; she was embarrassed by the way, her father was treating him. Anthony just smiled, and winked at her letting her know he was okay. She just prayed that no one tried to kill each other before the night was through.

Once everyone finished eating her mother rose from the table and began, collecting there plates. "Bella, dear why don't you help me in the kitchen," She asked.

"But…"

"Now, Bella I need to show you something, and I very well can't do it from the dining room now can I?" Renee' said.

Bella glanced back and forth between her mother, father and Anthony. Not sure, she was ready to leave the men by themselves. Anthony gave her a slight nod and a reassuring smile.

"Very well," she said somewhat reluctantly before following her mother into the kitchen to clean the dishes while Anthony and her father remained in the dining room.

"I do not think it wise to leave them alone," Bella said worriedly, glancing toward the door.

"Bella, leave them alone, or they will never have a chance to bond. Your father is stubborn, but he does wish the best for you, just give him a chance."

"I have tried mom, but I don't think dad likes Anthony at all."

"Then he'll have to get over it. That man is really into you, could hardly take his eyes off you the whole evening."

Bella blushed, _If only it were true_, she thought wistfully...

**Meanwhile in the dining room.**

**The two men** sat in silence after the women left the room. Edward felt the heated glare from Charlie boring into him from across the table he wanted to tell the police chief to pound salt, but knew he could not, not with Bella one room away from them.

"Why did you not report the incident yourself, Masen" Charlie asked.

"I did not think it was relevant, no one got hurt."

"What about my daughter,"

"Bella suffered a slight graze to the head. I had my father whom is a doctor take a look at her and he said she would be okay. Believe me Mr. Swan if it would have been bad Bella would be receiving the best medical care I could get her."

"My cop intuition is telling me not to trust you. Or for that matter let you anywhere near my daughter." Charlie said glaring at him. "I do not want you to see her anymore."

"I'm not going to stay away from her," Edward snarled in a clam deadly voice, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"What if I make you?" Charlie threatened.

"You can threaten me all you want Charlie, still not going to happen."

"You have some nerve coming into my home and acting as if you already belong. What are your intentions with my daughter?" Charlie asked in a steely voice.

"I… wish to someday marry her," Edward said clearing his throat, feeling a little uncomfortable with Charlie glaring at him.

"Mary her," Charlie asked mockingly.

Edward nodded not breaking eye contact with him; he was not going to give this man the satisfaction of backing down. The police chief did not know whom he was dealing with; if he were not Bella's father, he would be dead right now for his disrespect toward him.

Charlie leaned forward in his chair resting his elbows on the table "Are you going to continue working non-stop in your business…putting her at the bottom of your list of priorities when you and Bella get married?" Charlie asked.

Edward met Charlie's eyes, with a heated glare of his own. "What do you mean?"

"Well I was just wondering how a very prominent businessman such as yourself, would be there to take care of my daughter and possibly your children when you are always being called away to '_take care of business' _as Bella would say. Wouldn't it be wise to think about stepping down, if you two were ever to get married?" Charlie paused to give him a pointed look, "You do want children someday I take it?"

Edward nodded his head, and thought long and hard about how to answer him. Charlie had no idea what kind of business he was in, stepping down was completely out of the question. He had a responsibility to produce an heir, a son, someone he could hand the reins over to once he was unable to lead anymore, and until that happened there would be no stepping down for him. He wanted that son to be a part of him and Bella, and he would not settle for anyone else. Though he knew whether he had, this man's blessing or not, he would still ask Bella to be his wife.

"I'm undecided, because at the moment I have no one to step down and give my business empire to. Maybe if I ever have a son I might give it to him but right now, I don't really know." He replied.

Charlie shook his head, "Well you better make sure you discuss this with Bella before you agree to get married." He said. "Because I won't stand by and watch you make her unhappy."

"She won't be unhappy, and as for being safe I have hired her security team to watch over her," Edward sighed.

Charlie huffed, "Well will see about that, because that seems to be all you do."

"I have done nothing but protect and care for, Bella." Edward grated.

"As far as I am concerned you haven't. My daughter has been in constant danger ever since she met you, and I don't like it."

"You think I want her to be in danger?

"Hmm, I don't know what it is about you boy, but I am having a lot of trouble liking you."

"You're entitled to your opinion."

"Humph…" Charlie grumbled.

"So do I have your blessing?" Edward asked.

Charlie made a sputtering noise as his face reddened in anger. If looks could kill, Edward would be dead right then.

Edward gave a humorless chuckle, "Just know this Charlie no matter what you say it will not stop me, from doing what I please."

At that moment Bella and her mother's laughter, stopped Charlie in what he was going to say next as both women entered the room. Bella noticed that both men were glaring at one another and she wondered what could possibly be wrong.

She sat back down reaching for Anthony's hand under the table and gave it a light squeeze. He turned his eyes on her squeezing her hand and giving her his famous lopsided smile.

"Oh Charlie don't they make such a cute couple?" Renee' asked in awe.

With a disgusted grunt, Charlie threw his napkin down on the table and pushed back his chair, "No they don't," he said as he rose from the table, and headed for the door. "You're not worthy of my daughter, Masen." He flung at him.

Edward lifted a brow at her father's parting shot, knowing he had just gotten his answer to his earlier question, without any doubt, the police chief was not going to grant his blessing for him to marry his daughter…but then when did that ever stop him when he wanted something?

He glanced at Bella and realized that she seemed to be in shock at her father's words. He was suddenly flooded with doubts. He knew that he was not respectable enough, was very different from the man her family and friends pictured for her to marry. If he was not putting on this sham of being someone he was not and really showed her who he truly was, would he be fighting a losing battle trying to be a part of her life? Hell, the old man would never let him near his daughter if he knew who he really was.

Bella seemed to snap out of her shock and rose from the table, "Char-dad where are you going?'

"I have to go to work…thanks for cooking dinner tonight, I'll see you when I get home." he said and leaned down, to peck her on her cheek before moving to do the same to his wife. When he stood up straight he gave Anthony a hard glare than turned back to look at Bella, "You could do so much better," he muttered before walking out the door.

Bella stood there gaping at the door and wondered what had gotten into her father.

"Oh my," her mother gasped in dismay, "I'm so sorry, Mr. Masen I don't know what's gotten into my husband. If you'll excuse me I need to go have a talk with him," she said as she quickly headed out the door in the direction Charlie had just exited, leaving Bella and Anthony alone in the dining room.

"Do you think that I am unworthy to be around?" Anthony asked deciding to put his concerns from earlier to the test.

"What?" she asked, looking at him in confusion?

"Apparently your father thinks I am not worthy of you," he said, "I want to know what you think."

Bella flushed, embarrassed that her father had even said something like that to him…and wondered how he could even think that she would see or think of him in that light. After all his family had been nothing but accepting of her into their home and lives….well all except his grandfather.

His eyes narrowed into slits of black fury, "So it's true then?"

"Anthony, I-"

"Damn it!"

Bella stared at the hard look on his face. Her failure to answer his question immediately had not only angered him, but had hurt him as well. She had not meant to do that.

The silence stretched between them, until his patience caused him to start pacing back and forth across the room. "I can't believe that you're letting them dictate who you can and cannot date. Fucking pathetic," he snarled.

Bella walked up to him and grabbed his arm to try to stop him in his pacing, "Anthony stop! You have it all wrong-" she pressed her lips together to keep from saying anything else, that it didn't matter what anyone thought… that he was the one and only man for her.

Her gaze dropped, "Anthony how could you even think that I have questioned your respectability since I first met you?"

He laughed humorlessly, "Oh but darling you did at first, don't you remember?"

"Well I don't think that way anymore. I told you that I loved you and I meant it."

He took a step closer as he raised one hand to her face. "What are we going to do about this?"

"I-I don't know," she whispered, as tears formed in her eyes, "You make me feel things I've never felt before, but it's not enough, Anthony. I'm _scared _of losing what we have between us."

With a sigh his hand slid down to his side, "Yes, I suppose so."

"What do you really want from me, Anthony?" she struggled to keep herself calm.

"I thought that was obvious," he said as his gaze bored into hers, "I want the same thing that you do…Loyalty, commitment, devotion a lifetime of it."

Bella gasped, as a flood of pleasure erupted inside of her. She looked up at him through her wet lashes, "What are you saying?" she asked, n_ot willing to hope._

"Bella I think we should get married."

"_What_, you don't mean that!" she cried, shocked beyond belief.

"Yes, I do. Bella there was something right from the start that you triggered in me. I will admit at the time I was unsure what these feelings were that I harbored for you. But now I know I want to live it with you."

Bella began to panic as thoughts ran through her head. He wants to marry me, marry me. _However, he does not even love me!_

"It's alright love, you don't have to give me an answer right now," he smiled ruefully. "I just want you to think about it, and trust your own instincts for a change." he leaned down to kiss her lovingly on the forehead. He turned away from her, "I'll be going now."

Thoroughly confused at this turn of events, Bella called his name as he headed for the door. He turned to look at her.

"Wait for me," she said desperately not wanting him to go before they worked this out between them. For the man had just asked her to marry him and in the next was trying to beat a hasty retreat.

She followed Anthony out the door down the stairs, and to his Volvo. Her parents were nowhere in sight but she did not give it much thought as she got into his car. Once inside he put the car in drive and took off. As they drove a small, silence fell between them until Bella could not take it anymore, and she turned her heard to look upon him.

"Anthony," she said softly. "What did you mean when you said to trust my own instincts when you have told me repeatedly that you do not love me?"

Before she knew what was happening, the car came to a screeching halt in some kind of deserted parking lot, and she found herself backed up against the window with his mouth on hers. She could feel his anger but also she could taste his need for her in his kiss, and she surrendered to it. With a desperate hunger and deep-seated need of her own, her arms went around him. Her body strained against his. Wanting became a mindless whirl of desire only he could ignite inside of her. She felt completely, utterly possessed by him. In long strokes, his hands ran from her shoulders to her wrists and back again. Her mouth burned from the urgency of the hard, hot kiss. All she could want was more.

When he lifted his head, she sagged against him, watching him while she struggled to catch her breath, while she waited for her heart to stop pounding loudly in her breast, as she fought the physical and sensual emotions and sensations spreading throughout her body from his savage kiss.

"*_Dio(God)_ Bella," he moaned. "That's where you're wrong, I do love you."

When she blinked up at him in total non-comprehension, he continued, "You must know I'm in love with you."

Bella was afraid she had misheard. _Had he just said he loved her?_

"You love me?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Yes." he answered his voice heavy with affection.

Some emotion began spiraling inside her, at first slow and cautious, then singing and triumphant. "But all those months ago…when-when I told you that I loved you, you never said that you loved me only cared for me deeply."

"Why would I ask you to marry me, and tell you that I am in love with you if I didn't mean it?" His eyes burned with furious hope. "What use would that be? Besides if you remember right I told you I didn't know what love was that I would never say I love you if I did not mean it…if I wasn't sure."

Wearily, Bella met his gaze, and knew he was watching her. For once, she realized that he was not bothering to hide what he was truly feeling from her. The way he was looking at her with those hot smoldering eyes of his literally stole her breath and produced a tightening sensation in the pit of her stomach. He looked at her as if he wanted to ravish her, to take her home and make her his, he looked at her with tenderness and that unidentified emotion she'd caught shining in his eyes before. No man had ever looked at her that way, and it caused this strange mixture of excitement and panic, running along her nerve endings, and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. In that, moment she was speechless as her throat became dry, and could not think of a single comment. She stood there lost in his eyes, realization dawning; that one unidentified emotion shining in his eyes was love. _He loved her he truly loved her…. After all this time, wishing, hoping she could not believe it was true._

"All this time I thought you didn't love me…that it was some kind of power game you were playing with me," she whispered fervently.

"But…you must have known I loved you," he said sounding stunned. "Why would you have agreed to be with me knowing I may not have given you what you wanted?"

Her heart beating suffocating, she said, "How could I not think that when you were so careful to spell out the terms of our relationship. I did not hear or even notice any words of love mentioned when you stood in my living room the night you found me. Alternatively, when I had a moment of weakness and blurted out I loved you the night you and Jacob got into a fight at Eclipse. Or when I surprised you at work and told you that I loved you and it _didn't matter_, when you said that you couldn't say the words because you didn't know what love was?"

He winched. "I was a fool Bella," he said, his voice shaking. His face was taut with something that looked almost like pain. "It's taken me too long to recognize it, and I fought it like crazy because of all kinds of stupid things I was held up on. But I think now I must have loved you from the first moment our eyes met in my uncle Aro's restaurant, standing there looking like an angel of my dreams."

"No," she said laughing at him. "That was lust."

"That too," he agreed coolly. "But I knew you were special, even then. You made a believer out of a cynic." He touched her hair, caressed her cheek. "I've loved you since I woke up in my Penthouse room to find you gone. I was just too stubborn, set in my ways and afraid to admit how much I wanted you-not just in my bed, but in my life…always and forever."

"You afraid?" she scuffed.

"What can I say, when it comes to you I am a coward," he confessed. "Haven't you realized that yet? I was scared to give a woman the power to hurt me, or wreck my life; Scared that I might fall for a pretty face, a shallow sexuality, a temporary madness. Every time I met a woman who attracted me, I was able to remain in control, to use them for selfish reasons than get rid of them…Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Alice said something to me about that," she said.

"She did?"

"She told me you had trouble with intimacy."

He grimaced. "I guess you could put it that way. I had never allowed myself to fall in love, never got out of my profundity. The feelings you aroused in me terrified me…After our first meeting I tortured myself alternating between doubts of your integrity and fantasies of making love to you. By the second night I was drawn in too deep, and told myself I needed to keep away from you…and we both know how that ended. After you ran from me, and I could not find you, I went through several kinds of hell. I knew that for better or worse I had to have you. However, it was the night that you almost were gunned down in front of me, the night I thought I lost you… that I knew it was more than that. I'm just sorry it took forever for me to realize it."

He watched her eyes widen, and gave a short laugh. "I can see that you don't believe me. Damn it I am such a fool!" He said before angrily opening up his car door and getting out leaning against the side of the car.

Bella followed quickly and walked around the car to stand facing him with a new determination. "No you're not!"

"I've certainly acted like one. Sometimes I think that you deserve a better man."

"I don't want a better man. I want you."

She smiled at him. The desire and longing in that smile erased his uneasy thoughts, of not being good enough for her. His heart beat faster.

"Let me show you how I feel about you." he said and placed his hands on her hips, drawing her to him until she stood between his thighs. He stared deeply into her eyes wanting to lose him in them "I need you so badly." His arms tightened around her, and he rested his forehead against hers. The warmth of her body penetrated into his. He breathed in the scent of her aroma mixed in with strawberries.

"I need you too," She whispered.

Overcome by the love and tenderness in her voice, Edward squeezed his eyes shut. He felt her touch the back of his head, and then her hands trailed over his shoulders and down his arms.

Desire came as a welcome song. He lowered his head and trailed his mouth across the hollow of her neck.

"I love you," she whispered. "I don't think I ever really lived until I met you."

"*_Dio (God)_, I love you…So much." he said as he lowered his head and kissed her.

Bella wound her fingers into his disheveled hair, and her parted lips welcomed his, their breath mingling. When their mouths left each other, she said, "Was that so difficult to say?"

He laughed, "No it wasn't, and I will make you sick of hearing it."

"Never," she said.

So he said it again, between kissing her and then he said it several more times, and heard her whisper the same words to him, before even those beloved, timeless words became inadequate for their feelings.

Then he let go taking a small step away from her so he could look deeply into her eyes. His emerald greens shining into hers with love. He reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the black box, opening it to reveal the diamond ring inside, and held it up in front of her.

"I want to do this properly. Please don't ruin it for me."

Bella gasped as he slid down on one knee, taking her hand in his, as he cleared his throat suddenly nervous.

"Isabella Swan?" He looked up at her through his long lashes, his emerald green eyes soft, but blazing into hers. "I promise to love you forever-every single day of forever. Will you do me the honor and marry me?"

Bella stared at the single solitaire diamond ring, sparkling in the sunlight with awe. She could feel the prickling of tears threatening to spill down her cheeks, as an overwhelming happiness over took her.

"Yes," she cried, and reached for him as he stood kissing him long and deeply.

"Thank you," he affirmed, as he placed the diamond ring on her ring finger and raised her left hand to kiss her ring. With a huge grin on his handsome face, he wrapped his arms around her and nestled her closer against him, not wanting to move. He savored the moment, the knowledge that this woman was his-to hold and cherish.

"Oh, love you just made me the happiest man alive." he said before he ravished her mouth with his, he just hoped that what had occurred over the last few months did not come to the forefront, causing a rift between Bella and his happiness. If she were to find out that he was a mob boss…He hugged her tighter to his chest, not even wanting to think about what might happen.

Bella gasped causing him to lean back to look down at her with concern, "Love what it is?"

"What am I going to do?" she cried panic in her voice.

"What's wrong," he asked when he saw her hesitate.

"We have to tell Charlie," she whispered.

His eyes widened, and then laughed at the expression on her face, "Love it does not matter what he thinks."

"But you do not know my dad."

He laughed again, "Don't worry, Bella you're stuck with me for the rest of eternity. I'm not going to let anything or anyone get in the way of our happiness," Anthony said, as he lovingly brushed hair back away from her cheek.

_Eternity_, Bella liked the sound of that she thought, as she let him buckle her back into the seat before he closed the door walked around to his side and got in, she just hoped he was bullet proof or this could possibly end badly for the both of them.

**A/N: Hoped you all liked it wanted to wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.**


End file.
